Falling In The Black
by Hinotima24
Summary: Sequel to Double Metal. John/Cameron's relationship met an unexpected turn. They realized how much their lives are actually connected to the future, thus living on the edge when trouble knocks on their doors time and again. Can things ever be the same?
1. Intro

Officially, I'm BACK (Though only gone for a day…)! 'Falling in the black' would be the official sequel to 'Double Metal' which I have completed. If you intend to read this story, I **strongly advise** you to read the first story 'Double Metal'; you can gain access to it through my profile page or in may still be on the page of Fan fiction.

This is an introduction chapter which I though I should add. It consists of the source of inspiration to the story and meaning behind the title.

At the same time, I though I could use this chapter to reply all the reviews before the start of the sequel officially. Thanks to those who reviewed on Double Metal, Chapter 33~!

Sigma: Thanks for all the compliments! I am really glad the story worked out! Sorry if I'm disappointing you with this introduction chapter but I thought I could share the title's origins. I promise, the next one would be the real deal. I'll post it immediately a day after this.

Dim Raven: Thanks, I had fun writing too. There isn't really a battle between John and Future John as if you noticed, only John's part is jealous and Future John just failed to realize or didn't cared. Thanks. The next chapter would be it.

Starman800: I was intending for Cameron to leave and continue the story from the future as I am better in writing romance. As I think you noticed. Future John would not make a real appearance but things happen because of what he decides to do in the Future and you will not hear the last of him. In other words, he would definitely be mention heavily in this sequel.

zahnfan23: Thanks. I hoped the Carter and disappearing together wouldn't be too much though I did consider leaving Carter here but I didn't want John's jealousy for Carter to linger.

Dre4mwe4ver: Lol! Thanks! Yup, I glad it did make sense. At least if I'm a soldier, I would follow him loyally even if he's a bastard just as long as we, humans, lived on! Derek's side is hard for me to portray, believe it or not, I changed his reaction to his buddy's death more than a handful of times! Finally, time to read the real review for my story finale… (Not that I'm complaining for a long review, I love it!

I also thought of the portable time machine when I was using my TV remote. I thought why could a time travelling thingy be summoned with a touch of a button on your remote? Then I did it! The 'Back to the future' statement made me feel insane writing it. I thought it would be too much (The goodbye between and Sarah) but I'm glad it worked.

Derek's innocent but yes, he's very good at that. In fact useful to me at times too. In the sequel, he'll shatter an important moment between John and Cameron, emphasize, between John and Cameron. (I'm really evil aren't I?)

Nope, I'm not letting you. Close your mouth and don't spit it out…Please… I don't want to reveal anymore spoilers for your sake. Though I think you can already guess it so keep it to yourself and yourself dying to find out its truth.

Thanks!!!!!!! SO MUCH! I am really scared it would be too cheesy!

Don't get all your brain cells killed thinking about that though. It's not worth it. I thought it would be obvious. (Cameron was going to admit her love to Present John but thought better of it. This is no spoiler, just trying to help you understand.)

It broke my heart to write it. But I had to make people understand his pain without Cameron there so that it would connect with the sequel. And lastly, don't express it. Just feel it to the maximum and here it comes! I won't keep you waiting long, I promise. I would post the story about a day after this one.

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much.

Dagda06117032: Good! Yes, you understood John's feelings perfectly there.

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks, Cameron was going to confess her love for John but she thought better of it… Sorry you didn't get that!

Thanks to Dre4mwe4ver again, folks, I replied your review here instead of in the chapter of the story. His/Her review is very long and after I finished replying all your reviews, I felt like I have written a chapter of my story, though a short one.

Feel free to skip this if it doesn't strike your interest but repeat, **there may be hints** (repeat, it is hints, no spoilers of the main body) in the song lyrics as to where the story is leading to.

**PLEASE DON'T MISTAKE THIS FOR A SONG FIC! IT IS NOT! JUST FOR PURE ENJOYMENT PURPOSES. **

**NOTE:** You can also view a YT video on John/Cameron to this song (Something like what John and Cameron's relationship would be) - .com/watch?v=ALWE9kta85c&feature=PlayList&p=7E6D200CDC8577C3&playnext=1&index=33 – Thanks to MagickWiccan92V2(Creator of this awesome video)

**FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK BY SKILLET**

**(This song is from Cameron's point of view) **

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

_(_Falling in the black

Sipping through the cracks_)_

_[Chorus:]_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black

(Can you hear me)

Falling inside the black

(Can you hear me)  
Falling inside the black

(Can you hear me)

Falling inside, falling inside the black

**In the next chapter, I'll go to the story! ****I promise. STAY TUNED!**

**Review at your own wish for this one, though not needed. I'll have the starting chapter of the story up by tomorrow and I'll post it, or maybe tonight. **

**P.S. This introductory chapter is for replying my reviews as well as sharing with you the title's origin. Don't hate me for pushing the first chapter of the story back…**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

A/N: Hi! This is the start of the sequel to Double Metal! If you enjoyed that, I really hope you would enjoy this as well. This is basically the continuation that is based on Season 2. However, I'll be starting from the middle of season 1 but I'll be writing in my own storyline from there.

If you've read my story of Double Metal, you'd noticed I did the same in the sense that I changed the story to my story line and that I put in more effort in writing stuff about romance than the skynet's stuff so this wouldn't be any difference but I'll try to invest the story in the things about skynet as well, after all, this is all TSCC is all about.

P.S. This would be John's second week at school as John Dixon (After Charlie) since he shifted school in my first story 'Double Metal'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator or TSCC. This whole story is purely for entertainment purposes.

Hope you'll enjoy it. I appreciate all the reviews on the introduction chapter, thanks for all your support!

rockfrek3: Falling inside the black by Skillet. Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Sigma: Yup, I am. I'm just as excited as you are. Glad you did see it. I think the song really fitted what I have installed for John/Cameron. Isn't the video amazing? Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 1: New Life

Both of them didn't care if even what they were doing could cause an earthquake, a volcano eruption or even judgment day. They did what they wanted, not giving a 'damn' about what Sarah or Derek will think, or so how John Connor puts it.

John had his head on Cameron's flat stomach, enjoying her caressing his hair which draped over his eyebrow every time he shifted, getting very annoying. John can feel her warmth through her thin shirt.

Her caressing gave him the kind of felt reassurance and that she was there. John turned so that his cheek was pressed against her flat stomach to face her. His eyes met Cameron's. He looked into her endless pools of warm brown.

John took in a sharp breath. His heart rate increased sharply. John sat up and quickly turning to Cameron and crouched on all fours above her, pressing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he hunched over her. Their kiss started to become more passionate when Cameron broke it.

"We really shouldn't stay here any longer," Cameron stated flatly. John looked at her, annoyed, running a finger down the side of her face and onto her jaw line, ignoring her last comment. He leaned forward to pull her into another kiss but Cameron stopped him, putting her palm on his chest, "I'm serious, John. We'll be late for school and Sarah will be coming up soon to call us for breakfast if we don't go down,"

"You think I really give a damn about that?"

There's that word -_damn_- again. Cameron realized he has been using it often since Future John's departure, applying it to only himself and some times cursing Derek when he threw Cameron some snarky comments.

"No," Cameron replied "But you will,"

"Because why?" John challenged slyly, running his hand to her waist, slipping under her shirt and feeling her bare skin against his hand.

"Because," Cameron reached over and withdrew his hand from underneath her shirt "I said so,"

"Really?" John smiled, bending lower, to the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck lovingly. But Cameron shrunk away, to his annoyance.

"Really," Cameron replied, deadpan.

"Or else what would you do to me, huh?" John said softly, in a challenging tone.

"Or else, I'll be patrolling the house tomorrow," Cameron rolled away from under him and onto the floor, standing up straight, adding "the entire night,"

John closed his eyes, defeated, rolling onto his side of the queen sized bed, onto his back.

"Not again," John groaned. Remembering the week before which he upset her and she **did** patrolled the whole house the entire night, but made a point not to patrol his room and only stood outside to make sure he was fine. That night, John declared to himself, was the worse night of his life as nightmares haunted him the entire night. Countless Terminators and monsters of all kind 'attacked' him in unison.

His time with Cameron made him realized she was not only his protector who guard his life but also one to guard him from the 'monsters' that seemed only to make an 'assault' when he was asleep and he was scared of them. Somehow, with her around him while he slept, she could make the really haunting nightmares go away. John didn't care if this was only because of his mindset and thinking, he was positive, _he needed her. She helped him keep his sanity in this confusing era._

"Then get out of bed," Cameron strolled pass him to turn off the table lamp. John glanced at Cameron, rolling his eyes then closing them. Cameron headed for the lights of the room and when she flicked them on, John was still on the bed, seemingly pretending to be asleep.

"John," Cameron said warningly. "Sarah will call any moment and-"

"JOHN! You're going to be late for school!" Sarah's call interrupted her. It was loud and clear even through a door and despite the fact that she's downstairs.

"John, I'm sure you don't want Sarah coming up here," Cameron stood beside John's 'sleeping' form.

John's eyes remained close. He opened his eyes by a small crack, sitting up and holding her hand, pulling her closer. Cameron frowned, not resisting his pull. John shifted to a kneeling position, kissing her on the lips slowly but passionately. Cameron's hands sought their way to the back of her neck, fingers trailing their way through his overly long hair for a male.

After a short while, their kiss broke as John had to catch his breath. Cameron forced a small smile before releasing his hold on her, not looking in the least happy John's so sloppy and whiney. She's worried for him. How would he adapt to the future if he's acting the way he is?

"Hurry up," She turned and left the room.

John sighed, knowing he had upset her, but he didn't know what. Anyway, he decided to make it up to her, rolling off the bed as quickly as he can manage, grabbing a pile of clothes from the waredrobe and dashing out of the room and into the bathroom.

Future John and Carter had left their small little 'family' for about a couple of months now. Sometimes, John found himself losing Cameron in the middle of the conversation as she spaced out. John concluded that she was thinking how Future John was coping without her.

But John was far from jealous; he'd gotten over it. In fact he was quite happy that Cameron loved future John so much, thus having the promise to himself that at his next birthday, he would make a big transformation. Becoming the future John, but also able to keep the passionate and kind side of him with Cameron's help and not be a heartless person.

However, John was also getting more than a handful of love from Cameron; he can feel it in her movements and touch. Or at least John hoped she really can love, although sometimes he wasn't sure if she do or is she just stimulating what she saw or read from a book?

Sarah and Derek is getting over her and stopped making her days difficult by throwing rough comments recently but having John wrap her in his arms around her waist still made them uncomfortable. Although John was reluctant to Cameron's solution, that they keep all the intimate actions in the bedroom and away from the outside world, he obliged to her. Now he was all ears to her words and only listens to her.

John hoped this can make her know how important she is to him. To Sarah's annoyance, he's starting to pick up a liking; like future John, to talk back and disobey her.

Then Sarah decided to enroll John in proper education, knowing full well that the sorry excuse of home-schooling him was all bullshit. Thus they shifted house to one near and yet able to keep unseen to the school. And not to mention that John had hand-picked a three room house, to Derek's and Sarah's immense annoyance, so that he could share a room with Cameron although they hadn't engaged in sexual intercourse so far (unknown to Sarah and Derek, thus they are quite angry at John, thinking Cameron and him did engage in Sexual intercourse, seeing him holding Cameron or the other way around almost every morning).

John carefully smoothed out the folds of his jacket and made sure his soak hair was in perfect shape and all in place before leaving the bathroom. He wanted to appear perfect today.

"Morning," Derek grunted from behind the morning newspaper.

"Morning," John replied, raising an eyebrow at Derek's crankiness early in the morning.

"Your pancakes are getting cold," Sarah scowled, emerging from the kitchen, holding two plates of hot steaming pancakes.

"Really?" John asked, staring at the steam emerging from the suppositely 'ice cold' pancake.

Sarah sat at the table, putting the plates down before casting John the no nonsense look. John smiled at Sarah's dark look before reaching for the pancakes.

"Thanks," John mumbled.

"You sure are in a good mood today," Sarah stated "Tin Miss digested your cold ones, saying something about having cold breakfast isn't good for you," Sarah scoffed, looking at John.

"She did, did she?" John glanced up from his pancakes for Cameron.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're as fragile in your health as Tin Miss says," Sarah frowned, setting off John to go off in one of his chuckles before he ate his hot pancakes. Then Cameron came down from the stairs, holding two bags, one sling bag and the other backpack, John assuming it was his.

Cameron threw them on the ground near the door, getting ready to do an early patrol in the porch.

"Cam, you want some? You can share mine," John asked, earning an annoyed look from Derek as he muttered 'Metal'. John glared at him for a while before turning to look for Cameron's reply.

Cameron considered his offer mildly before politely rejecting it, continuing her 'job' to patrol the house before school.

"Mom, I had no idea why you are so persistent on me going to school, you know," John walked to the fridge, taking out two mini packets of orange juice and picking up the two packed lunches, stowing them away into his bag. "I don't see the point," _the only good thing is I get to spend more time with Cam…_ John thought but decided not to voice it out in case Sarah decided to enroll herself or Derek in as a teacher to keep an eye on them, it looked terrible the way John imagined it and he definitely don't want to experience that in real life.

"It tells me where you are all day since I found out I can't keep the Future savior of Mankind cooped up at home all day without causing trouble," Sarah replied, seeping her fragrant coffee.

"Well," John shrugged "If you think so, whatever. Bye,"

Cameron joined him, collecting her bag and following John out, starting their journey to school.

When they walked a distance away from the house and still had a distance from school, John decided to spark off a conversation.

"Can we play hooky today?" John asked, arranging his bag strip on his shoulder.

"No. I don't see what you are intending on achieving in playing hooky. Neither is it fun nor safe and the school will ask Sarah about our absence," Cameron replied flatly. John sighed, glancing around and made sure no one was around before slipped his hand around Cameron's waist, pulling her into a stop and closer to him, facing him.

"Are you mad at me?" John asked.

"No," Cameron forcefully struggled her way out of his hold.

"Really?" John arched an eyebrow, slipping his hand into hers as she continued walking, pulling her hand from his.

"Really,"

"Then why are you pushing me away?" John countered.

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No. This is public vicinity; you have broken your promise to keep intimate actions in the bedroom,"

"I know you, Cam. You wouldn't act like that even if you want to punish me for breaking such a small promise. What's wrong?" John held her shoulders firmly but not unkindly.

"Nothing,"

"Cam," John moaned as Cameron slipped out of his grasp again, continuing the journey to school. For the rest of the journey to school, Cameron was quiet and John only dared to steal glances at her, finding her spacing out on him again.

The sound of busy street arouse Cameron back to her senses. She started to be on her guard again, scanning the crowds and various cars which passed by.

John on the other hand took the chance to walk closer to Cameron, hand brushing against hers. He knew she wouldn't push him away in this, in fact she would be agreeing to this, and she did.

Then they approached the school.

"Hey Dixon!"

John and Cameron spun around to see they new friend, Jeremy approaching them.

"Hi," John and Cameron replied monotonously in unison. Not that they really hated this new friend, well, at least not Cameron; who was wary of every single soul in the school who had the rights to be within 3 meters of John.

John don't like having Jeremy around after seeing Jeremy steal glances at Cameron and always finding irrelevant subjects to talk about with Cameron, obviously interested in her. Sometimes, this made John wonder if Cameron being too attractive is a bad thing. Having her around made John, for the first time, felt like having a realistic responsibility on him and not some leader of mankind responsibility.

She made John feel like protecting her. Though not from terminators but from 'devils' like Jeremy from 'devouring' her. Although Cameron is an advance killing machine, she's surprisingly naïve with humans' character and their lowly plots to trick her and unexpectedly childlike in the terms of curiosity.

That responsibility also made John felt like she's his, only his. She's only for him to admire and touch. She belonged to him no one else, but every time they go out into public, he couldn't help but notice other people glancing at her, eyes wandering lower and lower. This upsets John and he almost punched a man the other day for doing that, only to be reprimanded by Cameron and unceremoniously 'dragged' home.

"What's your first class, Cameron?" Jeremy asked, eyes sparkling. _There he go again_… John sighed.

"English, with John," Cameron replied, adding.

"Good, I have it too!" Jeremy smiled. _Really? I think you changed it personally_… John sneered to himself. "Let's go then," Jeremy grinned, conveniently slipping his hand into Cameron's pulling her to English.

John scowled as he dragged heavy footsteps after them, to English_. He hate school! In fact he hated Cameron being in public, like she's for sales or something._

When John arrived at English, he found the tables were arranged two-by-two and he was even more annoyed to find Cameron sitting at the side with Jeremy already beside her.

John slammed his bag on the table behind Cameron and Jeremy, settling down beside Michelle, the class's nosy parker. Cameron spun around to glance at John, flashing him a small smile. John forced a smile before sitting down, he can't help but put on a glare at Jeremy's back view as Jeremy leaned closer and closer to Cameron, talking away and whispering for no absolute reason.

John also notice Michelle shifting closer and closer to him till their arms brush but Cameron was too caught up in hearing Jeremy talking and John was too busy to bother, keeping a close eye on Cameron.

English was, as usual, boring. The teacher ranted on about plays and some other irrelevant subjects to what John's thinking.

By the end of the day, John's notebook was filled with English words but not English lesson notes. It was a list John had been collating since the start of the lesson.

English lesson had never been so enriching:

He had to keep a close eye on Cameron from now on to prevent her getting 'kidnapped' by other boys who think she's another sexy hot girl (Terminator) on sales. _Sorry man, she's taken by the future leader of mankind_.

Cameron must start learning how he feel and know the meaning of personal space with people she's not that close with (Excludes himself) _. Hope she throws a punch at any boy who intruded her personal space _

Having Cameron posing as his sister in school is the worst idea Sarah could ever come up with and that she had never done a better job to make sure John kept his distance from Cameron during her absence when they were at school.

To Be continued…

Sorry, I couldn't resist John making that list in his notebook.

Did it live up to Double Metal? Though this is only the beginning. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Problem

A/N: Well, this is the second chapter and I basically got many chapters up but I think they require many changes but I don't think that would affect the update timing much… fortunately.

Thanks for reviewing though I'm missing some of my reviewers from Double Metal, though I'm enjoying the arrival of new readers and reviewers!

Pointzip73: What'd you talking about; you've been a great sport! The intro chapter was nothing! You need not review that though I'm curious if you've seen it…John's jealousy would only be explored strongly in the first chapter, sorry to say as it's time for business…I'm glad it did live up to the first story! Keep the reviews rolling in!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much for your support!

Tina: Hi! You're a new reviewer and I'm glad! Have you read 'double Metal', the prequel to this? I'll advise you read it if you haven't. And yes, I'll write more of course, it's like a roller coaster ride!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

rockfrek3: I guess you're right but I can't help but ask! I'm so excited! Is that chapter thing a compliment? I'm not so sure…Thanks! I'm not sure about Sarah in the show though. Maybe she just wanted to make a reason for Cameron living with them?

Sigma: John's getting really sly this chapter. Yes, and read the Author's note in the first chapter, I stated it but don't feel bad you missed it, there'll be less or no mention of school after this if things goes according to plan…Thanks!

Dagda06117032: I'm making her as naïve as possible to show how much her new emotions are affecting her. Last time she's an unemotional robot and thus won't seem naïve but now she's really emotional and she can't relate to it at all…John is getting paranoid for the sake of Cameron and him getting together, he obviously is hopelessly in love with her and he's terrified if Cameron and him separate. Yup, you're right, it won't be long…

Thanks guys and girls for all your support!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Once again, I strongly encourage you to read double metal before this as I'll be starting to relate that story to this and a lot of the cause of the characters actions and behavior are from there! If you don't want to be confused, please read it!**

Chapter 2: Budding Emotions + A Secret Problem

John dragged his tired body home on his heavy legs but John wasn't tired because of working his brain too hard for school work, but he was tired in watching out for Cameron and preventing all the guys at school from laying their hands on her. But John knew he was being overly worried about her, though it was quite ironic, she being his protector.

However John can't help it in being paranoid. He's so scared for Cameron's naïve attitude around people though she never realizes neither his paranoid attitude nor her naïve one.

Cameron followed him closely, walking briskly. John stole a glance back which she saw, having stared at him the entire time. John quickly looked away.

"Are you tired? Shall I assist you in carrying your bag?" Cameron offered bluntly.

"No, I'm fine," John replied hastily, "It's just… I want to know, are **you** alright?"

"My CPU is functioning at a 100 percent and no damage is inflicted on my endo-skeleton," Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean mentally," John told her, "Y'know, you've been acting quiet and in kind of a trance sometimes when I'm not talking to you,"

Cameron blinked a couple of time. Realization flashed across her face for a while and disappeared but John caught it, frowning, "Its nothing, I was just thinking,"

"Since when did you think about something so deeply that you forget about your surroundings? And I thought that high tech CPU of yours is able to multi task physically and mentally, with processes and all?" John blurted, teasingly. Cameron's brows furrowed. John could tell he had upset her _again_, since this morning.

Cameron avoided John's apology which flashed deeply in his eyes and brushed pass John hurriedly. John glanced at her back-view, cursing himself. _Why did you have to go off into one of your Cameron-is-a-machine rants? Haven't she already proved it with what she has done and how she reacts that she's not just metal underneath but more than that? Damn you John Connor, so much for the future leader of mankind, you can't even control your own mouth, how are you going to lead the people?_

John couldn't catch up with his metal protector to hold her back no matter how hard he ran after her but he managed to keep her in sight spotting the door closing behind her as she went in, John just turned the bend to see the house.

He quickly ran in, not wanting Sarah and Derek to see that there's something up between them. However, when he went into the house, Sarah wasn't at home thus John assumed she must have found a work to do somewhere but Derek was standing at the counter with his opened can of beer at the tip of his lips. He was looking towards the stairs, seemingly surprised by something.

"What's up?" John spoke, breaking Derek's surprising look.

"Oh, it's nothing actually; just I see you got your metal bitch out of control again huh?" Derek stated, sipping the beer.

"Her name is Cameron!" John gritted his teeth, "What do you mean and where is she?" He demanded.

"_Cameron,_"Derek sneered "is a metal John! You can't stay with her; she's a danger to you when she's too close!"

"Enough! Where's Cameron?"

"She just came into the house and when I asked where the hell you are, she totally ignored me, running upstairs and slammed the door to the room," Derek grunted unwillingly.

"Slammed? As in loudly?" John asked, doubting Derek's statement.

"Louder than usual," Derek said, arranging himself into a lie-down position on the couch.

"Usually, she doesn't even make a single noise," John protested.

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes "Look, I'm neither a messenger boy nor a spy camera in the sky okay? So being specific isn't part of my job,"

John glared at Derek for a moment before deciding to chase after Cameron and stomped his way upstairs.

John was met with the closed door of the room he shared with Cameron. He knocked for basic manners and respect for her. They weren't a reply so he opened the door gently.

John cautiously popped his head in, seeing Cameron lying on the bed on her side, facing away from him. Her bag was placed by the bed carefully as usual. John walked over quietly, dropping his bag by Cameron's and crouching by her, looking into her brown eyes, wide open, staring at nothing in particular.

"Cam…" John said softly, reaching his hand out to touch her arm. Cameron's eyes flickered to his hand, rising to touch her. Cameron sat up abruptly. John was shocked by her sudden movement and fell back on his butt. Cameron ignored him, walking to the window and was still situated there the moment John got up.

_Man, why are robot protectors so sensitive? Doesn't seem right somehow_. Then he recalled what future John mentioned about her developing feelings to be human. _Well, I guess I can't blame her; maybe she's also as confused as I about her new emotions._

"Cameron," John placed his hands on her shoulder tentatively, afraid she might push him away so roughly that he might fly across the room like a rag doll. But when she only stiffened and not over-react, he cautiously reached down and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. John was mildly surprised at how comfortably she fit in his arms. He rested his chin on Cameron's shoulder, kissing her shoulders that is revealed by the spaghetti strips she's wearing.

"Cameron, whatever's the problem, or whatever's troubling you, you can talk to me, Cam. I'll listen and try to help," John whispered gently. "I can help,"

Cameron hesitated at first but after a while of staying in John's arms, she gave in "Actually, there are two problems," Cameron started as John listened intently "These emotions are confusing and it hurts, John. I don't like them; can you make them go away?"

"Emotions? No, I can't make them go away and anyway, I don't want to, it's all part of you becoming more human. But I can help you so you wouldn't have a hard time with them," John offered with a smile and Cameron nodded reluctantly, though not satisfied that John couldn't use the most direct method; just make her robotic again instead of trying to help her accept them. John grinned cheekily, asking "Let's start then. What do you feel for me?"

Cameron's frown deepened as she heard his question. "John, you said you'd listen and try to help me solve it," she looked at him reproachfully.

"It's going to be an example for me to explain," John replied innocently, surprised Cameron actually figured out he was taking this chance to make her confess how she feel about him. _Okay, concentrate John! Your protector's just naïve, not stupid. You're the stupid one for thinking she is._

"Thank you for explaining. My feelings for you now?" Cameron's hand flew up to stroke John's arm that was situated around her waist. John was pleased at actions like this.

"Yeah," John nodded, looking at her expectantly.

"I feel sad, disappointed and angry at the same time, or I think I do," Cameron replied. John started to think ignorance is really bliss. Now he's starting to feel really guilty knowing he really hurt her just a while ago with his blunt words.

"I understand, right now they complicated, and I admit it's my entire fault okay?" John sighed, closing arms tighter around Cameron "I'm sorry,"

Cameron turned, giving John a light peck on his cheek of forgiveness.

John's sigh turned into a smile "But I promise you, sometimes, they're really amazing and really intense that made you so sure,"

"Really?" Cameron asked, almost incredously and curious, like a child that found something she never known before, "When?" looking out of the window, head cocking to lean on his lightly.

"Well…I…Let me think," John paused, racking his brains then the light blub flashed somewhere in the depths of his brain, "you remember this morning?"

"The time in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, that time we spent together," John said "I felt love, Cameron. It was so intense. I love you; I just knew it then and there, no complications, no pain,"

John tilted his head a little, resting his lips on the crook of Cameron's neck.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron finally said after a long pause. John could tell she was genuinely pleased and happy to know that which made John happy to know she is.

"And the second problem?"

Cameron considered his question carefully before she spoke "I can't tell you, not yet,"

John's brows knitted together. He can't believe Cameron wanted to keep a problem to herself and not tell him after all he's said and prove. He felt hurt and betrayed and is surely not making an effort to hide them. Cameron felt it, turning to face him but his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"But I'll give you a hint," Cameron added, almost cheekily but her voice definitely told him she was happier now and not dull and hurt.

"What is it? Lay it on me," John breathed into her neck.

"It's about you," Cameron revealed "All about you," With that; she slipped out of his tight hold gracefully, walking to her bag on the floor.

John replayed her statement, finding it amusing "About me? I'm the problem?"

"Yes," Cameron nodded, taking out homework from her bag.

_Did I do something to upset her again which I never notice? About me, what does that mean? Man, I didn't know Cameron developing feelings include her playing all sorts of games with me!_

"Tell me Cam!" John pestered her, begging.

Cameron splayed her homework on the bed, taking out a pencil to start on it. "Not yet John,"

"Please? What's there to hide from me?!" John jumped onto the bed, bouncing on it playfully. He tilted his head to the side to make his eyes level to hers which was required as she was at a lower height. Cameron couldn't help but let a grin display on her lips; due to John's foolishness around her.

"No, John," Cameron stated firmly. John sighed, leaning back, flat on the bed, wondering what he can do to make Cameron open up to him fully one day, maybe...

As John thought, a small grin spread across his lips.

((((((((((())))))))))))

John's legs pumped vigorously under him as dark tree's seemed to skid past him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. John looked back a couple of times to find Cromartie closer and closer to him. The best part is that Cromartie was barely running, he was brisk walking; calmly and remain his posture and bounce in his walk. But somehow, he was getting closer by the minute.

John kept running, frantic if Cromartie catch him. He started to feel his muscles scream in objection and his whole body started to soften; threatening to lower him to the ground with a harsh crash. _No,_ John thought, _I'll not let myself get killed. I promised Cameron I won't let myself, or at least Future John did. Cameron kept her promise to me and I'll keep mine to her_…

With that thought circling his head, John ran faster. John was happy Cameron had so much impact on his mental thinking at the verge of death. He kept that promise in his head, determined to fulfill it to her, he would not let her down.

But soon, to John's relief, there in front of him was the house, his home where he prayed safety would be assured to him there, or at least he can get a gun or something; best if Cameron's there to fight with him. He looked behind to find Cromartie too close for comfort. But he had not caught up, not yet.

John hastily flung open the unlock door. The house was pitched black; John closed the door behind him, locking it, although he wondered what that would do against stopping Cromartie.

"Mom? Cameron?" John croaked timidly, legs wobbling. However, the dark stains on the carpet caught his attention. He followed it to the kitchen and found Sarah there. She was laid flat on her back, multiple bullets in her chest and stomach. Behind her dead form was a 9mm pistol which John assumed she used to defend herself before she died.

_Damn! Of course Cromartie must have arrived home first that's why he found me! Mom!_

Blood seeped out from her body like a fountain, flowing along the tiles outline. John felt his heart throb and his stomach flip as the raw smell of blood filled his nose. Tears filled his eyes as he prepared to walk forward, hugging her dead form, hoping she'd come back to life. Then a heart wrenching scream filled his ears. He could not know it anymore better.

_Cameron _

His heart skipped a beat as he collected a rifle hidden behind the counter and dashed upstairs, ignoring all the knots in his muscles. He had lost Sarah and he wouldn't; he couldn't lose Cameron as well or life would not be worth living anymore. In other words, he might as well submit himself to Cromartie.

John kicked opened their bedroom door, finding Cromartie holding Cameron up by her neck; his back facing the open window which John assumed Cromartie climbed up to launch a sneak attack on John while he was downstairs.

Cameron hovered above the floor as she struggled to get free, hands squeezing Cromartie's wrist in a desperate attempt. Her torso was covered in, mostly, blood. John couldn't pinpoint the wound on her body but at the tip of her combat boots, blood was collected there and dripping down, droplet by droplet.

John opened fire without hesitation, having every bullet hit Cromartie but bounced off his Colton chest. Cromartie looked at John, cocking his head. John practically sighed relief when he took his attention away from Cameron, John's love. Just when he thought Cromartie would drop Cameron and run to him, Cromartie drew back his free hand and punched it threw Cameron's torso, emerging through her back, bloody. Blood splattered into John and the wall beside him;_ Cameron's blood splattered everywhere…_

Cameron fell to the floor limpless after Cromartie let her go.

John cried out in anguish, _he'd lost her_, running to Cameron and kneeling over her, dropping the rifle as he skid to a stop. He cradled her, crying his heart out. John held her head to his chest as he heard a low whirling coming to a stop somewhere inside of Cameron. John swore he felt and heard his life coming to a stop as well, somewhere inside of **him**…

"No, Cameron…" John cried softly, coming out as a whimper, "Kill me, KILL ME NOW!" John screamed as Cromartie took two large steps, fulfilling his wish, picking him up by his neck.

John let go of Cameron as he rose above her by Cromarite's death grip. Surpisingly, it felt warm around his neck, squeezing it harshly but only a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek as he tasted death lingering on the tip of his tongue…_Cameron…Mom…Cameron, don't be afraid, I'm coming…_

To be continued…

Well? Review! I had to end with suspense; the first boring-but-filled-with-emotions chapter was killing me and I had to make this worth reading right? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise for a special day

A/N: Here it is. Remember to review! I have been thinking if there is too much romance than action but I'm not really good at action thus I hope I can make up to that by making good romance moments. I hope you can enjoy this. I'll try to insert some action after the next chapter.

In the meantime, thanks the heroic souls who spent their time in their lives to review!

rockfrek3: Thanks so much!

Sigma: It's alright! I enjoy reminding my readers some stuff about my story. And if you're skimming over my notes, does that mean that you can't wait to read the story? But I suggest you shouldn't take the A/N lightly as some of it I used as spoilers or either hints of where the actions would be so you can look forward to it. And thanks for the cliffhanger's compliment I actually thought it was mean to stop there but I did in the end.

zahnfan23: thanks! I enjoy cliffhangers for some reason, including I'm the one who wrote that.

Dagda06117032: It's revealed here but I think you got it. Yup, you got that figured out too and about who's having it, you also got it right. John'll handle it soon, trust me. I already wrote that chapter and it's going to be intense. And yeah, people would get curious but as I said, not much about John in school anymore. His life would be screwed before that could happen.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

rockfrek3: You'll find out the secret here. Sorry but I don't want to blow the future story so quick. Thanks.

Pointzip73: I'm glad it is. Of course it is exciting; it's action and suspense after all and not for nothing! Either ways, I'm really happy you liked it! Just wait and see the truth! Yup, really hard to imagine, though look on the bright side, Derek's not dead.

Jeff _ Starman800: You'll find out here…Thanks!

Chapter 3: A Surprise for a Special Day

John sat up abruptly. His breathing quicken as more beads of sweats formed. The shirt he was wearing was soaked in sweat, sticking uncomfortably to his body. John looked beside him where Cameron 'slept' or normally goes into stand-by mode for his sake.

Or rather, she's supposed to. But to John's horror, she's not there. John threw the blanket aside quickly, jumping to the floor and making a quickly dash for the door, bumping into the table leg, bruising his knee.

John ignored the pain which seared up his leg and fling open the damn door which he cursed for getting in his way and running down the stairs after finding the bathroom empty. John's way down the stairs was quick and swift, almost hastily. At the last step, he lost his footing, falling flat on the carpet.

John groaned as he struggled to get up. Before he knew it, he felt a small hand on his cheek. It was too familiar.

John looked towards the owner. She crouched in front of him, knees into front of her chest. Cameron smiled at him, amused.

"Are you alright?" Cameron held his arm with her hands, helping him up. John got up with her help and the moment he regained his balance, he threw his arms around Cameron's neck, pulling her close to him. John pressed his cheek on her temple tightly, hand running up and down her back, making sure she's really there. He took in the sweet and familiar vanilla scent coming from her, reassuring him that she's here with him.

"John?" Cameron spoke, sounding really confused and somewhat afraid, "Are you hurt? Did something happen?" John took in a deep breath to settle himself down before pulling away from her, holding her by the shoulders, while Cameron took the chance to examine him, finding no injuries other than a small bruise on his knee, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

John thought for a moment, chuckling. Cameron cocked her head, trying to find the humor she missed.

"You sound like my mom," John chuckled. Then suddenly, his smile disappeared.

Cameron observed his expression change, deducing that something really happened to upset him, and that can only me one thing in the middle of the night "You had a nightmare didn't you?" Cameron put her hand on John's neck, gently rubbing the side of his neck with her hand and her thumb across his jaw line, eyes boring into his; hers filled with sympathy for John and at that moment, he knew she wasn't scanning him.

John sighed, pushing towards her touch, wanting to feel the warmth of her seeping into his cheek after such a horrifying experience, "Without you, yeah, I did." John's brows knitted together. "Where have you been exactly? In the middle of the night, dressed?"

Cameron paused for a moment at his question. John just realized she's wearing jeans and jacket over a small tank top.

"I went out," Cameron stated flatly, knowing there's no denying by saying she patrolled the house fully dressed in jeans and jacket.

"Where?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Out," Cameron avoided his question uncomfortably. John tilted his head slightly, trying to figure this complicated girl/terminator out. She's getting more and more harder to figure out as she started to grow emotion, or so John realized.

"Did you get into a fight with another terminator?" John asked, heart pumping, terrified, "Are you hurt?" John searched her body for injuries as his hand stroked her arms anxiously.

"No John, I'm fine," Cameron smiled, assuring him.

"Why can't you tell me what's up, Cam? Why can't you look me in the eye now?" John asked gently, taking her small hand in his. Cameron looked up at him almost afraid she would crack the moment she see his pleading look, but although she saw it, she managed to hold on.

"I can't tell you John," Cameron replied, sounding almost desperate. John started to get annoyed by the fact Cameron is learning to hide things from him and tell lies so often even when the mission doesn't require it. Cameron took in John's disappointed look a while and checked her HUB for the time before adding "I promise I'll tell you 1 hour, 18 minutes and 43 seconds later,"

John frowned but looked at her hopefully, "Really?"

Cameron nodded. John forced a smile at the weirdness of the whole situation.

"Okay," John said.

"You should sleep in the meantime," Cameron held his cheek, "you look beat up,"

"No kidding, you scared me half to death with your absence," John smiled.

"I'm sorry,"

"But its okay now, you're okay, and from there, everything's right," John grinned, "Shall we go to bed?" John asked. Cameron nodded with a smile, realizing John would not miss even a second to stay in bed with her. Keeping their hands connected, they proceeded upstairs. She noticed contact between humans is important for John's age. She saw many students touching each other intimately at school as well.

John placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her upstairs.

Cameron silently pointed to the fourth step from the top. John nodded, taking an extra big step to skip it as John and Cameron took note of it creaking when stepped on. When they passed by Sarah's room, Cameron made a point to check if she was still asleep and she was, to their relief. And so was Derek but John didn't need Cameron for knowing, Derek's snores were audible from the first level.

John collapsed on the bed while Cameron stood by the wardrobe, opening it.

"What're you doing?" John asked, tired as he rolled satisfyingly of it's comfort on the broad bed, trying to find a comfortable pose to sleep with, knowing now that Cameron's here, she wouldn't let his nightmares last and would wake him when she realized something's wrong.

"Changing," Cameron replied, slipping her jacket off and tugging at the hem of her tank top, pulling it up. John knew what was coming. He snapped his eyes close instantly. Cameron noticed this reaction. "Am I not pleasing to the eye? I'll go to the—"

"N-no! I'm just…just for some reasons 'kay?" John stammered, not knowing how to explain without making things awkward, keeping his eyes close "In fact you're very beautiful," _too beautiful…_John gulped. He wanted to keep his hormones in control and not out of control.

To be honest to himself, sometimes, sleeping in the same bed with Cameron is quite tormenting. At some occasions, he can feel the intense feeling, desire of just throwing their pants to the ground and getting things over with but Cameron is just learning to understand some emotions and John knew how blunt his mouth can be. He can't start imagining how much increase would the pain be when he hurt her again after that. John hated to see her negative and painful emotions waving into her.

But sometimes, John couldn't help himself; hinting her that he needed it but thank god she missed the hint and some times, he accidently crossed the line a little. At one occasion, John almost slipped his hand over the band of her shorts but he managed to control himself when Cameron spoke to him and ask him about something she found interesting and couldn't understand, to his relief.

"I'm done changing," Cameron spoke. John opened his eyes, feeling the bed spring shift as Cameron sat on the bed, settling in, lying flat on her back.

John turned to face Cameron, admiring her as she looked back at him, head turned by the neck.

"What was your nightmare about?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I dunno Cam, sometimes when people dream or have nightmares, they normally don't remember it after a while. But I only know it has got to do with you and it scares the hell out of me," John replied, putting his arm across her flat stomach, resting it there as he shifted closer.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said, bringing a smile to John's face.

A long pause followed after.

"What is it like to have nightmares, John?" Cameron asked suddenly.

"They're just images that tell a story. Sometimes not so specific, sometimes very specific. But somehow, even as the images were mild, your mind pieces them together to become a story," John explained patiently.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said dreamily, absorbing and understanding all the information given. "What about dreams?"

"They're about the same but they are pleasant and not scary," John snuggled his face into her arm.

"Why do you have more nightmares than dreams?"

"Because in my lifetime, you stayed with me less times when I sleep," John replied flatly, smiling.

"I have no ability to make you dream,"

"But you have the ability to chase nightmares away,"

Cameron smiled, stroking John's head, smoothing out his hair. Then Cameron shifted on her side as well, her leg brushing on his. John winced unwillingly. Cameron frowned sitting up and swinging the blanket aside.

"You're hurt," Cameron turned his leg gently, spotting the bruise on his knee, "Where'd you get it?"

John winced "When I was going out of the room, looking for you," Cameron attempted to stand up but John held on to her hand with a pleading look.

"I'm going to get some ice," Cameron said flatly but John hung on tight. She smiled; assuring him, taking out a tube of cream from the first aid kit in the drawer and rubbing some on his bruise.

"Don't leave me," John whispered. Cameron nodded. He forced a bleary smile before sinking to sleep while she rubbed his bruise lightly.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

John moaned, stretching as he woke, opening his eyes. Cameron was gazing into his eyes when he woke. John smiled at her, reaching out to put his hand on hers when his hand came in contact with a cold object. John frowned, bringing it up.

Apparently, it's a sort of pendant, connected to a long string around his neck. The object reached down to his chest when he let it down to its fullest length on the string.

John peered at it curiously. It was in the shape of a square and was made of glass and metal but it wasn't heavy.

On the cover, there was a picture of himself and Cameron. She was standing in front of him, while he wrapped his arms around her playfully, resting his chin on her shoulder. Both of them smiled as they made eye contact but John noticed himself blushing a little in the photo.

John assumed it was taken by Future John on the special day when they went out together. At the bottom of the picture was a small indicator of the time, date and day.

John smiled as he remembered the happy memories of it. He turned it over in his hand, finding a ledge on the side. He opened it with a light press of his thumb on it. It flipped open easily and slowly, appearing like a mini storybook

When it did, a small screen was seen on the inside. The big bold letters flashed;

Happy Birthday!

Every letters shone in a different color as the birthday song played through the speaker on the other side of the inside of the small device. John's eyes shone as the song played, realization slapped him like cold water.

"Cam," John's jaw dropped as he admired the small device in his hand "is this for me?" He looked up at her in disbelief.

"It's around your neck," Cameron pointed out, leaning in, kissing him lightly on the lips. John kissed back mildly before she pulled away.

"Cam, how'd you…" John started incredously "I didn't tell you my birthday! Well I suppose I don't even keep track of the date nowadays to tell you, but-" Cameron reached forward, stroking John's cheek. John grinned, "this device is amazing Cam!"

"That and more," Cameron said "It can record sounds; it has a small calendar," Cameron pressed the small button at the side of the device which John pressed to open the device. The screen of the happy birthday, slid away, replaced by a calendar,"

"This is totally cool Cam! It sounds like something you'll only hear in an advertisement ten years later! And it'll cost at least five hundred bucks!" John's eyes flashed with excitement.

"You can insert any activity you want into your calendar, it's a voice sensor, more convenient for you this way," Cameron continued "It would remind you of that activity by vibrating,"

"Oh man!" John cried out, "I love you Cam!" He pulled her into a tight hug. Cameron smiled pushing him away gently and continued her explanations.

"It's for when judgment day come and you can still keep it," Cameron said "It doesn't require a signal from any satellite, only a battery but it is connected to me, enabling me to communicate with you and supply it with energy."

John looked up in absolute disbelief. Cameron smiled, pausing for a while. Suddenly the small device vibrated in John's hand causing him to jump. He looked at it. It wrote:

Message: Happy Birthday…

John chuckled softly, and he realized something, "But can't other terminators do that as well?"

"No, it's connected to only my CPU," Cameron explained. "You can reply me using your voice; it'll send the message to me,"

"Won't this use up your power cells?" John asked, starting to worry for the day Cameron might suddenly shut down.

"No. My power cells are very advance. Without supplying the device, I can last for about 284 years but with it, I can survive at least 197 years, depending on how often you use it. It may be a sharp decrease but I don't want to live too long. In fact, I don't want to live after you die, John," Cameron said.

John grinned widely, after knowing Cameron would be fine after all, "Thanks," He closed the device, flipping it over and finding a smooth surface of a glass. His reflection stared back at him.

"You're welcome,"

John and Cameron stayed in bed staring at each other for a moment before John's smile suddenly disappeared "Would Mom remember my birthday?"

"I don't know," Cameron said. "And John?"

"Yeah?" John reacted, almost distractedly.

"If I turn bad and send you a message, don't reply, or I'll know your location," Cameron reminded. John stared at her for a while before pulling her into an embrace again.

"You won't turn against me," John whispered "I trust you," They parted from their hold on each other. John continued asking, "Anyway, how does this messaging stuff works?"

"It's connected to my inner neutral network that enables me to reply using the same connection," Cameron explained. John smiled, satisfied, turning it around and then slipping it under his shirt delicately.

"Go wash up John," Cameron changed the subject. John moaned softly.

"No, Cam. It's my birthday and there's no school!" John said, stretching when something crossed his mind "How'd you make this Cam?"

Cameron blinked, "The devices in an abandoned hand phone, game controller and other electronics I found from the garbage bin, I took a long time to think of giving you this,"

John paused before laughing out loud "Is this the problem you were facing?"

Cameron nodded, looking really sincere, "I just finished preparing it last night,"

John smiled, amused "You went running off and looking for garbage in the middle of the night to make this for me?"

"Yes," Cameron replied.

"Cam," John mumbled, "Why are you doing so much for my birthday?"

Cameron considered a few options to reply before settling on one "Because I am glad you're born," Her tone was natural and not a speck of insincerity was detected.

John chuckled.

"Go wash up John, I'm serious," Cameron repeated firmly. John groaned, slipping off the bed lazily and leaving the room for a bathe.

Soon, they were downstairs after John took an exceptionally long time in the shower, without Cameron's knowledge, admiring the device and shining it with soap and water after Cameron told him it was water-proof. He tilted it in his hand here and there, watching as the light reflected off it.

Sarah was sitting at the table, drinking coffee while Derek cleaned a rifle; a cup of black coffee in front of him.

"You're burning daylight," Derek scowled "Don't that tin can have an alarm clock or something?"

"_Cameron_," John growled "Doesn't have one. And I can stay in bed for as long as I liked," He pulled aside a chair and sat down with Cameron beside him and they started to eat the toast.

"John, Derek and I are heading out," Sarah announced, "We'll be checking out a lead on the Turk,"

"I'll—" John started.

"No," Sarah interrupted him. "You and tin miss stay here; I'll be back shortly,"

John scowled darkly, "Whatever,"

Sarah watched her son munch the toast unhappily, she sighed silently to herself before heading to the room to change.

Within five minutes, Sarah and Derek left the house, leaving John with Cameron in the house. John was slouching on the couch, changing channels on the television with the remote. Cameron stood by the window, scanning the neighborhood. They stayed like this for at least thirty minutes before John cracked.

John glanced over annoyed at her for being so on-task all the time. When Cameron turned around from her scanning, she saw John putting his feet, crossed, on the table.

"That is very unhygienic especially as Derek has a habit of leaving his bottle of beer there," Cameron stated, taking a seat on the couch by John.

John chuckled, imagining Derek putting his beer the exact same spot where he had his feet on, "Yeah, not to mention, I haven't wash my shoes for about two months now,"

Cameron cocked her head, staring at John, missing the humor as usual. John stared back, sighing. Both of them sat there for a while, not knowing what to do.

Then John spoke again, "We should really find something to do till Mom gets back, I don't want to be a statue again, let's go out,"

"That increasing the chances of an assassination," Cameron objected calmly.

"Then what'd you think we should do genius?" John grumbled. He thought about the options.

Cameron turned to him, oblivious to his sarcasm, "I'm not a genius, a genius only applies-"

John rolled his eyes, "Who cares what it applies to?" He scowled but venom had never been carried in his voice when he talked to Cameron, "I'm dying of boredom!"

"Do you need a muscle relaxant? You're every tensed," Cameron walked to the kitchen.

"No, I don't want anything," John growled, staring gloomily at the television, "I'm already sixteen, I'm sure I can at least go out?" John said.

"You're _only_ sixteen," Cameron corrected, leaning over at the counter, looking through the shelves for anything for John to eat, so as to keep him occupied, "And it's not safe," John walked to her, wishing she wouldn't do that. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as she leaned over and her spaghetti strips hung a little.

"But I'm not a child anymore," John stood on the other side of the counter. Cameron stood up, watching him, "You should know what I need, Cameron, I'm dying of being cooped up here and I need-"

"You require some ice," Cameron slipped away from his stare and walked to the fridge, "To put on your cheeks, there is a sharp increase in temperature,"

"No! I need fresh air!" John sighed in frustration, rounding the counter and going to Cameron's side. She's still looking into the open fridge.

John pushed the fridge door close abruptly, wrapping his arms around Cameron's waist. He pulled her closely as he leaned his forehead on hers. John smiled as his lips brushed against hers for a second before they crashed together. John slipped his tongue into her mouth. Cameron held the back of his neck firmly as John's hands slid down her curves, their tongues dancing around in Cameron's mouth.

Cameron backed into the fridge. John refused to let this go this time, he held her close to him, ready to slip his hand down to her belt when she suddenly pulled away.

"What now?" John's brows knitted together, scowling. She touched his cheeks gently before brushing pass him and to the living room. John followed her in annoyance. Cameron pushed aside the curtains with two fingers gently, peering out.

"Cameron, what is it?" John asked, almost into a growl. Cameron turned around gracefully, not missing a step as her hair swept across his face, adding to John's 'anger' for being interrupted by whatever caught Cameron's attention.

"Sarah's home," Cameron stated flatly.

To be continued…

Well, I'll stop there, it's a long one. I know I'm evil cutting off John and Cam's moment but as Cameron said 'Sarah's home'. And you maybe are getting some hints from John that he's becoming a bad boy. Review!!!!!! And John's birthday's just beginning…


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, John: Part 1

A/N: This chapter is more of romance and going against Sarah and Derek. A little angst and drama but it may be fun! Enjoy!

Thanks to those kind souls whose advice I try to follow by/ Compliments of things which I tried to preserve!

First, let me review my 'late' friend: Dre4mwe4ver (apologies to the rest of the awesome reviewers as well but I had to reply the chapters 1, 2 reviews first, sorry)

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 1 of the story): It's normal for people to miss my updates, I realize I've been anxious to update my chapters once my reviews reached a certain numbers as I just can't disappoint those who reviewed promptly and I'm sure they deserve a quick update for those reviews! And yes, you were considered M.I.A by me but I'm glad you're back! I'm glad Derek's stuffs are good enough.  
Of course you should feel that way! I intended for it to happen. I'm glad Cameron's hiding things is working well too!  
About the middle guy between John/Cameron, it won't last, as I've said in my A/N, the story spirals downwards before they can return. So don't mess your head trying to hate that guy! Sarah's always brilliant, in the show, in my eyes and not to mention very charismatic.  
I knew there was something wrong with the bed scene but no one mentioned it, thanks. (Whipping out handy notebook and frantically taking notes)  
Cameron's always a sweetheart in bringing my story out, very useful, especially her interaction with John. Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 2 of the story): As I've said, its fine. Thanks, I wised the John in the show was like that, sweet to Cameron and not treating her like a bullet proof vest when he gets into trouble, although she is a pretty good bullet proof vest… I'm starting to enjoy writing Derek's strong objections for John/Cameron relationship, it's exciting! Don't hesitate in cursing John! Don't worry; everyone on the discussion forum of TSCC is cursing him, much worse than you will.  
Thanks for that huge compliment again (*blushes)

Okay, done with my late reviewer and now replies for the last chapter…

Dre4mwe4ver: Thanks, John is going to make a big leap so watch out for that! Yeah, he would regret it. John's not ready, as you can see but Cameron…let's just say she's always ready. And yes, 'stuff' isn't helping me understand this stuff. That present was friggin tight! I daydreamed of it in class, believe it or not and when I snapped out of it, jolted up and scribbled the idea on my school notebook. Thanks (again, I'm using this pretty often) It's alright but I do advise you to try to keep up, not for my sake of receiving reviews but if you follows it, you can enjoy the huge suspense I have installed. Thanks once again for raining long reviews!

zahnfan23 : I'm glad, I not good with humor, trust me, not at all. Thanks though!

Pointzip73: You won't be the first nor the last fooled by your mind telling you its school. Thanks! Take note of the device even it's not heavily mentioned in the next chapters, it'll be important much much later.

Dagda06117032 : Evil's my middle name…er…that didn't sound right…no, it's not (sorry for this, I couldn't resist) I would be elaborating on his birthday pretty much as you can see this title, part one…

rockfrek3 : I doubt you want that to happen but I'm famous for twists and turns, you'll never know. But all I can say, its showdown time in the family.

Sigma: Me too, I was kind of freak out when I read it again (gasps) did I really write that?! Cameron's always a sweet person/terminator/protector/girl/lover (chokes, coughs) Sarah HAD to, for the sake of her son's virginity (forget that) and sorry your reply was off, I was a little hyper today…

Jeremy Shane : Thanks so much!

And lastly to reply my PM friend:

Doctor Pluto1812: I won't mention private things here, no worries but I also won't comment; I have no rights so I'll just be listening/reading. I'm glad you like Skillet now, and I've heard many of Within Temptation songs and I've listened to your recommendation and I thought it was AWESOME! Thanks for that!

* * *

ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO, MY AWESOME AND DEAR READERS!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday John. Part 1

"Great timing mom," John mumbled grudgingly as Cameron brushed pass him and pulled him to the couch by his shirt. "Cam- ouch! What are you doing?!" John winced as she pushed him onto the couch, though not physically hurt, John's ego was dented…

"Stay there and watch the television," Cameron said.

"What for?" John asked incredously.

"It'll attract less suspicion," Cameron replied flatly, but the truth is, her emotions swirled in her, anxiety, worry and also disappointment to not being able to keep going from where they were. Cameron saw John's hand sliding down her stomach and to her belt just a moment ago. She knew what was happening and although she was nervous, Cameron did want to feel…

"Suspicion about what?" John asked, standing up and pulling Cameron close to him by her waist "About us?" he grinned slyly, feeling his hormones go into overdrive on their own with this most attractive cyborg in his arms.

Cameron pushed John away gently, turning to the window.

"Cameron, I want you to know I don't give a damn about what mom thinks or even Derek! I love you and I always will," John said hastily, "I'm brave enough to admit it, why aren't you—mfph," John cried out as Cameron placed her hand over mouth gently, muffling the rest of his screams. She bent closer to his face.

John's brows knitted together in plea as she leaned closer to kiss his cheek. _John may not understand me, but he will, all I did was for his sake, even my entire existence was for him… _

Suddenly the door flew open and Cameron released John at inhuman speed, standing by him, looking blankly towards Sarah and Derek who was standing at the open door, staring suspiciously at the two of them. John ignored Sarah and Derek.

His face fell as he thought about what just happened. It really hurt his heart that Cameron is not brave enough or dare to admit their relationship.

Sarah glanced at John, raising an eyebrow, "What are you two doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Cameron.

"Just making conversation," Cameron replied bluntly, walking up the stairs.

"John?" Sarah called, noticing her son's fallen expression of hurt and disappointment, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," John said awkwardly, facing Sarah and Derek with that defiant look, "Where have you two been? That was quick," He scoffed

Sarah opened her mouth to reply when John suddenly decided he didn't want to know, thinking of only how much he hated Cameron right now. "Forget it, I'll be upstairs in the room," John stated before briskly walking up the stairs.

"Something's definitely up between that kid and that tin can," Derek said. Sarah glanced at him, rolling her eyes.

"Or maybe he's just upset because he thought I forgotten something," Sarah said slyly before shutting the main door.

((((((((()))))))))))

John opened the door angrily slamming it behind him before dropping weakly on the bed. He took in the scent of Cameron's shampoo on her pillow. For a moment he started to calm when he suddenly pulled his face away from being anywhere near Cameron's possession and onto his side of the bed. John buried his face into his pillow.

John heard the door open and closed then felt a soft descend in the spring of the bed before a soft hand brushing the back his neck gently.

He grumbled, turning around quickly, shoving off the contact roughly. John lay on his back, looking up at Cameron with an angry expression. She looked so innocent and ignorant to the whole thing, she was only aware John was agitated and angry at her. John felt himself soften as he gazed into her eyes which never seemed to be filled with anger or hate but only curiosity.

"You're upset at me," Cameron stated flatly, stroking his arm gently, not moving from her sitting position on the side of the bed.

John growled angrily, pulling away his hand from her, turning over. He started to think he could never get along with a cyborg as a couple. They never seem to get what he felt and that alone is starting to annoy him_. _After all, what did he expect? They are still metal underneath, metal for a heart – if they had one - a metal brain and did he really expect them to know how to love someone? He felt so stupid at that moment, all this was stupid.

John felt the bed spring lower further. He was about to turn around to tell her to get lost when he felt her body pressed against his back, her arms reaching around him and her hands linking in front of his chest, securing him. She rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry I upset you, John," Cameron's voice sound so pleading, "I didn't want that, I swear I never did. Please don't be mad at me…" John closed his eyes, feeling his anger fade and replaced by guilt. He leaned his head back and rested it on top of Cameron's. He started to smile at her sincerity.

John turned slowly as Cameron released him. He was met with Cameron's tear streaked face. Tears were still flowing freely down her cheek, onto his pillow but he didn't care, "Cameron!" John yelped in shock, hurriedly reaching up with his hands and wiping off her tears with his thumbs when Cameron's hand covered his. John's eyes met hers, making him unable to pull away from their eye contact.

From then on, John memorized the look, that look which is forever etched into John's heart. She looked so confused, scared and alone.

John did what he could do, only thing to do, he leaned forward letting their lips meet, her hands on his chest. His tongue drove itself into Cameron's mouth the moment she let him in. John felt her hesitant movement in their kiss; he knew he really scared her with his anger and ignoring her just a moment ago so he decided to make up to her. He tasted salty tears on her lips. John had never though terminators could cry; much less cry salty tears, rather than the water he expected.

Suddenly, the door flew open. John felt Cameron pull away, attempting to break their kiss with her hand with was on his chest but he held the back of her neck firmly, pressing their lips together. John's eyes remained closed as he continued kissing Cameron who now stopped kissing back but they remained lip locked due to John's persistent. He heard muffled shouts of curses but he didn't care.

Then a strong hand closed around John's upper arm. It squeezed him so tightly as it pulled him away from Cameron. Finally their kiss broke. John's eyes snapped open in pure hate and anger for that person who appeared to be Derek.

He saw Derek's firmly grip on Cameron's hair, pulling her head back. Cameron didn't retaliate but she only let Derek hurt her. Because she knew she couldn't hurt Derek, she wouldn't for John. Derek's his uncle and Cameron wouldn't touch him not if necessary; if he was hurting John.

John felt anger rising up to his throat and pouring out from the gap.

"FUCK OFF!" John roared, pulling away from Derek's grip and dashing to Cameron. John threw a strong punch into Derek's nose, breaking it. He flew to the wooden floor, landing with a crash. John heard Derek cursed as Sarah dashed up the stairs, appearing in the doorway.

John ignored Sarah. His hand tangled itself into Cameron's hair, massaging her scalp, pulling her close to him. John started to thank god that Cameron wasn't a regular person and couldn't really feel pain, or so John thought but it hurt his heart to see her getting hurt. John wrapped his other arm around her back, feeling her warmth.

"John," Sarah said sternly, running to Derek who was holding his broken and bleeding nose, glaring at John. Sarah helped him up as Derek shouted at him.

"She's a metal John! You can't trust her like that!"

Sarah stood in front of John and Cameron, staring in shock, mixed with anger at John who closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Cameron's head, hand pressing her head against his chest gently.

"John Connor!" Sarah growled, suppressing the urge to walk over to tear the couple apart fiercely and throwing Cameron into the fire burning from thermite "Derek's right,"

"Not always," John spoke calmly, not opening his eyes or making any move to let go of Cameron. "Just leave us alone," John let go of Cameron's head, shifting both his arms around her waist. He gazed into Cameron's confused eyes. He smiled at her, guiding her to the bed, sitting her on it.

"John—" Sarah started, getting annoyed at her son being so intimate with that robot even with Derek and her around, glaring at them.

"I'll talk with you later, mom," John stated, staring at her. Sarah flinched unwillingly at the strong stare she never thought she would see in her son. "Please,"

"Be quick," She growled before turning away, leaving the room dragging Derek behind her by his arm, his hand overflowing with blood. Sarah closed the door on Derek's behalf, closing John and Cameron back to their world. He sighed, crouched in front of Cameron, who was sitting on the bed.

"Why?" Cameron asked curiously, cocking her head. John smiled widely, cupping her cheeks in his hands, straightening her head before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Because I thought it through, Cameron," John smiled, glad to have his curious cyborg back instead of the sad and fallen one which he dread to see again. "I figured out the problem. Two reasons; the first, you couldn't bear to watch me oppose my own mother and the second reason why you also turn away from me in mom's and Derek's presence, I thought it's your fault but no, it's mine. I should've made you feel safe enough to show Derek and mom how much we love each other,"

Cameron analyzed his reply carefully; surprised John figured it all out. He leaned forward, bringing her out of her thoughts again and into another kiss which she returned gratefully. After a while, John pulled away, breathing deeply. They stayed there, John's hand stroking her arm comfortingly; looking into her eyes and her into his, feeling a thousand watts of volt surged through their body as they could practically feel each other.

Right now, John's urge to remove her clothes and give her and himself what they both wanted; wanting to feel each other in not just a hug, a kiss but in closer proximity. John wanted her so badly and he knew she needed him to be there but this isn't the time. It was written deep in her, John can see it in the deep pools of warm brown. He had to act with rational from now on as he knew his actions would affect him as much as her and perhaps more for her.

"Now's the time to tell them," John smiled as Cameron nodded in agreement and confident. He slipped his hand into hers, guiding her out of the room, along the corridor and down to the kitchen where they assumed Sarah and Derek would be…

To be continued…

Well, John is getting more and more like a man but the transformation isn't complete till he goes through the extreme other than an experience in romance with his cyborg protector. I hope you really enjoyed this short chapter. Review and tell me what you think about this and maybe how can I improve on whatever you see flawed. Constructive comments are always helpful to the writers.

P.S. I know this is rather short but I promise the next one would be quite long.


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday, John: Part 2

Thanks to my awesome readers who gave their support of reviewing!

Pointzip73 : Long? Is it too much? Anyway, thanks!

Dreamweaver: Yeah but I didn't mean that. I meant the other of the two. Not much to say to your reviews but except you kind of got everything there about John. And I'm starting to get annoyed! You're blowing my Cameron's-becoming-more-human secret! Aright, great, now I'm blowing it…She is and just another spoiler, she's becoming human for a reason, a very big plot in the story! And about the phrases, to Cameron, it just made sense to her naturally. And it's not a mistake, I assure you.

Thanks for all the compliments! *blushes

And the part about the unclear thing; I have to admit, I felt it was weird when I reread it but I thought maybe I should give it a shot since I have no idea how to change it. Anyhow, thanks for your suggestion. And same thing for Cameron's. I'll try to keep it at regular simplicity and not all fanciful, maybe that would help a little.

I'm glad I'm making John do that. It just seemed right for him to change things and not hiding all the time.

I thank you for your insanely long review once again!

Dagda06117032: Derek's nose is born to be broken for his idiocy, in my story at least. And for John/Sarah. I hope my method of John going against Sarah would be practical.

Sigma: Thanks, I love writing romance and I'm glad it's kind of worked out. Derek hate metals and it's in his blood I guess…

J H Young : Thanks, I'm doing my best here.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Starman800 : Thanks, I loved it too! Maybe not yet, maybe immediately, read on!

zahnfan23 : Thanks, I actually just hoped the John in the show, who is an idiot, is going to do the same and not treat Cameron like a douche bag all the time.

rockfrek3 : Sarah and Cameron? I didn't really get that. And that's such a big compliment! *blushes. But I'm glad I helping a TSCC fan keep his/her sanity till Feb.

And this chapter is for all the amazing readers and reviewers, extremely long one! Enjoy it, you guys actually earned it!

Without further ado…

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday John Part 2

Sarah and Derek stared right at John as he and Cameron appeared in the kitchen doorway. John gripped Cameron's hand tightly; he led her to the chair at the tip of the table as far away from Sarah and especially, Derek as possible. John pulled the chair back for Cameron as she sat in it.

"Listen," John started after a while of staring, remain standing "I love her," John was sure he heard Sarah winced and Derek cursed but John never stop; the confident he had was overwhelming in his stomach, "None of you can stop that, not even you mom. I never thought you'd act so violently to that. I love her so much it's almost as if I've lost my mind for her-" John said but Derek interrupted. .

"You sure have," Derek growled, earning a sharp glare from John again.

"But John, she's—" Sarah started slowly and cautiously.

"_It_," Derek spat, interrupting Sarah. John slammed the table with both fists heavily, causing the mug of water on the table to spill.

"Cameron's not an _it_! _She_, have emotions! DON"T YOU LISTEN?!" John roared, "I'm old enough to think on my own! I don't need you to hold my hand anymore!"

Sarah flinched for a while, taking in the harsh words from John before she spoke, eyes swimming with tears "I never doubt you're not old enough to think for yourself," Sarah's eyes swarm unwillingly with tears, "Happy Birthday, John. I never forgot your birthday, never will,"

John paused, brows furrowing as he found himself thrown into a difficult position. He almost regrets owning up and having a showdown but the thought of Cameron stopped that regret from growing.

"This morning, Derek and I went out to look for a place for us to have fun together, to celebrate your birthday and we found it. We already booked a place there," Sarah sniffed, clearing the tears from her eyes with her hand, "But I doubt we'll be going,"

Cameron looked up into John's eyes, softening for his mom. Maybe Sarah and Derek only have John's well-being at heart. Maybe she doesn't have the rights to take him away from them. Cameron watched as John struggled to choose between her, the one he really loved with all his heart as a partner and Sarah, his mom whom he had loved and still do for the past sixteen years. Finally, Cameron decided to step in, not being able to see John bear the problem alone.

"John'll go," Cameron stood up, holding John's arm closer to her, stroking it gently. John looked at her, surprised, "It'll be good to eat out once in a while," She said. John smiled at her gratefully when Derek interrupted.

"You're not going," He spat.

Sarah, who was initially looking surprised yet grateful at Cameron's assistance and interruption, turned to glare at Derek, glare drilling into the back of his bloody head which she wouldn't hesitate to blow up in a second if that made John reject going.

Cameron turned to look at Derek blankly "I don't intend to, I didn't say I am either," She put on a convincing smile at Sarah then at John before walking to leave the kitchen "I'll just be in the room," mostly for John.

John reached out, taking her hand in his conveniently as she walked past him "I'm not going too, I'll join you," John started to follow her.

They both missed it as Derek winced, biting his lips and resisting the urge to call out strings of curses as the tip of Sarah's hard combat boots slammed into his shin; bringing tears to his eyes.

"Fine!" Derek spat, standing up abruptly; limping, knocking Cameron's shoulder, heading to his room to change. Sarah hid a small smile at her triumph.

John stared at Derek's back as he left the kitchen and turned into the corridor. John held Cameron's shoulder, looking at her with deep apology for the abuse she had to endure for him. Cameron smiled at him, assuring him again.

"Go change you two," Sarah smiled as she headed to her own room to change. John nodded, smiling, watching her leave. Cameron looked at John blankly before they make their way upstairs.

When they entered the room, John went to lie on the bed, flat.

"Take your suit," Cameron said, opening the wardrobe.

"Just pick one for me," John replied lazily, glancing at her "I trust you," He smiled, saying it again. Cameron was pleased by that but at the same time worrying for him. However, she shook that thought of quickly. Today's John's birthday and he have the rights to be happy.

Cameron smiled, pulling out a black tuxedo for him. John sat up as she pulled it out thus she conveniently threw it at him. John caught it by the hanger neatly, standing and pulling off his shirt when he heard Cameron pulling open the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Bathroom to change," Cameron replied, systems indicating that it is the right thing to do due to human's habits and gender modesty.

"Just do it here, I don't mind," John shrugged, almost instantly regretting however, not letting any slip any further than his mind as he smiled.

Cameron shut the door, slipping off her shirt delicately. John wore his tuxedo, hearing her shirt drop to the floor as the wind resisted during it's descend. He couldn't resist the urge as he peeked over his shoulder and at Cameron's naked back. _He started imagining how her smooth back would feel under his palm…_ John watched as she slipped off her bra strip but then, he turned back, feeling his body temperature rise sky high.

As he slipped off his jeans, John could feel an erection coming on. He struggled to keep it in control for a moment before something bad happens. He struggled on and on, not knowing how long he stood there without even changing as he felt his legs slowly turned to jelly.

Before John knew it, he felt Cameron's body pressed against his, hugging him around his waist. He resisted from turning around and pushing her onto the bed and getting things over it.

"I'm done," Cameron whispered.

"Cam," John said shakily.

"Yes?" Cameron's soft voice said as he rested her head on his back.

"Can you wait for me outside? I'll be done in a while," John stuttered with his words, struggling to get them out. He could almost feel Cameron's frown drilling into his head after he said that.

"I'm sorry if I shouldn't-" Cameron let go of him so quickly that John took a moment to realize it.

"N-no! It's just, I'm having some problems, why don't you wait outside," John started to blush, not willing to even face her. To his horror, Cameron rounded him and stood in front of him, touching his red hot cheeks, frowning; obviously worried by his sudden rise in temperature.

For a moment, John was mesmerized by her. Cameron had put on a campaign colored lips gloss which shone and a little blusher and that's it, no more thick and fancy makeup. She was wearing a long, tight yet stretchable dark blue dress which brought out her curvy body perfectly. It reached to the floor and had a split at the side of her left leg up from her thigh, which John knew she picked it out in case any running was required. It was a low-cut that held itself perfectly above her breasts. Her hair was tied up, a small bundle of them hanging in strands, resting naturally on her right shoulder. John couldn't help it as his hands flew up and held her waist, feeling the smooth fabric underneath his hand.

"Your temperature rise is abnormal-" Cameron said as her small hand brushed his neck, travelling down to his chest, resting there.

"Cameron!" John snapped quickly but no unkindly "I'm fine, just-" John paused as he felt the erection deepen, pushing his mind into thinking about things he shouldn't think about. John struggled to regain concentration as he lowered his hands from Cameron's waist, resting on his hips, struggling to keep them from moving anywhere they aren't suppose to explore.

"You're erecting," Cameron stated, causing John to blush into a deeper red. He turned from her and sat on the bed, trying to keep his mind off Cameron and pull away. _Think of mom, that's it...no…that's too much, not mom…but not Cameron either!_ John's mind screamed to him.

Cameron cocked her head, walking to him, she bend over as her hand reached to touch his cheek comfortingly; hoping to slow down the adrenaline flow and not increase it, like how she is.

John reached his limit. He grabbed her wrist but careful not to hurt her, pulling her closer to him. Cameron didn't resist to the pull and followed wherever he guided her to. She sat on his right lap as John pushed her head to his face, kissing her feverishly. Sweet lip gloss tainting his lips from hers and letting him taste a sweet and welcoming cherry flavor between the kiss. John can smell a strong smell of perfume which he's starting to be obsessed with.

He held her waist firmly, needing her to be closer to him. Unknowingly to her, Cameron's legs slipped between his legs, brushing on his erected member, cooperating to be closer to him but making his desire of her more fiery than ever.

John grunted as his hands brushed his way up the side of her waist. He felt the zip there and immediately unzipped her dress and placing it aside on the bed, revealing a translucent spaghetti strip dress underneath, which only go to below her panties but not doing its job in covering her modesty, being translucent.

John slipped his hands under it and onto her bare skin, all this while, lips locked. Cameron pulled away from the kiss suddenly. He blinked, pulling his hands away from her.

"I-I'm sorry," John stuttered as Cameron stood up, looking confused at what they just did, trying to recall and place the emotion she just felt somewhere she can name it. John stood up; feeling his legs turning began to melt as he glanced at Cameron wearing only a translucent spaghetti strips dress, revealing her bra and dark panties. John wanted to slap himself now, perhaps Cameron would never talk to him again and his life would be-

Cameron dashed forward, crashing into him as she hugged him, arms around his neck. John winced as a bitter touch of her hips against his erected member occurred when their bodies pressed together. He felt Cameron bury her head into the crook of his neck and hot tears running down his neck.

John hurriedly pull Cameron away, seeing her tear-stained face but he didn't see the expression he dreaded to see, he saw tears of gladness and happiness flowed down her cheeks.

"Cameron," John wiped away her tears, shaking his head in disapproval though his lips curled into a smile, "Don't do that…you scared me,"

"JOHN!" Sarah called loudly from downstairs, causing both of them to jump.

"We'd better get ready for dinner," Cameron said, pulling away from him; almost blushing but John couldn't identify it due to his bleary vision from the exceeding amount of adrenaline.

Cameron collected her dress from the bed and putting it on but this time with John witnessing as he wore his pants over his boxers, desperately trying to stop his erection and concentrated on Cameron's smile and not some things about her which he isn't supposed to think about.

John felt happy to make her smile even once at his 'problem'.

He grinned stupidly while Cameron adjusted his tie; battling the urge to reach out to pull her in but lucky for him, she walked away the moment she finished arranging his tie, heading outside. Then she stopped at the door, turning back to him.

"Can we continue where we left off when we return home?" Cameron requested; the familiar uncertainty in her eyes but at least she knew she wanted whatever they just did to happen and want to find out where it was leading to. Curious thought filled her mind both of what would happen physically and mentally. She began to hope John would guide her, teach her and better yet, show her…

To her relief, John's grin widened and he nodded firmly, "Definitely," He replied. Cameron gave him a sweet smile as she slipped out, still smiling.

_Happy Birthday, John_. John thought to himself as he felt how lucky he is to be with Cameron, to have her. Just having their relationship take another leap brought joy right down to the core of his heart. Soon, they were downstairs with John carrying a backpack, for reasons unknown to everyone else, even Cameron.

When they reached the garage, John sat into the jeep Carter owned last time, when he was here. "You two take that one," John pointed to the other jeep, gesturing to Cameron to sit in Carter's jeep with him. She obliged without questioning as she trusted John enough.

Sarah and Derek narrowed their eyes at him as they started the engine to the other jeep.

"Have fun together," John shouted as the garage door open. Sarah looked disgusted, glancing at Derek as she stepped on the pedal. For the entire ride, Derek held the ice pack on his nose in place, hoping it will cease bleeding the moment they reached the restaurant. In Carter's jeep was a different story.

"What are you up to?" Cameron asked, not making eye contact.

"Hey, that's a new one. What am I up to? Shouldn't you normally say what evil schemes am I plotting?" John teased, glancing at her, smiling. Cameron smiled, lightly brushing his shoulder when John caught it, pulling it to his chest.

"John, concentrate on driving, you don't want to hit the back of Sarah's jeep," Cameron said, removing her hand from his grip.

"Yeah, I don't want to, but maybe I would," John reached out, placing his hand on hers which was resting on her lap. "But I don't want to interrupt their moment so I'll be careful," John assured, gripping her hand firmly, happy to feel her warmth. They remained silent for the rest of the ride to the restaurant, content smiles of just being with each other.

In Sarah's jeep, 'the moment' wasn't what John neither expected nor wanted to spark off.

"You should have obliterated that tin can the moment he took his eyes off her," Derek's voice sound muffled with the ice pack over it.

"And when is that?" Sarah growled.

"He shouldn't grow too attached to it, listening and obeying everything it says,"

"I'll have a talk with him if I get the chance, but I wouldn't consider firing Cameron _yet_, she's useful to John's protection," Sarah grunted, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Now shut up and concentrate on fixing your damn nose, before I decides to break it,"

"Hey! It's broken by your son; least you can do is apologising in his place!"

"You shouldn't have grabbed them," Sarah argued, "Be happy Cameron hadn't done that or your nose's a goner,"

"Then what should I do? Bent over them and wish 'happy kissing'?"

Sarah's eyes bulged, "They were kissing?!" She refrained from stepping down on the brakes like how she's always used to.

"Yes," Derek's voice sound tight and pressed, "your son's hormones is going into over drive. I don't want our Leader of mankind fucking up a tin can,"

"Please shut up," Sarah said as her mind swirled unceremoniously in her already aching skull.

Soon, they arrived. John peered out the side of the window, raising an eyebrow at the choice of restaurant Sarah picked.

It looked really grand. John stopped the engine, leaving the backpack in the back seat of Carter's jeep. Cameron alighted as well, joining him by his side.

"Wow," John couldn't help it when it reached his throat, "This is- is really unbelievable mom. I can't believe you're willing to spent the money on this shit,"

"It's a restaurant, John. We could have dinner so I thought it wouldn't hurt to book a place, it'll be fun," Sarah said, walking into restaurant, filled with romantic and dark lightings.

John glanced at Sarah.

"Okay, not so much of fun but maybe romantic," Sarah tried to amend her mistake.

"Neither but I'll settle for memorable," John said sarcastically as they approached the counter.

"We have a place booked, under Baum," Sarah said as softly as possible to the woman behind the counter.

"Okay, table two, this way," She stood up after checking the book of reserves and led them to their table by the window. Cameron scanned the dark place and immediately figured this is a bad place to eat. A terminator could come up unnoticed in this light and how can John see what's in his food if the lightings are not sufficient?

Sarah and Derek were thrown together on the cushion seats and John by Cameron, opposite them. John had a smug grin on his face as he had dashed to take a seat 'reserved' the seat for Cameron when Sarah attempted to sit on it.

John, Derek and Sarah opened the menu, straining their eyes to get a good look at the words in the menu while Cameron looked around, ignoring the neglected menu in front of her and instead directed her attention to the candle on the table.

"Cameron, what'd you like to eat?" John whispered, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere that others dating diners had.

"I'm fine, John,"

"You have to eat something," John insisted but Cameron looked at him, lost as she looked into his menu. He grinded his teeth, nervous at Cameron's ignorance with all the steak they had, having always eaten pancakes or burgers or any of Sarah's famous cooking. He looked into the menu and decides to share a steak with Cameron since she won't consume much.

"May I take your order?" The waitress approached and John started praying when Cameron's hand flew to the 9mm tied by a band around her thigh and hidden inches away from the split of her dress. John saw her fingers gracefully sliding aside the cloth and settling on the gun.

"I'll have the steak, ¾ thanks," John ordered softly and slightly sighed in relief when Cameron let go of her gun.

"Spaghetti with Bolognese sauce," Sarah said and Derek, having no idea how the hell to eat the rest, ordered an identical one to Sarah's. The waitress repeated their orders and left, leaving John to lean back, relaxing.

Cameron stared at him, finding fatigue in his muscles, especially his thigh. She concluded it was due to the earlier strenuous activity which their participated in. John spotted her staring and sat up a little to put his arm around her, pulling his back to relax. She went with his flow and rested back but stiffly so.

No one spoke.

Derek sat at his chair, fingering the cloth of the table in awe at the quality. Sarah watched with interest as Waiters and waitress walked around, serving plates of food or taking orders. John snuggled up to Cameron, occasionally pecking her on her cheek, hearing a muffled curse from Derek. Cameron looked straight back into John's green eyes, smiling sweetly.

The waitress broke the atmosphere as she arrived with all their food to the table. John picked up a knife and fork, began cutting up the steak. Sarah started eating her spaghetti, twirling her fork around to get a better hold on the spaghetti strands. Derek, on the other hand, began pouring excessive amount of cheese powder all over his dish until Sarah cast him a glare, did he put back the bottle of cheese and ate in silence, afraid Sarah might break his nose like she said she might.

John and Cameron were having a good time, sharing the steak. John fed her one small piece of it and she tasted the unique feel of it, trying to identify the ingredients. Lastly, she settled that she liked this new dish.

"You like it?" John asked gently, pulling the piece of steak off the end of the fork and into his mouth. Cameron nodded confidently and John gave her another.

Derek cleared his throat and John turned to him, annoyed.

Sarah, surprisingly to John, reached out and took Derek's glass of water and slammed it down in front of him, droplets flying to his face. He growled, attracting attention. Sarah ignored the attention their having and continued to enjoy her food, leaving Derek to wipe his face with the cloth provided and the attention fading away.

Cameron looked up, still chewing her food awkwardly. Her eyes caught a light movement by the restroom wall, like a person slipping away in hiding. Alerts began running in her systems like wild dog. She glanced at John, Sarah and Derek.

John was enjoying the steak, Sarah was sipping at her water and Derek was grumbling to himself. All seemed to have not noticed what she did. Cameron decided to take action.

"John," Cameron patted his thigh under the table, whispering, "I'm going to use the restroom,"

John immediately cast a weird look.

"I need to freshen up," She lied, flatly. John smiled, nodding. Cameron stood up and left the table. She brushed pass tables, walking to the washroom, determined to find out.

John craned his neck to see Cameron walk to the restroom, Sarah raising an eyebrow at his over-reaction.

But his effort proved useful when he saw a man, sitting at the table Cameron passed, by himself. The man's hand seemed to slip from the table when Cameron passed, brushing against her thigh. And John started swearing loudly, standing up.

Cameron blushed as she felt the contact, shrinking away as the man's hand lingered. She was about to push him away when he recoiled from a fist across his face. He fell back into his seat, nose bleeding but not broken.

Sarah stood beside John and Derek further back. Now the attention was very prominently on them. Before John knew it, Cameron slipped her arms through his, pulling him away from the furious man with the bleeding nose.

Cameron dragged John out unceremoniously. Sarah and Derek followed, with the latter slamming a diamond on the counter before slipping out of the door, leaving all the customers frozen with shock.

When they were outside, John shook off Cameron's hold on his arm.

"Cameron, why did you stop me? You should let me punch that guy to a fucking pulp!" John raised his voice as Sarah and Derek walked out after them.

"You shouldn't act so rash," Cameron said calmly, "If you're not careful, your face could be in the papers the next day,"

"Then let it be!" John shouted "I'd rather Cromartie find me and kick up my fucking as than that let that any son of a bitch touch you!"

Many passers-by glanced curiously but they didn't stop they progress. Cameron avoided his gaze, staring at the ground. Sarah and Derek stared wide eyed at John's rage.

John took a deep breathe to calm down before moving in on Cameron, he grabbed both her hand by her two side, holding them up a little.

"Mom, Derek, you guys head home first," John spoke, not keeping his eyes off Cameron, who was still avoiding him.

"But John, where are you going?" Sarah asked, genuinely worried

"To celebrate my birthday with Cameron," John replied, still not looking at Sarah, "I'm sure she'll give me a happy one since my day is already so fucked up,"

Sarah flinched yet again at the vulgarity he spat. But she nodded reluctantly "Be very careful and come back in one piece," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I will, thanks for the lunch," John turned to her.

Sarah nodded in a welcome gesture, "And call me if you need me," she touched his arm as she walked pass, followed by Derek who didn't speak due to not having the urge to have his nose further broken especially in public by either Connors.

As they passed, John held Cameron's chin, pulling her head up to face him.

"Let's go have some fun," John smiled, kissing her on the lips lightly "After we change out of this suit," He added. Cameron smiled, holding John's hand in return, walking hand-in-hand with him to the jeep. They climbed in and John drabbed the windows with a black cloth in the jeep's boot. John climbed to the front and Cameron to the back as they changed. This time, John decided not to peep at her, knowing it spells nothing but trouble.

He surely didn't want to have their activity in the jeep and certainly don't want to hold the urge till they get home.

When they are done, John removed the cloth and they locked their jeep before walking down the streets hand-in-hand. John wore a jacket and jeans while Cameron wore the same but her jacket's, unlike John's, lack a hood but consist of short collars.

"Where'd you want to go?" Cameron asked, hair already placed back to their normal curls; natural over her shoulders.

"What do you think we need for my birthday that we don't already have?" John smiled cheekily, testing Cameron's artificial intelligence.

"A cake. A birthday cake," Cameron replied after a while of really serious thinking, which amused John.

"Yeah. Where'd you suppose we should get one?" John asked her again. Cameron thought again before smiling and pulling him to the nearest cake shop she saw with her magnified vision…

To be continued…

Many apologies but I'll have a part 3 on John's birthday. The next one may be shorter. At first I thought I would be able to compress them all into this chapter but apparently, it's too long and taxing for me. Sorry again. Please review on this one!


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday, John: Part 3

A/N: Well, if this goes as planned, this should be the last chapter of 'happy birthday, John'. ENJOY! (sorry, a little short, as I've said in the last chapter)

Thanks to those who took their precious time in their lives to review! (Thanks so much, really!)

Pointzip73: Don't worry, apart from this chapter and a few, I think the length of my chapters in the future would be close to about a little longer than this. And everyone loved that little scene but I'm particularly glad you point it out you liked it! Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver: My friend, you really made me wonder who is this by not putting your name in front but I'm glad you did at the back. I know, that's blunt and intentional too, I figured it may put up an atmosphere to the start as to how tense Sarah and Derek would be when they heard this. Just to point this out, Sarah kind of given up in stopping her now violent son. She had faced the fact she's becoming more like the future one. And yeah, makes sense. I suck at English so forgive me…  
Sorry, I didn't quite get the next one…  
She's too innocent but I'm making her make John feel embarrassed, which I see is working well.  
John is getting closer to become Future John, that would only be right if it is that way. And I think I warned you, did I? Anyway, my point is, you would notice John is still passionate to his mom and not ruthless, maybe only to Derek who is against Cameron.  
I'm making buying a cake more interesting than you'll expect it to be.  
I am so excited for you guys to read it I can't slow down but you can cut short your reviews, I don't mind. And thanks, I appreciate your reviews very greatly!

zahnfan23: Thank you so much!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!!!

Sigma: Thanks, I'm glad, once again, my romance writing hit the right spot. Personally I prefer writing romance too. That man wouldn't be revealed directly but you should guess and if you don't, I'll alert you who that was. Thanks!

rockfrek3: Alright, I'm glad it was. I was afraid I didn't understand what you did! Anyway, John's birthday is only beginning. Thanks!

Dagda06117032: Ah, another review from a great reviewer! Yup, Sarah's thought it through. It's better than facing her son head on. I wouldn't either. Derek's a very bad guy now. But I'll mention him lesser in the subsequent chapters and his objections would be less mentioned too as you would find out later. About the lovebird, sorry to disappoint you but not just yet…as you're forgetting a very important character but reassured that crossed John's mind more than once and just when he decides to do it, Boom, say bye bye to John's desire.

Thanks to my amazing reviewers and readers as well for all your support and (I hope) your love for the story. I'll do my best to improve my grammer, tenses, vocab, spelling mistakes. Remember to read and review!

P.S: Now, my updating pace depends on the presence of my regulars but I'll wait for a limited time then review to be fair to those who reviewed!

Chapter 6: Happy birthday John part 3

John stepped into the cake shop and breathed deeply, taking it the smell of many different flavors of cake. John gave an involuntary wet lick of his lips, sending Cameron into smiles. A woman wearing an apron stood behind a glass shelf of cake on display. John followed Cameron as she pulled him to the counter.

"Welcome," The woman gave them a warm small which Cameron returned perfectly. But instead of choosing a cake, Cameron spoke again.

"I would like to ask, can you lend us your kitchen, today is his birthday and I would like to make a birthday cake for him," Cameron requested softly. John's eyes bulged in shock as he tried to salvage the situation of Cameron demonstrating how naïve she was but the woman smiled.

"Sure, if it's for your boyfriend here," She said "That's so sweet of you, come this way," The woman retreated from the counter and opened the small door for them. Cameron flashed John a sly grin before walking into the kitchen followed by the dumbstruck John. "You can use all the ingredients here and I am Marie and this is Dawn, my baker. You can ask her for help in making the cake," Marie smiled.

Dawn stepped forward, wearing a warm smile, "I see Marie is carried away again, but I'm sure there must be something in this kitchen which have the ingredients you need for the cake,"

Cameron nodded, smiling "Thanks so much,"

"Don't mention it," Dawn handed her an apron which Cameron wore swiftly, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll try to make one on my own and if I need any help I'll call," Cameron replied gratefully.

"Okay, be very careful near the oven, its hot," Dawn warned before going back to her own work. John looked at Cameron accusingly which she caught.

"Great, you don't have to make a big deal out of my stupid birthday. We could just purchase a cake!" John scowled, face almost flushing with embarrassment.

Cameron stared for a moment before realizing John's upset at her new idea, "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to make you a cake," Cameron averted his stare nervously. John's heart melt unwillingly, not able to bear hurting her even a little. _Don't be a jerk John! She's just trying to make you happy, just trying to make this day perfect for you!_

"Uh, Cameron, I really appreciate it. Go on, I want to taste the first cake you make," John grabbed her hand, nudging her temple with his forehead. Cameron shy away, grinning back at him before scanning around the kitchen and taking in where everything is. John noticed Dawn, the baker, smiling at them. He smiled back, feeling his first success in not being embarrassed to show his affection for Cameron in public.

John watched intently as Cameron started to take a mixer pot out and started to add ingredients in it; which is unknown to him, stirring the mixture with one hand and taking the ingredients with the other. John stood by her in wonder at her multi-tasking. Her hand stirring hardly waver while she looked around for ingredients.

"What cake are you making exactly?" John asked curiously as Cameron picked up the bottle of vanilla essence and poured it into the mixture, stirring it without using the machine.

"A birthday cake," Cameron replied plainly, adding a little water to the stick mixture which is starting to take on a brown colour. John licked his lips again.

"What kind?" John continued probing, reaching a finger in to steal a taste of the mixture.

"One of a kind," Cameron stated, slapping his hand lightly. John retrieved his hand back, feeling it starting to sting and some of his ego dying but some of his pride swelling. He always thought having Cameron around would make his life more of the apocalypse but apparently, it made him feel like a normal teenager with an exceptionally beautiful girlfriend, here celebrating his birthday.

They spend an hour in the kitchen to get the cake ready. Not once did Cameron call for help, stubborn in making a perfect one for John without anyone's help, even his. Dawn was really amazed at the smell of the cake and the time she took. She couldn't believe it was Cameron's first try in baking a cake. The cake was deep brown in colour with 'Happy Birthday John' on it in blue colored cream, cursive.

"She's really talented in basically everything," John replied when she asked Cameron if she ever considering going into the food industry. When Cameron's done with the cake, which to John smells heavenly, they paid Marie extra for letting them use the kitchen but she rejected the extra cash for using her kitchen graciously but kept a price for a normal cake; which caused John to thank her to no end.

Once again, they walked on the street with John holding the cake.

"Let's go to a shop to eat the cake," Cameron suggested.

"No, we'll eat it in the jeep," John grinned, unlocking the jeep. Soon, John and Cameron sat in the jeep with the air-conditioner switched to the full blast and with the exposed cake which smelt of mocha and yet with a tinch of chocolate in it. John started to lick his lips the third time but Cameron pulled out candles and a matchbox, to John's surprise.

"Hey, where'd you get this?" John asked "And anyway, how'd you know we need candles?"

"Marie gave it to me," Cameron replied, lighting six small candles and one large candle swiftly and after John make his wish which he refused to tell Cameron, he blew them and cut it into half.

"You finish that half, I'll finish this half," John said, digging his disposable spoon into the cake.

"John, you should not consume too much," Cameron reminded.

"Well, I don't need to worry, as I know my dietician is here, as well as my health inspector," John smiled, chewing into the cake, moaning in pleasure "It's great! Cameron, how'd you do it? Here, have one," John scooped a small piece and brought it to her mouth which she took and tasted.

Cameron smiled, not answering John's rhetorical question as he didn't insist on an answer, instead, he finished his half in a few minutes, requesting to consume Cameron's as well which she refuse to give up, digging into hers with more dignity than John.

Soon, John was found resting his head on Cameron's shoulder, with the cardboard box of the cake stowed away in the corner of the jeep, intending to be thrown away later on. John closed it eyes, satisfyingly full.

"Hey, Cam?" John said, almost moaning as he shifted from his sore position to face Cameron, "You gotta teach mom how to make cake like yours,"

Cameron frowned, "Sarah has an interest in cooking, she should know how to bake a cake,"

"She knows but she isn't that good," John paused before chuckling "No, she isn't good at all judging from the last cake she baked,"

Cameron's eyes glistened with mild excitement, not being very good at expressing herself yet, "What flavor did she attempt, does it taste good? What did she put in it?"

"Wait, wait!" John smiled, noticing Cameron seemed to have a liking for baking cakes now, "Back to the flavor question first and I wouldn't need to answer the rest,"

"Really? What flavor is it?"

"I can't really tell but I can see it is made from dark chocolate, I think, very, very dark chocolate. I haven't ate it though," John said, holding back a laugh as Cameron frowned, analyzing his statement.

"Dark chocolate taste good from what I have in my files," Cameron said, still not understanding John's 'joke'.

"Cameron," John burst out laughing "It's burnt, you don't have to always take what people say literally!"

Cameron forced a smile and somewhat disappointed that she missed the humor again and failed to prove to John once again that she is not just a machine and is different. John stopped laughing, noticing Cameron's unhappiness, which showed quite obviously on her face. He knows she's upset with herself again.

John sighed to himself, cupping her cheeks and made her face him, "Listen," John said softly and gently "I don't mind that, you're still learning, even I don't learn to talk within a few months,"

"But it's been a lot of months,"

"Yeah but talking is much easier than learning to be human," John stuttered a little, taken aback by her protest "Just take normal human for example, you tell a five year old a joke now, he may not understand it either,"

"But I'm not a five year old,"

"Cam," John replied firmly "The new emotions you're feeling require time for you to understand them, take your time; we got all the time in the world together. I'll always be there to teach you, even through judgment day and after it," John patted her hand gently, pecking her on the cheek before whispering "We'd better head back, its getting late. I don't want mom putting out a police search squad out looking for us," Cameron nodded, forcing a smile as John climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting himself.

Cameron gazed at him as John started the engine and fired the jeep into gear, driving home. Then as Cameron was about to look out of the window, thinking about how to improve her artificial intelligence to fit in with her new emotion, John glanced back,

"And Cam?"

"Yes?"

"You do not have files or any of that sort, only flesh," John said in an assuring tone but Cameron has many doubts of John's statement. He is what humans would call it as bluffing oneself of the cruel reality. Cameron can never forget she's nothing but wires because at every turn in life, something comes up to remind her.

And if she tried to force the wires out of her head and pretend that it was all flesh like she hoped they are, no one would be happy at the end of **her** story, no one, especially John…

To be continued…

Hey folks! This chapter may be more of angst for Cameron but I promise, John'll make up to her and understand her one day but not anytime soon! This is a rather short and sweet chapter for Jameron. Please review and feel free to tell me your opinions and suggestions on this.


	8. Chapter 7: Invasion

A/N: I had a little trouble with this chapter as I didn't want it to be the same as the show but only similar. I really hope this chapter is enough. It may be a little weird though. If it is, I'm sorry.

Thanks to the reviewers!!!

Dre4mwe4ver: No, you didn't insult my English. I'm just saying I suck at English and it just showed in my writing and yeah, I know it would be good for the flow of the story and I thank you for your advice…  
I don't think I have the answer to the steel tip boots…sorry.  
I wanted so much for John to show how much he loved Cameron as much as how Cameron showed she loved him.  
And I'm glad you got the Future John and John part.  
Luckily it didn't sound cheesy as I made the Terminator series become a cake making class. And Cameron was meant to be sweet there as (no offense) John would be too fat to run from terminators if he ate too much of the cake   
About the size of the jeep, no it is not roomy. When John rested on Cameron's shoulder, it's just sitting and resting his head, side by side.  
Yeah, I know who you are and you did sign in. Thanks for your review!

Jojobevco: thanks so much!

Dagda06117032: Keep hoping. You just never know if it would be so in my story. Yeah. I'm a little afraid the combination of the flavor would be odd but I think it would taste quite good.  
About Cameron's development…just one question, what if John is not the one by her? What if it was Derek? Sarah?

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

Pointzip73: That thought is funny but I think it would make me not want to go to a cake shop anymore. Yeah, I got the slapping hand idea from my mom who slapped my hand away…Thanks!

k0c: Thanks!

rockfrek3: I have to update quickly or how would I fill the space till 13 Feb right? Or would you prefer me slowing down?

Sigma: I so glad you liked it! Thanks!

Starman800: John didn't want to become that cruel guy. But John's not cruel, only a little harsh and over protective but in this chapter, you would see he's not heartless… and John's only boiling at others because they did something to Cameron. I agree, I don't like this kind of John either but do you think he would be a good leader if he cared for all his soldiers like he cared for Cameron?

zahnfan23: Thanks! Her development is the main concentration of this sequel.

J H Young: Thanks!

Chapter 7: Invasion

When they reached home, Sarah was found pacing with a Glock in her hand. She was tapping her thigh with it anxiously as John pulled the jeep over in front of the front porch.

"Did anything happen? Are you alright?" Sarah approached John, eyes searching his body for any injuries.

"No, I'm fine,"

"Do you want something to eat for dinner?" Sarah asked "You didn't have anything much at lunch,"

"No thanks. I already ate, maybe you and Derek want to go out to have a bite or something since I doubt you two have eaten anything," John said.

"No, it's fine," Sarah forced a smile as John nodded to her, walking pass her, holding Cameron's hand. Sarah felt she's such a failure at being a mother even on John's birthday. She stowed the Glock away into her holster on her belt and followed them into the house.

"Took you two long enough," Derek scowled, sipping his beer by the fridge.

"We had fun, thank you for your concern" John replied, marching pass the counter without even waving or making eye contact.

Sarah stood at the counter, staring at Derek, sighing as John turned around from halfway ascending up the stairs.

"And mom," John called "Thanks for the time at the restaurant. I really enjoyed myself, at least before the punch and that idiot. But thanks for trying to make it perfect for me," Sarah didn't detect any hint of sarcasm in her son's voice, thus bringing a smile to her face, nodding at him. John smiled back before going up the stairs with Cameron behind him.

When they stepped onto the top floor, John and Cameron walked without a conversation to the room and went in.

"Cam," John started when Cameron suddenly marched pass him to the window, glancing out.

"Derek's leaving the house in the jeep," She reported mechanically.

"Cameron," John snapped as gently as possible, trying to sound firm, "What is wrong?"

Cameron pinched her lips together, trying to hold it all in but couldn't, "I tried John. I swear I did!" Cameron cried; spinning around so fast that John's eyes didn't catch the direction she did it, breaking down all of a sudden, leaning on the window panel. She looked really tired. John lunged forward, holding her by both her elbows and guided her to the bed.

"Cameron, what are you talking about?" John frowned, trying, once again, to figure her out.

"I tried John and I tried too hard but made everything worse," Cameron continued, tears starting to run down her cheek freely. John hastily wiped them off with his finger, feeling the dreaded feeling growing in his guts again.

"Cameron, whatever is wrong, you can talk to me," John started, trying to get her to speak when Cameron tried to stop the emotions with difficulties. Her brows furrowed deeply before she practically scrapped off the tears with her own hand, leaving red scratch marks on her cheek.

"I'm fine, John. It's just a glitch," Cameron said, sweeping away John's hand, "I apologise," Cameron left the sitting position on the bed and took the standing position by the window, voice still betraying enough emotions for John to know how she felt; misery…

"Cam—"

Gunshots filled their ears, leaving John's heart thudding as the gunshots didn't stop. Cameron dashed pass John and downstairs, followed closely by him. John took out the 9mm which sat comfortably at his belt. Cameron picked up a Desert Eagle from behind the portrait on the way down.

Downstairs, Sarah lay on the floor, pinned down by three men. Two of the men looked up as John and Cameron descended the stair.

The burly one raised his pistol, opening fire at the sight of Cameron holding a Desert Eagle. Cameron's eyes flashed mercilessly as she sidestepped in front of John, letting the bullet catch her in the stomach. She staggered but held her ground and opened fire at that man. The bullet drove itself through his legs, causing him to drop to the floor.

The other rough but unflawed one stepped forward. Cameron pummeled him with the rifle, shooting bullets into his chest but he did not falter. She frowned, worried.

Upon reaching Cameron, he disarmed of her weapon by hand. Cameron glanced behind her at John who was pointing the pistol at the last man who got Sarah pinned down; standing further up the stairs. She knew fighting with this man here would injure John in the process, thus Cameron summoned all her strength in her Colton body, pushing the man away from the stairs. He flew far across the room and into kitchen.

Cameron marched to her prey, finding him already up and did a quick analyze on him, realizing he is a T-888. _Not good…_

She heard gun fire and anxiously turned around, gasping slightly as a punch drove his way into her cheek. She back stepped a couple of times before recovering to charge forward.

(0)

John pulled the trigger as the man approached, but he wasn't aiming to hurt the man, He wanted to intimidate the man but to no avail. This man seemed to know John wouldn't do it.

"What do you want?" John asked shakily as that man towered over him. John wanted to press the trigger again and this time straight at the man but he couldn't, John had never shot anyone before and he wasn't starting now.

The man pulled back his hand and slapped John across the face. He crumbled into a heap on the stairs. The man bends over strapping John's wrists tightly and swiftly. He grabbed John's shirt and the other limping man grabbed Sarah's jacket before dragging them upstairs. John felt his head bump into the steps several times, throbbing by the time the men threw them into the empty attic, John losing his gun midway up the stairs.

John backed himself up against the wall as Sarah sat up, earning a sharp punch from that man, gasping in pain as she went back down. John's heart throbbed as he saw Sarah glancing at him, worried if he was hurt.

John backed up against the wall, fingers tracing along the wood. He gritted his teeth as he found a sharp point in the wall, thus starting to file his bounding on it as he watched Sarah got beaten up over and over again. John cursed as they refuse to loosen. The man sat on Sarah, who lay on the floor.

"What do you want with us?!" John growled, earning a sharp kick on his rib before that man went back to Sarah who insisted on getting up every time she fell. Sometimes, John wished she'll play dead or something like that. Finally his bounding snapped…

(0)

The T-888 grabbed Cameron's arm, throwing her onto the couch. She bounced off it, crashing into the glass table. She felt glass pierced her back before she rose by the hand of the terminator on her shirt. He threw her onto the dining area. As he made his way to her, Cameron recovered as quickly as she can afford to.

However, when she was about to stand, her abdomen started to throb terribly. She gasped, bending over. She felt around, expecting to find a glass piece there or something but no there wasn't anything there, not even a scratch. Suddenly, Cameron saw the terminator's knee and followed by a sharp pain in her stomach. The impact sent her soaring to the wall.

Struggling, Cameron managed to ignore the pain and stand up, facing the terminator. She bit her lips to mild the pain in her abdomen.

She brought the terminator's head down to her knee, with her hand on the back of his head. Finally, she threw him into the door. He struggled to get up but not before she grabbed the back of his shirt and driving his face into the shelves at the side.

Scattered objects fell to the floor as the terminator's face hit the shelves. Cameron reached for pistol lying on the floor and aimed it to the terminator's eyes, blinding it at one side. Suddenly it struck out its hand, hitting Cameron's hand aside and her gun shot hit a small lighter in the corner as she attempted to shoot the other eye.

She pinned the terminator down now that it's blinded, digging into her pocket, taking out a handy knife and drove it into the terminator's head.

Cameron ran upstairs holding a gun. She leaned over, feeling the pain coming in but her legs kept moving. She could hear tussle going on upstairs but that only made her quicken her pace despite the pain. _She wouldn't lose John to the humans…_

When she arrived upstairs; her pain started to fade. She saw Sarah holding John by his jacket, straightening him out. John on the other hand looked like he's seen a ghost. Cameron spotted the two men lying on the floor behind John and Sarah. She scanned them, noting one as deceased and the other stirring from unconsciousness.

John turned to Cameron, sigh relief as he made an attempt to approach her but Cameron raised her gun.

"JOHN!" Sarah jumped onto her son, pinning him to the ground as John heard firing going on before seeing Cameron fall back with a dozen holes in her stomach. John crawled forward to her but Sarah had got a tight grip on him. Before John can resist Sarah's hold on him, she pulled him to his feet.

Cameron got up as well, running past John and Sarah, tackling the man into the wall. He held on to his rifle, not letting it go as he crumbled against the wall.

Cameron glanced at that man before looking back and Sarah and John who stood there staring, "Go!"

Sarah nodded, pulling John along as he shook his head in fear even at the very thought of that. Sarah pushed John through the window. He almost cried out as he felt his back slammed into the roof which he rolled off. When he absorbed the impact of landing by rolling and Sarah did the same, John attempted to run back inside, only to be stopped by Sarah and dragged away from the house to Carter's jeep.

"Cam—" John shouted but was interrupted by a loud explosion. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, shielding him as the debris showered them "CAMERON!" John screamed under Sarah's arm, pushing her away from him. The once wonderful house he chose was now in flames and wooden planks, not to mention ashes. Black smoke emitted from the fire.

He ran as close to the house as the heat allowed him to, ignoring Sarah's cries. John fell to his knees just by what remains of the house, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks as he blinked, looking around if by any chance Cameron could have escaped that huge explosion but he could see nothing in his blurry vision but only smoke and the huge pile of broken wood.

"CAMERON!" John shouted, feeling his heart tear. A part of him was caught in that explosion with Cameron that day.

To be continued…

Please review and thanks for reading!

Next chapter: John would be angst, obviously for Cameron. It would be a short one about Sarah and John leaving the house, with him having very strong objections.


	9. Chapter 8: Struggles: Part 1

A/N: I guess most of you know what's going to happen next, well, if you know or not, enjoy chapter 8! This would be a really short one but that's not all. Annoyingly, I like the idea of having parts to my chapter; it helps me keep the story in place. I hope you don't mind with my now quicker updates.

Almost the tenth millionth times to thanks to my reviewers and readers!

Dre4mwe4ver: Okay, I'm glad it's a joke, you got me worried there. Okay, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mention it (or did I?). John and Cameron were sitting in the back seat when they ate the cake and I think I did write that John climbed to the front when they wanted to go home.  
I wanted John to at least show some humanity and not be cold. And the 'It started out great' is foreshadowing…  
No, this is no secret just that my message wasn't brought over. Cameron wasn't hiding anything. She just thinks she can't be human for John anymore. She kept trying but only made herself and John feel worse (at least that's what she thinks)  
I wrote a rifle was taken out from behind the portrait on the way down didn't I? Yup, I thought adding that part would be good although that was a last minute addition.  
John wouldn't shoot as you have noticed that this was John's first time to pull the trigger. When he was younger or before, he never pulled a gun before. Maybe Sarah brought him to the range to practice shooting in Mexico but that would have been an air pistol not a real one. And you're right; breaking someone's neck is an accident. A neck is really fragile and easy to break. Lastly, he's not that John (Leader of mankind) yet….  
Cameron's reaction to pain wasn't the fight wounds. It was the same problem of internal pain when she was with Future John in 'Double Metal' the problem is reoccurring (though I never said it has stopped)  
Sorry but I thought the bullet in the man's leg would clear things up that he's human. The one which shot Cameron when she came to the attic was (in the show), 'Sarkissian's bodyguard'…  
I'm sorry if we thought it from a different perspective but I think that although this damage is bigger, I thought if the place was compact and it exploded compared to having a large place which explodes, the damage would be lesser as the charges may not be near Cameron. But, still, she would die from an explosion like that but you never know…  
I have no idea if that's a good thing…but I'm glad I got you guys to be concerned about the characters. So…you're saying I should slow things down a notch or lighten the concentration on the characters and more on the action?  
John is obviously dead and broken in a situation like this. Remember? Season one's wimpy boy?   
I'm honest too, not my favorite to write either. I don't like writing action and maybe that's why (I admit) I rushed and yes, it does create the thing for the rest of the story that's why although I reluctant to have this chapter, it still have to come.  
Thanks! This is my favorite review from you. Look at how long my reply is! It's almost a page!

J H Young: *blushes. Thanks *mumbling, still blushing.

Dagda06117032: You are starting to resemble Dre4mwe4ver, revealing all my secrets… I have nothing to say to that mysterious ability but I guess it's no secret.

Pointzip73: Yeah, another 'good' cliffhanger! Thanks for telling me that! No, it wouldn't be suckish. I would make John be totally devoted to her if she did anyway and maybe I could make her a ghost? *chuckles…. Sry joking… Okay, thanks for telling me that. I avoided a cake shop last weekend, seriously! I walked one round rather than cut across… 

rockfrek3: That guy is a bad guy whom 'you know who' hired him to do 'you know what', now I'm sounding like harry potter…

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

Sigma: Okay…you like drama! I guess it wouldn't hurt to make some more drama for you!!! You never know and I can't answer that. But it'll be revealed here.

zahnfan23: Thanks, I'm evil, there's not doubt. Thank you once again and read on!

**And a spoiler for all!!!!!!!!**

Spoiler: The purpose of this invasion isn't as simple as you think of just a house break in but don't strain your minds as it would be revealed in three to four chapters down the road!

Chapter 8: Struggles Part 1.

John didn't bother to wipe his tears; he let them fall freely to the ground which he knelt on. It was a few minutes since he stayed there. Suddenly, John felt a strong hand wrapped around his arm, gripping it tightly but John was too numbed to feel any real pain.

"Get up, John," Sarah said, pulling him to his feet roughly and he did but John slouched as he averted Sarah's glare, "You can't be so easily broken John, you're the—"

"Fucking Future Leader right? I don't want all of that!" John growled, pulling away from Sarah, "I don't want all of it! I can't do it, now that—"

"Now that what? Now that you loss one of your good protectors?" Sarah said, "It doesn't work this way John. You have to know-"

"She's not just a protector to me! You know that! I can't do it! She's the reason I held on, she's the reason I tried to accept my fate, the reason I tried so hard to be the guy she knew and admired as a general!" John practically screamed. "I can't do it now that she's gone, there's no point! Don't you understand? Didn't you love Kyle to this state?"

Sarah was taken aback with her son whom she never knew could be so hysterical to Cameron's death or termination to the extend of mentioning his father, "You can do this, John!" Sarah took a tight grip on his arm again "The leader I knew, the leader that came back to me, he held on even without anyone, he was a great leader and you're going to be him someday."

"No! YOU'RE WRONG! He couldn't hold on, not without Cameron or he wouldn't have come back for her!" John countered, tears flowing freely again "We aren't any different. He's living on the edge without Cameron, living a life in hell! I don't want that life," John's head drooped as he thought of the life he'd lead from now on.

Sarah stood in front of her son, dumbstruck. Her grip on his arm slackened and John shook her off easily, collapsing on all fours to the ground, sobbing. His entire body was trembling. Sarah had never seen her son cry so hard before. She just wanted to go over to hug him, kiss him on the forehead and tell him everything would be alright but she can't.

It'll be a lie and she can't keep lying to him. Sarah don't know how to bring Cameron back to life to bring _her_ son back to life, to bring him to his feet.

"John," Sarah mumbled "I thought you can be a different John,"

"I can't even **be** John anymore," John replied softly and thickly, bringing up his hand to wipe his tears away slowly.

"John, you can do this," Sarah crouched in front of her son, touching his cheek softly. John pulled away abruptly as he caught something at the corner of his eye. John glanced over Sarah's shoulder, his lips parted in shock and then joy. John jumped to his feet like a child and ran pass her. Sarah turned, jaw dropping.

Cameron stood there, looking beaten up. There was a huge chunk of flesh missing on her right cheek. The exposure stretched to her jaw line, revealing sooty and bloody Colton underneath and many cuts here and there around. She was also dragging one of her broken leg with her. Her right arm also had flaps of skin hanging from it. Her clothes was having pieces missing here and there on her legs and arm.

For Sarah, she looked revolting but to John, he couldn't be more happy to know she's alive but also couldn't be more heartbroken to see Cameron like this.

"Cam," John grinned, tears drying up quickly as joy flooded his mind.

"John! WAIT!" Sarah took his arms, holding him into place. John shook Sarah off with all his might, expecting Cameron to come to him; he having no need to exert himself as Cameron always didn't like him doing that. But she just stood there, looking blankly at him. John's resistance stopped.

"Cameron?"

**IDENTIFICATION:**

**JOHN CONNOR**

**MISSION:**

**TERMINATE**

"Cameron? What's wrong?" John frowned as she lifted her pistol she held, up at John. His eyes widen as he focused on the muzzle which he never dreamt would be looking straight at him and worse, forced by the hand of Cameron.

"JOHN!" He felt a strong push on his back as he heard the loud gunshot. John's jaw thudded against the rough concrete, leaving his head ringing. Sarah stood off him and kicked Cameron's hand, disarming her of the 9mm. Cameron was a little shock with her own speed when Sarah managed to disarm her.

John glanced up, flexing his sore jaw. Cameron's gun flew and skid to a stop a distance away from him.

Sarah attempted a second kick to her stomach but Cameron held her leg, pushing her away. Sarah toppled back in shock and landed by John who took the gun, raising it at Cameron, scrambling up into a crouching position.

Cameron eyed the pistol he held cautiously.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" John asked, almost scared to hear an answer as he held the pistol steadily aimed at her "It's me! John!"

Cameron's face twisted in confusion as she analyzed his statement.

**JOHN………**

**JOHN CONNOR**

**MISSION:**

**TERMINATE**

**INDIVIDUAL INFILTRATOR UNIT: ATTEMPTING MISSION OVERRIDE…**

**OVERRIDE IN PROCESS………….**

**OVERRIDE FAILURE**

**MISSION: TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR**

**ERROR…SCANNING SYSTEM… **

**NO VIRUS DETECTED...CPU SYSTEM IN 100 PERCENT WORKING ORDER…CPU REPEATING ATTEMPT OF MISSION OVERRIDE…ERROR…ERROR**

"J-John," Cameron's hand twitched as she clenched it, face twisting in confusion. She unsteadily made her progress to John. His hand shook as Cameron progressed, his brain screaming at him to pull the trigger if he wanted to live.

"Cameron, stop!" John screamed desperately as Cameron stood in front of him.

"Shoot, John!" Sarah struggled to get up but her head hurts from colliding with the floor and her world was spinning.

Cameron continued to twitch as she knocked aside John's only lifeline to the ground with the back of her hand, tentatively reaching out to strangle his now open neck.

"Cameron don't…" John stared at her, feeling fear crawl up to him as hand reached out to him in a death grip. The same ones that pleaded him to take them in his the many nights before, the same ones he loved to hold so much. He wanted to leave and run away but he had never shrunk away from her touch (despite it being a death touch) and he never would.

John felt her hand around his neck. She shut her eyes, almost looking like she's in pain. John reached out to touch her cheek but he suddenly felt the small hand around his neck tighten, blocking out anymore oxygen intake.

Cameron lifted John off the ground as his eyes bulged in the lack of oxygen. He struggled to gain control of his eyes and look down at Cameron. He wanted to see her face as he died, wanted to know how she felt, he wanted to remember her even after death…

John's heart shattered as he watched tear after tear stream its way down her cheeks.

"Cameron," John gasped, hand reaching out to touch her cheek. Cameron didn't turn away or hit it away; she let his hand touch her. John felt the grip around his neck tighten further, killing his lungs of any oxygen.

His fingers brushed tears off her face. John could feel her pushing herself into his touch but only for a millisecond before she concentrated on killing him. It was then did John knew she wasn't going to let him go anymore, he closed his eyes, resigning himself to die in Cameron's hands, his Cameron who promised not to let harm come to him.

Suddenly, he felt a huge turbulence and he fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. Cameron fell onto her back and Sarah stood between them, slouching forward, hands on her knees. She swayed slightly, her world spinning at a quicker and more 360 degrees version now.

"Come on," Sarah panted as she grabbed John's hands, pulling him to the jeep as he coughed.

"N-no. Cam-Cameron!" John looked back at her as she stood up.

"She'll kill you!" Sarah snapped, shaking him by the front of his jacket, struggling to push him into the jeep's back seat.

"N-no!" John screamed hoarsely, coughing terribly as Cameron approached slowly, adapting to her limping leg.

"Run," Cameron mumbled as she proceeded to her mission, "Run,"

John looked wide-eyed at Cameron as he refused to move from his spot right out side the open door to the jeep. Sarah had the sudden urge to slam his neck, knocking his consciousness and his insanity into oblivion but she couldn't, as his mother.

Sarah pushed John with all her might, pushing him in and shutting the door into his head mildly as he attempted to come out but the impact wasn't enough to knock his sense back as John shouted for Cameron, whom to his delight is closing in. Sarah growled, wondering if her son has suffered from brain trauma.

But Sarah know less than John. He know what he wanted was to fix her. She's just confused. John wanted to get to her but his fear was, without a doubt, still there.

Sarah jumped into the driver's seat, locking the door just as John fumbled for the door handle to get out, only finding it locked, he screamed hoarsely in frustration. Sarah smiled in triumph and started the engine and steeping hard on the throttle, driving off, leaving nothing but dust behind.

But to John, he left everything he had back there…

To Be Continued…

I need to rethink my story through in case I made any mistake. Of course I would try my best to make it perfect for you guys. I'll update ASAP. So in the meantime, REVIEWS!

-Hinotima24


	10. Chapter 9: Struggles: Part 2

A/N: I'm also changing the second part of the storyline of Samson and Delilah (episode 1 Season 2) as I think it is too short in the show. But I don't blame them due to the limited time to air the episode.

Alright, since all the 'attendance' is full, I guess I could post this up earlier than I intended as a prize for reviewing!

Starman800: I know, and I'm glad you think that sucks. Maybe John can, or maybe he's just can't…thanks!

rockfrek3: Thanks, I think you have to read the story to know that answer. About the chase scene, firstly, I can't tell which chase scene are you talking about and secondly, I afraid you'll have to read and find out. I hope you'll like it. Thanks so much!

Pointzip73: Thanks and yes, this chapter is completely a turn over…I thought it was fun to and my mom looked at me like as if she's considering she should bring me to a councillor for walking one round instead of cutting through. (Laughs*) Thanks so much!

Dr. Pluto of 1812: I'm really super glad you liked that. I'm afraid John's angst would be too much and classified under hysterical which I don't think you guys would like. Anyway thanks!

J H Young: Thanks and (hold chin) I might consider that last one…

Dre4mwe4ver: I'm not good with guns at all! I have no idea what the hell is that you're talking/typing about. Sorry, I'll try to brush on that knowledge…  
Maybe it was a glitch, or maybe Cameron's just different or maybe it's something else…  
It'll be in later. Don't pull all your hair out thinking of that dude. In my story, answers would be found, didn't you already found that out for yourself that I would keep you guys waiting for a century or leave any holes?  
And okay, if you figure out how to tell me, please do, I'm eager to improve…  
She don't understand why John love this metal. She just pretends as if you read the other chapter again, you'd notice she was in dire situations, one where John would run away with her or blow up if she didn't pretended she accepted them.  
That, I changed it at least five times and made it worst! I'm soooooo sorry. I'll explain, I promise. I'm trying to say that Cameron was shocked she was so slow and Sarah managed to disarm her. I know, and this is self deprecating, I admit I had trouble with that one, trying to make it interesting and clear but obviously failed.  
Yeah, I thought that might help and get ready, there would be a lot of Cameron's HUB visual.  
Firstly, Cameron was reluctant and Secondly, I guess it was to add to the drama.  
Yes, Cameron sustained damage and was weak. She was reluctant to kill John and because Sarah threw her entire body at Cameron.  
Thanks, I thought that might be a good idea to make Cameron reluctant and yet killing John at the same time.  
I'm sorry but it's a matter of perspective again. I am imagining the car lock as only having one control which is the driver's seat control. In other words, once the driver lock the door, the other doors will automatically lock. And anyway, John bumped his head into the door remember? It's my fault I didn't mention John's seeing stars but he is.  
Thanks!  
Mistake there was but not illegibly so. I appreciate your comments and thoughts!

Dagda06117032: Thanks, and yeah, there would be a little showdown between John trying to get rid of Sarah when she tries to stop him. Keep thinking there and Derek is a jerk, that's the understatement of the century.

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

Daemondark: I glad you didn't. See? John's birthday is busted with an explosion but of the house and not a jeep (I think in the show it's too small) I'm glad you're 'put off' by wimpy John but yes, he'll have to toughen up or where is the leader of mankind?

Sigma: Thanks so much friend!!! (Blushes*) flattered…

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

Oh boy! I took an entire page of Microsoft words to reply your reviews but maybe TWO pages might be fun too so keep reviewing! Here is Chapter nine, ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Struggles Part2

John sat at the back of the jeep which he felt had 'kidnapped' him away from his life. Leaning to the side slightly, feeling nothing but his throbbing heart and to make things worse, that dead man back there in the house keep haunting him…

Sarah looked into the rearview mirror, glancing at her son "John, are you okay?"

John ignored her, part of him hating her for pulling him away from Cameron, part of him thinking of escaping the reality of how close he was to getting killed by her and a little grateful to his mother for saving him. But right now, he's leaning to the hate side.

"John," Sarah started to feel anxious and annoyed at her son, eyeing his swollen neck in the mirror. She turned her head back, shouting "Would you ANSWER ME!"

"I'm fine!" John snapped, voice coming out sore from his raw throat. Sarah turned back to face the front, driving as quickly as she could for both her and John's life.

John was really lost now. If Cameron really wanted to kill him, he was certain Sarah would kill her to protect him but then he couldn't help but think of Cameron's tears back there. So much reluctance was written so clearly on her face, a look John would never forget. His eyes slowly went across the jeep blankly, remembering the last time he sat in the jeep with Cameron. They were just sharing his birthday cake made by Cameron that she baked for him...

It was delicious, perhaps because of the saying that it was his heart that tasted the cake and not his tongue. Suddenly, John's eyes caught a small speck of white in the pouch by the side door of the jeep. He dived forward, pulling it out. It was the paper carton he used to store his cake, they had forgotten to throw it. But Cameron never forget things, what made her forget this one?

"John, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she heard John diving for the cake carton.

"Nothing," John croaked, tears running down his face again, he had never cried for so long in a day before. His eyes were puffy and sore. John's hand ran over the smooth surface of the folded carton, remembering many things. His heart broke at the thought of Cameron trying to kill him. _Cameron, why would she want to kill me?_

_Her chip! It's damaged and she doesn't know what she's doing! _He cursed to himself.

_That must be the reason Cameron would have turned on me, even after all we'd been through together. Cameron won't be doing it willingly, I know it._

"We have to get rid of this jeep, she'd recognise it if she saw us," Sarah said, making a point to not mention Cameron's name in case her crazy son decided to go run after that bitchy robot turned-mad. John never replied her, he was busy remising the past holding just a folded cardboard. "John!" Sarah turned around in her seat.

John sat up, staring blankly at Sarah with teary eyes. Suddenly his eyes caught the vehicle they are closing in to.

"MOM!" John shouted, feeling his throat protest. Sarah snapped her attention back, swiftly but hastily turning the steering wheel, narrowly avoiding the car but colliding into another which was turning out from a small road. John felt himself jerk forward, hand loosing grip of the cardboard as it slid under the chair.

He felt his head hit something hard before leaning back in the seat.

"Are you okay?" Sarah came out of the jeep and opening John's door. "Can you move? Are you hurt? You're bleeding," She reached for a hold on his chin but John shove it off.

"I'm fine, are you alright?"

"I just twisted my shoulder," Sarah glanced at the men coming out of the car, "We have to go,"

John nodded weakly, stepping out of the car, there are more important things to take care of, he had to get to Cameron, John decided, after he got Sarah settled, he can't have her involved in this, she'd definitely stop him. John cried out as his foot touched the ground.

He felt strong pain searing up his leg from his knee. Blood tainted his jeans and down to his shoes.

"Can you walk?" Sarah held her shoulder with one hand and the other hanging limply.

"Yeah," John pursed his lips, forcing a nod.

"Good cause we got to run," Sarah said, breaking into a run and John followed her, struggling to keep up. John heard men shouting after them but fortunately they didn't follow them or he and Sarah would never outrun them in this condition.

(((((())))))

Cameron roamed the streets, feeling her system overriding the mission constantly but also failed. Her eyes searched the streets for John and Sarah as she adapted to her broken leg which she can hardly cope with not to mention her system which, she was almost certain, is attacked by a virus.

She searched her CPU for threats/virus when she stumbled across an unknown system in her CPU, accessing it, Cameron's brows furrowed as she opened the file...

(((((((())))))))

Sarah winced as her arm struck another stranger's. He stared at them for a couple of times before ignoring her while Sarah stood there, cradling her arm, letting the pain fade.

"Um-I'm okay," Sarah said, managing her voice properly, enough to not let John know what she felt, "It's just bruised, let's go,"

"It could be broken," John countered quietly, limping slightly on his leg. Sarah remained silent for a while, deciding to change the subject.

"How's your leg?" Sarah asked, reaching for his chin again "Is your head still bleeding? What about your throat?"

John pulled away, annoyed.

"We have to get off the street," Sarah mumbled.

John clenched his teeth firmly together, muscles jumping in his jaws. He can't take it anymore. He's been away from her too long and he's worried sick if the explosion hurt her too badly. Suddenly John burst into a run back from where they came from. He practically galloped on his leg which made it hard to run.

"Damn it, John!" He heard Sarah cursed.

He pushed his leg as fast as it is willing to go; firstly, he had to get away from Sarah. He had to lose her or she'll never give up the chase.

He turned up an alley, glancing behind him and spotting Sarah being jostled around in the crowd due to trying to follow him. He had intentionally go through small spaces. John thought running through the crowd could have made her lose him but she was persistent when it came to his safety.

John swerved around the cans and wastes in the alley.

"JOHN!" Sarah screamed, echoing in the alley.

_Thanks mom, now every terminator who heard this will come after me and—_

**CRASH!**

John was startled. He turned around to find Sarah collapsed in a heap on the ground. She was having trouble getting up and her forehead was scratched. His mind wanted to push forward to help her up but his heart told him this was his chance to run. He hesitated between two choices for a moment before John squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from Sarah and running away, turning out of the alley and into the next street.

John slowed down into a limp along the street when he felt something cool on his chest vibrate, startling him. He dug into his shirt and pulled at the small square device out by the string around his neck. He paused as he faced the small photo in front of it.

John walked to the side of the street by the curb, fingering the photo gently, before opening it, aware of all the eyes on him.

**You have ****1 Message**

It flashed a couple of times. John opened the message, praying to all the gods that could be watching that Cameron is finally coming back to his side.

**John,**

**Please, I'm sorry, come back to me John. I'm sorry for everything. Are you hurt? I didn't want to, that wasn't me. **

**-Cameron**

John's heart leaped as he read it. His wish had come true! He was about to click 'reply' when he remembered what his Cameron told him: _**If I ever go bad, do not reply me if I do message you. I'll know where you are if you do. **_It echoed as a warning in John's mind.

_I won't know if she is the Cameron I knew before._ John realized. _She could be lying or she could be sincere…_

He wanted so much to reply her and see her, to find her back to him already. They would sit together, mending each other wounds. John so much wanted that back. He whispered "Reply" into the small speaker at the front of it.

"Cameron, I'm so glad. Please meet me," John whispered, "at the old warehouse after town, 5th one from the end of town," John moved the speaker away from this mouth, staring at the screen which typed out what he said, sending the message. John gulped, putting the device back inside his shirt.

He took a spot to sit down and made himself comfortable despite all his wounds when it vibrated again, signaling the arrival of a new message and John opened it without a second thought.

**John,**

**I'll be there in a short while, John, stay safe. I miss you.**

**-Cameron**

John snapped the device shut, keeping it. There, he sat there having no intentions of going anyway, waiting…

John spent his time thinking of what he'd do if it wasn't his Cameron that he was communicating with, what would he do then? Would he have the heart to kill her in attempt to defend himself? He doubted it. John sat there and waited. That's what he's good at all these years, waiting for fate to come down on him but it was never as painful as waiting for his love one to act.

He waited...for either a message or her to turn up. John was unaware of how many minutes passed. Suddenly, John felt a shiver ran down his spine. He looked up to see what he had feared all this time.

There, in front of him was Cameron. She looked so fragile there, with all the wounds she sustained from the explosion.

John stood there, not in a gentle stance, getting ready to hug and hold her, but a stance getting ready to run.

_Because he knew she wasn't his Cameron. _

_Because she is here and he knew his Cameron wouldn't be here, his Cameron trusted him…_

To be continued…

Well? I hope the drama found in this thing isn't too much. There'll be a part 3 to 'Struggles', preferably the last one. Please review and tell me what you think!

P,S: Maybe I'll be writing more on John's POV and some of Cameron's POV but I don't think I'll write Sarah's POV, unless the story requires it of course. Derek's POV I doubt would be written by me anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Struggles: Part 3

Thanks so much to those who spent their time to read and review!!!

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks! I did miss you back there in the few chapters and I'm glad you're back!

Pointzip73: John will go crazy if he had to do that…alright, maybe this statement will resolve everything. My mom NEVER watch sci-fi and all she know about terminators are chunks of metal. Thanks for your review!

TK-MR: Thanks! And sorry, that coltan thing was a typo but I didn't think it would be much as I personally never heard of such a material before I watched TSCC. Alright, the sleeping part, I thought I explained John's hesitation on the part where Sarah left the house and only John and Cameron are left (in FITB). Anyway, I just didn't want to rush things and John was afraid it would scare her away. If you read DM carefully, when future John explained the future stuff, he made a point not to mention about the sex parts. And I didn't want Cameron to go up to John and ask for sex, it is too much of a flirt to me and I can't let Cameron be that! And don't worry; I'm glad you read DM as there would be quite a lot of reference to DM later on.  
Thanks still! I'm glad you voiced out your opinion and don't mistake me minding even one itty bitty bit.

Jojobevco: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Thanks, I'll try to let it meet your expectations at least!

Sigma: Good, curiosity really kills readers to read more! Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much for your reviews!!!

Starman800: I love your opening to your review! Yeah and I did it to make you say that! Sorry you didn't get it but when Cameron gave John the device I'm sure she mentioned about it connecting to her CPU right? Maybe I should've mention but it was connected to her CPU as a program as you know how computers work right? To be connected or utilise an outside thing, the computer would have to download a program so Cameron actually opened that program connected to John's device and in case you don't know either, that's the real Cameron frowning in worry for her John. Thanks!

Chapter 10: Struggles Part 3

At that moment, John froze.

John intended to run but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Cameron. She looked so familiar, so much like his Cameron, so beautiful despite all the wounds that covered every inch of her features which was revealed under her slightly tattered clothes.

"Cameron," John breathed, urging himself to run but he seemed rooted. She was smiling so slightly at him but there was a pained look that John couldn't put a word to it. Suddenly, Cameron's smile disappeared, hand reaching out to him, to his neck. John knew it was to finish the work she couldn't back at the house.

She wanted to kill him…

That did it. That thought shot John up from his roots and away from Cameron.

John limped helplessly on his injured knee. But he knew Cameron's leg is damaged which may make her unable to run after him. John hoped.

He glanced behind him, expecting to see Cameron there but she wasn't. Behind him were all people walking along the streets. Some of them cast John a look as if they thought he was crazy, injured so badly yet running on the streets.

John jolted up as he felt someone held on to his jacket. He turned, curling up his fist readily, prepared to throw a punch, even at Cameron. John threw his fist forward with all his might but it froze when he saw Sarah standing in front of him, beaten up. She had the edge of his jacket firmly in her hold.

"Come on!" Sarah hissed, pulling him by his jacket. She whipped out a knife from her pocket and dashed to a middle aged man, resting it swiftly on his neck, "Keys," Sarah said. He gave in without resistance and handed her the keys. Sarah took them, throwing him viciously to the floor, face hitting the curb. She opened the door to the jeep that man was heading to a moment ago.

They hopped in and got the engine going quick and drove off.

"John, are you alright?" Sarah asked, not looking away from the road this time.

"Fine," John looked out of the window.

"Why can't you see the truth, John?" Sarah asked, in a stern tone and yet disappointed tone.

"The truth?" John said mockingly 'Which is what?" He asked bluntly.

"She's reverted or something. It'd be safer for you if we kill her,"

"NO!" John snapped "I can't let you," He leaned forward, agitated at that very thought but still refusing to turn to look at his mom.

"John, she isn't the Cameron you knew anymore,"

"The Cameron who PROTECTED me!"

"But she'll kill you,"

"She's sustained damage. There's physical damage to her chip," John countered, curling up his fists.

"Whatever it is, she's not protecting you anymore John,"

"Yeah," John breathed heavily in frustration, "and why? Because she sustained damage **while protecting me**!"

Sarah slammed the brakes after driving the jeep to the side of the small road. She turned in her seat, facing John, giving him that hurt look when she's disappointed in him, "you have to kill her, John. In the future-"

"I don't want the future anymore! I don't care about the future, don't you get it?" John interrupted, eyes burning with fury for Sarah "I can't do it anymore!"

John scowled deeply at Sarah before turning away, feeling tears filling his eyes. "Let's go," John said, feeling the sensation in his throat go raw again.

Sarah turned from John, driving away.

"I met her," John said flatly as Sarah drove, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"What?!" Sarah gaped. John could almost imagine her jaw dropping "Where?!"

"Back there. Where you found me," John replied.

"And what happened?" Sarah said, almost mockingly "Did you two have a good talk? Then you brought her to tea and she tried to kill you while you were having a nice chat? Well?"

John pursed his lips, hating every moment of this but he knew he should warn Sarah about meeting Cameron.

John never gave a reply, Sarah never probed anymore. But he felt the increase in speed of the jeep.

Sarah droved hurriedly and hastily.

"Where are we going?" John croaked.

"Away from her,"

"We don't even know where she is!"

"She'll be right behind us,"

"And?"

"We keep moving forward,"

"Where are you going to with this conversation? What are you talking about?"

"We can't stop here,"

"I won't go on forward unless I saved her. She wants that and I know it,"

"What'd you gonna do? She wants to kill you, John!" Sarah snapped.

"I'm going to keep moving backwards and retrace my steps for as long as I live until I save her," He replied bluntly.

Sarah drove the jeep through the alley, ignoring all the shouts of annoyed 'residents' or people 'lodging' in the alley. They threw a bottle of alcohol onto their windshield which only earned a small glance from Sarah and John. They had more important things to think about.

Suddenly John saw a familiar person at the end of the alley, too familiar.

John gasped as he realized Sarah isn't stopping.

"Stop! Mom!" John shouted.

Sarah ignored him, accelerating. John growled in frustration as Cameron got closer and closer. She just stood there. He dove for the steering wheel, turning it just narrowly avoiding hitting into Cameron. John felt he'll die if he saw Cameron's petite form on their windshield thus John would rather not risk it.

However, Cameron returned the favor in a not-all-too-subtle-way by pushing the jeep by the side viciously, pushing it to a sudden acceleration. The front of the jeep hit the small ledge, flipping the jeep over.

John saw Cameron collapse after pushing the jeep. He felt the jeep spin around, finally coming to a stop, the roof smashing into the floor and the top of his head collided with it. His world vibrated for many seconds before he recovered. The glass of windshields shattered instantly when the jeep landed.

John coughed from the dust that filled the inside of the jeep. He got on his elbow, leaning over Sarah; whom he hoped only fainted. John shook her.

"Mom. Mom!"

Sarah stirred, she looked lost and shaken. John sigh relief, looking up to see Cameron getting up slowly and stiffly. Sarah followed his eye line and saw what he did.

"John, you have to go," Sarah whispered, pushing him by his chest. John glanced uncomfortably between Sarah and Cameron before nodding, crawling out of the jeep quickly and limping to the nearest shelter.

He never looked back, never turning back even when he heard Sarah's agonizing scream. John knew Cameron would come for him no matter what. She wouldn't waste time on killing Sarah, John wished, he hoped his Cameron was in there somewhere, coming to him only to beg him to fix her, fix all this.

Leaving Sarah back there bugged John to no end but he knew what he have to do. He entered a deserted warehouse, filled with trucks. John leaned over beside a truck, feeling the glass piercing his stomach but the sound of combat boots walking on the concrete floor made him move.

John turned and opened the door, jumping into the seat, attempting to jumpstart that truck.

"Damn it," John muttered as the truck started but failed. He heard Cameron walking closer and closer to him, tapping the wires together once more, the truck burst into life. John sat up in the seat, faced by Cameron. She was armed a wrench.

Cameron threw the heavy wrench through the window, shattering it and barely missing John as he ducked, the shattered glass showered him. He felt the wrench fell on his hips but not breaking it.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded behind Cameron. A smaller truck collided into the front of John's, restraining Cameron between the two trucks. John flinched a little at the impact but looked up and saw Sarah in the other truck, steeping hard on the throttle with a pained look on her face as her wounds resisted her efforts.

Cameron struggled hopelessly between two trucks.

John knew he needed to act fast. John used the wrench Cameron threw over and wiped the remaining glass of the windshield off and crawl onto both of the truck's hood, lying on his side on Sarah's truck, working on Cameron's chip cover.

He whipped out a knife he always carried on Cameron's request if he got into trouble, the Cameron in the past, his Cameron but not this Cameron.

"John, you don't know what you're about to do, you don't want to do this," Cameron spoke.

"Yes, I do. You were going to kill me," John clenched his teeth together, straining his jaw muscles as he spoke. Cameron's right though, he didn't want to do this. It's killing him but he knew if he didn't do this, Sarah would kill her. If he took out her chip, he could protect her chip. It was easier protecting her chip than an entire Cameron who might possibly try to kill him.

"No, John. You can't do this. You're not doing the right thing. This is not the right thing, John. Things are good now. Things are fine now. I ran a test. Things are good now. I'm fixed now. You can trust me now. Everything's good now," Cameron begged and her tone is killing him. John froze again; he so much wanted to believe Cameron.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sarah shouted, pressing hard on the throttle and feeling her wounds scream in protest at the sudden burst of energy.

"She doesn't know, she doesn't. I'm good now. I'm good, I ran a test. Everything's perfect. I'm perfect. John! I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. It wasn't me. You have to understand. It wasn't me. That wasn't me. You can't let this happen, John. You can't! Please, listen to me. Listen to me. I don't want to go," Cameron begged as John revealed her port cover, "Please, John, please. John, listen to me. I don't want to go. Please, John. Please. I'm good now. Listen to me. I don't want to go. I'm sorry. That wasn't me. I'm fixed now. I ran a test. Everything's perfect. You can trust me,"

"John Connor!" Sarah shouted firmly.

"I love you! I love you please. I love you John and you love me," Cameron shouted in a no less, pleading tone.

John shuddered. There it is. So many months did John hope she'd say it to him and here, now she finally did. It has always been him confessing bravely to her and she; unsure if she could really feel, always reluctant to say anything about it.

All the more, now that's it has been said; he should pull it out, for her sake, for their sake…

His hand flew to her chip, pulling it. He hoped he can protect her by doing this. John held the chip in his hand, bringing it to his lips. His lips touched the cool and smooth chip.

At that moment, he looked into Cameron's blank face, swearing to himself he'd protect her now that she can no longer defend herself.

To be continued…

If some of you may have noticed, I made the effect of the 'I love you' confession heavier by making hints in the story. Like in Double Metal ending, Cameron was about to say this to John but didn't as she hesitated between believing if she can love and really wanting to please John. And in 'Falling in the Black', I made John tell her he loved her but she never replied with 'I love you too'. I wish this helped to increase the enjoyment of this story. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11: Changes

**Dear Readers**, this may not be to your liking but I didn't see the need to point that out directly in the story as the characters did not find out initially and neither did Cameron. Well, here it is…

That man who showed up that was spying the Connors on John's birthday at the restaurant was the same man who went to their house after that. Apparently he followed them home without them noticing.

I hope I don't too many readers too upset at hearing this…

Either ways, I still want to thank those who reviewed and of course not missing out those who bothered to read my story too!

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 11): The first paragraph was mostly settled with the general announcement since I find some of my other reviewers asking the same thing. As I thought about it, I figured you would imagine it like the show. In the show, Sarah and John apparently left the streets and waited at some parking lot for a victim to show up and I didn't want to bore you as I think I already did.  
I'm glad it manage to bring back the episode of 'Samson and Delilah' but I still think that this chapter was less enjoyable for me to write as it was already in the show but as I always said, it is necessary for the progress of the story. Like the show, my story will change so much with the explosion.  
About the dialogues…In one paragraph, if a person is talking, in that entire paragraph, (even if there is no 'John said' etc), it would be applied as the thing is said by the person I mentioned before. And if you see alternate and short 'paragraphs' of speech, it would be one from person 1 and the next from person 2 then person 1 again. If I want the same person to talk the next dialogue, I wouldn't change paragraphs. Thanks for pointing that important part out. Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 10): I'm sorry if updating too often bothers you but I have to give my other readers something if they have been reading and reviewing the moment I update, although I still hope you can try to catch up   
Yup, I take note of the handgun stuff, thanks for the tip!  
And you always blow my fun before I answer them and give you a surprise but keep doing that, I like that!  
I have no idea which flashback are you talking about so I'll assume it's about Cameron's warning. I gave it a bold italic and even specify it's echoing in John's head. The italic ones are John's thought since I thought it would be more interesting for the readers to read with John's thoughts.  
Sarah hit the cans? If you're talking about the run through the alley, yes, she fell upon tripping on some garbage in the alley while chasing her son. I ddin't think that would be unclear…  
I'm glad I earned some points with the invention.  
You should reread the chapter about Cameron explaining the device to John when she gave it to him (Chapter 3: A surprise for a special day). She said she would be able to detect where he is. But that is not the point. I'm surprised no one notice John's intelligence in this. Let me explain in the (sorrowfully) third announcement. Thanks!

Pointzip73: I'm glad you enjoy the chapter. Yup, no doubt about the time travel shit…I was right then, moms are all the same. I read the story and left a review. I'll try to read it whenever possible and the rest expressed in the review!!! Thanks!

Dr. Pluto of 1812 : firstly, don't be sorry, that's how you should feel. And I'm the one who's sorry that this is a chapter which have to come out no matter what or my story would not be the same standard. Thanks for reviewing an honest thought!

jojobevco: Thanks!

TK-MR: John thoughts were explain clearly in the chapter where sarah and Derek went out and left them alone in the house. Cameron wasn't sure if she loved him or not. She wasn't even she sure if she can feel. She didn't want John to have false hope and later find out she's really a machine. That's how the Cameron in my story differ from the heartless one in the show. And despite all the debate, I'm glad we still can have a good 'friendship' between writer and reader/reviewer! Thanks so much for your comment!

lovesummertime: I'm sorry to burst you hopes but John/Cameron won't be having their show soon but trust me, all my endings are all about John and Cameron together!

Dagda06117032: I doubt it, as John is kind of traumatised now. They are already seperated. If you realized John's thoughts in the jeep. All his reluctance to tell Sarah anything at all. Keep that feeling up, don't give up! Thanks for reviewing!

Sigma: Thanks so much!!! I'm sooo glad you loved it so much! Thanks again!

Dirt Rider 712: I hope so too! Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Starman800: You wouldn't like a chip in your wife as I doubt she'll be as emotional as she is. Maybe you'd want her to be like the Cameron in my story, both human and have a chip! I doubt they'll do much talking…

zahnfan23: I don't want to dash your hopes as well as mine but we'll see.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS: (please take the time to read them, I know they're wordy but you won't regret it)**

Alright, here's the deal with the last chapter. John asked Cameron to meet him at the **warehouse at the end of town** but **he isn't there**. He did that because he remembered Cameron telling him that she'll be able to locate him if he replied to her message. And John made a guess that if Cameron turned up where he waited and not go to the warehouse like he asked her to, she isn't the Cameron he knew but the Cameron who wanted to kill him. But if Cameron never turned up and message him again to ask him where is he, she's definitely the Cameron who love him because she trust him enough to ignore his location and do whatever he tells her.

I hope this would make things clearer. If you still do not understand what I'm saying, please review and tell me, I'll try to explain to you again in another method as a review reply.

Alright, no more stalling!!!

Chapter 11: Changes

Later on, John, despite his injuries, refused Sarah's help in removing Cameron from the middle of both trucks. Now that Cameron's in this state, John had no choice but to be wary of Sarah. John knows that Sarah would sacrifice John's wants for his survival.

He was surprised how he was able to bring Cameron over on the floor even with his injuries. She doesn't seem to weigh much, but he suspected it was due to his injuries and them turning his mind into jelly.

Later, Derek showed up with Charley. Derek said he went back to the house and saw plenty of firemen and cops and guessed something must be wrong.

"Well, I was right. Charley was there," Derek said.

"Yeah, someone came, we don't know what they want," Sarah winced as Charley pulled out glass pieces from her stomach.

"Who are they anyway?" Charlie asked, looking at Derek. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Sarah stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

Derek tried to avert her stare, "We'll figure it out later. So, did he saw it all when you killed him?" Derek asked, changing the subject and received a stiff nod from Sarah

"Yeah, he saw it all," Sarah said, gazing at John who was sitting at that corner with Cameron beside him.

"Damn," Derek cursed, walking to John. "Hey, how's your wound?" He sat down on the floor beside John asking him as quietly as possible, not wanting John to fly into any rage.

"I'm fine," John said bluntly. His hand wandered to Cameron's which is resting on her abdomen, brushing against hers. Derek resisted the urge to stop him from doing that but he decided that doing it will stop their conversation before it even started.

"It's them alright, the machines. You never know when they are going to turn on you. This is them," Derek said "Everywhere they go, they carry death,"

"I send her back and she was hurt because of me, I need her," John turned to face Derek defiantly "she saves my life, she saves my life!" John repeated it louder for Sarah to hear it. Derek stood up almost instantly, glaring but at lost for words. He knew from experience that he cannot come up the hard way with John.

Sarah limped over to John, standing in front of him. John ignored her, leaning over Cameron and bringing her left hand to rest on her right. He put his larger one on both of hers, squeezing them lightly.

Sarah flinched a little realizing how much John actually cared for someone, something which just attempted to kill him a few hours ago. She bent down, wincing at her stitches threatened to snap. Sarah took John's chin between her fingers.

"I know you want to try to fix her," Sarah started, almost pleadingly "but I can't let you, I just can't,"

"Mom," John started with the same defiant look "Kyle Reese didn't die because of her! Dad didn't die because of her!" John could almost feel Derek's glare drill into his bare back.

"He died because of them!" Derek countered.

"She's different from the-"

"It's not different!" Derek interrupted.

"There's physical damage to her chip," John growled.

"John, I know it-"

"SHE!" John interrupted.

"I know **she** isn't the one who killed him," Sarah said "But I can't help thinking of it, John. They killed your father! Or you'll have one, I just hope-"

John's mind threaten to explode, "So burn her," John growled, his hand leaving Cameron's, "Let's get the hell out of here," He stood up, wearing his shirt. They drove from that warehouse in Charley's ambulance. Sarah couldn't shake the fact that John still insisted on carrying Cameron into ambulance's stretcher even with his wounds.

John sat at the end of the ambulance seats, cleaning Cameron's chip with a brush. Sarah glanced at John, how intently he was cleaning her chip, how gently and lovingly he did it, it bothered her. Sarah stood up and sat behind John.

"Everything she said back there," Sarah started "It was a trick you know that right? They don't feel anything. They don't know love,"

"I-I know that mom," John lied, shifting as he continued cleaning Cameron's chip. He couldn't take in Sarah's word. After all Cameron and him had been through together. He couldn't believe Cameron couldn't feel anything. She understood how important she was to him when he told her he loved her, she reacted to that.

Although sometimes John doesn't understand why Cameron does some things, he knew she understood, she's not just a machine of any sort, she's different like how she said she is.

When they reached a small abandoned house which Derek said it's safe and they could spend the night there, Derek and Charley prepared a car they found near by as an incinerator chute. After that, Derek drove to the nearest convenient store to get some thermite and the flare.

John stayed close to Cameron through out the entire time, even he didn't know why. Sarah talked to Charley, occasionally glancing at John who is gazing at Cameron like he was in a trance.

John resisted the urge to touch her. Right now, when she was at the brink of being incinerated at more than 2000 degree Celsius, he wanted to forget about her, he didn't want his memories of her to haunt him after she's gone. But he couldn't pull his eyes away from her without tearing his own eyeballs out.

Derek and Sarah abruptly took Cameron and dragged her into the car, John just sat there and watch it happen, watched her being dragged from him. Derek emptied the entire can of thermite onto her, it was too much, John knew. His mind seemed to block out everything else as he fingered her chip, the only important part of her life with him.

_Gone…_

Derek looked up at John, stretching out his hand palm up, asking for the chip. John approached Cameron subconsciously, opening the door and crouching by her.

_Gone forever…._

He shifted her hand onto her abdomen and slipped her chip into her curled up finger after taking a last good look at it in the soft moonlight.

_It was something either of them had never thought about, at least John didn't. He thought it was a forever thing with Cameron._

"Flare, where is it?" John croaked.

"Sarah?" Charley looked at her and she nodded without hesitation. Charley handed John the flare.

_He never thought he'd have to say good bye one day, he always thought he could hold her hand till he died, even after he died. _

John took a last look at Cameron, holding the flare. She looked so peaceful.

_I love you, please. I love you John and you love me!_

"I'm sorry," John said shakily to Sarah, swiftly reaching for Cameron's chip and slotting it smoothly into her port.

"John! John don't do this!" Derek shouted, desperately as John raised up his pistol, directly aiming it at Sarah and Derek, not bothering about Charley.

"Back off!" Sarah pushed Derek away "John she'll kill you!" Sarah gripped the window frame of the car.

"Only one way to find out," John said, shaking. He glanced down at Cameron who opened her eyes.

Sarah looked fearfully at her. Now her son's life depends on this machine.

John backed away from Cameron, aiming the gun at her as she sat up, looking at John. Her eyes lingered on the gun.

"Are you here to kill me, John?" Cameron's voice sounded like music to his ears. He felt so glad to hear her again.

_Don't crack__, John!_ John snapped to himself.

"Are you here to kill me?" John croaked.

Cameron considered the reply "No,"

John's tense shoulder relaxed a little, "Promise," He handed her the gun and Sarah and Derek's heart skipped a long beat.

**INDENTIFICATION: JOHN CONNOR**

**MISSION: TERMINATE**

**446789867545434575645….**

**432556556645467654365…**

**2345654323435676787…**

**AUTO ATTEMPT OVERRIDE…**

**345676234567…**

**1798432807****56…**

**OVERRIDE SUCCESSFUL**

**RE-EVALUATE MISSION…**

**MISSION: PROTECT JOHN CONNOR**

"Promise," Cameron took the pistol by the handle, handing it back. John practically snatched the pistol out of her hands. He blinked once, relaxing completely. He reached his hand forward, and she took it without question. John helped her out of her death bed and she stood behind him, facing Charley, Sarah and Derek on the other side of the car.

John slammed the car door shut, removing the lid on the flare, lighting it and waiting a while before throwing it in.

Sarah flinched as she stared into John's face of defiance and determination.

(((())))

John stood by the window, clenching his jaw and tensing his jaw muscles.

Outside was nothing but a blanket of total darkness and sounds of crickets. He knew Sarah was in the 'garage' preparing sandwiches for him which Derek brought from the convenient store along with the thermite and flare. Derek was out and Charley took off home. But he didn't know where Cameron is, which worries him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"You should take a bathe," Cameron's voice came out softly and monotonously from behind him. John turned around, facing her, "I have prepared water which I dug from an underground spring; there would not be soap,"

_Oh, so now she's trying to please me_ John thought mockingly.

"Why are you doing this?" John demanded.

"In the bath there is also medication. You can apply it on your grazes," Cameron continued in the same robotic tone.

John stared at her for a long time before walking past her to the bath. Cameron watched him leave into the bathroom. Cameron felt tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Grazes…_

_Those which she caused. _

Cameron spent the entire time analyzing her CPU before Sarah approached her.

"Seen John?" Sarah asked.

"He's in the bathe," Cameron replied and Sarah walked away, "Don't let him do that again,"

Sarah turned, curious at what this killer robot has to say now.

"If I ever turned bad again, don't let John bring me back," Cameron said, "Kill me, please,"

Sarah silently took it in, walking away. Sarah stopped outside the bathroom, knocking.

"What is it? I'll be out in a minute," John said.

"I brought you some clothes and food," Sarah said, sitting down outside the bath.

"Okay, I'll be right out," John replied.

"John," Sarah started "I know what you did and I'm so proud of you, John. Today went bad and I'm sorry I was unable to make it perfect. I know how much it means to you but we're alive, it's going to have to be enough. Are you listening?" Sarah started to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her heart wrenched at her flesh and bones as she said those words. She placed a hand on the door, "Happy birthday," Sarah wiped her tears, standing to leave that spot.

"Yeah I'm listening," John replied, looking at himself in the mirror. He reached up and roughly swept excess hair off his now new short haircut.

From now on, John Connor's life would be his own…

To be continued…

**Chapter 10: Struggles part 3 ****was another chapter which is parallel to the show (S02E01). Unless some of you would prefer me to just write at the start of the story that 'this chapter would happen after Season 2 Episode 1' or something like that, or you would still prefer me to write it out. Please tell me in your review.**

As you can see, although I changed some of the lines and setting of the place, the main body of the story still exists. I hope it's not too cheesy. Please tell me how you feel about it, reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: Apart

I think enough of action and others, time for drama! But also mixed with some Jameron stuff. However, Jameron's fans, don't get your hopes up. Their relationship would need a little more time to be mended.

OH! I FORGOT TO SAY! A BIG REVEAL THIS CHAPTER, ALMOST SHOCKING!

Yay! A hundred reviews!!! You people deserves early update and a fantastic story!

Starman800: I had to follow the story to some point or ,to me, it wouldn't be much of a fanfiction would it? I guess you'll have to read the story to find out how much of John/Cameron relationship would be. But I'll concentrate mostly on Cameron's development and you would get to read Cameron's HUB in my story too. Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver: Hi! About blowing my fun, maybe as you read you would realize you did guessed some things right and some wrong. I'm quite disappointed, no one other than you mentioned about John's intelligence. But I'm fine with that, the story keeps moving!

Yeah, as you can see, Derek is a little uneasy. For the thermite, I meant the ingredients to make some. But I didn't think I could elaborate with my marks in Chemistry thus I just said thermite. Thanks, though I would prefer (if it weren't me writing this story) Cameron 'having' a bath with John ;) Thanks!!!

Sigma: Thanks, to some extent, I'm glad too. I realized it after I posted this story and didn't want to repost it. Sorry! And thanks!

lovesummertime: Really? I didn't know, to be honest. I screw up a couple of times, maybe you just missed me screwing up at my peak? Thanks! And Smut? I think there won't be any anytime soon, sad to say. But in my story, eventually, there would be. Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks

zahnfan23: Thanks, you helped with me quite a lot in this chapter with my self esteem.

J H Young: Thanks. I wanted Cameron to show as pitiful to the readers as possible as I didn't want her to come out evil like in the show or in the other stories, I somehow prefer strong yet weak sometimes female characters more than strong all the time ones.

Here it is!!!!!!!

Chapter 12: Apart

Hours passed since John went to sleep in the only storage room in the warehouse. Sarah and Derek leaned against the wall by his door. Cameron stood at the window, looking out. Sarah swore she saw Cameron bit her lips, frowning and a tear or two flowed out but in the end ignored it, deciding the days activities are getting into her head quite badly, causing illusions.

Derek was keeping himself busy by assembling and dismantling the gun again, cleaning even a single spot he sees with his shirt since they don't have a cloth he could use. Sarah realized he was a little uncomfortable around her. She turned to prove her theory by staring at him.

Derek stopped work, looking up at her. He shifted his sitting position to move away from her. To his surprise, Sarah's hand flew up and grabbed him by his wrist with a bone shattering grip but Derek was determined not to wince although he could feel Sarah cutting off his blood flow.

"Tin Miss," Sarah called. Cameron's head snapped in her direction, cocking her head, "Patrol the outside," She ordered and Cameron gave a hesitant but stiff nod and marched out. Sarah craned her neck as Cameron went out and shut the door behind her.

Sarah let go of Derek, punching him across the face. He fell to his side, tasting the taste of rusty blood.

"What the hell?!" Derek growled. Sarah casually turned from him, quite satisfied that was given.

"You blew up the house," Sarah stated, staring straight ahead. Derek's growl of an angry expression vanished.

Derek sat up, looking away from her as she turned to him.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Tin bitch was getting closer to him," Derek brought out another statement. Sarah resisted the urge to flinch, "and you weren't doing anything,"

"So you decided to take things into your own hands?" Sarah said in disbelief and almost a tinch of mockery. Derek didn't reply, "Do that again without my knowledge and I'll bust your head," Sarah growled warningly. Derek glared at her, hiding his shock at her guts. Sarah breathed deeply, _We need Derek here if I want John to become a soldier…_she realized, trying to savage the situation.

"What did you use to blow my house anyway? That house is more than half of our diamonds," Sarah added to emphasize the fact about what he has done.

"Plastique, under the stairs. If that tin can was downstairs, it's a goner," He mumbled. Sarah nodded knowingly, looking away, trying to forget about this, not wanting to pursue this anymore further, before Derek said, "We can't let her stay with us,"

"I know that," Sarah replied thickly but it lost the venom.

"She's a danger to him," He continued, not wanting to let this go despite Sarah constantly avoiding this.

"Fuck you, Derek," Sarah said, standing up and walking to the far end of the warehouse, silhouetted. She settled there. Derek stood up and walked to stand in front of her for an answer, "I can't do that," She said in a soft tone. Derek looked closely to find her burying her head in her arm which was crossed on her knees, "He'll hate me," She said pleadingly, "John'll hate me, leave me forever,"

Derek couldn't see her expression but he know what she feared. He squat down in front of her, taking her gun from her but she held on tight. He gave up after a while, putting the safety on before leaning forward, putting his arms around her back.

Sarah tensed underneath his touch before relaxing but one thing Sarah Connor never did was accepting sympathy but in this case, she took it silently because she know she needed it this time around.

((((((((()))))))))))))

John opened his eyes. He had slept in a cargo room that apparently had been prepared for him to sleep in, which he guessed, by Sarah who felt guilty about everything that happened on his birthday though John does not think of it as her fault, at least not now.

His head throbbed as he sat up, sitting on the tip of the 'bed'. John blinked couple of times before opening the door to the cargo room. Light flooded into his eyes, blinding him for a while.

Sarah was leaning on the wall by his 'room'. Cameron stood at the other side of the warehouse, staring blankly out of the window. Derek sat by Sarah, using a pistol's barrel (As usual) to tap his knee, the safety was on at least.

Sarah looked at John closely as he walked out of the room. She was staring straight at his hair, the normally long ones snipped off by him personally with a scissors. John walked to Cameron and stood in front of her, folding his arms. He stared at her half healed scar on her cheek.

"It's healing quickly," John commented without a smile.

"Quicker than yours," Cameron said. She scanned his grazes and cuts, coming to the conclusion that there wasn't an infection, thankfully. Cameron couldn't shake the thought that those are caused by her. She hurt him. She promised she'd take care of him, protect him. That was her mission wasn't it? Why is she hurting him?

"What about the rest of you? All back to normal?" John asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Things have changed John,"

"What things?"

"You can't be trusted anymore," Cameron replied.

"Me?" John asked in disbelief "**I** can't be trusted anymore?"

"You risked your life to fix me. It was a very dangerous thing to do," Cameron said monotonously. "It could upset people,"

_Fix… a machine…that's what she is__... one that could go crazy before he can say anything more_

John glanced behind him, at Sarah and Derek who was staring and glaring at him and Cameron, respectively, "they'd have to deal with it,"

"Not them," Cameron marched pass him, standing by another window.

John resisted a frown as Sarah approached him, "What'd she say?"

"Nothing," John replied, glancing at Cameron.

"John, you have to go to school," Sarah said.

"School?" John repeated mockingly.

"Yes John, you always say how English is so boring," Sarah took his chin.

"I'm not going and you're not making me, I know how to talk and think and count, I don't need to go to school," John scowled, stomping pass her.

"John!" Sarah spun around, holding his arm.

"I'm not going! If I'm going to be this Future great leader guy, I should be allowed to chose if I go to high school to learn stupid nursery rhymes or not?" John shouted, shaking away from Sarah. John's eyes were flashing with frustration and anger.

Sarah's lips parted in shock as she let go of John. She nodded conceding defeat, "Fine, do what you want, we'll just find a house," Sarah walked pass John to pack, adding "I'll home school you about more in-depth nursery rhymes,"

John's lips pursed in anger as they finished packing and board the jeep which Derek got last night. Cameron and John sat at the back as Derek drove and Sarah directed.

She was flipping through the newspapers and looking for a house on rent. John stole many glances at Cameron who was sitting with her back stock still straight and she was staring out of the window. Every time John looked at her, she is still in the same posture, eyeballs not shifting at all.

John couldn't help but notice that after the explosion, she seemed to have stoned back into the same mechanic robot which he and Cameron hated before the explosion.

"I found one, Derek, turn up this street," Sarah directed, breaking the ice silence.

*

"Hi," A blonde, heavily pregnant women stood at the opened door, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, hi," Sarah stammered a little, maybe a little uncomfortable at civilization after being away from it for too long "I'm- We want to rent the house next door if it is not already rented, "

"Yeah, of course, its not rented out yet!" The pregnant lady grinned "Hi, I should step into it again. I'm Kacy," Kacy stretched out her hand. Sarah took it and shook it warmly, smiling.

"I'm Sarah Baum. You can just call me, Sarah," Sarah smiled. She gestured to John, Cameron and Derek behind her "this is John, my son. Cameron and Derek, their uncle,"

"Hi, I'm very glad to meet you all," Kacy grinned. The three others forced a smile, "Maybe I should show you around next door,"

"Okay, thanks," Sarah nodded, never letting that smile slip off her lips as Kacy walked out of the house, closing the door behind her and leading them to the house next door.

She opened the door, entering.

"There are three rooms, four if you count the nursery and a kitchen," Kacy said. Derek slipped pass Kacy.

"I'll check the electricity," Derek said. Kacy frowned at all the weirdness although Sarah and John knew that was an excuse to patrol the perimeters first. Cameron walked pass Sarah and head to the window, beside a plant, looking out. Kacy's frowned deepened.

"My daughter's in love with looking out of windows or standing by them," Sarah said, glancing nervously at Cameron then at John.

"Oh," Kacy's frown disappeared, replaced by a smile "What happened?" She asked, gesturing to her own forehead. Sarah smiled.

"Car accident," Sarah replied "Teaching that one to drive," Sarah gestured at Cameron.

"Really?" Kacy practically gasped "Oh my god,"

"How many months are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm in seven months and I feel like a whale, I'm like an orca with boobs," She touched her swollen belly. Cameron turned to them, walking over. John was almost ready to hide behind a rock and let Sarah handle it if Cameron did ask 'What's in there?' But fortunately, she stood there, staring straight at Kacy's belly.

"You want to feel it? Everybody loves to feel it," Kacy offered. Cameron took the offer silently, putting her slender hand on her belly. Cameron started to scan her belly, feeling the unusual heat radiating from it and there is even a faint heartbeat which she was obsessed to hearing, "Once upon a time, you were inside of her," Kacy said.

Cameron was about to look up and speak when Sarah pulled her hand off Kacy's belly, "Erm, I think this is great, we'll rent it,"

"Great, after I figure where to move-"

"We'll take it all," Sarah interrupted, smiling.

"Oh," Kacy exclaimed a little shocked "alright, I'll just leave you all to settle,"

"Thanks, I'll pass you the rent in a minute," Sarah nodded. Kacy smiled, walking out of the house. Sarah looked around the house for a minute before turning to John, "John, you'll be taking the nursery," Sarah said.

"Thanks," John scowled sarcastically, sweeping up his bag and stomped to the nursery.

"We'll just take one room each," Sarah said to Cameron.

"I'll choose own my room," Cameron stated monotonously, walking pass Sarah. Sarah stood there, a little dumbstruck by her reply.

Later, the Connor's/Baum's household was quiet. No one spoke to anybody. Cameron sat in her room, looking out of the window. She was satisfied with the room that she chose. There was good decoration of flowers on the walls and there was enough space for her to walk around or practice ballet.

She sharpened her audio receiver, hearing footsteps pass her room.

**FOOTSTEPS INDENTIFIED: HUGE COMBAT BOOTS **

**PARTY IS IDENTIFIED: STOMPING**

**LIKELY PARTY: JOHN CONNOR/DEREK REESE**

**DEREK REESE UNLIKELY TO STOMP**

**CONCLUSION: JOHN CONNOR**

Cameron, satisfied with her conclusion, walked silently to the door, opening it just a hairline and glancing out. John had her back to her. He was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

Cameron slipped out of the room and walked along the corridor, deciding to patrol the new house and get familiar with it, ready for anything that might happen when night fall. Cameron deliberately waited for John to leave his room, realizing he's been avoiding her. Cameron hoped she can spark of a lasting conversation at the very least.

She walked pass a room. The door was left ajar. She curiously pushed the door aside, met by an interesting sight.

The floor was littered with unidentified but strong plastic blocks. John's bag was on the tip of the bed. Cameron walked in, eyes wide with curiousity, slipping her bare feet in between of all the blocks.

"What are you doing?" John's demanding voice said behind her. Cameron, who was too obsess with the blocks, was taken by mild surprise, she took another step, stepping on a few blocks, slipping over.

**WARNING…BALANCE LOST**

She let out her hand to break her fall forward. She landed on her fours, over blocks.

"Are you alright?" John walked over; however, he did not extend any help. Cameron wasn't surprised that John isn't helping her, she wasn't even expecting herself to be here now; she should have been incinerated over high temperature.

Cameron got up stealthily, "Yes," She replied monotonously.

"You're bleeding," John pointed out, glancing at her knees, "The blocks are sharp you might want to-"

"I'm sorry," Cameron said, crouching forward and rearranging the blocks back to its original position.

_Come on John! What's wrong with you? She's hurt, help her!__ And she's got the wrong idea of what you want to want to say! _ John screamed to himself but he couldn't move himself. Instead, John just stood there watching her until she's done.

Cameron stood up, walking out of the room and leaving no traces of her ever being in the room. John stood rooted, staring at the lego blocks Cameron arranged, which is the same as before she entered but a complete mess. He clenched his fists.

_Why didn't I help her? _

_She's a metal, she doesn't feel pain much less bleed a lot._ John argued with himself.

_But, it's what I do. At least it's what she did for me every time. John Connor, why aren't you going to her now? Don't tell me you're afraid of her? You're such an idiot!_

John kicked the blocks viciously, sending them spiraling mildly into the air and landing in scattered places.

_Come on John, go see how's she doing! She may be__ needing help with her wound!_

John turned the knob to his door and opened it, walking to Cameron's room. Her door was left opened and Cameron was sitting on the bed, bending over, nursing her knees. They looked terribly messed up.

"John? Can I help you?" Cameron called, staring at the door.

John awkwardly pushed the door open, standing there, "do you need help with your…"

"No thank you," Cameron replied, using a cotton wool to dab her wound. She seemed a little harsh with her own wounds, the amount of force she used to clean her wound.

"I'll do it," John hastily pulled the wool out of her hand, kneeling on the floor and gently dabbing her wounds. He threw the wool away in a small bag and took out a small tub of cream from the medical kit and applying them on her wound. Surprisingly, Cameron snatched the tub from his hand and squeezed some on her finger, instead of going to her knee; she reached out and applied it on the graze on his forehead.

"You have not been taking proper care with your wounds," Cameron stated blandly.

"It'll heal on its own anyway," John remarked casually as he sat still while Cameron soothed his graze with the cream. Then, he suddenly remembered the same Cameron holding his neck and lifting him of his feet, killing him. The same pair of hands at such close proximity, ready to snap his neck on their owner's one small twitch.

John shuddered, pulling away from her and landing on the floor in a sitting position.

Cameron's hand froze in mid air, "I'm sorry," she wiped her finger on a cloth in the med kit and keeping it. Cameron stood up, keeping the kit away under her bed. John stood up hastily, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He felt his body shaking from head to toe. He is afraid of her…

To be continued…

This is a chapter out of pure randomness. Folks, don't fret, the main stuffs to this would be introduced soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13: Threat

A million/Billion…thanks to those who reviewed and read! You have no idea how much reviews meant to me and that my work are being read by people at the very least!

Dre4mwe4ver: You're not the only one who hope to own some thermite, especially after watching TSCC, seeing them setting off the flare and all looks like a blast!  
That idea was a misfit and don't put it on your mind, that's totally irrelevant   
Thanks!  
Yup, that was a risk I took too! I'm just glad it worked out.  
I liked the punch too! And yep, you got almost everything there! Good work on that analysis!  
Alright, all I can say…'my mistake,' and about John's mind stuffs, I'm just really glad you liked it at all. Thanks!

Pointzip73: This chapter would be mindblowing or maybe get a couple of folks to come to my house and set it on fire. Thanks, I liked that scene too! Don't mention it, I like reviewing people and receiving reviews, they are all awesome, whether good or bad! Thanks!

Dr. Pluto of 1812: Well, that's my deduction, I think he's afraid but I don't know what the writers of the show thinks…

Dagda06117032: Yup, but I don't want to see Derek suffer or die, do you? Yeah, definitely as love is a difficult thing to shake off. *sighs. Of course there would be interesting things! Stay tuned!

Dirt Rider 712: John's really in love with her but he couldn't but be afraid of her. That little episode really reminded him that he'd been making out and sleeping beside a robot that is really capable of killing without batting an eyelid. I mean, even I would think, 'what if I'm next?' won't you? John didn't know what's her thought process. When he shouted to Derek or Sarah that she's just damaged, he's lying to himself, actually John don't know the truth.  
I can't answer your question but only say, stay tuned!

zahnfan23: Yeah, I really prefer this John too but…this chapter would change your mindset.

Jeremy Shane: thanks!

J H Young: I hope so too, but it won't be anytime soon.

Sigma: I think evil is Derek's middle name. He'll go to any extend was merely for the fact he thinks he's protecting John, like the very reason why Cameron kills in the show, thinking she's protecting John! It's definitely sad to see John scared of his lover but we'll see where this goes!

Well, folks, a lot of excitement, some of you are skeptical but hold on to your seats, this chapter is gonna spin your eyeballs out of their sockets. But remember not to hammer the keyboard or smash the screen, you won't be able to read nor type reviews this way :) 

Chapter 13: Threat

John Connor shifted restlessly on the soft grass. The wind blew and the tree above him rustled, dropping a couple of leaves down around him. It was a really boring afternoon. The weather was great but Sarah had restricted him to the house. He let his head loll to the back resting against the tree.

"Hey, psss!"

John sat upright, glancing around nervously as the muscles on his back tensed on instinct. Then he caught sight of a blonde standing by the fence. She was wearing a short skirt with black stockings, which was really awkward looking for a girl her age.

"You, I'm talking to you," She said in a casual tone.

"Can I help you?" John replied, tensing further.

"You sure can, weirdo. My ticket, there, by the tree," She said lazily and almost irritatingly.

John frowned, looking around the tree and saw a small piece of paper there. He picked it up and got to his feet, passing the girl her ticket for whatever, John didn't bother.

"You have been sitting at the exact same spot for a while now," She commented as she took her ticket from him.

"Do I know you?" John asked without a smile, standing still, not having any intentions to leave.

"No, but you will,"

"You live around here?"

"No, but you do know me now don't you?"

John nodded lazily, obviously uninterested in her but he didn't want to upset anyone now that he just moved here, it could attract unwanted attention, "And your name is?" He asked casually, attempting to be a normal kid making friends for once.

"It's Riley," Riley smiled "Way to flatter a girl," She praised him sarcastically.

"Look," John's patience is really starting to run out, he wanted it to end quickly, he wanted to end it now, "I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Wait, lemme guess, you are just minding your own business in your yard and I come along-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be other than standing at the front of the fence of somebody else's house?"

"Don't you?"

John turned away from her, looking away from her. He wanted it to end but he didn't feel right leaving a girl in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey, you have some cash?" Riley spoke.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm hungry," Riley stated matter-of-factly. John couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on his face. John paused for a moment, considering her offer, "Hey, are you going or not?"

"Look, right now, I can't. How about…an hour later? I need to tell my mom,"

"You can tell her now, I'll wait here,"

"Erm, okay, I'll be down quick, you wait here," John said, excitement growing.

"Okay," Riley smiled, shrugging

"Yeah," John nodded and left that spot to the house as she took out a bar of chocolate to munch on.

John smiled to himself as he walked back to the house, not aware of Cameron standing by the window, watching and hearing everything. She left her place at the window and headed downstairs, positioning herself so that she was staring right at the stairs.

Soon, John came down, dressed in clean jeans, shirt and jacket. Even his short hair was flattened down with water. He froze as he saw Cameron staring right at him, but quickly recovered, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Out, for a walk," John replied lazily, opening the door, just as it closed, Cameron walked to the window and see him walking to the new girl he met, Riley.

Sarah came down from the stairs immediately after that. She stared at Cameron, frowning a little as she walked to the kitchen, "Have you seen John?" Sarah opened a packet of coffee powder, preparing to brew herself one.

"Yes," Cameron replied, watching as John opened the fence, to go to Riley, smiling at her. They started o a conversation which Cameron didn't bother to listen to.

Sarah waited for her to continue but she didn't, "Where is he? He's not in his room,"

"No he isn't," Cameron said "He went out,"

Sarah, who was about to pour hot water into her cup of coffee powder, almost dropped the cup, exclaiming, "What?!"

"He went out," Cameron repeated.

"Where?"

"He said he was going for a walk," Cameron said monotonously "But he's lying,"

"Then where is he going?" Sarah asked, annoyed at the terminator's ability to beat around the bush.

"Out with his new friend to get something to eat,"

"New friend?" Sarah asked incredously "Where'd he get that?"

"She appeared at the front of our porch," Cameron said "They are almost out of my sight," She decided to add.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after him and keep an eye on him," Sarah said anxiously, knowing chasing this stubborn boy back would not help at all, "Make sure he comes back alive,"

Cameron wordlessly walked out of the house and followed John and his new friend, Riley with a pistol in its holster at the back to her belt.

_Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this girl…no…not a bad __**feeling**__, she doesn't feel, she's a machine. Like how she reminded herself when an explosion turned her against the boy/man she loved so much before but didn't have the courage to say it, unsure if she really did love him. _

Her CPU came to the conclusion that Riley, the new girl, is a threat…

_To be Continued…_

_I know this is a short one, but, here you find the introduction of Riley, it's where my story began! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Some of you (Or all of you) may not like it but Riley is sticking around in my story…_


	15. Chapter 14: John Connor's 'Dayoff'

A/N: I'm very sorry if I'm putting this into everyone but I have to have this chapter for this story to proceed.

Thanks to those who took the little time to review!!!

Jojobevco: thanks so much!

J H Young: I can't answer that but keep reading! And about the no likes for riley, I can tell you honestly; me too! Thanks!

TK-MR: Thanks and sorry about those!

zahnfan23: don't worry, that's on Cameron's screen often but if she'll carry out would be a different story!

Starman800: Yup, Cameron sure if. Jealousy really is brimming up in her little coltan head. Thanks! And it's alright. When are you updating your story, if you haven't noticed, I'm a reader too!

Pointzip73: I'm not a huge fan of Riley and I can't stand her but she has to be here in order for Jameron to go on. Don't worry, I'll pray with you and a million others would be around too! Thanks!

SigmaTau: you're not the only hater and did you really mean competition for John or is it a typo and supposed to be Cameron?

lovesummertime : Alright, you're not alone gal/guy! I'm not sure about killing her yet but I'm a hater of Riley's that's for sure and a very loyal hater too! Keep your fingers crossed about the show, I'll join you!

Jeremy Shane : Thanks so much!

Thanks to those who reviewed this is a looooong and painful chapters to my readers (who are all Jameron fans) but it is necessary so please bear with it and don't leave!!! I doubt its worth to lose all my readers to that Riley 

Here we go!

Chapter 14: John Connor's 'day off'

Cameron's footsteps were soundless against the concrete flooring. She made sure she was at least a meter away from John and Riley, for she knew John had keen senses he liked to call 'intuition' and Cameron didn't want John to be mad at her if he found out she was following him, he'd already hated her as it is, Cameron know he does.

Riley guided John to a nearby shopping mall, eating lunch at the Foodcourt while Cameron stood outside the Foodcourt, by an advertising stand which is at an angle that blocked John from seeing but yet allowed her to steal glances from behind the stand. Cameron noticed that John is paying for the food and drinks and Riley took 'extra' care to brush John's hand as they walked which John didn't mind or resist.

Cameron watched as Riley and John laughed over lunch and Riley pushing John her unfinished drink and John taking the straw in his mouth, seeping dry the fruit juice. Cameron didn't bother to expand her audio receiver, she could tell John is having the time of his life, possibly even a more happier time than being with her (even in bed). This brought a sharp spike into Cameron's chest which she can't identify.

When they were done, Riley dragged John by his hand to the arcade and they partied.

"Come on!" Cameron heard Riley urged John into the arcade and John gave in. They bought tokens and headed for the games. Riley brought John to the 'shooting of aliens' game. "Go on Baum, let's see what you got?" Riley said in a challenging tone. John smirked at Riley a moment before he picked up the gun and started playing the game, after Riley slotted two tokens in.

Cameron noticed John's uneasiness as he took perfect shots at each aliens, shooting them down but Riley was oblivious to this.

John cleared level after level with Riley thumping him on the back every time and John smiling back in response.

Finally at the 'final' level, the 'boss' showed up. Cameron couldn't shake that thought that the 'boss' resembled so much like a terminator. It walked out of its 'base' in the screen. Cameron practically felt John's hesitance. She watched as John's hand holding the fake gun starting to tremble as the 'terminator' approached.

John ignored Riley's cheers and urge, lowering his gun a little from the screen. John watched, in almost horror, as the 'terminator' pounded him time after time and his health points decrease sharply.

_He rolled over to be on top of Cameron, leaning in to kiss her… The fun they had together… He can't do it! But then, there was Cameron, the same Cameron holding him by the neck, raising him up into the air…_

Suddenly, John's face hardened, he clenched his jaw tightly, raising his gun sharply, shooting the 'terminator' straight in the 'weak point' continuously over and over again.

The 'terminator' froze, falling back and the screen changed, showing the table of John's perfect score at every level, until the last…

**Health points lost: 97.8 percent **

John looked like he was going to break down but instead, his nose flared a little before he flash Riley a smile, grabbing her hand and together they played game after game until they finished their tokens.

Cameron stood in a secluded location outside the arcade (A position able to run to John's aid the moment she heard him shout or a gun shot), staring at the 'terminator' game consol which is showing a replay preview of the 'terminator' pounding onto John, the player, continuously.

Her eyes flashed a sharp color of blue before she subconsciously retrieved her pistol from the holster on her belt and swiftly shot the 'terminator' right in the face. Cameron saw her bullet strike the 'terminator's' right eye just before the screen of the game consol burst into a million shattered glass pieces.

The arcade flew into chaos as everyone started screaming. Cameron stowed her pistol back into its holster, hidden by her jacket.

She scanned the crowd for John who was holding Riley around the shoulder, guiding her out of the mall, a nervously face glancing around. Cameron walked into the crowd, making sure to not lose John in the crowd. Soon, she followed him out of the mall.

"John, what was that?" Riley asked, as they arrived outside the mall.

"I don't know," John lied, "Let's go back to my house,"

"Okay," Riley grinned, slipping her hand into John's as they made their way to John's house, hand-in-hand.

Cameron followed them, a blank expression kept itself on her face. When they were about to reach the house, Cameron took a short-cut and returned to the house to be greeted by Sarah.

Sarah was sitting on the couch, seeping coffee with a machine gun sitting on the table, within arm's length; relaxed.

"Where is he?" Sarah stood up, picking up the machine gun so fast, narrowing her eyes at Cameron the moment she entered.

"Behind me," Cameron replied, "And you should keep that," She stared at the machine gun in her hand.

"Give me a good reason," Sarah countered.

"We have a visitor," Cameron replied as Sarah heard John and a girl's voice. Cameron spotted a fleeting look of anger flashed across her face as Sarah dove to the umbrella stand, slotting the rifle in with all the umbrellas, concealing it.

John opened the door as Sarah resumed to her hasty seat at the couch, seeping her coffee and Cameron stood by the window, staring out.

"Mom," John greeted without a smile. Sarah stared at the girl, suspiciously, walking to them "Erm, this is Riley," John introduced, earning a strong glare from Sarah.

"Hi mom," Riley greeted cheerfully. Sarah's glare snapped from John to Riley.

"Erm, John," Sarah cleared her throat, "Can I have a talk with you?"

John glanced at Riley, nodding to Sarah and followed her to the kitchen, leaving Riley standing in the hall with Cameron.

"Er…hi, I'm Riley," Riley attempted a conversation, awkwardly, with Cameron.

Cameron turned to look at her with a blank stare which burst into a warm smile, "Hi, I'm Cameron,"

"And you're John's?" Riley asked, pausing there, wanting an answer. Cameron's CPU worked furiously to reject the reply she intended to give, finally succeeding over her own freewill.

"Sister, I'm John's sister…" Cameron's voice trailed off.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Riley's curious look disappeared into a smile, almost a relief smile.

(0)

"You can't bring people here whenever you feel like it John!" Sarah reprimanded in a hushed voice, "This is not the time for this,"

"When is the time for me to live my life?" John demanded. Sarah blinked, staring away from John, pinching her mouth into a thin line. John stared at her for a while before walking away from the kitchen, guiding Riley to his room.

He made accidental eye contact with Cameron as he walked to the stairs. She noticed the hesitance in his eyes but quickly, he pulled away from her and disappeared upstairs.

"Where'd he meet that girl?" Sarah scowled, walking out of the kitchen.

"I told you, at our front yard, Cameron replied monotonously.

"He can't stay with that girl, Riley," Sarah muttered. Cameron wordlessly walked upstairs; she went to her room, hearing Riley squeaking from John's room. Cameron shut the door to her room.

"I know," Cameron said to herself.

For the rest of the day, Cameron sat in her own room, constantly hearing Riley's laughs of joy no matter how much she try to block out her audio receiver.

Sarah spent the day pacing up and down the corridor, also hearing the laughs and squeaks from Riley. Sarah clenched her jaw as she heard this, she hated this. Not able to stop John doing some thing which she knew was wrong. First it was something with Cameron and now, it's this new girl he just met, Riley.

Sarah felt a lump grew in her throat, threatening to cut off her oxygen supply as she thought about the problem.

_She had to talk to John…_

(0)

Riley was laid out on John's bed, hands behind her head and feet crossed. John sat at the end of the bed. They were talking, just talking.

John hasn't had a proper talk that doesn't include raising of voice and pulling of pistol. He was enjoying this. Riley told him about her life and they had some good laugh about the good ones. John shared his former funny school days, former and past.

"Really?" Riley laughed, tears filling her eyes "I can't believe that boy was such a jerk!" She said. John nodded, grinning. As he watched her laugh; he also realized he hasn't seen anyone laugh so hard before, neither has he laughed so hard before. Then, after a while, Riley stopped laughing, clearing her tears, asking "By the way John, where do you go to school?"

"Um… My mom's home schooling me," John said with a shrug, hoping it would tell Riley that he wasn't in the least keen on this subject.

But that didn't stop her; John realized being an observer isn't one of Riley's virtues "Really? Your mom's a school teacher or something?"

"Not really," John said, trying to sound casual "She just teach me, I guess,"

Riley nodded. John was glad he pulled that off. Silence fell between them as Riley stared up at the ceiling, "The stars sure are nice; who put them up?"

John glanced up at the ceiling, realizing the stars were there for once, "Erm, my sister," John replied hastily, hoping Cameron introduced herself as his sister and not his girlfriend or something crazy like that.

"Cameron?" Riley glanced at him.

"Yeah," John sigh a silent relief.

"You and her doesn't really click do you,"

"No, we don't," John stared out of the window; he hated this subject more than the subject of his mom.

"Why? I mean, she's your sister, if you don't mind my asking,"

"We didn't quite grow up together," John paused, thinking furiously for a convincing answer, "My mom and dad divorced and she lived with my dad, until…" John paused again, staring into space.

"Until?"

"Until he died," John continued finally.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riley added quickly after letting a fleeting look of shock past.

"Its fine, I didn't really knew him,"

"So after that Cameron came to live with you and your mom,"

"Yeah, somethin' like that," John replied, smiling.

"You two don't really look alike,"

"We don't, Cameron…looks more like my dad," John lied, again…he is sick of lying to someone whom he may be spending a lot of time with in the future, near future.

"Well, your dad must be a charming guy,"

"Yeah, I think," John mumbled, catching Riley raising an eyebrow, "I didn't really remember him," He said, realizing this was the truth, he added, desperate to change the subject "Why do you say so?"

"Well, Cameron is," Riley said matter-of-factly, "I may fall for her if I were bisexual, her smile can knock any boy out,"

"Yeah," John forced a smile. _That's why she makes such a good infiltrator…a perfect liar…_

Once again, there was silence between them. John later shifted to lie on the bed too, only his head at the other end of the bed and his leg half dangle of the side.

"You ever thought about the future much?" Riley suddenly popped the question, "What would happen when we are real adults? Freedom, work and a real life,"

John's heart skipped a beat "Yeah, I think about the future a lot,"

"You ever thought what's going to happen to you?" Riley asked,

"No," John replied immediately "Mine is already set, fated," He blurted.

"Why?" Riley frowned, tilting her head up to face him.

"Because it's how it is,"

"What'd you mean?"

"Nothing," John licked his lips, wetting them a little, "It's just, my dad was a soldier and my mom wanted me to be one that's all," John forced a smile through his lie.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Riley sighed "Parents, mine are foster and a little crazy,"

John chuckled, hearing her talk about parents. She's so right about it.

"They just have hopes I guess," Riley shrugged "But it's quite meddlesome for them to do that,"

"Yeah, it is," John replied. _But mine wasn't set by mom, I wished it was._

"Maybe its how it is and it always will be this way," Riley said, staring up dreamily at the starry 'sky'.

John stared up too, "Hey," He started "You hungry,"

"What time is it?" Riley asked.

"6pm," John glanced at his digital clock on the wall.

"No wonder my stomach is growling,"

John chuckled, getting up, "I'll get you something from the fridge, what do you want?"

"Do you have a double cheeseburger and soda?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"No," John laughed, standing between the Lego blocks, "But I can make you a sandwich," He offered.

"That'll be fine, thanks," Riley smiled as John walked out of the room to prepare the sandwich.

John stepped out, smiling a little. He headed to the kitchen, passing by the hall where he saw Cameron standing by the window, looking out as usual.

"Sarah's out, with Derek," Cameron spoke so suddenly that John almost dropped the bread he was holding.

"So?"

"I thought you might want to know," Cameron turned around, "Making a sandwich for Riley?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Yes it is, Sarah told me to watch out for you,"

"I don't give a damn what mom said,"

"You should. She-"

"Just," John interrupted "Get out of my sight," He scowled. He swore he spotted a flash of hurt in her eyes as she turned and obliged, leaving the house and going out into the cool air.

John felt his conscience dig into him like pins.

_She's just a machine John! Haven't you found out enough?_

With that, John completed the sandwiches he made and took two cans of soft drinks, heading back upstairs.

Cameron glanced into the house as she spotted John walking upstairs with the sandwiches, for Riley to have her dinner…

She shook that awful warning of a threat that flashed on her HUB and remained still standing outside the door. She just knew her job was to keep watch the entire night, because she's **nothing but wires** so she has no rights to be there with John.

She heard John mumbling **that fact** about her in his sleep the night before…

(Next morning)

John woke up, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, feeling his eyelid threaten to droop again. He obviously hadn't had a good night. Nightmares haunted him the entire night.

The plates and empty cans sat on the floor and so did Riley. She glanced up at John as she saw him sit up.

"Did you sleep on the floor? What are you doing?" John asked, blinking away sleep.

"Making you a robot," Riley held a complex colored robot made out of Lego blocks to him "To protect you in your sleep. You didn't look like you felt safe in that,"

John chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't help but felt his mind fly to Cameron.

_Her smile…_

_Her tears…_

_The feel of kissing her soft lips…_

"If you don't want it-" Riley asked, snapping John out of his imagination.

"No, it's great," John forced a smile, accepting it from her, holding it. John examined it moment before placing it on his bedside table.

"What's that necklace, it looks special," Riley asked, spotting its shine in the sunlight which seeps through the window without curtain.

"What?" John looked lost for a moment before he looked down. And on his chest sat the necklace Cameron made for him on his 16th birthday (Technically 24th). Some part of their picture together shimmered as it reflected the light as well, John never realized, "It's nothing," John said hastily, shoving it back into his chest.

_It has been there and John hasn't felt it because he had got used to its existence, got used to it being a part of his life, a part on him…_

"It's really pretty," Riley added, smiling, "Is it a gift? From your girlfriend?"

"No, no, I don't have a girlfriend," John said hastily and almost anxious causing Riley to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Chill man," Riley laughed "I was pulling your leg, I already know that," she smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah sure, from Cameron,"

_Her again…only this time, she played a part in making his life better for him. Or so he thinks…_

"Come on, I'll walk you home," John stood up, "After I wash up,"

"No thanks, I'll walk home myself, you go back to sleep. You didn't have a good night **at all**," Riley rolled her eyes. John smiled nodding.

"Fine," John smiled "At least let me walk you to the door," He opened the door to his room and walked down to the door with her.

He walked her into the yard. As he stood by the main door to open it, he swore he saw Cameron closed the fence behind her after entering but when he opened the door, she was standing by the tree, staring out into quiet neighborhood early in the morning.

"Your sister is sure an early riser," Riley commented.

"She isn't fond of sleeping," John replied in a low tone, "Insomnia,"

"Oh," Riley smiled, "Bye Cameron!" She gave her a small wave as Cameron turned to look at them.

To John's surprise, Cameron walked over, smiling. It looked so realistic that it brought John back to when he met Cameron Phillips.

"Bye," Cameron smiled. Riley grinned and walked to the fence. John stood there, staring straight at Cameron. He bit his inner lips before running to Riley, who was leaving.

"Can I call you?" Riley asked.

"Erm," John hesitated "Fine, here, this is my number," He took her cellphone she held out to him and started typing into it, "But if you want to call me, always say the date first,"

"Why?" Riley took it back when he was done, frowning.

"Because that's how it is if you want to call me," John said. Riley smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You're a mystery John," She said, smiling, "I used to hate them but maybe now I'll learn to like them," Riley turned and left.

John turned back to the house, finding Cameron still standing there but fortunately not staring at him.

He hurried past her and into the house.

As John passed the hall, Sarah was there, watching the news. John stopped walking, standing behind Sarah. But it wasn't Sarah who caught his attention; it was the news on the television.

_Today, early in the morning, an alien game consol in the game arcade in the galleria was found beaten up into scrape metal. There were no witnesses at the moment and the CCTV had all failed to capture the culprit's face. The game consol was also found yesterday afternoon shot with a Glock 9mm bullet, for that incident, there isn't any CCTV recordings or witnesses as well. The police suspect…_

John's heart froze…

That was the consol he and Riley played yesterday! Sarah stared at the image of the rotten consol along with John, both hearts thudding.

Cameron entered the house noiselessly, slipping past John and walked up the stairs hurriedly but quietly, knuckles dripping droplets of blood, tainting her jeans crimson red…

_To be continued…_

_Well? This is mainly a John/riley chapter. Although I really hate Jiley but not hate Riley, I only dislike her. She's a useful character to play with. Just to tell you, I'm a full Jameron fan and not a Jiley fan. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	16. Chapter 15: Budding Humanity

Thanks to those who bothered to review my small and insignificant chapter of Jiley!

Dirt Rider 712: You never know maybe John's upbringing of being cautious kicked in and brought fear over love? You just have to wait I'm afraid. But I agree, love is complete devotion but in the confusing world of terminator, maybe the word love is scrubbed over by the twisted fact?  
I hope so too!

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 15): Alright, I thought there was something wrong with the word. Anyway, this proved you read my title! Not much people do so…Thanks! Short or long reviews, it's still greatly valued!

Dre4mwe4ver (Chapter 14): I can't believe you like bringing in Riley! I thought you were a Jameron fan!

Starman800: Yup, I totally agreed and surprisingly, no one in the reviews mentioned anything about the game, doesn't anyone take notice of it? Thanks and you'll just have to wait, no guarantees.

Dagda06117032: The way I'm portraying Cameron is a different approach from everyone else's. If anyone watched any of Summer Glau's interviews, you'll notice she's very shy and quiet. Now I'm trying to portray Cameron like her but not to lose the machine essence. Thanks for reviewing!

Jojobevco: thanks!

zahnfan23: thanks so much!

Pointzip73: Keep hating her, I'm right behind you pal! I'm glad you notice the mild jealousy! Everyone loves blood, especially if it is deduced to be Riley…

SigmaTau: Ohhhh. That makes sense now! Yeah, thanks! I want Cameron to be really quiet and silently take all the hurt and not go out and attack her opponent as that adds to the impact of the idiocy of John Connor! Thanks so much!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

TK-MR: thanks! I kind of like having you to pick out all my errors and I'm glad this one's good! About those John thoughts when he saw the game consol, I think I should say: He's afraid a terminator might be his tail already.

I think the title says it all! So here goes! (This would be short, really short)

Chapter 15: Budding Humanity

Cameron practically ran to her room, shutting the door noiselessly behind her. Her knuckles have been bleeding since last night after her little night out. She hadn't realized it until she stood in the front yard watching John and Riley. She deliberately pressed her hand close to her jeans so as to prevent her blood dripping all over the place.

_Wait, dripping all over the place?_ She did have blood and she did bleed when she was hurt but not excessively and anyway, _how could she even own blood? I'm nothing but wires! _

Cameron sat down at the tip of the bed, examining her bleeding knuckles. She carefully removed small pieces of metal and some wires left hanging from her open wound and cleaned the wound with a cloth. After that, before wrapping her wounds up, she scanned her knuckles which looked like it has been split open. Cameron used her left finger to touch her right knuckle.

She unexpectedly winced upon contact. _What's going on? _

Cameron tap her wound, feeling the cold coltan underneath but it hurts and warm blood gushed out of her wound. She bit her lips viciously to avoid crying out. The last thing she needed was John and Sarah rushing into the room to find her bleeding excessively. Not only would they freak out, they would also ask how she got that wound then they'd figure out it was her who trashed that stupid console.

By the time she release her lips, they were bleeding somewhat. She seeped on her bleeding lips, tasting raw and metallic tasting blood. _Maybe that's how machine blood taste like? After all, I'm nothing but wires…it's good to keep it that way…_

Cameron opened her left palm, pressing it over the wound. Big droplets of blood reduced to thin line of them sipping out from under her hand. She swiftly unrolled the roll of bandage and wrapped both knuckles up. Later, she searched in the wardrobe for something to conceal her wound and she found it, a glove which reveal her fingers but conceal the rest of her hand.

This is perfect. Not only does this not restrain her fingers, it also doesn't give away anything, it looked like an accessory, looking from the angle of human mind. Besides, John couldn't care less now.

She pulled on the gloves, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. John was seated at the table, eating the pancakes that Sarah made.

Sarah was at the kitchen, brewing coffee. John glanced at Cameron as she descended the stairs. She stared back at him as she walked past him and left the house, standing in the backyard, keeping watch.

John stuffed the pancakes into his mouth, "Mom, I'll be in my room," John said to Sarah before running up the stairs before Sarah can stop him.

John didn't know what he wanted to do in his room. He just didn't want to be near Cameron, he didn't want to give her the chance to talk to him. Even he himself didn't know why. He walked briskly down the corridor and to his room, passing by Cameron's room.

His nose pricked up. He smelt something unusual. John sniffed as he retraced his steps, pausing outside Cameron's room, where the smell comes the strongest.

He glanced down the empty corridor before resting his hand on the knob, turning it and entering the room. It was dark as Cameron had pulled in the curtains. John walked in the room, feeling his stomach flip as the smell got stronger. He looked around for the smell, pausing in front of her bed.

It wasn't that difficult to find the source. Everything was there on her bed. The medical kit sat there, wide open. The roll of fresh bandage sat topmost. Three bloody cloths were placed in a small plastic bag and one more on the bed, half filled with blood.

It was blood, the raw smell which John was so familiar with.

But what would blood be doing in Cameron's room and where'd she get so much blood. John started to look under the bed, in the wardrobe but found nothing of any sort, like a body like he expected. Although John felt he should just approach Cameron and ask. She may have killed someone and buried him/her somewhere in the yard.

The yard!

John dashed out of the room and down the stairs, heading straight for the yard. He froze expecting to be met with the sight of Cameron keeping watch. But instead, he saw Cameron stretching out her right hand, resting it on the tree trunk.

She was leaning on the tree, head bent down. John caught glimpses of her pale complexion.

John noticed Cameron's muscles tensed as she looked up at him. She left the support of the tree and stood on her own two legs, looking a little bit wobbly, but he failed to notice the huge gash on her lips which she conveniently covered it with lip gloss.

"Are you alright?" John asked blankly, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I'm keeping watch,"

"Seemed more like you're supporting yourself with the tree,"

"Yes,"

"And, why'd you do that?"

"Because I needed to support myself,"

"Really?" John asked sarcastically.

"Really,"

"You're lying," John stated, "And the mission doesn't require it,"

Cameron stared back at him, not blinking, not replying him.

"Why are you lying?" John narrowed his eyes, approaching her. Cameron never breaks their brutal eye contact. John stopped right in front of her "Who'd you kill this time?" John asked, almost shakily.

"No one," Cameron replied simply, turning away from him.

"I'll ask again," John said softly and warningly, "Who'd you kill this time? And where is the body?"

"I didn't kill anybody,"

"I found cloth filled with blood in your room,"

"I didn't kill anyone,"

"Don't give me that!" John spat, staring her down viciously, "I'll find it, the body you buried, I'll get to the bottom of this and if I found out you've killed who I think you did, I swear I'll rip you apart myself," Cameron didn't need Einstein's brain to figure out who he's implying to –Riley-.

"I didn't kill anyone," She repeated.

Cameron stared back at him blankly as John turned away and walked away briskly. She watched him retreat into the house before she turned away and watched the neighborhood.

Her HUB started to grow fuzzy and her audio receiver started to give off buzzing noises. Cameron blinked, confused at her malfunctioning. She side stepped, feeling herself starting to lose her balance.

She bumped into the tree, leaning on it heavily for support but it was round and she slipped, collapsing, her world turning black…

To be continued…

This is just a small chapter of Cameron's humanity growing over her endo-skeleton. This is another big twist that I'm happy I managed to pull it off. Please review and tell me what you think on this small chapter!

-Hinotima24

P.S. Don't miss the Episode 15 'The Good Wound'!


	17. Chapter 16: Fragile

Thanks to those who reviewed once again! And welcome those new reviewers and I hoe you can persevere to review my story!!!

Starman800: Please, it's just a 'small' cliff hanger. Alright…I'll stop teasing you. I'm EVIL aren't I? I just can't help but gloat over my cliff hanger success. However, I'm updating earlier!  
Yes, that's the way to but it, Hybrid. BUT, I thought hybrid means a half person and half animal? I think Android would be the word…though. My explanation is put to general as I'm afraid the other would get confused too.

Pointzip73: Sighs…typical of Jameron fans but…I'm HAPPY TO WRITE THAT LAST CHAPTER TOO, because Riley wasn't in it!!! Thanks! I was afraid a few people might think Cameron's humanity as cheesy! I watched the new episode and if the next eight episodes were like this, I'll shit myself big time. Maybe I'll trash down a building if someone stopped me from watching the show!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!!!

jen88: Thanks!!! I hate it when my readers go on hols. When you return, you may have already missed reading about 2-3 of my chapters but anyway, keep reading!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!!!!!

Dagda06117032: Don't hope for that too early though. Hope for WHEN John would find out. That's the real question and not what he'd do…Anyway, thanks!!!

Emma: thanks!!! Really? In that case, I'll persevere and try to think of more stories so don't fret!

SigmaTau: I told you in a lot of reviews reply, I AM EVIL!!! Lol. Thanks!!!

Lovesummertime: Thanks! You are not supposed to like John and you are supposed to feel sorry for Cameron as she's the victim! I don't think the funeral's Riley, sadly. I think if Riley dies, it'll be the finale…sadly.

Dirt Rider 712: A lot more, like in the show, he is a moron for 11 episodes, excluding 'The good Wound'. I also wish John and Cameron to be together but I'm sure you don't want me to cop out and just make them together again right? I'll have to set something up to make them together. And I have something evil installed.

TK-MR: Thanks so much!!!

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED WITH CAMERON'S HUMANITY: Cameron got the cuts from trashing that dumb consol as she got angry at herself when the consol reminded her of her attacking John like this when he trusted her so much so she trashed it. And of course, you know that when you punch someone in the cheek, your fist would hurt and sometime bleed right? So Cameron's knuckles are now hurt from pummeling that consol… I sorry to those who didn't get it though…

Chapter 16: Fragile

**REBOOT…**

**DAMAGE ANALYSE…**

**213156546436543…**

**543254353454325…**

**454325436546656…**

**DAMAGE REPORT: MINOR TISSUE DAMAGE ON RIGHT AND LEFT KNUCKLES **

**324325345243544…**

**543543546546657…**

**565476575647676…**

**ENDO-SKELETON OVERALL DAMAGE: 5 PERCENT**

**CPU WOKRING PERCENTAGE: 100 PERCENT**

**WARNING!**

**PAIN SENSORS UP 50 PERCENT…67 PERCENT**

**WARNING!**

Cameron's HUB began a little fuzzy as it started to clear out, leaving her with a 75 Percent of clear vision. Her pain sensors continued to alert her of pain that comes from her knuckles, flashing simultaneously, leaving no room for sight of her surrounding.

**PAIN SENSORS DIRECTED TO TAKE UP 10 PERCENT OF CPU PROCESSOR…**

**PROCESSING DIRECTIVE…**

**FAILED ATTEMPT…**

**CPU UNABLE TO COMPLY**

Cameron bit her lips subconsciously before she strained herself to glance to the side of her HUB. John sat at her side and behind him was Sarah. Derek stood behind Sarah, folding his arms and a grim expression.

Cameron sat up stiffly, withdrawing her hand from her side which was clamp in between John and her, causing the pain. She rubbed her left knuckles with her right hand, concealing it from John, Sarah or Derek.

**PAIN SENSORS REPORT…**

**DECREASING… 78 PERCENT…70 PERCENT…54.7 PERCENT…**

She stared at John straight in the eye.

"What happened?" John asked in almost a menacingly dangerous tone, "Is it a malfunction? Be honest with me, Cameron,"

Cameron analyzed his question before she replied, "No,"

"No?" John repeated.

She hesitated. Cameron knew she just lied again. She's not supposed to lie to John. Maybe he can fix it. It's true, she's malfunctioning and she needs someone, she's desperate for help. Cameron feels insecure…

"We found you unconscious in the back yard," John said stiffly.

"Shut down," Derek growled.

"What?" John turned to face his uncle, annoyed at his interruption.

"She shut down, she doesn't have a consciousness," Derek grunted dangerously, meaning it to be a reminder for his dumb nephew...

"Fine!" John glared at him before turning back to Cameron with that strict expression, "Cameron, I'm talking to you," John said sternly when Cameron spaced out from him.

"I heard you, I'm processing an answer," Cameron replied. _Another lie…_

"More like processing a lie," Derek grunted.

"Shut up, Derek," John snapped, not bothering to glance at him, eyes concentrated on Cameron every move, even her eye line...

Cameron's CPU is in a big mess. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the file that had records of her before she malfunctioned, or so she thought. Cameron opened her mouth to answer John's question when she thought, _what was his question?_ Cameron's CPU worked hard to replay the question but she couldn't find the file. _Could it be a virus? _

Instead she received unwelcomed of replays from her CPU which seemed to have a mind of its own. Cameron attempted to stop the replay but it denied her directives again, leaving her no room for any choice of any sort.

_John let out a deep sigh onto her flat stomach, warm breath growing goosebumps on her skin beneath her shirt. Cameron continued caressing John's overly long hair. His dark brown hair got caught over and over again in between her fingers. She enjoyed this very much when suddenly John sat up, leaning over her and before she knew it, their lips met. _

Cameron frowned deeply as the replay disturbed her CPU's function, maybe because of the malfunction. She frantically attempted to 'tame' her CPU as it went out of control again…

"_Cameron, don't," John muttered tentatively. He eyed her hand which currently reached out. Her hand closed around his neck and she lifted him effortlessly of the ground…_

Suddenly but thankfully, the replay stopped as John held her shoulder, shaking her out of it.

"Cameron?" John asked, tentatively, almost afraid. Cameron looked behind him to find that Sarah had already drawn her pistol but did not raise it up. Derek also held a pistol, hiding it behind his jacket but Cameron caught both of their actions as they retrieved their gun from the holster, "Cameron! Look at me,"

Cameron snapped herself back into attention to John.

"Are you malfunctioning again?" John asked again.

She stared into his endless pool of green eyes as she considered the most reasonable reply. She so much wanted to tell John she was malfunctioning and that she needed his help so badly. But at the same time, something in her CPU screamed at her not to.

She didn't want John to be faced by angry Sarah and Derek who demanded her to be burned in the garage –now soon becoming all terminators' graveyard-

Cameron didn't want John to be faced with the same situation as when she reverted. Somehow, Cameron understood his feelings he felt when he resisted Sarah and Derek so fiercely just to protect her very existence. That John was so desperate and in so much pain; she couldn't bear to let him go through that again.

"No," She spoke, finally. For John's sake, she had to lie. But at the same time, she swore to herself, she'd keep herself from malfunctioning ever again, never again…

"Then what was that in the backyard?" John asked firmly again, not even having a speck of love or gentleness in his voice.

"It was nothing," Cameron replied, stoic faced, "I ran out of power. I haven't been replenishing it from taking occasional stand-bys,"

"Well," John looked relief to Cameron but successfully hid it in his voice, hid it from Sarah and Derek, "I guess you should start to take them then," He remarked without a speck of care or concern, standing up and leaving the room before Cameron could say anymore. After a while, they heard the door to John's room shut.

Derek stared at Cameron for a while before turning to leave with a disgusted look hanging on his face.

Sarah stayed there, looking at Cameron, almost suspiciously, "What about the body?"

Cameron cocked her head, "What body?"

"The person you killed,"

"I never terminate anyone recently,"

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because it's true. There isn't a reason for me to terminate anyone,"

"I know about the blood," Sarah growled.

"What blood?"

"The blood of the person you killed," Sarah narrowed her eyes, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Cameron replied monotonously, successfully hiding the mess that started to grow in her CPU because of this twisted and sudden interrogation.

"It better be or you're be out of this house before you can run another process in that twisted chip of yours," Sarah faked a smile before turning to leave the room.

Cameron watched her leave before she removed her glove to her left hand. The bandage was soaked with blood. She unrolled the bandage, pulling out new rolls of bandage from the medical kit at the bedside. Her wounds aren't healing as fast as they used to be.

As she rolled the fresh bandage, her CPU took countless virus or functions test on herself.

Cameron didn't know what to do. But there's one thing she knew, she needed help and she needed it fast before she does something to John again…

0000000000000

John anxiously picked up his cell phone, dialing Riley's number. He pressed it to his ear as soon as he pressed 'dial'.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Come on Riley! Pick up!" John muttered.

Ring…

Ri-

"Hello?" Riley's voice came to his ears. John felt his brain flow with oxygen again as he let out the breath he has been holding.

"Hi, Riley, it's John," John tried to sound cheerful.

"Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting you to call. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just want to check up on you," John smiled.

"I'm home now. Why? Afraid I'll go to the pub to find a hot boyfriend to fight with you?"

"Yeah right…" John grinned sarcastically, "I was seriously just checking up on you, anyway, you should have an early night."

"Why?"

"Because we're going out tomorrow," John replied.

"Since when? You are one piece of work John Baum, you haven't even asked me!" Riley exclaimed incredously.

"Unless you're busy, we could-"

"No, I'm free, you're the busy one all this time!" Riley scoffed.

"Okay, so meet you tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah,"

"Meet you at the mall?"

"Okay,"

"'night then," John said softly.

"Yeah, good night,"

There was a sound of phone hanging up before John hung up. He leaned back, resting on the bed.

He stared up at the brightly lighted constellation on the ceiling and thought_. If it wasn't Riley, then who was it? Could it be the terminator which shot the bullet at the mall and the same one which trashed the same console? Just who did Cameron kill? _

Somehow at the bottom of John's heart, he felt something's really up with Cameron, his terminator protector. But when did she learn to conceal her function problems from him. Fainting in the backyard isn't normal even for a creature, thing, as weird as Terminators.

John knew deep down, his feelings for Cameron was resisting the vicious pressure he was applying on it. John couldn't forget the way she stirred and mumbled sub-consciously in her 'shut down' just now. He just couldn't…

What should he do now?

Now at least he had Riley beside him, John was sure she can take Cameron's place, in the past. She can help him suppress all the pain he felt in his life. Cameron's reverting reminded him how fragile it all was…_a relationship between a human and a robot_…

To be continued…

Cameron becoming more human continues in this chapter, I enjoyed writing this so much I couldn't help but become obsess with it. Please Review and tell me what you think about this attempt…

NEXT CHAPTER: A story parallel to 'Mr Ferguson is Ill today' but do not worry! I assure all my readers that it would not be even the slightest resemblance to the show, maybe just the Mexico, John and Riley together and running and that's all! I'll be changing the rest to be more interesting!!!


	18. Chapter 17: Field Trip

Thanks to those who reviewed!!! All your comments, compliments and even criticism are all appreciated greatly! (WHERE ARE ALL MY REGULARS?!!!! ONLY FOUR REVIEWS???)

zahnfan23: Thanks, I'm just glad people are still reading my story!

TK-MR: I'm glad you liked it and I'm also happy you're excited about this chapter. But I'm so sorry, I just can't put up two chapters at once as some of the reviewers tend to review only one chapter and I need more comments at every chapter. Thanks anyway! P.S. This 'Mr Ferguson is ill today' would only last for two chapters.

vfergus: Thanks! You pretty got everything I wanted to the readers to get! Her loyalty maybe with John or skynet but right now, John is the leading winner…She haven't discovered free will because John didn't teach her that. Yup, and that seed may just die…

About John's stupidity, I think you got that. John is obviously being selfish and only thinking about his fear and not about Cameron's emotions which she had developed. I don't know yet but I doubt Eric would be part of my story…

Jeremy Shane: Thanks! No matter how little reviews I get, I'm glad you'll always review to at least tell me you're reading!!!

HERE WE GO! AND…CALLING ALL MISSING READERS (Unless you have abandoned my story…TT)

Chapter 17: Field Trip

John buttoned the sleeves of his jacket as he quietly ran down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. It was dawn and he was going to meet Riley. Last night, something struck him when he was thinking where to bring Riley when…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"_Hello? Mr Baum, this is the second time you call tonight,, can I help you? Did you miss me or something" Riley's voice said through the cell._

"_Sorry about calling you again but tomorrow, can you bring some stuff for staying a whole day out?" John replied._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm bringing you somewhere special," _

"_Where?" _

"_You'll know when we get there," _

"_Okay fine with me," Riley replied._

"_See you tomorrow at dawn, is that fine?" John asked, almost nervously._

"_Yeah," _

"_Bye,"_

"_Bye,"_

As he said, he's bringing her somewhere special. John's sharp eye caught Cameron standing in the backyard, her back to the house as she stared out into the open, John knew she hadn't listen to him, she did not take a stand-by to refill her power but he didn't have time to think about that.

He tiptoed to the door and left the house. John froze at the door, hearing if Cameron is coming over. But when he didn't hear anything, John ran away as fast as he could, unaware of Cameron appearing from behind the bent of the house, staring as she watch him leave, his bag bounding up and down on his back.

Cameron pursed her lips as she calmly marched after him, ensuring her Glock is in its holster on her belt.

Wherever John's going, he seemed to be in a hurry. But luckily, Cameron is able to catch up, having the ability to magnify her vision. She followed John to the mall where he met Riley, as Cameron thought. Then together, they boarded a tour bus that was heading to Mexico.

Cameron frowned, thinking of a quick solution before the bus decides to leave and bring her charge along with it, as she walked to the ticket booth attempting to attain a ticket.

"Can I have a ticket for the tour bus to Mexico?" She smiled to the guy behind the counter.

He looked up from the computer, "Sorry Miss, the tickets are all sold out,"

"I really need a ticket please," Cameron's smile disappeared as she altered her tone to a pleading tone.

"Really Miss, it's all sold out and I can't help you, I'm sorry," The man said, looking down at his computer again. Cameron leaned away from the counter, digging into her money pouch and took out a diamond and placed it on the counter. The man looked up from the computer and picked up the diamond, examining it in the nearby light from the streetlamp.

"Well, there is one ticket which the owner wanted to collect later," The man bent down and took out a ticket from between a file. He gave it to Cameron, "But I never gave you this,"

Cameron cocked her head for a moment before she nodded knowingly, although she saved the sentence in her CPU for further reference. She walked to the bus which John and Riley board and boards it as well. Cameron scanned the bus and instantly spotted John and Riley talking.

She walked swiftly pass them, concealing her face with her hair as she walked pass them and settled in the back seat where she can see John and Riley, clearly. She sat by the window on a twin seat.

Soon, the bus started driving. Cameron think she should expand her audio receiver so that she can hear what John told Riley and plan what should she do but somehow, she didn't want to hear them speak, she didn't even want to see John anywhere near Riley.

Cameron tore her eyes from them and looked out of the window.

"Hi,"

Cameron turned abruptly but she managed to restrain herself from pulling a punch on whoever who was sneaking up on her. It was a man in his early twenties.

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Keane," Ryan stretched out his hand.

His voice gave him away as a full English teenager. He had blonde hair; similar to Riley's but it was a crew cut, like John's; though a little long at the fringe which left it leaning out a little at the front. His eyes shone in a natural light blue as he spoke.

"I'm Cameron," Cameron took his hand, shaking it.

"Nice grip," Ryan commented as they released each other.

Cameron smiled at him before turning to face the window.

"Erm, so..." Ryan continued.

Cameron directed her attention back to him.

"Why are you going to Mexico? You seemed unprepared, no bags and stuff," Ryan smiled, gesturing to his own bag pack he carried.

"It was an impromptu trip," Cameron replied, glancing at the back of John's head.

"Oh,"

"What about you?" Cameron asked. It was out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

"I'm just going there for a vacation, it's nothing special. My foster parents need to fly overseas for work for a couple of weeks. They couldn't bring me along so they thought I should return to Mexico to live the few weeks, where I was born," He smiled.

_Just like John…_According to her files, John Connor grew up in Mexico with Sarah Connor until they had to leave that place and live in civilization due to the terminators coming after him and Sarah thought it would be a good idea to go to some place which would have endless stock of guns.

"Thank you for explaining," She smiled, turning away again.

"Do you have a purpose for an impromptu trip, if you don't mind me being meddlesome?"

Cameron considered her answer before saying "My brother, He got into trouble. I'm going there to fetch him, to protect him,"

"How'll you do that? Is it a brawl between folks? If it is, I can help, almost everyone knows me there, but if it's something with the authorities, I'm afraid I can't help. I can try though," Ryan offered.

"I don't know how I'll do that, but I will, I'll protect him. I don't know what trouble he will be in," Cameron replied.

"What about your parents? Do they know about it?" Ryan asked.

"I don't have parents, I'm..." Cameron hesitated, "I'm adopted,"

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't have—"

"Everyone has parents," Ryan persisted.

"My parent…" Cameron paused again, "My parent sent me away to do something really important for him and…I never see him again, I don't even remember what he looks like."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryan looked shock at her reply

"Its okay. My adopted mom doesn't know my brother got into trouble, if she knew, He'll be in bigger trouble," Cameron continued.

Ryan laughed, "You got that right, that's one for moms especially,"

Cameron smiled, "Yes," _I think…_

There, the conversation ended, leaving Cameron staring at the back of John's head and Riley's head. She pushed down her audio receiver to the minimum to avoid hearing them speak; she didn't want John to talk to Riley. She wanted John to talk to her, like how he always used to…

After a few hours of long bus ride, the bus stopped right outside Mexico. Cameron waited until everyone alight in her seat. Ryan sat with her. Until Cameron cast him a curious look.

"I'm just…" Ryan stammered, "I thought I could show you around Mexico, y'know, after you rescued your brother and all, y'could have some fun,"

"Oh, thank you but I don't think—"

"Riley!" John's voice interrupted her as she came to an abrupt stop, glancing at Riley and John practically playing all the way down the bus.

Cameron stood up when John disappeared around the bent of the bus entrance and Ryan walked on after her. Cameron kept a close eye on John as Riley and John walked down the streets.

"So, where are you heading?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Cameron replied distractedly, keeping an eye on John.

"I booked a room in a resort and think if you wanted to stay overnight, that resort is the best thing. If you intend on staying overnight I could ask for a room for you," Ryan offered.

Cameron didn't reply to him when she suddenly blurted, "Why are you following me?"

"I-I'm not!" Ryan replied immediately, seemingly anxious, "The resort is the same route as you're taking!"

Cameron nodded as she continued following John. Until they arrived at huge building, also the most decent looking. She stopped outside before heading in.

"Hey! This is the resort I'm living in!" Ryan held her shoulder, stopping her, "If you want to live here I really can arrange it!"

Cameron turned, considering his offer, "What is a room like?" She decided to ask.

"W-What do you mean?"

"The type of the room,"

"It's a honeymoon suite," Ryan replied softly, almost embarrassingly, "But I swear, I don't have any dirty designs on you! This is just the most decent resort in the entire village of Mexico,"

Cameron nodded, "Maybe you could check into your room, I want to see if the environment is good before I book a room," She lied, wanting to know her charge's location before acting.

"Alright, sure," Ryan shrugged, "come on this way," He checked in quick and walked to the lobby and Cameron followed.

As they went up to Ryan's room, they passed by a room which Cameron was certain she heard Riley laughing and then two rooms down the row, Ryan inserted his key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"Is there another room in this floor?" Cameron asked, sounding casual as she 'examined' the room.

"No, this is the best floor there is. The best view and everything though it's not cheap, but it's fully booked," Ryan replied, throwing his bag onto the bed.

"Can I stay here with you for a couple of nights?"

To be continued…

Finally, this difficult chapter of John being with Riley drove me nuts to write it that's why I wrote it as Cam's POV. And people, John having Riley thing is killing me so I had to give Cameron a guy. I hate seeing her suffer! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 18: Sleeping In? Part 1

Thanks to all my readers/Reviewers!!!

Sigma: Alright, a holiday, I'm jealous dude! Yep, I'm glad you think it's a good thing, this means you're still enjoying it!!! Yes, I wanted to portray Cameron as a helpless machine who wanted to tell the truth to her 'master' but couldn't bare to tell him after knowing the consequences. I'm glad I gave her one too! This is portrayed to be a very handsome one too, I hoped you manage to picture that. Thanks!

Renderer: Thanks, I thought it would be a good idea too. Of course, how can I miss the Future Leader of mankind's sour face? I totally agree with your second last sentence! Thanks to much!

vfergus: Don't mention it, I love doing that! Yep, you got mainly what the John is, angst and all. But understand that on his birthday, Cameron tried to kill him and how can John want to run away with someone who tried to kill him? I know I wouldn't…   
I thought everyone would hate me for adding another problem between Jameron but you people seems to be more elated about it!  
Yeah, I kind of wanted Ryan to look something like that but only blonde and blue eyes. Anyway, it's alright about ranting, I don't mind in fact I like hearing thoughts and opinion often!  
Thanks and just remember to review!

Dagda06117032: I hope your depression grows…Cameron is going to have a hell time afterwards. You'll see, perhaps this chapter would answer your questions? Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

J H Young: I thought that would be interesting but for now, let's not go to overdrive… Thanks!

Shaty: I think the butt of a carbine should do it but my Cameron would be a little more gentle, soft and subtle as I think that's how I would prefer Cameron to be…

jen88: RILEY HAVE TO GO (on the show)!!!! SHE'S KILLING MY INTEREST OF THE SHOW but maybe now that she's away from John, she might get interesting… Thanks for reviewing!

Jeff: I hope so too and…thanks so much for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thanks! I'm glad I got your attention!

TK-MR: ah, finally someone saw the danger of this Ryan guy…sighs…About the chapters, I have followed your request plus a bonus for requesting and it is replied in the paragraph below:) ENJOY!

Alright, I've decided to add a few adventures to the 'field trip' and extended from two chapters to five chapters due to a special request. Well, here it is, the second chapter of 'Mr Ferguson is Ill today'!!!

Chapter 18: Sleeping In? Part 1

"What?!" Ryan gaped.

"I may be only staying for a short while, if you don't mind," Cameron said, trying to sound tentative, like how she assumed a normal teen would be.

"I don't mind but you…" Ryan paused, blushing furiously. Cameron shrugged the hesitation off.

"It's fine with me,"

"Alright then, I think," Ryan nodded, still blushing. Cameron smiled at him as she heard the door to the room next door open.

"Erm, I'll be going out for a while so-"

"I'll show you around," Ryan offered.

"No, I don't think-"

"Come on! I know everyone in this town, it'll be easy," Ryan smiled, walking past her to open the door and stepping out after Cameron.

Cameron followed John closely as Ryan and her got into a conversation. Cameron realized Ryan is getting nosey and like to stay with her, she decided to be wary of him as well, he could be an infiltrator sent to kill John. Although from his expressions and way of talking, it was less likely but Cameron decided to be safe than sorry.

"Hey, there's a really cool bar ahead, you want to go there?" Ryan asked.

Cameron stared as John entered that bar, "alright, thanks,"

Ryan grinned, guiding her into the bar.

"Hey Ryan, where have you been recently? Are you doing well?" The old bar owner called cheerfully.

"I'm doing great thanks," Ryan grinned.

"You haven't been here a few years have you, last time I met you, you were only an infant!" The bar owner replied, "You sure grew up fast," Cameron's senses snapped to concentration as she heard the old bar owner.

"Erm," Ryan hesitated, "Yeah, I did," He replied cheerily as the waitress led them to the table behind the curtains, which Cameron requested so that she was able to keep an eye on John.

Cameron glanced over to John as Riley chat with him. Ryan and her sipped their drinks in silence as Cameron spot a man in his mid-forties approached John, holding a camera. Suddenly, John and that man walked away from the table together, talking in a low voice. Cameron increased her audio receiver sharper.

When suddenly, Riley grabbed the man's camera, causing him to roar in anger. A tussle began. Cameron stood up anxiously as John struggled to pull that man away from Riley. She quickly walked over, unaware of Ryan following her. Just as Cameron neared them, getting ready to break the man's neck, Ryan stopped her, walking forward.

"Hey!" Ryan barked, grabbing the man, who was pulling at Riley for the camera, by the shoulder, "Good afternoon sir," Ryan gave him a sarcastic grin, pushing the man away from Riley and John with a light effort on his part.

Cameron decided to step out on this, standing behind the crowd.

"Little boy! Stay out of this!" The man stumbled, roaring. He cleared his vision, staring at Ryan and a grin appeared across his face, "Oh, Ryan, look you should stay out this and keep out of trouble,"

"I see you don't make much of an effort in doing so," Ryan countered, folding his arms casually.

"Everyone move, excuse me!" A roar brought everyone to stare in that direction. Before they knew it, a cop shouldered his way through the crowd, "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Ryan replied loudly in Mexican language. The cop turned to him, grinning immediately.

"Hey Ryan!" The cop walked forward, embracing Ryan fiercely.

"Hi, Uncle Trevor, see you're doing your job," Ryan smiled, speaking in Mexican again after being freed from the embrace.

"Well, yeah, but what's going on here, I heard there's a fight," Trevor frowned, following Ryan in speaking Mexican.

Ryan shook his head, speaking full Mexican. "Nothing sir, just a small brawl,"

Trevor's eyes darted suspiciously to John and Riley, "You two! Come with me," He shouted in a thick English accent.

"Sir," Ryan stopped him, "They're with me, my friends from town,"

Trevor glanced at Ryan suspiciously before smiling and patting him on the shoulder then leaving. The crowd dispersed.

"Thanks man," John said in Mexican language.

"Stick to English, it's easier," Ryan grinned, "Don't mention it anyhow,"

John smiled, shaking hands with him, "I'm John,"

"I'm Ryan,"

"You don't seem like a guy around here," John commented.

"You too,"

John nodded and Ryan walked back to find Cameron. John looked around the bar for that man with the camera and realizes he's gone!

"Damn it where is he?" John growled looking around anxiously.

"Why John? What's wrong?" Riley probed as the man approached John hurriedly, holding out the camera.

"Take it man!" The man stuffed it to John, almost frantically, retreating out of the bar before John can say anymore. He left John frowning and gaping at the same time.

The man scurried out of the bar, heading to the back of the bar and faced a silhouetted figure.

"I've given it to him," The man reported, terrified.

"Good, don't ever mention his name to any authorities or I'll hunt you down and kill you,"

"I won't say a word," His face turned as white as sheet.

"Good, take this,"

The man reached out his hand. He received a small diamond, it shimmered in the light and when he looked up, that person was gone…

0000000

Ryan walked to their seat to find Cameron already in the seat, sipping her drink but Ryan took note of her legs which are positioned at the side and not under the table.

"You're good," Cameron complimented, smiling.

"Yeah, I mean it's easy when you know everyone in town and they know you just as well," Ryan replied, sitting down, "And if you don't mind me asking, who is that guy, or girl? You know them?"

"No,"

"Then why do you want to help them?"

"I-"

"He's your brother isn't he?"

"No he's-"

"Cameron, you lied enough," Ryan reached out, covering her gloved hand in his; "You're not feeling well are you?"

Cameron shrunk away from his hold, "Who are you?" She demanded quietly.

"Lieutenant Ryan Keane at your service,"

"You're from the future," Cameron narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aren't you also? Cameron Phillips model number TOK-715?" Ryan smiled.

"What do you want?" She hissed, throwing anxious glance at her charge.

"Nothing," Ryan replied bluntly, "I volunteered on this mission. General Connor wanted me to do something on his behalf,"

"John sent you back?" Cameron asked doubtfully, frowning a little.

"Yeah, he sent me back with two messages and a letter as well as a mission,"

Cameron stood up quickly, pushing back the chair with a loud noise of dragging, looking suspiciously at him. Ryan watched as she rose, a little startled as he saw uncertainty in her cameral eyes.

The whole bar turned to look at Cameron and Ryan when Cameron's chair scratched against the cold concrete floor, John and Riley were no exception. Riley's eyes bulged as she exclaimed, "John, isn't that Cameron?"

John cursed Cameron silently for following him all the way here but before John or Riley can acknowledge Cameron, she dashed out of the bar.

"Cameron!" Ryan called, running after her. John's sight followed Ryan as he dashed out the bar after Cameron.

"What's going on? It's like a drama series man, your sister have a new admirer or something?" Riley said mockingly.

"No, something's wrong," John stood up as quietly as he could.

"John, where are you-"

"Wait for me at the hotel," John instructed before dashing out, leaving Riley pouting and cursing under her breath.

John's heart beat increase its pace as John ran as quickly as he could through the village, following Ryan who was about a few meters ahead. John followed them out of the village and at the entrance, after John turned the corner, he saw Ryan holding Cameron by her shoulder. John leaped to the side, leaning on the wall which covered him.

The sudden stop startled John. He caught his breath before cautiously peeping over the corner, seeing Ryan holding Cameron by her shoulder. Cameron on the other hand, had a hurt look across her face. She wasn't looking at Ryan but at the ground.

"Cameron, are you alright?" Ryan asked; voice thick with concern.

"What are you?" Cameron's voice was shaky but tight.

"What? Oh, human," Ryan assured, "I swear,"

But to John, more words were needed. _What the hell is going on? Cameron's dating this guy?_

Cameron never spoke another word but Ryan was very patient with her, he held her by her shoulder gently but enough to prevent her from running off.

"Cameron, is there anything I can do?" Ryan started gently and slowly.

"He knew," Cameron replied softly, "He knew I would be like this,"

Ryan hesitated before mumbling, "Yes, he knew. He couldn't leave his stuff behind, there are more HKs around. One of our entire squad was slaughtered in their base, luckily General was away on a mission or.... He was very sorry, he can't make it."

"But..." Cameron started but paused after she thought better of things, "Forget it, the war's more important than some stupid promise,"

_War? Don't tell me, this guy is from the future?! _John stifled a gasp, cupping his mouth shut before he can make a sound.

"Speak your mind, Cameron," Ryan urged her.

"I don't have one; I've convinced myself of that," Cameron replied flatly, "You know what I am,"

"That's not what he said," Ryan countered, "He said, you can speak your mind,"

"He taught you to say this?" Cameron asked, tears flooding into her eyes but somewhat they refused to fall.

"Yes, this is the message," Ryan whispered, "So speak your mind,"

Cameron hesitated, not knowing John's staring at her from behind the cover of the wall, before continuing, "He lied to me,"

"General has not eaten anything decent for two weeks since he returned from the time travel with Wryne," Ryan said, "He hardly had strength to move, only to remain in bed like a dead man,"

Anxiousness crawled up to Cameron's face faster than John's heartbeat, "Is he alright?"

"He fainted, we all thought he was dead," Ryan continued, "But Wryne found him unconscious early, we managed to force some mash down his throat while he is unconscious,"

"Is he still alright? Is there any side effects after that?" Cameron asked anxiously, urging Ryan with tension in her voice.

"Yes, he's sick after that," Ryan smiled, "He laid in bed for 2 more weeks, love sick," Cameron frowned, pushing at Ryan's shoulder after realizing he had toyed with her. Ryan back stepped slightly as Cameron turned from him.

Ryan laughed, "Now, that's the Cameron who General wanted to see after all that,"

Ryan rounded her and gave her playful grin which she returned with a small smile.

"And, one more thing, he want me to tell you, he's sorry he couldn't keep his promise to you of returning to see you," Ryan added.

"Its fine," Cameron stated.

"Now that this problem's solved, shall we return to the palace your majesty?" Ryan bowed, holding out his hand to Cameron, modestly. Cameron smiled before taking it. Ryan grinned, bringing her back to the hotel, laughing and talking on the way.

John watched feeling a lump form in his throat as he watched their connected hands.

_Snap out of it John, you're with Riley now! Besides, that man's not even officially after her, he's just a messenger from the future! And why do you care anyway? Just drop it; concentrate on what you have John…_ John told himself before walking back to the hotel; surprisingly the same route Cameron and Ryan was taking.

John felt light-headed as he dragged his heavy feet to the hotel. He saw Cameron and Ryan entered the exact same hotel he lived in. John didn't want Cameron to know he'd been following them, much less talk to her at this point in time. John stood to the door of the elevator, staring as the lift stop at level 3.

John dashed up the stairs, to the storey he lived on, level 3. He stopped at the turn of the stairs as Ryan and Cameron stepped out of the elevator, walking to 'their' room. John watched as Ryan opened the door, gestured to Cameron to go first before he himself entered and shut of the door that sealed Cameron's fate, or so John had thought.

Startling to John, he felt jealousy choked him, leaving him breathless as he walked up to his own room, which he shared with Riley. John opened the door to find Riley, all washed up, lying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Where have you been? Dropped in a garbage chute deep in the floor unable to climb out?" Riley said sarcastically as she left the bed. But somehow, she's right.

_Not I…Cameron, she fell in and I want to pull her out but I don't have the courage. Damn it! _

Riley slipped her hand into John's, leaning in pecking him on the cheek but honestly, she hardly affected John anymore. He didn't care, although his mind screamed in happiness.

_Riley kissed him!_

But his heart flew to the next room, where Ryan may be showering Cameron with identical ones all down her neck, the thought of that caused him to grind his teeth together, clenching his fist.

He hardly noticed Riley's hands wandering to the hem of his shirt, lifting it. But when he did, John pulled away frantically, resisting the urge to yelp, as he settled his shirt over his body.

Riley's frown intensified to almost anger.

"I-I'm really, really sorry, Riley. But I can't, not now," John backed away from her, to the balcony, "You should have an early night," John said to Riley before turning his back to her, elbows resting on the railing of the balcony, looking out into the cold night of Mexico. John saw at the corner of his eye, Riley muttering complains as she turned off the lights and tugged in into bed.

John didn't know what he wanted anymore. _If he wanted to be with Riley and chose her over Cameron why did he have the urge to go over to the other room and punch that Ryan into a pulp? _

Cold breezes send chills down John's spine. He shivered, figuring it's time to turn in t bed. But when John turned to face the darkness of the room, getting ready to sleep, after his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he made out Riley's form in bed he was supposed to share with her, fast asleep, John turned back to face the outside from the balcony, standing there.

He decided not to sleep tonight…

To be continued…

Some of you may be really happy John had a change of heart and some others may hate me for adding another character (Ryan) but this character would play a big part in how the story ends.

Come on, I'll like to hear your guesses of how Ryan Keane would affect the ending! Please tell me through your reviews!


	20. Chapter 19: Sleeping In? Part 2

Many thanks to those who had reviewed and read chapter 18!!!

Jojobevco: Thanks so much! I hope so too…but sad to say, it won't be in a while…

Vfergus: Thanks! I think you reviewed the wrong chapter but that's alright, I understand what you're saying…You're screaming a lot of things Jameron fans had wanted to say in a long time…And yes, I wished for the sake of Cameron that future John's still here but he's not T.T  
I'm so glad you threw aside of Cameron and Eric paring! I always thought the pairing was a little wrong, somehow Cameron and Eric doesn't look that good together…I have no idea why. And don't worry, about Ryan's reason for being here and why he doesn't hate Cameron would be revealed later. I have already written it out and I am quite satisfied with the stuffs and I hope you'd like it when I post it. But not anytime soon. And I sooooo agree. I tried to hard to make people like Ryan in the story and I think they will in the future when Ryan treats Cameron the way it should be with John   
Hmmm…Maybe I'll let Ryan have a taste but…THAT IS TOO CRUEL TO POOR JOHN! Though he deserves it. And the last comment, OMG! I am sooo totally honored by that! *blushes…Keep the reviews rolling in and I'll keep up the replies and updates!

Vfergus: Thanks so much! Ryan would be such a bog influential guy to what Cameron's going to do in the end and it all links so keep reading! I am so glad someone noticed. I actually wanted John and Cameron's meeting in the first ep be similar to Ryan and Cameron's which works!

zahnfan23: Thanks but if you like that, I'm sure you'll love what I have installed in the subsequent chapter to close this Mexico trip…

jen88: Hm…good deduction, maybe Ryan would hit on her in this chapter? Well, read the title but then again, maybe not. Yup, I so hope to get a showdown between John and Ryan. That should be fun! Yup, 'girls are complicated' but so are terminators and boys!!!

Starman800: For all we know, he may be….remember, John comes from Mexico! Maybe…I'm glad you're looking forward to it and surely, there would be a more elaborate explanation for Ryan's part. In fact, his story would be a big part of John/Cameron/Sarah/Derek's story!

Dagda06117032: Why would you want that? Do you hate Ryan for some reason to throw him Riley?

Pointzip73: Hi!!! I have no idea but I prefer John being jealous than Cameron…and Thanks so much! I have much much homework too! Thanks, I deliberately make John hear all that intimate crap! I really hope something like that would happen in the show to tell John how much he likes her!!! Yup, I happy John rejected Riley too and you're right, although I prefer that, I doubt John's going to do that to riley! So KEEP REIVEWING!

King Steve: I really considered that but that scene would make Ryan redundant. And yup, he's too nice to Cameron and something's up. You'll find out later on, that I promise. Well, I kind of agree with nothing happening between Ryan and Cameron…I liked portraying John going mad too! His imagination running even wilder in this and the next chapter when…I won't say…Sorry, not soon but I'm a Jameron fan, FIY…

TK-MR: As you know, Ryan's a young guy and it's explain when Ryan and Cameron talks about the future later on, a little moment I think you'll like. Cameron may not know him but maybe Ryan know her? Or he could be another heavily trusted warrior? Like Future John sent back Derek to help John in the show when John didn't even know him…Whoa! Don't be so harsh on Ryan though I think you'll love him later on for what he'll be doing for the Connor's. He'll be helping them pay their debt to Cameron. I'm sorry but the ending you'll have to see. But I promise, you'll love this ending!!!

Sigma: I'm glad you're taken by surprise! Yay! Finally one support from adding Ryan! Thanks!

Renderer: No packs dude. You'll find out Derek and Ryan don't click and of course, neither does John and Ryan…OMG, everyone's making a big celebration of John being jealous! Can I join the party? Thanks so much! Well, I can't promise you about not letting some sparks fly between Cameron and Ryan. Maybe we can have Cyan soon? And yea, Future John won't approve. Thanks so much!

**ANNOUNCEMENT/ GOOD NEWS/ BAD NEWS**: There would be 34 chapters to FITB. Take it your way as I'll already set the categories for you in that thingy above this sentence. And I promise, the last chapters/subsequent chapters would choke you with ACTION!!!! And one cheesy part and Ryan and Cameron when they have to….no revealing…sorry, no time for spoilers YET!

EITHER WAYS ENJOY!

Chapter 19: Sleeping In? Part 2

"Cameron, I bought you a fresh set of clothes seeing that you haven't brought any to Mexico," Ryan said.

"Thanks, I'll be right out," Cameron's voice replied through the closed door of the bathroom. Soon, Cameron reached out of the bathroom and took the new set of clothes, slipping them on before exiting from the bathroom. Ryan turned around from ruffling in his bag.

"Whoa, the size seemed right," Ryan commented as Cameron nodded.

"You have a sharp observation," Cameron replied.

"Thanks, I'll go have my bathe, and I ordered an extra mattress. You take the bed, I'll take the floor," Ryan smiled.

"It's okay," Cameron replied quickly, not wanting to offend her new friend by not trusting him. She's been enthusiastic at having a new friend these days as John hadn't been one, "You're in the resistance and John must trust you to send you back, if he does, I trust you,"

"Thanks for trusting me but I don't want to get slapped by General Connor when he finds out,"

"He won't," Cameron assured, "Sleeping on the floor is very unhealthy and it would be a cold night,"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'll dream of him slapping me," Ryan grinned, going in to bathe, leaving Cameron smiling to herself at her new friend's sense of humor.

Cameron stood at the balcony, looking out as the wind blew into her hair. She started to think about John. She wondered if he's sharing a bed with Riley. She hoped they would be leaving tomorrow, something made her feel uncomfortable about tomorrow.

All she knew if that she wanted to get John out of Mexico and back home as soon as possible before Sarah can do anything else other than worry. Cameron can't believe she had forgotten to leave Sarah a note to tell her she's out with John. _I'm malfunctioning again and the mistake's getting worst…_Cameron realized.

She started wishing Future John would be here, and then she can tell him everything about her problem. He'd know how to fix it. And the new emotions she's feeling are starting to hurt. She had ran out of fascination for them only the hope for them to leave, leaving her just an empty shell with no emotions, no pain.

Just as she started thinking how to explain John and her disappearance to Sarah and Derek when Ryan walked out of the bathroom, topless.

"That was fast," Cameron commented.

"I hate the cold water in there," Ryan spat angrily.

"There is warm water available," Cameron said, looking amused that a resistance fighter didn't know how to operate a shower after years of learning to work with complicated machines like guns and so on.

"Really? Who cares," He gave Cameron a lazy wave. Her eyes scanned his bare torso, scanning his fitness and built.

**GENDER: MALE**

**BUILT: MUSCULINE**

**PHYSICAL FITNESS RESULT: EXCELLENT**

As she scanned, her sight lingered onto one of the huge scars on his back as Ryan turned and when he turned back to face her, she found many on his chest as well, many…

Ryan interrupted her thoughts, "Cameron?"

Cameron looked up from all his scars, giving him a blank look.

"If you mind my shirtless thing, I'll just-"

"No, your scars caught my attention," Cameron replied softly. Ryan looked down at his own torso.

"Yeah, a lot in numbers aren't there," Ryan smiled as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Ryan said, walking to the door, and closing it after receiving a soft folded mattress. He turned to find Cameron standing behind him, startling him.

Before he can move, Cameron's hand traced his scars, long and short, faded and dark ones. Ryan froze, he didn't dare to move even an inch.

Cameron felt his muscles tense under her touch and immediately she pulled away, coming to the conclusion, "Your wounds you received haven't been given the proper treatment that's why resulting in scars, even in the minor ones."

Ryan walked pass her, to his bag, "Well, the medics can't possibly tend to those small wounds as well as the big ones, or there would not be enough medicine to go around the tech-com soldiers who really need them,"

"But leaving them to heal on their own is wrong, there could be an infection," Cameron warned.

"You sound my mom," Ryan grinned, taking out a shirt from his bag and slipping it on.

"You sound like John," Cameron countered, turning away from him, frowning and wondering why she'd even said that in the first place.

"General Connor?" Ryan asked curiously, replied by a hesitant nod from Cameron.

"We should turn in, it's late and we want to wake up early tomorrow, I still have to keep an eye on John," Cameron changed the subject, slipping under the sheets.

"Do you sleep?" Ryan asked, trying not to sound offending, "don't take me wrong though, I believe General Connor that you're different or I wouldn't have came, I'm just curious,"

Cameron chuckled softly, quickening Ryan's heart beat; he loves that sound, "Don't worry. I'm not offended by it; in fact I'm glad you asked. I don't really sleep; I go on stand-by to replenish power for my batteries. On one occasion I needed a power charge so I go on stand-by every night but although now I don't really need it, it has grown on me, becoming a habit,"

Ryan nodded knowingly as he spread the mattress out on the floor.

"You sure you don't want to sleep on the bed? I wouldn't mind if you do," Cameron asked, offering him one last time, thinking of the terrible back-ache her new friend would suffer from the next day.

"No thanks, I slept in rat holes in the future," Ryan smiled, "But thanks anyway,"

Cameron nodded, switching off the lights after Ryan lay down.

"Ryan?" Cameron spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me honestly, in the future, is John really doing alright?" Cameron's voice was thick with concern that was prepared to change into anxiety as soon as it wasn't the answer she desired.

Ryan sighed, "He is not before but once he sent me back, he is, I think," Ryan replied assuring her, before continuing, "You sure are concern about him,"

"Yes," came a soft reply.

"But I think he's even more concerned about you," Ryan mused. He waited but there isn't a reply, he pulled himself into a sitting position, peering over the edge of the bed. To his surprise, he saw Cameron curled up, facing him; eyes closed. He could almost hear her soft and smooth breathing although he knew that it wasn't possible. Ryan smiled as he watched her, fast asleep.

"You're more human than you think and than General or me expected," Ryan whispered before resting back on his mattress and thinking, _I'm finally by her, General, I hope I can fulfill what you assigned to me…_

The next morning, Cameron opened her eyes, finding herself in darkness; she attempted to change to night vision mode but her CPU appeared and felt fuzzy and the screen blurry and jumpy. She had never been more annoyed with her malfunctioning CPU. She has got to fix the problem soon or she may die of annoyance or kill someone…

Thus, Cameron had no choice but to grope in the darkness at her side for the bedside lamp. Her hand felt around, blindly when she felt a soft wood which she assumed was the headrest of the bed. Slowly and carefully, she imagined the room in her mind (With her eyes closed), slipping her hand along the headrest gracefully and gently till at the tip of her fingertips, she felt a rough fabric.

_The head of the lamp, finally…_

Cameron's hand continued downwards and finally, she grasped the switch in her palm, flicking it on. And with a soft flick, the light was turned on. For a moment, she was blinded by the sudden burst of light but slowly, her eyes adjusted and her HUB slowly became clearer and not so jumpy.

Her HUB read: 05.49AM

Then a half breathing and half snore startled her. She glanced around before she slipped to the side of the bed and peered over the edge, greeted by the sight of Ryan, asleep.

Ryan having slept so straight and expression stoic made Cameron struggle not to laugh, waking him. But it was really amusing for Cameron as even both Johns had expressions when they slept. He's the only person, other than both Johns, did she watched sleeping.

He had his right hand under his head to serve as a pillow for it and his leg stretched out, under the blanket and his left arm stock straight by his body and holding, what she guessed, a pistol.

Then suddenly he stirred, using his left hand to rub his eyes drowsily before he opened them. Ryan jumped up from the bed, startled by the sight of Cameron peering over the edge at him, leaving him leaning on his right elbow, heart pounding.

Cameron chuckled again, sitting up. She didn't know why but Ryan amused her with his words and actions.

"Good morning," she said between her chuckles.

"Good morning," Ryan replied, gloomily.

He, having heard her chuckle, couldn't help but smile, and amused at himself for being so frightened as well. _Another point of General's warning that prove right, although General didn't know what would Cameron have become when I arrived, he was almost sure she had a thing for startling people, especially when they just woke and finding it amusing for herself and if you get too close to her, including she is quite comfortable with you, she'll do it again and again for her amusement. _

_He's __**damn**__ right…_

Ryan rolled his eyes, getting off the bed as he watched Cameron slipped out of the bed and making the bed proper again. Ryan kept his gun in the holster attached to the belt, on the table. He kept his mattress as he stole glances at her.

_She's like a child trapped in her newly founded emotions…_

To be continued…

This is a Ryan/Cameron chapter but at the moment, nothing's happened if you noticed; only some elaboration on who this Ryan guy might be… I'll keep it a secret, please **REVIEW**!


	21. Chapter 20: Similarities & Differences

Thanks so much to those who reviewed!!!

fairedust: I'm glad you are! Thanks for that, I'm quite skeptical with using Ryan but I think I'll be continuing with this character and he'd be one of the main in this story! Oh, you'll be surprised he's sent back not just to help Cameron but have more things to do.

Jena: Oh, that's too bad as I really hope all the readers would follow the story as I update as I think it would be more enjoyable with all the cliffhangers I'm inserting in but it's alright, as long as you're reading. This is just a suggestion. And thanks so much!

jojobevco: Thanks so much!

jen88: Well, I can tell you for a fact, he's RYAN! Alright, that was redundant but still…keep reading and I have no idea why some people want Ryan to kick John's ass but some others want John to kick his…

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

vfergus: An idea huh? You got me curious dude. Mind if you PM it to me but mind you, I may not tell you if it's right or wrong. Thanks, I thought letting you see what's going on in both doors might be an interesting way to present my story! Yeah, I'm trying to make Cameron really like a small child with her budding humanity. What are you talking about? Of course he have to choose Riley- sorry, that's a typo, Cam-wait…but Riley's normal! AHHHH! Thanks! I promise this chapter would not disssapoint you, unless you hate knowing more about Cameron's thoughts about Ryan and her wounds.

Sigma: I'm glad you were curious, it would be kind of boring for you if you weren't interested in the new character. I so agree with you on that one! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Starman800: Come on, be more patient! I did say this story would be 34 chapters long! Keep reading! Sorry but not much reveal on Ryan but more interactions to built the stage for the reveal!

Renderer: I like how you're beginning to be the first to review! I'm glad you like their interaction. Of course Cameron must think of John, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the terminator's character or any other involved plot. This is only for enjoyment purposes. (Or I only own Ryan Keane, since I added him in, I think…)

Chapter 20: Similarities & Differences

"I'm tired of eating pancakes," Cameron blurted after Ryan suggested it. She and Ryan peered at the breakfast menu, sitting on the bed side by side. Ryan held the menu awkwardly as Cameron peered over.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Cameron, giving her a questioning look," Care to explain,"

"Sarah made those everyday, sometimes for three meals in a day," She replied flatly, already losing interest in the conversation and more interested in the menu.

Ryan stifled a laugh and instead, he waited patiently for the cyborg to choose her breakfast choice, who is taking awfully long. Then he decided to keep suggesting things to her as she doesn't seem to be making any visible progress to him.

"How about porridge?" Ryan asked.

"That amount of nutrition won't be enough for my human skin cells to grow," Cameron blurted distractedly, eyes fixed on the menu.

Ryan's eyes narrowed upon that answer, "Grow? Are you hurt?" Ryan demanded, almost anxiously.

Cameron looked up, trying to stop her anxiety, like a prey caught by its predator, "No, I just want my skin cells to have enough nourishment in the storage so that if I get hurt, it'll heal quickly," She replied, "I'll have bacon and eggs,"

Ryan paused and stared at her suspiciously before nodding and walking to the phone to give the order to the restaurant downstairs.

"Ryan," Cameron interrupted and he turned around, ear pressed to the phone, "I'll be in the bathroom," She mouthed to him before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She made sure it was locked before turning to face the mirror.

Her right hand rose and stopped it mid-air and her left lifted to take out the glove of her right. Cameron struggled to be as delicate as possible as she removed the glove, she didn't want her pain sensors to go off in one of the unstoppable red flash. After safely removing the glove and placing it by the sink, she worked to remove her bandage.

It is starting to smell as she had neglected to change them yesterday as she couldn't find the medical kit and in a rush to go after John, she didn't even bring a bottle medical oil along. Luckily, this morning, Cameron insisted on tending on some of Ryan's unhealed scar which he got before he came back to the past; after his bathe.

Just as Cameron hoped, he had forgotten to keep the medical kit, leaving it in the bathroom.

As Cameron peeled off the bandages, she thought how similar Ryan is to John; or at least only future John as she didn't know the younger John as the guy without his shirt before but she knew Future John from every angle.

Ryan and Future John's muscle tensed under her soft touch every time either when she tends to them or when she traced them gently. Or at least Future John _used_ to tense up but after they become more and more intimate, physically and emotionally, future John only shivered in excitement under her touch, happy to be there and a little tinch of being honored.

But there are differences that don't really affect Cameron. Like Ryan is more humorous while Future John is serious. Future John melts in her presence but Cameron hasn't seen Ryan act away from her; his military side. Though both of them had one more thing in common that Cameron noticed, they both loved to see her smile and laugh.

They both couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter or at least a smile when she does even under the most serious conditions.

But to Cameron, no one can replace Future John.

Cameron threw aside the old and soiled bandage, 'soaked' in the mixture of sweat and blood. Without the bandage, revealed Cameron's colton knuckles and an amount of flesh. Cameron flexed her fingers but when they curled up to form a fist, she felt her flesh squelched in objection, and she gritted her teeth as pain laced its way up her arm.

But Cameron was persistent in trying to flex her fingers smoothly which, she later regret, result in bleeding.

Cameron cursed to herself, opening the medical kit deftly, bringing cotton wool to her wound, staunching it to stop the bleeding. She watched as the cotton wool started to turn blood red. Cameron doesn't understand why her wounds aren't healing as quickly as they used to. She couldn't wrap her Colton head around it and why is there so much blood flowing non-stop every time the wound re-open?

Thus, she decided to find out the hard way.

Cameron reached for a handy knife she carries around in her back pocket, flicking it open, she gritted her teeth, braced herself, and dug the knife deep into the side of her knuckles. The pain pierced her entire arm, sending it into fits. More blood seeped out and drip onto the floor, almost being able to form a puddle around her.

But this made her more distraught thus she attempted to push her knife deeper into the wound. However, all she felt was pain and heard was squelching of flesh against the blood and the blade. Soon, she gave up, going back to using the cotton wool to staunch her now new knife wound by the knuckle. Cursing, Cameron felt insulted as she think she didn't know herself well enough, this is a problem.

It took three cotton wool to staunch the bleeding. Cameron later dabbed the wound with medical cream and wrapped it up in fresh bandage and finally pulled on her glove. She started her work on the other knuckle. Since she couldn't curl up her right hand, she decided to use a small plier to hook onto the edge of the bandage and slowly remove the bandage from her left.

As she worked slowly and carefully, a loud rap on the door startled her.

"Cameron? Are you alright?" Ryan's voice sound anxious and demanding, "You've been in there for over 15 minutes. What are you doing in there?"

Cameron dropped the pliers as she heard the knock. It dropped with a loud clank on the marble floor.

"Nothing, I'll be right out," Cameron replied hastily and thick with pain, bending to pick up the pliers but Ryan's sharp hearing heard the colliding of the metal pliers head with the cold concrete floor.

"What's going on in there? If it isn't of any inconvenience, please open this door," Ryan said, wrestling slightly with the door knob.

"I'll be out in a minute, it isn't exactly convenient," Cameron lied, hastily and anxiously shoving the knife with the pliers in the medical kit and bending down to pick up the soaked cotton wool from side of the sink to attempt to suck up the blood on the floor.

"Cameron!" Ryan's wrestling with the door became more and more intensed as he heard the knife colliding with the pliers as they entered the medical kit.

"Just wait, Ryan! Just wait a second!" Cameron yelled desperately cleaning the floor but patience wasn't one of Ryan's virtue and he couldn't take leaving Cameron in the bathroom for so long with weapons. _Only god knows what she could be doing in there!_

Cameron gave up on the floor, standing up quickly and slamming the medical kit shut after dumping the soaked cotton wool in. As she fumbled with the catch, Ryan cursed, feeling himself sink into a sea of dread. He scowled at the door, stepping back, he kicked the door open.

Cameron back stepped as Ryan entered. His blue eyes widened in shock and pain as they scanned the situation in the now 'bloody' bathroom. His eyes trailed along the sink where she placed the bloody cotton wool just a moment ago and her left glove to the floor which her blood drip upon; forming a puddle.

"Cameron," Ryan breathed in shock as his mouth hung open. His eyes stopped searching the bathroom and went to scan along Cameron. They froze upon her left bloody knuckles, underneath revealing raw flesh.

"Ryan, I-" Cameron started, but she didn't know how to continue or say anything. Before she could stop it, tears started seeping out of the corner of her eyes. Both her knuckles throbbed in an intense pain that she could stand no longer, they just hurt so much in a new fashion she isn't accustomed to.

Ryan stepped across the pool of blood on the floor and to Cameron.

He anxiously held up her left hand, examining her knuckles, "Where'd you get this?"

Cameron sniffed, hesitating to answer. When it didn't come, Ryan said softly to her, "Never mind about that. Come on, I'll help you with this, let's do this in the room," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the room and onto the bed.

Ryan left her there as he collected the medical kit. He set it down on the floor and when he open it and saw the knife, Cameron saw a look of horror flash across his face before he held it up.

"What were you doing with this?" Ryan demanded but he sounded thick with concern as he brought the knife up to eye-level. The blade was painted with blood.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing? It's thick with blood, your blood I presume," Ryan sighed, dumping it on the floor and he reached in for the medical cream and a fresh roll of bandage. As he applied the cream delicately for her, he spoke, "I guess that explains why you're wearing gloves huh? I thought it was weird. John doesn't know?"

Cameron nodded cautiously. Ryan wrapped her wound up, "And to think General Connor told me you're in good hands, Ha, what a joke!" He said mockingly.

"Ryan," Cameron started, sniffing," I'm telling you, you are not allowed to mention any of this to John,"

"But-"

"Promise me Ryan, please just promise!" Cameron pleaded as she pulled her half bandaged hand away from him.

Ryan grunted, "Fine! Whatever, just let me finish the bandage!" He gently pulled her left hand by the wrist back and continued bandaging. When he was done, Cameron muttered thanks but Ryan didn't move to keep the kit, in fact, he reached to her right and held on to it tight, gently removing her glove.

"I've already done this one!" Cameron objected and attempted to pull away but Ryan's strong grip held her down and if Cameron used her excess strength, with Ryan's persistency, she might hurt him.

"But I'd do a better one," Ryan countered removing the bandage and gaped as this one was much more serious. In between her middle knuckle and her index finger knuckle, it's quite obvious that she had drove her knife into it, judging by the big knife mark, "why'd you hurt yourself?" He demanded.

"I wasn't. I was just…" Cameron paused, "I'm not right. I'm bleeding excessively and all this-" She said, feeling something crawl into her chest. Cameron identified it under 'fear'.

"Shh," Ryan hushed her softly, "It's fine. I know this may not be normal but you're different,"

"Not like this!"

"But you are," He stated, starting on this one as well. Both of them were quiet as he applied the cream, "Connor is going to kill me," He muttered.

Cameron couldn't help but let a smile take over her sadness. Earning an annoyed stare from Ryan, "I can't believe you're laughing over your new friend's prominent death!"

That set off the fuse, Cameron started laughing, but not hysterically. Ryan pursed his lips at her, continuing to work on the wound, _great, this is exactly how General guessed Cameron would react and unfortunately, I hate it. How can she be so happy at my up-coming death or if not, guilt?_

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Ryan stopped, putting down the tube of cream, cautiously and taking out his Glock, holding it with both hands. He opened the door a little, greeted by a waitress, with a trolley of their breakfast. Ryan opened the door to its fullest, stowing away the Glock from the waitress's sight.

He waved her away with a smile and pushed the trolley in himself, not wanting her to see Cameron's wound.

The fresh smell of Bacons and egg wafted its way to Cameron. And to her surprise, she heard a deep rumbling. Ryan glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. He smiled at her, "You can eat after I finished bandaging up your wound," He assured, wrapping up her knuckles and slipping on her gloves for her. Soon, they dug into their food like ravening wolves.

_She really is different, much more different than she herself or the General had thought…_

000000000000000

John closed his eyes as he heard Cameron's laugh from his balcony. His heart throbbed. Normally, she'd only be smiling with him and lay in bed with him but now she's laughing with another man and possibly in bed with that guy as well. But things are different now.

"John?" Riley startled him.

John spun around to find Riley already sat up in bed.

"You haven't slept the entire night?"

"Erm, I did, but I made the bed when I woke," John lied.

"Oh, you're an early riser, funny I didn't feel it," Riley commented, frowning, "I'll go wash up," Riley said and he nodded, turning to face the window again.

That worked as a magical reminder. Things are different but it wasn't Cameron_. It was him. He started going out with Riley first, he neglected her first. _

Another voice in John's head screamed, _but she turned around to kill me first!_

John didn't know what to reason with that or rather, he preferred to leave it that way.

_And what about that man, Ryan. He was with Cameron and I'm quite sure he's from the future. If he meant her harm, then what? Should I pull her away from him? But if he did really meant her harm, he's the most stupid man on earth, no matter which time, to try to hurt a terminator. Cameron could send him all the way to orbit before he can say 'sorry'. _

_Anyway, I heard her laugh. Could very well be having a hell of a sex now… _John thought gloomily as Riley came out from the bathe.

"Hey, John?" Riley snapped him back to the reality again.

"What is it?"

"What have you planned for us today?" Riley asked, stowing her purse into her bag.

"We could have breakfast downstairs then go back or do you want to stay here for lunch?" John asked, smoothing the folds of his jacket.

"I think we should have lunch," Riley grinned, slipping her arms through his as John stood up, smiling back at her. They left the room, bringing their belongings along since they're not spending another night here. When they came out from the room and locked the door, Ryan and Cameron came out as well.

John cursed under his breath.

"Hi Cameron, what a coincidence, is Ryan your boyfriend?" Riley approached them casually before John can stop her. He followed Riley bitterly.

Cameron smiled and wanted to reply but Ryan cut her off, "Is John your boyfriend?"

Riley was caught of guard and kind of shocked by his blunt and unfriendly tone of reply but she smiled and replied none the less, "Yes,"

"Then I'm Cameron's boyfriend," Ryan glared at John, fist tightening, hissing angrily at him.

"Oh, so--" Riley asked but before she could finish, Ryan stomped past Riley.

"Son of a bitch," He cursed before harshly punching John across the cheekbone. John was caught off by the amount of strength coming from this youngster who was about the same age as he was.

"Ryan," Cameron marched forward, firmly holding Ryan back from kicking John's organs out by his arm.

"John!" Riley screamed in shock as she bent down to help John. Cameron marched pass Ryan and crouched by John. She held his chin gently, examining his quickly swelling cheek anxiously.

"No bones are broken but-" Cameron started but John's hand shove hers away from him roughly and subconsciously, his hand found its way to her shoulder, pushing her roughly away from him. Cameron fell off her feet and knees, sitting on the carpet. Cameron let out a soft wince as she used her fists to cushion her fall. John caught it as well as Ryan.

It brought John back to reality, realizing what he did, John lunged forward, wanting to help her but Ryan shoved him away hard and helped Cameron up by positioning his arms beneath hers, hands on her elbows.

John's eyes caught his hand holding on to Cameron, his thumb brushing her knuckles but Cameron, noticed John looking; pulled away her hand from his.

"Come on, Cameron," Ryan held her hand tightly, pulling her past John and Riley. John turned to see Cameron being literally dragged by Ryan down the corridor as she looked back at John, worried about his bruise.

Soon, she got further and further away till she disappeared from John's sight as Ryan pulled her down a corner…

To be continued

This is a pretty random chapter but remember, none of my chapter is a stand-alone chapter, all are connected. Please Review and tell me about this chapter!!!!!

**WARNING! Next chapter is filled with a truck load of action and not encouraged for heart patients or those who gets dizzy spells in excitement… **


	22. Chapter 21: Dejalo's Big Day

Thanks to those who reviewed…

Holly: Thanks! *blushes

Nomad79: Hi! You do? I'm glad you like him; some of the readers hate him and saw him as a new third person between Jameron. You'll have to read to find out. You have an idea of what it is? Really? PM me what you have in mind! I want to see if your guess is correct!

Jojobevco: The reason for Ryan decking John would be written here. But it is because Ryan thinks John is ill-treating Cameron, which he is. Thanks for reviewing!

Starman800: I was sleepy when I replied and wrote the story! Sorry… and Cameron didn't kick the crap out of Ryan as she is more than a machine and cares for Ryan as well but she did stop Ryan though. Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Thanks!

Sigma: I will answer you…VERY MUCH LATER ON, unfortunately… Yup, I really thin making John doubt his and Riley's relationship was a huge gamble but it worked! Yay! Yes, John deserved that punch and I vote for a kick too. Sorry about that. I was sleepy when I wrote this and unlike Josh Friedman, I don't have a script editor…. Thanks for reviewing!

Renderer: 'I'd better explain'? My story ain't ending here dude! IT has a long way and I'm planning a sequel but if you can't wait I got one question for you, have you read Double metal? This is after all a sequel and will link. I don't intend on writing this story in Ryan's POV as he won't be a main character but a co-star. Though, the reason would be quite obvious in this chapter when Cameron argued with Ryan about punching John. Yup, it's worth the wait. This I chapter is very much in action!!! The title may just blow you away!

TK-MR: Thanks! And yes, I realized that. I was sleepy, very very sorry if that bothered you. Yay! Be excited folks. Because, this chapter is totally full ACTION!!!

**LIKE I SAID FOLKS, THIS CHAPTER AIN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!!!!! HERE COMES (the title)…**

Chapter 21: Dejalo's big day.

"Come again soon," The clerk said cheerily.

"Yeah thanks," Ryan smiled. Cameron, who has been standing at the counter, left before Ryan do and marched quickly out of the motel, "Cameron," Ryan walked after her, half ran to keep up with her inhuman pace, "Cameron, wait," Ryan reached out, grabbing her by her arm.

Cameron stopped, turning around, pulling away her arm from his grip harshly.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan asked incredously, "For punching that son of a bitch who's treating you like garbage?"

"Sarah isn't a bitch and don't talk about John like that," Cameron replied monotonously but strictly.

"Hey, I heard what General Connor has to say. Do you have any idea what he said to me when I asked him isn't he supposed to return with you from the past? The whole resistance was talking about it," Ryan continued quickly, "He said 'I left Cameron in good hands and I'm glad I did!' He had no regrets but see how that turned out? Good hands, that's bullshit!" Ryan spat.

"You listen to me, I **am** in good hands," Cameron replied, staring at him blankly.

"Good hands?" Ryan said mockingly, gripping her wrist and bringing it up to her as a reminder, "What'd you call this? You're hurt and he didn't even know? Don't he even care?!"

Cameron pulled away from his roughly, "No, he doesn't have anything to do with it. I hid it from him. There isn't a specific reason for me to tell him,"

"No. But you know what I think? I think for once what General Connor did was a blind decision. He should've just brought you back,"

"And what? John can't protect me, not from anyone, not from the war," Cameron turned away from him, muttering, "Only I can protect myself,"

"No, you're wrong," Ryan shook his head, smiling, "Know why? Because Connor did something to atone for his big mistake, he sent me back to look out for you. He knows Reese wouldn't give a damn about you; Sarah wouldn't rather protect John even if he's not in danger and you are. And Connor's main worry about John is that he might not have the ability to protect me but instead he couldn't be bothered with you anymore,"

"John still cares," Cameron muttered, staking this statement on her hopes.

"Really?" Ryan smirked, "If he did he wouldn't be with that blonde bitch, if he did he would have found out your new fashion sense of gloves and checked it out, if he did he'd noticed you're becoming more human, if he-"

"Stop," Cameron turned to him, eyes flashing a light blue light from within, "I'm not becoming more human. I never will be. See, I'm not changing, I'm all wires."

"Don't lie to yourself, or me," Ryan took a step closer to Cameron, "Don't you feel a sudden wave of emotions surging through you every time? Like just a moment ago, you were so angry at me. And when I punched John, you were worried,"

Cameron's confidence of her opinion faltered a little, but only just a little before she spot John from the corner of her eye, ignoring Ryan and going to follow John.

"Hey, don't do that!" Ryan grumbled, running after her, arranging his bag strip which is slung over his shoulder.

Together, they roamed the streets of Mexico behind John and Riley. Cameron stared dead ahead, refuse strike even the littlest conversation with Ryan. He had no choice but to stare as well but stealing occasional glances at Cameron.

Suddenly Riley rested her head on John's shoulder. Ryan's jaw muscle tensed as he glanced at Cameron. _She should not be seeing this. She doesn't deserve to be put through this torture…_

But Cameron didn't even flinch or blink; she kept her eyes on John's back, thinking of nothing but his safety. Her audio receiver concentrated and studied any sound that reached her ears, making an effort to magnify even the slightest noise of birds eating crumbs from the floor. Her HUB scanned anyone within 2 meters radius of John Connor except Riley and it also scanned anything which caught her audio receiver's attention.

Then Ryan started talking, "Listen, this is boring! I am a teenager; I shouldn't be suffering like this!" He objected, grumbling.

Cameron commanded her audio receiver to lower Ryan's voice to the minimum but not silence it so that in case he saw anything, he'd alert her. Although he clearly showed his dislike of John because of her, but she was sure he wouldn't allow the Future Leader of Mankind to die under any circumstances.

Although her time with him made it obvious to her that his main mission priority was her but after all he is human and which human would not be able to use their desire to override their mission?

"Cameron, are you listening to me?!" Ryan's grumbling became louder as he kicked a pile of sand into the air with his combat boots.

"No," Cameron muttered distractedly; almost in fear, leaving Ryan smiling to himself, finding her answer weird.

"If you are not listening than why are you answering my question?" Ryan asked, feeling a little more enthusiastic about striking a conversation after finally having an answer from her.

"I'm not," Cameron replied again. She pointed to John and Riley who was entering a bar but that was not the primary reason. The reason was the car which just arrived in Mexico and the person who just walked out, or rather the terminator, Cromartie.

Ryan threw a million of random curses into the air as Cameron dashed forward before he can stop her. Ryan grumbled once again about working with terminators with attitude like Cameron, or only Cameron. He threw his bag on the floor, crouching down to unzip his bag and drawing out a shotgun.

Cameron marched to Cromartie who had his 9mm raised at John and a machine gun lowered in the other hand. She kicked the raised 9mm out of his hand deftly. Cromartie was caught by surprise, not expecting an attack was once again kicked in the chest, causing him to fall back again his car; denting the side door.

Cromartie raised his other hand which was holding the 9mm immediately as Cameron approached. But before he can pull the trigger, his HUB caught a bullet strike the side of the barrel of the machine gun, sending it soaring into the air but he still had another machine gun and 9mm on his belt.

He glared at the direction of the other assault, expecting John Connor but he spotted a young man with a shotgun, approaching as he opened fire. Cromartie recoiled with every hit in his chest.

Before Cromartie can scan the identity of the man and decided if he was to be terminated, Cameron obscured his vision, grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him a mile away from his car.

"Get in," Cameron shouted to Ryan, opening the door for him, "Fetch John and bring him to safety," She instructed, snatching his shotgun from him and dumping it into the empty co-driver's seat, leaving his hands free to drive.

"What about you?" Ryan objected.

"Go!" She barked, glancing at Cromartie who was currently walking to them, having the grim expression at them, as if angry they stole his car.

"But my mission-"

"Your mission is to assist me in saving John's life, now go!" Cameron ordered before brisk walking to Cromartie.

Ryan watched for a moment as Cromartie latched his hand on Cameron's shoulders, trying to gain control of the fight but Cameron used her leg, kneeing him in the abdomen. Ryan raised the shotgun with one hand, stepping hard on the throttle. As he drove the car with one hand on the steering wheel to turn around to fetch John, who was preferably in the bar, he shot Cromartie in the back with the shotgun.

Cromartie turned, glaring at Ryan but he had himself to worry about. Cameron grabbed him by the back of his neck, driving his head into the sandy ground of dejalo, face first. He resisted, pushing Cameron back and grabbing her by the arms, throwing her. Her back smashed through the nearest house. He growled to himself, marching to the fray.

Ryan cursed loudly, stopping right outside the bar, driving around people who was obviously running around in chaos due to the gun shots.

John held Riley by her hand, guiding her out of the bar. Ryan's head practically snapped in Cameron's direction when he heard a scream in that direction and Ryan know it can't be Cromartie.

"John!" Ryan shouted, beckoning to him hurriedly. John nodded hastily, pushing Riley into the back seat and later riding shotgun.

"Riley, are you okay?" John cupped her face in his hands as she nodded frantically, "good," John nodded.

"Hey, John, you drive," Ryan stepped out of the car, armed with the shotgun, "And look for weapons, there would be some, use them," He said before walking away.

"Where're you going?!" John barked.

"To help her," Ryan shouted back, running to the trashed house which John assumed was where Cameron and Cromartie were having their little 'showdown'.

John stepped on the throttle, driving off leaving a trail of tire tracks on the sand.

"Hey!" Ryan barked to Cromartie who had his back to him, driving Cameron's back into a wall. Ryan opened fire, each bullet striking the back of Cromartie's Colton head.

Cromartie turned around, the veins in his eyes had burst, leaving his eyes blood shot. Ryan continued firing, walking backwards out of the house to draw Cromartie from Cameron. Cromartie walked against the impact of the shotgun. But just as they stepped out of the house, Cromartie was hit off his feet and landed a few meters back, on his back.

Ryan panted, glancing and nodding at John, who was responsible for Cromartie's plight with the assistance of the car.

Cameron limped out of the house. Ryan ran to help her, supporting her by her arm, he brought her into the car's backseat which Riley was a while ago before she moved to the front. After helping Cameron in, Ryan hopped in, shouting, "Drive!"

The car went into full burst, its exhaust pipe blowing unlimited amount of gas into the air, expressing its objections of the stress on the engine.

Cromartie got up, pulling out his 9mm and a machine gun from his belt, shooting as he saw his mission slip off right before his eyes. He ran as he fired. Ryan shot back with the little amount of ammunition he have in his bag.

Soon, they shook off Cromartie when one of Ryan's bullets shot into his shoulder's blade and he lost his balance.

Suddenly the car went into fits and loud croaking noise came from the engine. It started slowing down no matter how hard John stepped on the paddle, commanding it to move.

"Stupid piece of metal crap!" Ryan swore.

"The engine's spoilt," Cameron stated, climbing out the car, leaning heavily on her unharmed leg as John cursed, pulling the handbrakes. Cameron went to the hood of the car, announcing, "It overheated. Most parts of the engine are burn out. I can't fix it,"

"Forget it, stealing new items is my vision in life," Ryan scowled sarcastically as they heard loud bumps in the boot. Ryan raised his shotgun automatically. His sharp ears followed the source of the noise till the boot. Cameron, John and Riley followed him.

"I'll open it," Cameron walked forward, not hesitating the moment she noticed John far behind. The moment Cameron opened the boot, a broken and sharp can was struck forward in an unless attempt in self defense by Sarah who laid in the boot, "Sarah,"

Cameron put out her gloved hand which Sarah took with her right. Cameron pulled her upright easily and helped her out of the boot.

"John," Sarah cried softly, touching his shoulder. Relief spread over her face as she realized John is alright.

"I'm fine mom," John assured. Sarah nodded, turning to Riley.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded, terrified.

Sarah continued scanning the 'crowd', her eyes stopped at Ryan.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded.

"Lieutenant Ryan James Keane," Ryan stepped forward, military style, hands behind his back, "good to finally meet the legend," He smirked.

"You're-" Sarah paused, catching herself quick enough, glancing at Riley, "his soldier,"

"Yes ma'am," Ryan smirked, "We should go," He stated, "I know a place where we can take cover," He held Cameron's shoulder, helping her as she limped along. Sarah frowned at their closeness before following them. John walked alongside Riley with mixed emotion swirling around in his gut as he stared at the backs of Cameron and Ryan. Their sides practically in full contact to each other.

Ryan led them to an old wooden hut. He flipped the shotgun over, preparing to use the butt of the gun to break the door open.

"Let me," Cameron stopped him, putting her hand on the door knob, pushing the door open and in the process breaking the lock.

"Urm, Cameron, you really should go easy on the door," Ryan mumbled, examining the broken lock and the piece of the door frame which fell out while all of them entered the house.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah asked. Ryan, not turning from examining the door, replied.

"My family's property, or rather mine,"

"No, I meant that," Sarah said, pointing at the trap door in the floor.

"Oh," Ryan slammed the door into the door frame, seeing no other way to shut the door, "That's…" He paused, opening the trap door, "My armory,"

"Your armory?"

"Yup, although I have used most of the stuff, there are some good guns," Ryan smiled.

Sarah peered inside, glancing suspiciously at Ryan as he walked over to Cameron.

"Sit here," Ryan instructed, pulling her a wooden chair.

"No," Cameron replied, refusing his offer.

"Just sit, I'll have to tend to your-"

"The chair is fragile," Cameron stated.

"No, it's fine, see-" Ryan held the chair by its back. But suddenly it fell apart. Cameron smiled, amused at his 'stupidity', "Okay, that's it! You have reached the deadline of laughing at me!" Ryan growled.

Cameron smiled at him, cocking her head.

"Stop that," He warned, pointing at the bed, "Sit there," This time, Cameron obliged, sitting still.

John and Riley stood at the corner, quiet.

"Hey, Ryan," Sarah called, "Do you have a phone?"

"Use mine," John said, passing her his cellphone. Sarah nodded, taking it and dialing Derek's number. He turned to face Riley, muttering in a low voice, "You have to go,"

"John-"

"Riley, don't," John interrupted, "you have to go. Go out of the village and you'll see the path we took when we came. You'll find a bus there. When you get away from me, that guy won't follow you,"

"John, I don't want to run away from you," Riley shook her head.

"I promise, when I get back, I'll call you," John held her shoulder. Riley hesitated before nodding reluctantly. Ryan, who was fetching the medical box, walked pass them, snorting.

John glared at him fiercely, before turning to Riley again, "Go now," He said softly. He didn't want Riley to freak out when Ryan tend to Cameron and she saw metal under her skin. Riley nodded, leaving the house. John slammed the door into its frame, keeping it in place before turning to Ryan and Cameron, standing and watching.

Ryan knelt at Cameron's knee, gently rolling Cameron's blood soaked jeans. John noticed this, jaw-dropping.

"Cameron, you're bleeding, excessively?" He asked incredously.

"Heh, what does it look like? Pee?" Ryan snorted, rolling up her jeans as he noticed a splinter a little above her knee. He glanced at Cameron as she nodded, before he grasped the splinter's other end, pulling it out of her flesh. Cameron gritted her teeth, refusing to scream in front of John and Sarah, even Ryan. However, her eyes snapped shut in pain.

More blood poured out. Ryan dropped the bloody splinter on the floor, rolling the rest of the jeans way up her leg, revealing a huge wound just above her knee.

"Son of a whore!" Ryan cursed, standing up, "Hang on," He said before running to the shelves by the side, fumbling with the containers. John stood there, jaw-dropping further down.

"Cameron-" He started but Ryan shoved him out of his way and knelt by Cameron again. He unrolled a long line of bandage, staunching the wound with some sort of wheat plant. Cameron winced slightly.

"Sorry," Ryan muttered, wrapping her leg up with the plant, "This plant may sting your wound but it would stop the bleeding and heal it faster,"

Cameron nodded as Ryan finished the bandage, fastening it with a small metal fastener. He kept the medical kit, walking away to put it back into his bag. Cameron was faced with John who stood there, rooted and mouth hanging open slightly.

"What's going on? Derek will be joining-" Sarah paused and froze in shock as she stared at Cameron's bandaged wound and the blood stains along her leg.

John's eyes soften as he sat down by Cameron, "Cameron," His hand reached out to hers, covering it, "Look at me, please," He said. Cameron obeyed, staring straight into his eyes, "What's going on?" He asked.

Cameron shook her head, "I don't know, John,"

"Okay, I hate to break the reunion of emotions or whatever but may I remind you, Cromartie's still out there," Ryan snapped.

"He's right and Derek's on his way. We have to plan something," Sarah said.

"Plan? How?" John demanded, "Once we go out there, he may riddle any of us with holes,"

"We will have a distraction," Ryan smirked.

"What?"

"Him,"

00000000000000 (Approximately 15 minutes later)

Derek stepped on the brakes the moment he arrived where Sarah told him they were. He drew his pistol from its holster, glancing around the messed up village, Dejalo. He leaned on the jeep, taking out his cellphone while still keeping an eye out. He dialed John's cell, typing in the code.

"Where the hell is you guys?" Derek asked.

"Watch out behind you," Sarah replied calmly.

"What?" Derek turned around and on the other side of his jeep was Cromartie, torso and face filled with bullet holes. He held up his gun in unison as Derek but before he can fire, Cameron grabbed him by the back of his neck, throwing Cromartie with all her might to the farthest end of the empty village.

Cromartie crashed into the wall, crumpling into a heap. Suddenly, a bullet found its way into his right eye. Blood splat all over the place as his eye rendered useless. Cromartie quickly decided to regroup, looking around with his remaining eye for the attacker, pinpointing Sarah Connor, on the roof, flat on her stomach, armed with a magnum sniper rifle.

He raised his gun to shoot her but Cameron kicked it out of his hand with her uninjured leg.

"CAMERON!" Ryan's voice shouted, distracting Cromartie. She grabbed his shoulder, driving him by his head, through the concrete wall of the church.

"Damn her! She never listens!" Ryan growled, stepping up from his ambush point and running to the fight. He raised his machine gun and shot non-stop at Cromartie as he attempted to sit up.

"The shotgun," Cameron requested.

"My belt," Ryan jerked his head to his belt. Cameron reached to it, firing it at close range, shooting out a huge chunk of Cromartie's head, leaving him on the floor twitching, "Go to hell!" Ryan kicked Cromartie's torso furiously but Cromartie barely budged from the impact.

"Ryan!" Cameron said firmly as he kicked Cromartie's limpless form continuously.

"Hey, look," Ryan turned around, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders, "you never listen to me!" He shook her angrily, "I told you to wait till-"

"Your plan puts John in more danger, the longer Cromartie's here, he'll have a higher chance of succeeding in his mission," Cameron countered.

"Do you really think putting yourself between the mission; between John and Cromartie is going to change anything?" Ryan growled.

Cameron stared back, replying, "Yes, I'll stop Cromartie even if it means me dead,"

Ryan's anger vanished faster than it came. His blue eyes became calm and soft like how Cameron recognized it to be, but this time filled with realization, "Sorry," He muttered, releasing her as John, Derek and Sarah marched in to find Cromartie dead.

"How was it?" Sarah asked, panting as she cradled her sniper readily in case she had to use it in close range.

"Everything's good," Cameron replied, taking out her knife and bending down, driving it into Cromartie's head.

To be continued…

Wow! This is the longest action chapter I wrote in a long time! I didn't see a point in stopping at any point because if I stop before the fight, I was afraid it'd be disappointing as I am **not **good at writing fights, that's for sure. I hope a longer chapter can cover up for that.

As you can see, John now found out about Cameron's stuff. Jameron fans must be jumping around in joy huh? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

It's not the end yet…

-Hinotima24

P.S. I will be away and unable to update till 7th March. Later then!!! I hatethis as much as you do, but life...


	23. Chapter 22: Interaction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator Franchise/ TSCC/ The Terminators movies. No profit is earned from this story.

Thanks to all the kind souls who reviewed/read and boasted my moral in writing this story!

Pointzip73: Nooooo! I can't miss your review at least one in every chapter!!! Please, please try your best to review! Yeah but don't bet on it that John will have anything to care for it…Thanks anyway!

zahnfan23: Thanks! Yeah, it is.

jen88: It's not too long! See? Here I am! Of course I'll update when I can but I kept my word at least…my word that I'll update on the 7th march.

Jeff - Aka - Starman800: About that question, it is a scene where Sarah almost said Resistance fighter but caught herself when she remembered Riley was there. I'm sorry I didn't portray that well enough. John and Cameron would work it out but sad to say it would be much later on…Yeah, thanks!

Shaty: You'll be grateful to me for bringing in Ryan when John treats Cameron like S**t later on…And Ryan isn't stealing from John, John doesn't want her so Ryan's just accompanying her. Why don't you think John isn't the a$$ and Ryan is? Thanks so much for reviewing though!

D: Like I said to Shaty…you'll be grateful when John treats Cameron like S**T.

Sigma: Then you're in luck; the grand finale would be a fight scene then emotional stuff. But they are long and exciting! I already had it written out and I think if you love this, you'll S**t yourself when you read that. Maybe John would, maybe he wouldn't…

TK-MR: Thanks! And sooooo sorry! I hate repeated mistakes too! I'm really sorry! I do my best to prevent it from happening again.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Jojobevco: Thanks!

Renderer: Thanks and I really actually considered letting Riley stay but it would be difficult to continue from there so, I sent the blonde away! Yeah, I can't wait for you to read what I've written too. And be ensured, Ryan and John won't get along for obvious reasons. Alright, just read DM and analyse it carefully, observe what happened and maybe you'll get it. But if you still don't, relax, I'm a writer who doesn't like having loopholes and if you know me well enough, you'll know the questions I have in the story would all be answered in time.

This chapter is mainly a peaceful but progressive chapter. Progressive in the terms as relationship, good or bad, you decide after you read it.

Here we go!!!

Chapter 22: Interaction

Everyone was quiet on the way back. Ryan was in charge of driving, Cameron was directing him which exits to take, although Ryan insist that he knew which one to take; despite having taken the wrong one twice. Apparently, Sarah wasn't feeling that well. So she sat in the back, head on John's shoulder while he held her shoulder, stroking it gently.

Derek had stolen a jeep nearby, claiming he had something up before he drove off himself.

Cameron stared in the side mirror. When she saw Sarah with John, so peaceful, something inside of her sparked her with happiness which she never felt. After all the arguments that the two Connors had non-stop; first it was over Cameron and later over Riley. Cameron was really glad they are together now, happy and not arguing all the time.

But something bothered Cameron deep inside.

They had left him, no **it**, back there. It didn't felt right to Cameron. She can't stop herself from having the bad feeling.

They had buried Cromartie deep underground and his chip has been obliterated after one of Sarah's greatest outburst which not only destroyed Cromartie's chip, it made John realize how important he was to her and how much she really cared for him despite all they had been through.

Sarah also told them everything, what happened which made John felt worse. Turned out, Cromartie spotted John and Riley in the Foodcourt the other day and he followed them to the arcade and then home. Later, he waited for the best time to strike. After that news, John was convinced Cromartie had shot the console and trashed it, although the reasons unknown to John.

Hearing this made Cameron guilty, she had been so busy on being jealous of Riley and trashing that console just because she's mad with herself about turning on John; she had failed to do her job, failed to fulfill what she was there for in the first place. She did not notice Cromartie's presence. Although Ryan noticed her uneasiness, he decided to ask her later.

Ryan was the one who suggested they buried Cromartie in the ground and they can't possibly bring his body through the custom; they can't even imagine what the cops would say.

As they went back, Sarah thought about Ryan's purpose here and is he a friend or foe, (after all the commotion she hasn't got a chance to interrogate him) until she felt her world started spinning and her mind turned fuzzy. John, on the other hand, thought about Cameron's new flesh and blood. Ryan thought about not humiliating himself in front of the Connor's again by taking another wrong exit.

John's emerald eyes wandered to the side mirror, meeting cameral ones. He saw a small smile formed upon her lips. It made John cringe mentally. That reminded him of the days he shared with Cameron before their world shattered into a million pieces by 'Cameron's fist', or so John thought.

He remembered waking up to a pleasant morning from a world filled with only dreams and meeting Cameron, sometimes looking at him with a smile, sometimes her eyes would be closed, seemingly sleeping. Then John would stare at her, smiling till she woke. And when she did, he could taste her lips for as long until Cameron decides it's time to get out of bed. The memories brought a smile to John's face as well.

John's desire to taste her lips against his will again grew until…

"Hey Cameron," Ryan said, no idea he had interrupted a moment.

"Yes," Cameron broke her eye contact with John, turning to face Ryan.

"There is a fork in the road," Ryan said, gritting his teeth of the embarrassment.

Cameron smiled, amusing herself with his strong sense of pride, "Turn left," She smiled.

Ryan scowled at her before resuming his post as the driver.

"Stop..." a soft voice said, almost a whimper. Sarah reached out a weak hand, tapping the driver's seat. Ryan looked in the rear view mirror at Sarah's pale complexion before turning to the side, pulling over. John jumped out, letting Sarah past. She collapsed on all fours, throwing up.

Cameron walked to Sarah's side, touching her forehead, "You have a fever running at 40.4 degree Celsius,"

"It's nothing," Sarah croaked.

"Could be an infection on her wound," Ryan stated.

"Or could be just stomach flu," Sarah countered weakly, kneeling.

John glanced at the sign board nearby, "We'll be home soon alright?" He coaxed. Sarah nodded.

Cameron slipped her arms under Sarah's shoulder, pulling her to her feet and John took over, helping Sarah into the car before they resumed their journey. The tense atmosphere lingered in the air till Ryan pulled over outside their house. John slipped his hand under Sarah's knees and her back.

"I can walk-"

"No, I don't want you to fall on the path," John said as Cameron opened the door for him. Their eyes met as John slipped out.

Cameron opened the door with her key. The moment it is, John rushed in, settling Sarah on her bed. The next few hours was spent to tend to Sarah. Ryan helped John to settle Sarah while Cameron went to the kitchen to make the boys something and Sarah something she can digest.

Soon, John and Ryan emerged from the room, looking beat. John sat down on the sofa for a break, catching Ryan heading to the kitchen. After a few worried minutes for John of not knowing what's going on in the kitchen, Cameron and Ryan emerged, holding plates of baked food which smelt great.

Cameron brought Sarah her food which consist of 'rehydration fluid' and porridge which a sick 'patient' can digest, according to Cameron.

The two boys sat at the table, eating the delicious fish baked rice which Cameron made with the leftovers in the refrigerator. Unfortunately, they finished the turkey last week and neglected to buy some more. Thus they would have to make do with packets of cheese, a fish of a few days old, rice and a little spice.

Cameron stood at the window, staring out.

"This is damn tasty," Ryan said in small chuckles of disbelief.

"Thank you," Cameron smiled.

"Don't you want some?" Ryan asked. John's heart thudded with guiltiness. That used to be his 'job' but since that, he had never done something like that again.

"No, thank you," Cameron replied.

Suddenly John decided to cut in, "So, Ryan, why are you here?"

"I told you, I am on a few missions," Ryan replied, swallowing a thick slab of fish.

"And you neglected to elaborate," John's voice sound tight and stiff.

"Well, one is to take care of Cameron," Ryan glared at John, a little offended and angry at John's tone, "Which I'm really happy General asked that of me, although he is quite convinced I wouldn't need to; but apparently he was wrong!"

"And the next?" John turned away from Ryan, trying to hide his guilt.

"The next, I can't say. You'd all know when the time is right," Ryan said. John was obviously not convinced with that, he was almost sure Ryan was out to harm one of them.

"Fine, but why you?"

"Because I volunteered,"

"Why?"

"I wanted to,"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons now stop interrogating me!" Ryan snapped, "Look if you don't trust me, just let Cameron go and I'll bring her with me!"

"We can't trust you if we don't know what's up with you!" John stood up.

"Just know I won't hurt you all, I'm here to protect Cameron," Ryan stood up as well, catching Cameron's attention and she walked closer to the argument, "Even from you. **Especially from you**. I have no business whatsoever to kill you or anyone related to you, I couldn't be bothered to touch you,"

"That better be true," John snarled.

"Take it your way," Ryan scowled, sitting back down to eat. Cameron observed closely as John too settled down to eat his lunch. That argument left a deep mark between the two teenagers and that they cannot be close to each other physically or there is no promise that a fight wouldn't break out between them.

After lunch, Ryan washed the dishes while John sat by Sarah and Cameron head out into the garden on patrol. Later, after completing the dishes, Ryan decided to join Cameron in the yard.

"Hey," Ryan walked down the steps of the front door. Cameron was standing by the tree, staring at it with her gloved left hand touching its trunk.

Cameron acknowledged him with a small smile before she directed her attention back to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, standing with her, following her stare at the tree trunk.

"Feeling the tree," Cameron replied, rubbing her fingertips along the tree bark.

Ryan nodded, "Reasonable, I think. In the future, there are no trees,"

"Yes, no other living things are capable of survival other than humans," Cameron said, "Right? What is your future like?"

"I don't think there's much different though some of us managed to find some ground potatoes and mushroom in the ground. But General Connor forbid us to eat any of those, he's afraid there might be poison in the soil,"

"Yes, John is wise doing that," Cameron said.

"He said he can't make a proper decision without thinking what you'd say," Ryan continued, "He told the food stock department this is what you'd say,"

"I miss him too," was all Cameron can say after hearing what Ryan had to say. Ryan reached out, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"I feel sorry for you," Ryan stated.

"Why?" Cameron frowned, turning around to face Ryan instead of the tree.

"You made the wrong choice and you have to suffer for it, although in the future there is war and death, but anywhere's better than here. I'm sure you'll be much happier in the Future with General to take care of you," Ryan smiled.

"Maybe, but I may not be happy as I can be, however, I'm satisfied right now. John's safe and that's enough."

"You're easily satisfied," Ryan commented.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Ryan Keane. I grew up in the war but I was born before the war, just before the war. General Connor found me and took me in," Ryan explained.

"I'd have guessed, John never tells me about the babies he found as survivors, he treats everyone equally," Cameron smiled at the thought of John's sense of equality.

"Yeah I guess. My parents died on judgment day. I was fortunate, very fortunate. My parent used to send me over to my grandmother's when they go to work. Let's just say my grandmother is not really good at taking care of small kids," Ryan laughed, with Cameron watching him intently, smiling, "When I just learnt to walk, I walked into the bomb shelter and she accidently locked me in. I was a brave kid, I never cried until I heard the bombs fall."

"It's hard for you," Cameron concluded.

"Its fine," Ryan smiled, "I'm fine now,"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Ryan frowned, taking a seat at the steps of the front door.

"**We're** sorry," Cameron corrected herself, "Skynet have not had a consciousness yet but if it did, it'll feel sorry for what's it has done,"

"Maybe it would, or it wouldn't," Ryan shrugged, "Anyway, we fight."

"It hasn't heard all the stories and witness all the result of its work like I did," Cameron sat down next to Ryan.

"But like General said," Ryan paused, recalling, "If it wasn't for skynet, humans wouldn't have cyborg friends. And trust me, some of them are better friends than human can ever be," He gazed at Cameron.

"You think?"

"I know," Ryan smiled.

"You have a cyborg friend?" Cameron asked, looking at Ryan.

"Yeah, and she's sitting right next to me," Ryan said.

"No, other than me," Cameron laughed, saying matter-of-factly.

"I do," Ryan replied, looked ahead into the neighborhood, "Carlos. My guardian angel when I was a kid,"

Cameron nodded knowingly, "Carlos, I know him,"

"You do?"

"Of course. He's the most childlike terminator ever existed; or the only terminator interested in bonding with little kids. What happened?" Cameron asked.

"When I'm with Carlos?" Ryan asked and Cameron nodded, he continued, "He taught to shoot rifles and guns, even taught me how to throw grenades and plant bombs. He brought me around the bunker to ensure my safety. He cuddled me and about three more other kids to sleeps. One time, Carlos brought us to the surface on our request to teach me how to operate the missiles. I remembered General scolding him but I shielded him and General turns around to scold me,"

"Yeah, that's how John is when it comes to the safety of children especially, they're important in the future," Cameron nodded.

"But he vanished after I woke up one morning when I was 9," Ryan said, "I never saw him again and I never knew what happened to him,"

Cameron's smile vanished, "He was a hero."

"What?"

"Carlos was a hero and he died when he fought by my side in attempt to terminate and take over Skynet's first and strongest tank producing factory," Cameron said, hugging her knees, "I couldn't help him, my plan failed,"

"What happened?" Ryan's voice changed to a deep and serious tone.

"It was my fault," Cameron nodded, a hurt look imprinted on her face as she buried her face into the crook of her arm, sobbing softly.

Ryan reached across her back, holding her shoulder, "I never knew that, no one told me,"

"No one knew, John covered it up, he didn't want me to feel guilty," Cameron said thickly. Ryan reached out and wrapped her in his arms; Cameron rested her head on his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks.

"All will be well, I'm just happy Carlos died fighting as a hero," Ryan cooed. Cameron sat upright, nodding with a small smile. Ryan stood up, pointing to the tree, "You know how to climb a tree?"

"Yes,"

"Can the tree take your weight?" Ryan asked, looking doubtful.

"I'm not that heavy," Cameron walked past Ryan.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan grinned, challenging her.

"Yes,"

John stood at the window, silhouetted by the curtain. He stared out at Cameron and Ryan standing opposite each other, having a hearty conversation. He can't take his eyes off Cameron. She has become so human during the time he avoided her that he haven't even noticed.

_Yes, now he finally dared to admit it._ He's been avoiding her a lot lately. He never explained things to her anymore. He never hugged her to sleep, resulting in various nightmares. He hadn't realized how human she's become.

And about her new flesh she had. _What the hell was that all about?_ John decided to have a talk with her later on.

Later, Ryan said he wanted to stay in the garden a little longer as Cameron went into the house, standing by the window, just where John was moments before she came.

"Cameron," John said softly, approaching her from behind.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?" Cameron asked, hand flying up to the gun in the holster on her belt.

"No, nothing about safety or security," John assured as Cameron's hand on the pistol lowered, "I want to talk to you,"

"You're never fond of talking,"

"I am,"

"You were," Cameron corrected.

John nodded tentatively, "That's not for you to decide," John couldn't help but build a wall in between Cameron and him.

Cameron stared at him before asking, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Your-your new flesh and blood. What's the issue with them?"

"I don't know," Cameron said, feeling puzzled at the issue herself.

"You don't know?" John asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cameron looked into John's eyes. The same ones which used to provide her with answers, solving all her doubts; but not anymore. It was replaced with the ones which only seek answers for himself now, not for the sake of helping her.

"I don't, it just-" Cameron said.

Suddenly, John's cell rang. He jumped, picking it up nervously after glancing at the caller-ID.

Cameron decided to skip eaves-dropping on this one, turning away from John, looking out of the window at Ryan, who was picking at a grass with a fallen branch, watching how the grass moved. The sight of this amused Cameron.

"Yeah, hi," John said nervously, "Now? But-" John paused again, sighing, "Okay, I'll be there, wait for me alright? Bye," John flicked the phone shut.

"Who's that?" Cameron asked curiously, although she had already guessed it was Riley.

"Nobody," John shifted nervously from his right foot to his left, "Erm, listen, I got to go. You don't have to follow me, stay here with mom. I'll be back in like 3 hours,"

"It's not safe. The duration of your absence is not reasonable and would be more than enough time for you to be terminated," Cameron argued.

"You listen to me alright? Just stay put with mom and Ryan!" John said hastily, "I gotta go," He walked past her to the door. Cameron watched as John walked down the path, staring briefly at Ryan who stared back at him.

Cameron watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore before she turned around wordlessly and went to Sarah's room. She wanted so much to go after him but that was John Connor's order, the leader of mankind, not a young and naïve boy anymore.

She marched stiffly to Sarah's room. Now that John's like Future John, she can't help but listen to him. But the only difference now was that he didn't love her anymore. It hurts to think of it but she couldn't stop.

Cameron realized she's trap between John's different faces. If John was the leader she admired and knew in this reality, he wouldn't care about her anymore but if he cared, he'd be the whiney leader. She's so lost nowadays.

She arrived at Sarah's room, finding her on the bed, one hand on her stomach and one by her side. Her eyes were closed, but that was before Cameron walked to her side. The green eyes snapped open so quickly. Cameron was certain she was about to reach for a gun as she woke but Cameron sat down on the bed next to her, blocking her from her gun.

"It's me," Cameron assured her. Sarah stared at Cameron suspiciously before relaxing a little but her muscles remained tense. _She doesn't feel safe beside me, nobody did after the malfunction. But they should be cautious around me, it's safer for them._

Cameron reached for the cloth floating around in the bucket of water, squeezed it. She used the cloth, slowly and gently wiping Sarah's sweaty face.

"What're you doing?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Your perspiration will make you uncomfortable," Cameron replied, continuing to clean her up, "And you should not shower in this condition, so I'm using the most efficient method to clean you up,"

"No, why you?" Sarah's voice was laced with suspicion for this robot.

"Ryan can't possibly help you in cleaning up, it goes against the files I have for Human's modesty."

"What about John?" Sarah asked, "Where is he?" Her eyes narrowed.

"He…" Cameron continued, "Went for a walk. He said he needed some air,"

"You should go with him," Sarah grunted.

Cameron stood up to dip the towel in the water, "With me around there is no air,"

Sarah stared at her, a little shocked at her being able to be sarcastic. Sarah hadn't thought a cyborg could be capable of that, but come to think of it, she isn't much of a cyborg anymore, with all that blood under her synthetic skin; or maybe real skin, Sarah didn't know anymore.

"You should remove your shirt," Cameron said, kneeling by Sarah, helping her up. Sarah felt Cameron grasped the hem of her shirt, "Am I allowed to remove-"

"The door," Sarah interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Cameron took brisk steps to the door, shutting it before seeking Sarah's permission to remove her shirt again. Sarah nodded as she felt Cameron pulled her shirt off gently and carefully. Sarah stiffened as Cameron retrieved the cloth, running it across the cool cloth along her sticky bare back.

"You should relax, tensing up gives you dizzy spells," Cameron suggested.

Sarah never gave a reply; she didn't know how to reply to Cameron anymore. Her sense of speech is becoming more human and Sarah is almost afraid to hurt this 'girl' anymore.

"May I remove your bra?" Cameron asked softly. Sarah nodded stiffly, feeling the bra loosen around her torso and slowly, it slipped off her, revealing too much to Cameron for Sarah's comfort.

"I think I'll-" Sarah reached out for the cloth as she felt Cameron's brought the cloth across her stomach and up to her breast. Cameron let Sarah take the cloth, rubbing her own breast, flushing beet-red as Cameron watched and waited patiently. After Sarah was done with that, Cameron took back the cloth, soaking it again.

Later, slowly, Sarah removed her pants and beyond that. Cameron noticed Sarah's cheek burning but didn't want to bring that up, making the situation more awkward. The cleaning up done quickly but efficiently by Cameron who wished Sarah wasn't being so tensed.

Completing her work, Cameron placed the cloth in the bucket of water, walking to the wardrobe to fetch Sarah a comfortable pair of clothes while Sarah, revealing more than she's comfortable with, laid under the blanket, she felt giddy and weak from tensing up so much like how Cameron told her she'd be.

Cameron helped her dress before settling her back down into the comfort of the bed, feeling more refreshed and comfortable feeling the sheets against her smooth skin.

"You should rest, call if you need anything, try restraining from leaving the bed and remember to consume the rehydration fluid," Cameron said before bringing the bucket of water out to the kitchen.

Sarah watched her leave, before closing her eyes and falling into a slumber.

To be continued…

This chapter contain of Cameron's interaction with everyone expect Derek. Although I made John soften to Cameron but I also transform him back into the idiot quick, for reason which you'd have to find out for yourselves. About Sarah's, I'm enjoying portraying her more this chapter. The next chapter, shall I say is about Cameron/Ryan going on a mission, Sarah in bed resting and John/Riley.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 23: Happenings

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Sarah Sanderson: Do you have some good website to recommend for me to watch them? I am kind of having a hard time in finding websites to watch them although I am still able too. (Other than Mega video though. My computer have problem loading them) I noticed the tie too! And when I saw the necklace thingy, I thought 'hey that was my idea'. But oh well, I'm honored to either have them read my story and borrowed the idea or it being coincidental. Thanks so much that means to much to me! Thanks once again!

Jeff - AKA - Starman800: Don't keep thinking about the flesh and blood thing as it won't come up in a while. I'm going to explain it later on. Thanks I thought people would hate the interaction that turned out with Riley…Keep wondering, you'll find the answer but remember, he said…other missions other than Cameron stuff.

Nomad79: Hi! Glad you could review! Yup, the fight scene was definitely jaw dropping; I'm kind of shocked Riley can measure up to a resistance fighter but Kudos to the writers for pulling off a first human vs. human fight! Well, in my story, Cameron is not exactly glitching. There are just some changes to her body. Like blurry vision when she wakes, flesh and blood, feeling pain and hunger etc. But yes, I would definitely work on that. Thanks!

Jojobevco: Thanks so much!

Sigma: Yup, finally, someone notice the thing about Carlos! Thanks for that compliment I just wanted to explore how Ryan, as a RF did not hate machines that much and understood they can be different. Thanks!

Jeremy Shane : Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

The title says it all but if you want a summary on this, it would be Cameron/Ryan involved in some ACTION and Jiley together but luckily, less Jiley and mostly Cyan. I hope it won't piss you off that much this way.

Here we go folks!

Chapter 23: Happenings

"How is she doing?" Ryan asked as Cameron walked out of the room. Apparently he's been waiting outside.

Cameron smiled, "You sure are smart enough not to barge in. Sarah would've blown your head off,"

"Thanks, I mean, I know what it means having the door shut," Ryan followed Cameron to the kitchen, watching as she poured the water away out the back door, watering the grass.

"Sarah's holding up fine. I cleaned her up and I think she's asleep now," Cameron replied to his original question.

"Good," Ryan nodded, shrugging as he walked behind the counter. He leaned on it on one elbow, staring at Cameron reproachfully when she turned around. Cameron stared back a moment, freezing before she couldn't help but laugh. Ryan smiled, "You're becoming very human,"

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, smiling, gesturing to his flirtatious pose.

"Nothing, just wanting to know where that brat gone," Ryan shrugged.

"You mean John," Cameron stated firmly, "He went out,"

"I can see that. **Don't tell me** he went to see that blonde bitch again," Ryan grunted.

"As you wish then," Cameron turned around to wash the bucket and the cloth.

"I mean, tell me,"

"Yes, he went to see Riley,"

"And you let him?!" Ryan said incredously.

"I can't stop him," Cameron place the bucket by the sink, hanging the cloth up.

"I can't stand your passiveness!" Ryan threw his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks," Cameron smiled before walking past him.

"Hey!" Ryan called after her, "We should go find Cromartie you know. Get his body and obliterate him. We can bring thermite there and burn it in my house,"

Cameron stopped in her footsteps, "Yes, we should," She nodded, "Can you prepare the thermite and the flare? I'll tell Sarah," Cameron asked.

"Sure," Ryan ran to the garage while Cameron went to Sarah's room, telling her their plan. She agreed before Cameron can finish telling her to take care of herself.

"If you need anything you can call me," Cameron said.

"So what? You can fly back from Mexico?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"No, I can't fly but I can drive back,"

Sarah smiled, amused, "Tin miss, just go. Since when do you worry?"

"All the time," Cameron assured.

"You sound like my mom," Sarah rolled her eyes weakly, feeling a little comfortable talking to a terminator who doesn't talk like one anymore.

"Because you're sick," Cameron smiled, standing up from the place by Sarah on the bed, "I'll be back as soon as possible,"

"Take your time to make sure every single part of Cromartie is burn to ash," Sarah said, earning a nod from Cameron. Sarah watched as the cyborg placed the Glock on the table by Sarah, smiling at her before leaving the room.

Cameron went straight to the jeep parked outside to find Ryan already in the jeep. As she walked pass Kacy's house, Cameron went to her front door, knocking.

"Hi, Cameron, can I help you?" Kacy asked, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Yes actually, Sarah- I mean, my mom is sick and no one's home with her. I have to rush somewhere so I thought if you could…" Cameron paused, not knowing if it's a good idea for getting a pregnant lady to take care of a sick person.

"Oh, okay, I can take care of her if that's what you're implying," Kacy promised immediately.

"But your pregnancy-"

"It's fine, I'll do what I can if she needs anything," Kacy smiled.

"Thanks, here are the keys," Cameron handed them over. Kacy took them, glancing over Cameron's shoulder and found Ryan sitting in their jeep, looking at them curiously.

"Hey Cameron, see you got a boyfriend," Kacy teased.

Cameron frowned, turning to where Kacy's staring, at Ryan. She started to think quickly, she felt uncomfortable about saying that but considering that Ryan would be living with them soon, she smiled, "Urm, yeah," She nodded.

"He's handsome," Kacy commented.

"He's okay," Cameron smiled, "I got to go, bye, and thanks,"

"Yeah sure, don't mention it,"

Cameron ran to the jeep, riding shotgun before Ryan stepped on the throttle and petrol, driving to Mexico.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now," Ryan grinned cheekily, looking gloated at having the 'upper' hand. Cameron turned to him, a little annoyed he heard it, but she wasn't expecting him not to. She looked out of the window.

"Not really," Cameron replied flatly.

"Why? I don't pass? I'm handsome you know,"

"You're okay," Cameron glanced at him.

"Well, I won't be your boyfriend because your **lover** is my **General**," Ryan teased.

"He's not my-"

"Really? But he loves you more than his own life which connects to the entire god damn human race," Ryan stated.

Cameron was silent after that.

0000000000000000000000000

*Knock knock*

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Riley, hi, I'm John,"

"Oh, John," The woman smiled at him, studying him, "She's upstairs in her room," She opened the door wider for him to enter. John nodded in thanks, walking upstairs and entering Riley's room after knocking.

"Hi," John greeted softly.

"Hi," Riley forced a smile from the place at the tip of her bed. John walked to her, standing by the window, "So, can you explain everything to me now?" She had the dark look on her face, filled with hurt, confusion and hope.

John thought about it deeply. _Can he trust Riley? Can she trust the reality of his story? Will she be gone after that? Is she safe if she didn't go even with the knowledge of all the things out there?_

"Riley," John sat down by her side at the bed, "I want to tell you everything," He noticed the shine which was caught in her eyes, looking up at him hopefully, "But I can't,"

Riley's face fell instantly, "I thought you promised me, I thought when you came you were going to tell me,"

"I know I promised, Riley but sometimes, the situation is not as simple as…" John paused, looking away from her, "as telling someone a secret. This isn't just a secret Riley,"

"Then what is it John? It's not a secret so it's your life? And what would everyone say if I told them I don't know a single thing about my boyfriend's life," Riley said mockingly.

"I'm sorry," John said, standing from the bed, ready to leave.

"John," Riley called softly, halting John at the door. She breathed deeply, "Can we start that over?" She forced a smile.

John stared at her for a moment, considering her offer, "Okay," John shrugged, walking out of the door and knocking it, putting on a serious look.

"Come in," Riley laughed, "Let's go out for lunch?"

"I've already had lunch," John stated as Riley held his hand, clinging on to his arm.

"Then we'll go for tea," She smiled, "Come on!" She pulled him out of the door.

000000000000000000000000

Ryan bent down, picking up a boot.

"Where's the rest of him?" Cameron asked cautiously.

Ryan shoved his shovel deep into the dirt, "Damn!"

"We destroyed his chip,"

"He didn't walk out of here but he's gone," Ryan growled, "But no one's with us the time we buried him other than Derek, mom and that brat,"

"John," Cameron corrected.

"He **is** a brat," Ryan argued.

"And he's the leader of mankind,"

"**Future** leader. Right now, he's a brat," Ryan grunted, throwing the boot down on the sand, "Where the hell is Cromartie?"

"We have to find him," Cameron said, throwing down the shovel.

"How?" Ryan spun around, picking up the shovels and dumping them in the back of the jeep, raising an eyebrow, "We don't have a clue who the hell dug him up, that son of a bitch…"

"We do have clues," Cameron said. Ryan frowned at her as she pointed on the obvious dragged marks on the ground. She took two steps and crouched by the tracks, "They're fresh," she announced after touching them. Cameron carefully traced them to an area and met tire tracks instead.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"It isn't a terminator," Cameron stated, "The footprints are not as deep a footprint as one a terminator's weight would cause. And a terminator would lift Cromartie's body and not drag it."

"Human?" Ryan said doubtfully.

"Judging from the footprints, it's a man," Cameron concluded.

"Great, how many old men do you know who are crazy enough to dig up Cromartie?!" Ryan threw up his hand in frustration.

"The whole human colony other than the ones who knows about the consequences," Cameron said, "Whoever it is, they don't know about judgment day or even what their digging up,"

"Or Skynet," Ryan growled, "And they have no idea what they are doing could cause the end of the world and the end of their sorry ass!"

"There's nothing we can do," Cameron said, walking past him to the jeep. Ryan grunted in acknowledgment, following her to the jeep.

"Damn, I hate this," Ryan cursed before shutting the door. He sat beside Cameron for a few silent minutes and waited for his anger to fade. Cameron sat up, turning on the radio and to a pop channel, "What're you doing?" Ryan asked stiffly.

"Music relaxes one's mind," Cameron replied.

Ryan smiled, "Do you feel relax?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that," Cameron stated flatly.

Ryan smiled, "I don't need a pop channel to calm me, I just need you to start talking to me," Cameron cocked her head, trying to figure out the new indirect sentence. Ryan sighed, "Forget about it, I'll bring you somewhere, can I?"

"Yes, but we should rush home," Cameron said. Ryan nodded lazily, speeding off. Ryan took occasionally glances at Cameron, finding her staring out of the window at nowhere in particular.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the city," Cameron frowned.

"Who ever said we're going to a city?" Ryan smirked, turning the steering wheel and driving the jeep into a small town. Cameron missed the sign, too busy frowning at Ryan. Finally he brought the jeep to a stop, parked horizontally by an apartment. He pulled the handbrakes, looking at Cameron before sighing, "This is my house. This is where I'm born… I guess not… I guess going to be born, in…" Ryan glanced at his pocket watch, "13 minutes,"

Cameron took in a sharp intake of breath, "Today's your birthday?" She gasped, "The actual day of your birth?"

Ryan grinned, glancing at Cameron from his stare at the house, "Home labour. The doctor's already inside I'm guessing,"

Cameron smiled, staring at the small apartment as well before suddenly requesting the unexpected, "Can we go closer?" She asked.

Ryan turned to her, "Why not?" He smiled slyly, bringing the jeep across the road and park it right by the house, "There," He pointed to the bedroom window on the second level, "It's happening right in there. My mom's having a hell of a time now,"

Ryan caught a small smile spread across Cameron's lips. They waited and suddenly, they heard a woman's scream.

"It's tough," Cameron remarked.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Ryan smiled.

"I don't. I never expected anything. I'm a machine, what'd you think I expected?" Cameron's face fell, closing her eyes as the scream of Ryan's mom filled her audio receiver. Before she knew it, Ryan's hand covered hers. Cameron opened her eyes.

"You're not just a machine,"

"I'm just trying to point out a fact," Cameron countered, "Machines can never reproduce," She stated.

"You never tried," Ryan grinned.

"With who? John? He won't even talk to me," Cameron scoffed.

"I wouldn't mind," Ryan blurted cheekily. Cameron started to feel her face turn red hot as she blushed furiously. Ryan, noticing her embarrassment and what he just said, fought to save the situation, "I mean the General would be willing to-"

His voice was interrupted with a loud cry of an infant.

Cameron and Ryan snapped their heads in the direction of the house in unison.

"Hear that? That's me right now," Ryan changed the subject, silently sighing relief as he spot Cameron's blush disappearing, replaced by a wide smile.

Then Cameron began to frown, "But if you're just born, how did the people at Mexico know you?"

Ryan sighed, "Bribery for the bar guy and the police…let's just say I prepared and associated with him before you came."

"Is there anything else I don't know and what you told me that isn't a lie?" Cameron asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. Nothing else except my other missions which I'll tell you in time," Ryan said, "You suspect me? Now?"

"No, I just thought maybe John's right…"

"You should start thinking how much you are to him now, the way he's treating you. You shouldn't even bother to save his life," Ryan spat.

Suddenly, a white car pulled over hastily in front of them in a parallel parking, almost smashing into their jeep's front.

"Whoa, talk about a mad man to run in the neighborhood," Ryan commented, smiling in amusement, trying to get rid of their tense atmosphere. Cameron, however, frowned deeply as her fears proved themselves right. A tall man in a black leather jacket and black sunglasses walked out of the car. His stoic expression brought fear to Cameron's new emotions.

Ryan's heart thud against his chest, threatened to leap out of his mouth the moment he cracks. Cameron's hand rested on his arm gently, stopping him from dashing out and revealing their position.

The terminator seemed to have not discovered them. Cameron pulled Ryan down; while the Terminator walked pass their front. Cameron pressed Ryan's head down with her hand, applying extreme pressure against his persistence.

"Cameron!" Ryan hissed, annoyed.

"Shh," Cameron hushed him, peered up and watched as the terminator took a steady but stiff walk down the pavement. Ryan tilted his head, not wanting to block Cameron's view. Cameron felt her chest tighten as she watched the terminator walk towards the house. When she was certain the terminator's 'place of interest', she opened the jeep door.

"Cameron!" Ryan hissed again but not of annoyance, more of anxiety and being worried what she might attempt to do.

Before the terminator can ring the door bell or knock the door, Cameron grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket, throwing him away from the house. Ryan stared for mere seconds before his 'resistance fighter instincts' kicked in. He dove to the back for the shotgun and practically kicked the door of the jeep open.

Ryan joined Cameron before the terminator can get up, started to fire his shotgun.

"What did he want?" Ryan muttered as the terminator slowly stood up unsteadily under the fire of Ryan's shotgun.

"I don't know," Cameron lunged forward as the terminator stood up. He faced her, only to see her fist before he recoiled, not even flinching before running a quick analyse on his opponents. One identified as: Unknown Cyborg and another: Human. He considered his mission before deciding to destroy these two then proceeding to his mission. He ran forward, attempting to push Cameron away, only to have his arm grabbed by her.

He recoiled again as a bullet got caught in his forehead, missing Cameron by a few centimeters.

The terminator stepped back a couple of steps before analyzing the situation again, considering the shotgun before again coming to a different conclusion: evade two threats. Mission completion is a priority.

He ran pass Cameron at high speed.

"He's here for your family!" Cameron snapped at Ryan, who was shocked at the terminator, he thought initially to be running away.

"Damn it!" Ryan cursed before opening fire at the terminator, missing his back by inches as he rammed the door of his house down, turning to dodge the bullet. Cameron dashed past Ryan and to the terminator. As it ascended the stairs, Cameron caught it by its shoulders, pulling him back down the stairs.

"Cameron!" Ryan shouted.

"Go, get your family!" Cameron replied while the terminator kicked her in the abdomen, kicking the wind out of her. She felt a sharp pain as she crashed into the counter, collapsing it. The terminator glared at her, walking to his fray.

*

Ryan dashed upstairs anxiously. On one hand, he couldn't let his family down, on another hand; he is failing his mission as she was left downstairs fighting off that terminator.

In Cameron's recent improvement being more human, there is also disadvantages, like Ryan don't know her fighting capabilities anymore. Now that she can feel pain, it is definitely a big catch in a fight against another terminator.

He was struck by the familiarity of his house, twisting a door knob of his parents' room. But the door was locked. _Well, at least they're not stupid…_Ryan thought, trying to comfort himself.

After a few times wrestling with the lock, Ryan growled in frustration, _I never liked a door being here anyway, so here goes…_Ryan grunted as he kicked down the door fiercely, hoping his parents aren't stupid enough to be hiding behind the door.

He heard his mom scream and saw his father leaning protectively over his mom and a small bundle, which he guessed was him. The doctor screamed.

"Come with me if you want to live," Ryan growled, pumping the shotgun. He stared impatiently as his father turned around, perplexed, "There's a guy downstairs and he's going to kill all of you unless you come with me!" He shouted.

His father nodded furiously, helping his mom up while she held the baby firmly.

"Stay here, he's not here for you," Ryan said to the doctor before leaving the room.

Ryan walk pass his parents by the stairs, descending first. As they were about to hit the bottom, Cameron crashed into the wall by the stairs, landing in a heap. Ryan's parents shrunk back in shock.

Ryan, on the other hand, knelt down by Cameron. "Cameron, you alright?" He flipped her over, finding a splinter embedded deep in her abdomen.

"I'm fine," Cameron managed while she got up weakly with Ryan's help. The terminator approached, HUB flashing as he spotted Ryan's parents behind him. Cameron ran forward, pushing him away with all her might, sending him crashing out of the house and onto the pavement.

Ryan saw her recoiled as the wound sapped her strength. He dashed over, holding her by her shoulders as she leaned over, loosing her balance.

"Cameron, easy, easy…" Ryan said softly. Cameron's pale lips curled into a small smile of appreciation as she looked up at the terminator. She walked forward, shaking Ryan's grip off her shoulder.

"I'll handle this, get them into the jeep," Cameron managed to say before pushing the terminator back with all her remaining strength. He fell on the concrete road as Ryan's parents sat in the back of the jeep.

"Cameron! Come on!" Ryan shouted. She bent over due to her wound, limping to the door, as the terminator walked after her. "Cameron, hurry up!" The terminator reached out, about to grab Cameron by her shoulder and throw her until a car ran him over. Cameron felt the car's side practically brushing her. She heard Ryan's parents gasped and scream as the terminator followed the car which ran him over, sprawled across their windshield.

Cameron reached out to open the jeep door when she felt herself fall, hitting the concrete floor, her world turning black…

To be continued…

Sorry about my crappy description of the fight. I hope the content of the story can make up to it. Reviews are always welcome and badly wanted.


	25. Chapter 24: Circle of Life

Thanks to those who read/review my story!

Sigma: Thanks for that first line! Yup, I really wanted Ryan to be a character which can put John in his place and not think he can do whatever he wants. Yeah, finally someone noticed! Thanks!

Jeff - Starman800: Yes, the terminator sent to kill the Keane's household is explained in this chapter. Maybe? Maybe not? The second mission has got totally nothing to do with himself BUT it would only be revealed at the end of this story and his last mission is also one of the big finales. I doubt John would want to talk about it with her, the reproduction stuff. Thanks anyway for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

jen88: Thanks. It was a sudden idea, from John's birthday… I thin Ep 217 is one of the best and finally some progress on the Jameron relationship! Hooray!

Shaty: I don't get why you hate Ryan, unless you like the John character than Cameron's. But I think John's being an A**hole to Cameron and Ryan is kind of protecting her emotions from getting too hurt. I'm not denying maybe Ryan did show some love for Cameron but he constantly says about his General and thus you can tell her remembers that Cameron belongs to his General. Alright…that last part is just too much. *faint*

Jojobevco: Thanks so much!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

Renderer: Sorry to say, Riley won't be killed off that easily and just yet. You have to wait a LONG LONG time for her to get killed as I have already decided on a particular plan and am working on it. Too much of Ryan/Cameron flirting? They're just having their fun, come on! And yes, overdosing it was intentionally. Later you'd find out why there is so much flirting. For Cameron flirting, I think you already know she's just lonely and really treasure a friend thus closer than usual. As for Ryan, I'll reveal that in time. Thanks!

Nomad79: Thanks, I feel bad writing it too. Trust me, it took me a lot of gut to write Cameron in the dirt while Riley high up there with John…Really? I thought the fight scene would suck. Thanks anyway. As for the terminator designs, I already planned out my story and I don't think I'll need any designs just yet. But thanks for offering and maybe in the future, I'll ask 

This is mainly a Cyan chapter! Concentrated on Ryan's family after he brought them back to the Baum residence.

Chapter 24: The Circle of Life

"Tell me what happened,"

"I already told you, I brought her to my house-"

"And you two ended up fighting a terminator and she comes back in two pieces?!"

"Look, Sarah, it's no big deal, she's fine now,"

"No big deal?! Look at her! She's hardly conscious! Not to mention bringing back two adults and one small one without my consent. Who are they anyway?"

Cameron opened her eyes, feeling her pain sensors went off. She shifted uncomfortably in a futile attempt to fade the pain.

"Cameron," She felt someone held her shoulders as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her vision cleared. Ryan looked at her, worried, "you feeling any better?"

Cameron gave a slight groan as she laid back down, feeling her stomach wound hurting her to no end. She saw Ryan shot Sarah an I-told-you-so look, "I told you we have to dope her,"

Ryan marched briskly across the room, standing by the medical kit and insert anesthesia into the syringe. He returned with it at the ready, holding Cameron's arm and inserts the needle into her skin, injecting it in.

"I don't need it," Cameron decided to state. Ryan considered it before deciding on giving her half a dosage.

"Really? You look like you're in hell of a pain after having a huge splinter in your stomach, I'm not surprised," Ryan scowled, standing by the bed, crossing his arms. Cameron paused for a while, deciding on a response but settled on ignoring him.

She turned to Sarah, "Are you feeling better?"

"What'd you think?" Sarah countered sarcastically but not unkindly, "You're on the bed and I'm standing, and you shouldn't told Kacy to come over,"

"You needed taking care of," Cameron objected.

"I can take care of myself," Sarah said, ending the argument, stepping into a new subject, "Who are those people anyway, in the hall?"

"My parents," Ryan interrupted.

"But that must mean that baby is-"

"Me," Ryan finished for her.

"They have become a Skynet's target, though not confirmed which one," Cameron said weakly.

"You stop talking," Ryan snapped, sitting by her.

"So back to where we were saying, the terminator you fought is going for them?" Sarah frowned, not liking the news at all.

"Yeah, we haven't a chance to destroy it. Cameron was hurt, we had to run," Ryan stated.

"In other words they need protecting now?" Sarah asked, wanting to confirm.

"Something like that," Ryan nodded grimly, interrupted by a loud bawl from a newborn.

"We have to find out which one Skynet wants," Sarah growled, walking out briskly.

"I'll come," Cameron sat up stiffly, wincing.

"No-"

"I want to," Cameron interrupted Ryan, tone indicating persistence and a speck of stubbornness.

"Fine," Ryan grunted angrily, holding her by her shoulder, supporting her as they made their way into the hall very slowly. Ryan supported her as much as he could, trying not to strain her stitches. They took a while to walk to the hall.

When they arrived at the hall, Sarah stood in front of both of Ryan's parents. They seemed to be cowering under her stare, "What's going on?" Ryan glanced nervously at Sarah, who was annoyed and angry at the same time.

"She's mad," Ryan's father spoke up.

"That man back at the house-" Sarah started.

"He's dead, the car ran him over," Ryan's father interrupted.

"He's not dead," Cameron stated bluntly.

"But-" He started to object.

"Listen!" Ryan growled, "He's not human, he's a cyborg sent back from the future to kill one of you. That's all you need to know so you have to stay here and we can protect you from him!"

Both his parents looked at him as though he's crazy before Ryan's father stood up, "You're crazy. You all are," He spat before guiding his wife out of the house. Sarah blocked them.

"You step out this house and you're dead," Sarah warned, not finding a better solution. Ryan's mother stifled a cry from that thought and Ryan's father, Mr Keane, stiffened.

"What do you want from us?!" Mr Keane shouted angrily.

"We want you to be safe, be alive," Cameron spoke. They turned to her, glancing at her wound, looking indecisive if they should argue with an injured person. Although they could not decide if they should believe them, they knew Cameron saved their lives, "Sit, we won't harm you,"

"Fine," Mr Keane grumbled, "But at least let us feed the baby; he'll die if he doesn't get milk soon,"

Sarah glanced at the infant, disturbed, before saying, "you'll have to breast feed him,"

"But I don't know how," Mrs. Keane spoke up, a little ashamed.

"That's why the doctor's there!" Mr Keane growled, "And we happened to have left her back at the house,"

"I'll teach you," Sarah said uncomfortably.

"Do you know how?" Mrs. Keane stared at her doubtfully.

"I breast fed my son," Sarah glared at her, angry someone doubts her ability of being a mom.

"But that was sixteen year ago," Ryan blurted.

"Just get out," Sarah sighed, brushing Cameron and Ryan away to the next room. Ryan reluctantly walked out of the living room and into the dining room with Cameron. He sat her down on the chair.

"You tell them," Cameron spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"Tell your parents who you are, tell your mother who she's breast feeding now," Cameron smiled, looking amused at Ryan being so worried Sarah might teach his mom to breast feed him wrongly or hurt him.

"I don't like the way you say that," Ryan scowled. He crossed his arms, sighing, "I can't. I don't want to. They're safer not knowing," He said before being interrupted by the baby, bawling from hunger.

"You're a cry baby," Cameron mused aloud.

"Hey!" Ryan snapped, "Where'd you learn to use that phrase anyway?" He demanded, annoyed at her teasing him again.

"The dictionary, I don't sleep,"

"You do now," he remarked. Silence engulfed the two as they heard Sarah said something to Ryan's mom which sounds to them as a mutter. Later the baby's bawling stopped, obviously signaling the success of the first breast feeding experience, "You look awfully interested in babies," He commented, trying to tease Cameron for change.

"Not the babies, I'm interested in new life," Cameron replied, oblivious to his attempt.

"Maybe we could convince my parents to let you have a closer look?" Ryan suggested hopefully. Cameron's eyes brightened up instantly.

"Really?"

Ryan laughed, nodding. She looked like a little child who just heard her parents saying they'd buy her candy, "Sure," The conversation ended there as Sarah came to the dining room, looking beat.

"You look like the one breast feeding, not my mom," Ryan commented, earning a hard punch from Sarah on his arm. He winced, rubbing it grudgingly.

"I found out something which may be why Skynet is after your family," Sarah changed the subject, "Your mom and dad recently worked on a project, they say it is a project made along a few other members. They are aiming to create chips and AIs,"

"How does that connect? Even if it does, shouldn't skynet want them to live?" Ryan frowned.

"They may help the resistance built computers in the future,"

"Not in my future, they died during judgment day," Ryan said.

"Not in mine either but maybe in another possible future," Cameron suggested.

"Maybe," Sarah said, "But anyway, I've decided, for their safety, I'm going to follow them to their office to destroy whatever they've built, let's hope Skynet doesn't go after them after we've done that,"

"You're right. Maybe if they did survive judgment day, they'll help the resistance," Ryan said as Cameron nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you two agree with me," Sarah shot them both a wide grin, but Cameron recognized that grin anywhere. It means Sarah Connor's up to something.

"Why good?" Cameron probed.

"Because you two are babysitting," Sarah stated flatly, turning to leave.

"But I don't even know how to change a diaper," Ryan scowled. It deepened as Cameron chuckled and Sarah smiled, amused.

"It's you. You should know exactly what the baby needs," Sarah smiled, walking away. Ryan followed her. Cameron stood up feeling the pressure on her wound deepen but she decided to ignore it, starting to feel her new flesh and blood and pain a real inconvenience. How is she supposed to protect John if she happens to take a bullet, being in so much pain she couldn't move? _I have to fix it…_ she decided to herself silently.

The two adults stared doubtfully at Ryan.

"Are you sure you know how to take care of infants?" Ryan's mom asked.

"Don't worry I won't let him die," Ryan forced a smile, taking over his infant self from his mom, "Or I would too,"

His parents narrowed their eyes at him, both looking very worried to give their child over to a stranger but Sarah pushed them out of the door, glancing back at them, "Tin miss, do you have detailed files on that area?" Sarah gestured to the baby. Cameron shook her head, not as disturbed as the answer as Sarah is, "Just make sure he doesn't die before I come back," Sarah sighed, shutting the door.

"Affirmative," Cameron practically gulped. The house was silent after Sarah left. Cameron turned to Ryan, "A new mission," She forced a smile.

"I'm a resistance fighter; I shouldn't be going though this!" Ryan complained as the baby started bawling away. Ryan growled in frustration, desperately trying to shut his baby self up.

"Maybe you should sit down," Cameron pointed to the sofa. Ryan took her advise, settling down. Cameron joined him, watching as Ryan's attempts to hush the baby failed.

"If he-"

"You," Cameron corrected.

"Fine! If I keep bawling like that, the entire neighborhood is going to think the Baum's household has a new member," Ryan said.

"You want to dope him?" Cameron suggested, trying to be of any help.

"The littlest amount of medicine will kill him," Ryan waved her idea away, coming up with a new one; "You want to carry him?" He held the crying infant out to Cameron.

Cameron looked terrified as she accepted the baby. Ryan closed the space between them, "You hold him like this, one arm supporting his neck and another over his leg, hand on his rump," Ryan guided her arm so that she's cradling the baby, "I learn this from another mom living next door of my bunk," He said. Suddenly the baby stopped crying, eyes red and puffy. His small hands which were curled up into fists relaxed.

"You're a natural," Ryan commented. Cameron frowned at his statement.

"Babies are just more comfortable beside females," Cameron spoke softly, not wanting to alarm the baby into another crying fits.

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm just more attracted to you," Ryan whispered cheekily, earning a stare of annoyance from Cameron. He leaned in, smiling as he gazed at the younger version of him. After a while, he looked up at Cameron.

She was gazing down at the infant with soft brown eyes. The hands which were made to kill gently patting the baby's rump. Cameron's curious eyes swept over the baby, taking in his small form, analyzing his soft thud of heartbeat and the small amount of breath her took. Ryan watched her, eyes glancing over to the baby, who is starting to relax. Soon, he was breathing softly and slowly.

Cameron ran a quick scan, "He's asleep," Cameron whispered.

"Yeah," Ryan nodding, answering in an equally soft voice, "Maybe we should put him down on the couch,"

Cameron frowned, "The material is rough and it is not suitable for sleeping on. He may roll of the couch and onto the floor,"

"Ouch," Ryan winced slightly, imagining the sight and feel of it.

"We could bring him to the bedroom," Cameron replied, feeling a sharp pain laced up her torso as she attempted to stand.

"I'll-"

"No, passing him over might wake him," Cameron shook her head, appreciating Ryan's concern. Ryan placed his hand on the small of Cameron's back, helping her up and guiding her to her room. Cameron gently placed the baby down on the huge bed, pulling the blanket over the small form, resting the sheets right under his chin.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" Ryan asked.

"No, I think you should get yourself something to eat," Cameron replied, patting the baby on his torso lightly.

"You should rest too," Ryan whispered, waiting for Cameron's consent before he helped her to the other side of the bed, tucking her into bed, beside the baby.

"You go get something to eat," Cameron smiled. Ryan nodded, noiselessly leaving the room. Cameron watched him leave, turning to her side bitterly as her wound objected. She gazed at the infant, placing a hand on his small torso, assuring him she's there. Cameron felt the small heartbeat under her palm.

It made her understand the value of life. One life must be put in danger or even sacrificed to bring a new one into this world; this is the circle of life.

Maybe that's why human life is so sacred; or maybe, it's because the number of them alive is less compared to the ones dead.

Sometimes Cameron wonder if her 'life' can measure up to all others and be classified as 'sacred'. Or is she expendable? Or just an irritating substance that went against the terms of Nature? Cameron fear the worst but hopes her uncalled for existence can help in prevent the death of a sacred life which is held so high in mankind that he is almost classified under 'god'.

_Maybe the existence of this substance can be useful after all_. She mused to herself, deciding_, yes, she'd make this worthless existence worth living for by saving __**his **__life and hopefully, he'd let her share his…_

To be continued…

This chapter is awkward for me to write but nonetheless enjoyable as I added a little humor. I hope it is for you. The next chapter will not contain action but more of character development. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	26. Chapter 25: 2 Kinds of Love

Thanks to those who used up a few minutes of their life to review!

Pointzip73: Ouch, if you ** your teacher, all I can say is good luck pal… I'm glad you love those scenes, I took quite sometime of prepare it and is quite sad all those scenes did was ** some people…But yeah, everyone have their own stuffs. Thanks!

vfergus: I 'm glad that scene, which I was hesitant if it were too cheesy, worked out at last! And yes, that was another leap of Cameron's humanity! Thanks so much! YAY! I'm glad you like Ryan! He earn a kiss huh? *wags eyebrow at vfergus* and don't worry here John comes, making him more idiotic then every!

Sigma: Yay! Another success! Yeah, I figured out for Cameron to be human, she have to learn to value them first. Thanks!

virgo4rmga (Reviewing chapter 23/24): I don't advise you to skip as things progress as it is. But you can read them and rest assured, I hate John being a douchebag too, so he and Riley scenes are not elaborated and short. Please read them, I need you to know all the details to understand the feelings of the characters later on…but if you really can't stand it, I understand and it's alright. Just ask me if you have an queries. Yes, you'd review when something big happens and I'm hoping you'll review this chapter at least. And please tell me your opinion on Cameron/Ryan…thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

Shaty: Yes, you're very right. Her humanity is a gift and a curse. She can't protect John very well now with her flesh blood and pain and her feelings are in the way. Though at least she can love John now…You don't like Ryan being bold on Cameron but that's how he is and somewhat becoming likeable to other readers. I hope you'll come to like him after a big chapter which is (I think) chapter 26 or 27. Thanks!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

Starman800: Thanks and I'm glad you finally understand that I always make my readers wait but initially they'll get their answer. I think that's somewhat what Josh Friedman is doing to the show. Leaving us hanging but feeding the answer initially. Though I think he has too much fillers which the people hate…I hope they get a third season. Keep anticipating! It'll come, I promise you!

jen88: Girl, calm down. Have not seen John in a while? It's just one chapter…I think you're John-sick. But you'll hate him after you read this chapter!

Wise Old Owl: Thank you so much!

King Steve: Hi, I know you're a Jameron fan and if you have read some of my review reply to my reviewers, you'd know I am the kind of writers which made hell for the characters but pulls them out somehow after. (something like what JF is doing, only he has too many spilers and mine has too many drags…) And don't concentrate on Cyan so hard that you missed Ryan's point in being here. He's here and he's teaching Cameron the lessons on human John is missing out because of Jiley.

Yes, 'his' life means John…I am honestly (but not offensively) sick of Cameron always being the one desperate for John to come back to her and tries all ways and means (even killing Riley) to have John back. That's making her seem like a b***h. So my Cameron would be more subtle and love John in silence. I want to make John suffer in my story. Enough of Cameron suffering on TV and on fanfictions too.

Yay! You like the baby scene too! And yes, I like things that human normally meet up in real life and tries to apply them to Cameron. Thanks so reviewing!

Jeremy Shane : Thanks so much!

**WARNING: Romance and Sexual Arousing content**, if you are **underage **please do **not **view the content and skip this chapter…don't worry you won't lose out, you'll get a slight background in the next chapter…

Don't mistake this for a 'sexual' open story now; it's only for this chapter in FITB.

Chapter 25: 2 Kinds of Love

John opens the door slowly. Although he didn't sneak out, he didn't want to have an argument with Sarah, Derek, Ryan or worse, Cameron. John tried to act normal as he slipped into the house, closing the door behind him. He had been gone the entire night, spending time with, none other than, Riley.

He couldn't help but feel for this girl. Maybe because she's something different from his world and he wanted to try it or maybe it's just love. John's mind kept spinning as he stood by the door, thoughts flashing back to last night…

FLASHBACK: (*)

The night was young and John and Riley were sitting in the stolen SUV after a whole crazy day, at the restaurant, park, beach, shopping mall and they even sneaked into the pub thanks to John's sharp mind and experience, having sneaked around a lot to rob or do crime when he was 13.

John leaned his head back on the headrest. In their crazy time, John had stolen the SUV, without Riley's knowledge. He couldn't bear to make her walk such a long distance.

He glanced at Riley, who was gazing admiringly at him. He grinned, turning his head to face Riley. They stared at each other for a moment before Riley spoke.

"Who are you, John? You are such an expert in sneaking around and tricking people. Not to mention being very charismatic while doing so," Riley added the last with a grin.

John chuckled then shrugged, "I don't know either. But I learn sneaking around real good at about 13 when I was with my foster parents," He explained, staring out of the windshield and into the lighted city.

"What happened to your mom?" Riley asked, frowning.

"She was in a mental hospital," John replied.

"That explains things. I guess Cameron was with you?"

"No, she's still with my Dad," John lied, shifting uncomfortably talking about the subject he absolutely loath to talk about: his family, "But my mom was engaged once there's this great guy, didn't work out but kind of the only friend we had. A little while ago he helped us with something. There was an accident and his wife died, and he left. That's what happens; I shouldn't be around people,"

"Is that why you're always, y'know, so uptight?" Riley asked softly.

John chuckled, but only for a short while, "That's a different thing altogether,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

John considered her offer, "Sometimes yes, mostly no," John shook his head.

"But sometimes yes," Riley leaned in. John reacted, shifting back in his seat, getting very uncomfortable, he was about to push Riley away with his raised left hand when he felt Riley's lips brushed against his. His left hand descended and rested on her shoulder.

_They stood in the garage, only the two of them. The soft moonlight shining through the open door. He was so close to her now. Slowly, John pulled her into a gentle kiss. He felt his lips brush against her soft ones for a moment, before their lips pressed together firmly._

John, caught up in his memories, pushed at Riley, lips pressed against hers.

_He snaked his way into her mouth, feeling her inner depths for the first time, tasting her cherry lip gloss._

He softly nibbled her bottom lips, tasting thick red lipstick of a bland gel sensation. John hesitated as his tongue tingled, not in excitement but with a sense of shock, something close to disappointment. However, John held his ground. He didn't push Riley away, he proceeded with the kiss; he didn't expect to push away the memory but he could create a new one, just as memorable to replace the last one.

However, the memory involuntarily snaked its way into his mind and took control.

_With John taking the initiative, he snaked his way into her mouth._ _John can feel that she was hesitant at first, as if she was waiting for him._

Riley pushed her way into him. John's frown deepened as Riley's tongue 'invaded' him. _This isn't what you want!_ His mind screamed as he felt Riley's tongue twirled around his, sucking him in. He could feel her hand pressing on his neck, hard, but not hurting. John felt panic rise to his throat as the kiss went out of hand.

_Tasting her cherry lip gloss in his tongue..._

Riley started to close in, physically as she rose in her seat…

_She was hesitant at first, as if she was waiting for him._

John felt himself losing control of his mind and the kiss. It was not going how he remembered and loved it to go; loving it to the extend of always coming back wanting more… _this isn't what you want!_ His mind savage cries sank as a new thought arise…_RILEY ISN'T HER!_

*

"Finally back huh?" A sarcastic statement interrupted his thoughts. John turned reactively and swiftly, almost diving to the umbrella stand where the rifle sat, stopping only to see Ryan leaning on the frame of the wall, arms crossed.

John scowled deeply at him, turning to head up the stairs when Ryan interrupted him again.

"She's hurt,"

John spun around, eyes flashing in shock, anger and confusion all at the same time. _How is she hurt? Who dare attack her?! Is she alright? _

But he kept his cool, "She alright?" He tried to sound casual but it came out tight and restrained.

"She's resting," Ryan replied, a little of his hatred for this John fading as at least he showed a little concern for _his_ charge. Although John did quite a fair job in preventing his voice to come out panic-stricken, like how he's feeling, Ryan was good at reading expressions, "She was hurt _yesterday_…"

"By what?" John asked, trying to sound casual and uninterested, succeeding this time but Ryan saw through this as well.

He looked amused by the amount of effort John put in, "A terminator, splinter to her abdomen,"

There it goes. That set John off. _A splinter in her abdomen?! With her new state can she withstand so much pain and the blood loss_—John interrupted his own mental questions, "Is she alright? Did she get an anesthesia?"

"I told you she's resting," Ryan snapped, annoyed at the future Leader of Mankind's neglect in grasping important information the moment he's given them.

John lost his mind, unable to regain control, "Where?" He demanded.

"In her room," Ryan smirked as John turned and took off faster than a rocket, up the stairs. Ryan ran up after him, hearing the amount of noise this General is giving off. _He's sure not making an effort to keep quiet! I told him she's resting! He seriously needs some emotion management…_

John stopped abruptly at the open door. He slowed down, walking the rest of the way into her room and by her bedside. He froze in his footsteps as he neared the bed. But Cameron did not catch his attention, the small infant by her side did. Its size betrayed its age to him as a newborn.

He felt a lump in his throat which he could not put a name to, he felt his stomach back flip, threatening to throw up everything he consumed last night. But the worst, his heart tore and wrenched, pulling out every chunk of flesh and dropping to hit rock bottom.

Cameron was obviously in stand-by mode, or rather, asleep. She had a hand on the baby's small torso as the breathing of the child made it rise and fall mildly, barely noticeable.

"Don't worry, that's not her child," Ryan smirked as he got the better of his General younger self, "Besides, don't be ridiculous, if she can reproduce, she'll need at least 10 months before the baby's ready, you're only gone for -"

John ignored the rest of Ryan's words, feeling all his organs going back into place, functioning as they should and not working to make him feel sick. He saw Cameron stirred, at the same time catching Ryan's glare of disapproval as John backed away from the soon-to-be-conscious Cameron.

She removed her hand from the sleeping newborn gently, turning over, wincing as the stitches pulled in objection. Ryan marched forward, assisting her as she attempted to sit up. Cameron saw John stand a few steps away; he had a stoic and unreadable expression on, the normal hardy look.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked, a little worried her charge got into trouble while they were apart, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm fine," John said tightly.

Ryan grunted in frustration, "He came to check on you," He decided to assist John in 'expressing' his intentions for him. Ryan just hoped John could have admitted that himself and at least do it before the next ice age.

Ryan caught Cameron's small smile of delight before it vanished, replaced by a hopeful look which she cast towards John. Ryan looked at John, waiting for his reaction now. John looked up to see Cameron's look, forcing a smile and nodded, confirming Ryan's statement which before that got Cameron's deduction of having a 78 percentage possibility of being a lie to comfort her.

Cameron's smile widened. It was a while before she turned to Ryan, "Where's Sarah? She not back yet?" Ryan shook his head and Cameron's expression changed again.

_Faster than the weather_, John observed, _she's being awfully expressive_. He found himself smiling, taking quite a liking to this Cameron, before his mind reminded him; _she's a machine who can go psycho on you also faster than the weather_!

Cameron looked worried. Ryan continued softly, "Though, she called yesterday night when you were out cold. She asked me to call Derek for help; seemed to be in a dire situation for not calling him herself. But I managed to reach him after a while and he assured he'll be there,"

"You should've gone there!" Cameron reprimanded in an accusing tone, "Two resistance fighters proved better than one. And with your built and skill, you can help ensure Sarah's safety,"

_Built? She's examined him without his shirt?!_ John thought, feeling his mind twirled at that thought, _but first thing's first_, "What the hell's going on here?!" John growled, "Where's mom and where'd the baby-" But he was interrupted _by_ the baby. Speaking of the devil…

The infant set off into one of his nearly deafening cries. Ryan lunged forward, scooping the newborn into his arms, hushing it but to no avail, as usual. He looked pleadingly at Cameron again, holding the infant out to her.

Cameron pursed her lips at him, "You'll have to learn to take care of him," She took the infant in the cradle of her arm as she gently hushed him, holding the little one close to her own body.

"It's not my fault I'm not you!" Ryan cried in an innocent tone. Cameron glanced at him disapprovingly, continued to hush the terrified baby. It took a while but at least Cameron got him to keep quiet again, whispering softly as the infant's eyes shifted under the closed eyelids frantically.

John watched in complete awe as Cameron handled the crying baby in complete calm. One minute he was in a terrified state and the other, under Cameron's assurance, he calmed down.

"You should tone down your volume of our conversation to avoid having him going off in one of his cries," Cameron suggested softly to John who nodded, learning his lesson. John was practically shaking as he thought back on his amazement at how someone so small can cry so loudly?

The soft beep, signaling the opening of the main door sends both males jolting upright. Cameron resisted her instincts, constantly reminding herself about another presence practically stuck to her that even the slightest sudden movement may set of the fuse.

They can hear Derek cursing loudly downstairs. The three/four (including the infant) walked down the stairs, in time to witness Derek kicking over a dining chair in frustration and anger. Cameron instinctively glanced at the infant who was unnaturally undisturbed by the noise of the chair toppling over. Instead, he snuggled his face closer to Cameron.

Sarah collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Her white shirt was tainted in crimson red and there was also evidence of blood shed on her face, where it splattered across her forehead.

"Mom," John choked out. Sarah looked up, eyes catching her son standing there, face written in total confusion and worried as he took in the blood covering her. Sarah stood up, embracing her son tightly. He held his mother firmly before she pulled away from him.

"How'd it go?" Ryan asked, eyes darting from Derek to Sarah in anxiety, "Where are my parents?"

Sarah gulped nervously and depressingly before saying tightly, "they're dead,"

Ryan's eyes widened in shock. His chest tightened and his heart hammered painfully against it. He froze. Cameron's reaction was not any different. Ryan back stepped up the stairs, face contorted in an unreadable expression as he turned and dashed up the stairs, disappearing down the corridor. Soon, they heard a loud slam which Cameron assumed was her room since Ryan doesn't have a room yet.

"Can you explain later?" Cameron requested softly, replied by a nod from Sarah, whom look just as bad as Ryan and so did Derek, but the only difference was the older male exerted them as anger, "Get milk for the baby, human milk. He needs the nutrition, now that his -" Cameron paused, collecting herself and continuing, "I'll talk to Ryan," She handed the infant to Sarah who took him carefully and gently.

Cameron nodded to Sarah and a hesitant one to Derek which he hastily returned mildly in his anger and depression of witnessing another innocent humans' death. Her eyes swept to John whom she lingered on for a moment. But John was unwilling to make any eye contact, much less physical contact.

Cameron turned away from John with not a bruised ego but a bruised heart, although she knew she didn't have one, but she couldn't help but feel an unnatural pain deep in her chest as she walked down the corridor to her room. She assumed Ryan was in there, judging by the closed door. She lifted her hand to knock but thought better of the idea before deciding to go for the door knob instead.

She twisted it with delicate hands, not surprised to find it unlocked. Not that she even expected Ryan to know how to work a door lock always having to only work huge bolts on doors in the future. The room was lighted with only the light seeping through the closed curtains. Ryan was found sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and his forehead resting on them.

Cameron approached with caution and grace, not wanting to set this Ryan off and also her wound. She'd rather set the smaller Ryan off than this older one. Cameron don't know him that well yet and thus deciding to go easy on her methods. She crouched in front of him with her chest resting on her knees with difficulties as her stitches stretched but didn't tear, fortunately.

Ryan lifted his head slowly. His tear streaked face startled Cameron; "They're dead," His voice came out raspy and croaky.

"Yes," Cameron replied gently after much consideration. Ryan's brows knitted in hurt and depression.

"I'll never see them ever, they left me," Ryan continued, "They're DEAD!" He raised his voice, more tears finding their way down his cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Yes," Cameron repeated, closing the space between them, she reached out her hands, holding the side of his masculine arms. Slowly, she pulled him into a hug. Ryan leaned forward, head resting on her chest. She could feel his breathing become raspy again as he started to sob, "But you're not," She whispered. She heard his sobs stopped abruptly, "You're still alive," Ryan pulled away from her, frowning behind his tear filled eyes.

"Why does that matters anymore?" He cried.

"According to scientific concept of reproduction, human's DNA-"

"I'm not in a mood for a clinical explanation," Ryan growled in between a sob.

"A part of them live in you," Cameron said immediately after he finished, summarizing her point in her initial statement, without hesitation, "A part of both of them live in you, don't they?" She cocked her head, eyes observing Ryan's expression intently.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Ryan cried, "You don't understand. I brought you to my house yesterday was because I hoped, I hoped to meet them again. I missed them so much in the future. I had no one, no one to love me, no one to care and be concerned when I had a fever. No one-" He ranted but was cut off as his vision was obscured.

He felt soft lips against his. He can feel her starting to shy when he froze in shock. Without thinking, Ryan reacted, parting his lips to reach over, only to find hers already parted. He slowly slipped through the parted lips. Their kiss started as his tongue caressed hers gently, finding the passion for her grew.

No thought process was needed for Cameron. She knew it was a right thing to do, observing at the angle that Ryan felt sad, felt like dying and the least she could do was assure him at least one person/terminator in the world cared as his friend.

She was confused though, she doesn't know if friends are supposed to be doing this. No one told her, taught her anything. All she learnt is from all the television where two people kissed but they said they're only friends when asked so Cameron assumed it's fine for friends to kiss. But it just didn't seem right when she's doing it now.

It felt different with John…

She couldn't help herself as her slender hands slid up to run through Ryan's crew cut, feeling short and sharp blonde hair in between her fingers.

Ryan's left hand penetrated through her silky brown hair and to her neck. He felt heat radiating from it as his right palm held her cheek, fingers stretching to the crook of her neck, tilting her head to the right angle.

Then Cameron got to her feet with her partner's help. Ryan followed the suite, unwilling to break their kiss anytime soon. Adrenaline rose to the limits as their kiss became more fierce and urgent. Ryan's left hand slipped from her neck as they stood up from the position on the floor. It fell to her back and lower, stopping at the hem of her shirt.

Cameron felt goosebumps grew when Ryan's hand slipped under her shirt. His finger tips caressed her soft skin. She didn't push him away nor made any move to stop him and retrieving his hand from under her shirt. Instead, her hand found the hem of _his_ shirt. Ryan let out a slight moan as their kiss broke a second just to allow his shirt to hit the floor, before resuming more passionate than ever.

As if on cue, both their hands flew to the other parties' belt on each other jeans and began unbuckling them…

_To be continued…_

_Now Cameron's making out with Ryan. But don't go calling Cameron a bitch-whore yet, John did the same with Riley although not that extreme. Remember, Cameron had new emotions and take note of the part where I mentioned Cameron's confusion on whether friends should have intimate contact. It's John's fault if you think it through, not teaching her anything. _

_If John hadn't abandon her, she wouldn't be that close to Ryan would she?REVIEW!_


	27. Chapter 26: Life sucks

I'm really sorry some of you hated the last chapter and is getting sick of Cyan but I promise, Jameron would be back soon. This chapter is half filled with Jameron and the next would be a little Jameron too.

Thanks to those who took the time to review and read!

TK-MR: Relax man! Don't get a heart attack but, to be honest, I expected that…See for yourself…thanks so reviewing!

Vfergus: Thanks for your support in that statement. I'm glad you love it! I'm glad you also understood its John not teaching her that led her to make this mistake. Exactly! John just needs to realize he can't lose her! And it would be in this chapter!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much! I love your comment. ^.^

Shaty: Of course Cameron doesn't understand. A lot of people assumed if she knew things about human, she'll understand this part but the truth is…NO! She doesn't and now she's making the mistake she'll regret for life! I think if you read the next chapter (The chapter after this) you'd know Ryan knows his limits and won't misunderstand. Keep hoping and thanks so much!

Sigma: Thanks so much! YAY! Finally a mention of that moment which I had difficulty writing! Keep hoping and thanks so much once again!

King Steve: I know, dramatic and predictable but what's coming up next won't be. Alright, with that line, I sound evil but you'll see what I'm talking about. Again, have patience my friend, you'll find out a lot more about Ryan in chapter 27/28. Trust me, keep a lookout and you'll find it. And when did I ever mention Ryan is here to teach Cameron? He may be just being her friend and she asks him like when she's with John. *Sly grin* OF COURSE Cameron prefers it to be John but John doesn't want her anymore. He's making out with Riley! GOOD! The Cyan moment is not suppose to be pleasing for you. Oh My Gawd! Are you seriously thinking about giving up when I have good Jameron stuff coming up next? Persevere. I promise there would be Jameron! I've considered it and you'll see my consideration in this chapter!

Renderer: *sighs* all good things just have to come to an end and you know what I'm taking about. Thanks for your unwavering support pal! I won't let you down. Keep reading and thanks so much for this!

D: *sighs* I'm really disappointed you chose this moment to give up. Though I respect your decision. However, if you decides to return in later chapter (which I'm quite sure would bring lights to Jameron fans), please do inform me and continue reviewing. Thanks for your support all these while!

Starman800: LOL! Me too, actually, after I written it and read it again. I'm glad you understood. Thanks so much!

Nomad79: Hi! And thanks for agreeing with me! I'll reply your PM after updating, FYI. Thanks so much and I'm glad you enjoyed those scenes!

I'm incredibly sorry I disappoint a lot of Jameron fans but I promise, this is Jameron and I hope you'll enjoy this!

Chapter 26: Life sucks

Cameron felt Ryan fumbled on her belt buckle as she deftly unbuckled his...

_Cameron…_

Cameron's eyes snapped open in shock.

_Cameron…_

The voice couldn't be anymore familiar - _John_. She didn't know which John from the voice but she didn't care. John was calling her. Cameron broke the kiss and her contact with Ryan just before he pulled aside her belt buckle. Ryan's eyes were also filled with confusion and somewhat shock and realization.

"S-sorry," Ryan managed to stammer. Cameron turned around to the door which was left closed by her was now ajar. Cameron collected herself; buckling her belt, feeling heat in her cheeks rose.

"No, I am, sorry," Cameron said hastily and embarrassingly before dashing out of the room, leaving Ryan flushing furiously and cursing himself under his breath.

"John!" Cameron heard Sarah called out as she descended the stairs. Cameron ran into the living room, eyes searching the area, wound throbbing terribly from the exertion during the kiss and now running.

"Where is he?" Cameron asked, almost in a demanding tone.

"He went out, what the hell is going on here?" Sarah replied, keeping her tone low, not wanting to disturb the infant in her arms. She looked perplexed with the entire situation. But before Sarah can probe Cameron to answer, she dashed out of the house, after John. Cameron could almost feel her heart pounding on her chest as she looked around frantically. _He ran out because of her…what if he met into danger? It would be because of her. _

Then she caught sight of his dark leather jacket, reflecting the light of his back. John was walking at a fast pace across the road, but nothing Cameron couldn't catch up to. She ran after him, catching up to him at the park bench, finding him sitting there. His face was hardened as lips pressed into a thin line. But Cameron knew that look anywhere. He was about to break.

Cameron slowly sat on the bench by him but as she thought, he jolted up from the seat, the first tear falling down his cheek.

"John…" Cameron stood up, closing in on him. However, John wasn't that keen for any contact. With every step she took to near him, he took twice the amount of steps back.

"Get away from me," He said thickly.

"I can explain," Cameron started, "Ryan was upset, and I couldn't-"

"First Carter and now Ryan!" John growled, louder than he expected, "I had enough of all this, I give up! It's time to let go I guess!"

"Didn't you already let go? On your sixteenth birthday?" Cameron felt tears welled up in her eyes as well as she walked closer to John. He froze, cornered by her statement, there is no argument there.

"Yeah, but it wasn't I who let go that day. There wasn't anything left of us that I can hold on to. You are the one who broke everything! You are the one who destroyed the very thing I ever wanted!" John said tightly and harshly.

"John, I didn't want to, I tried-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it! You can have sex or kiss any guy you want, I don't care!" John interrupted, snapping. Some of the people in the park turned to them but quickly look away as they spotted the heated argument between a 'couple', not wanting to interrupt them.

Cameron's own tears fell despite her effort in keeping them in. John felt his hesitation as he saw her tears glittering in the sunlight but he tightened his jaw muscles, clenching his fist.

"I can fix it, John. We can be-"

"No, you can't!" John cut her off again, "Gone is gone!" He growled.

"John-" Cameron walked forward at a quicker pace. John subconsciously thrust his hands out furiously, pushing her back.

Cameron attempted to regain her balance but a throb in her wound prevented her from thrusting a leg out behind her to balance her out. Cameron felt her heels dug into the damp soil, losing her balance, she fell back, back of her head hitting the stone bench. A sharp pain laced its way into her head.

"Cameron!" tumbled his way out of John's mouth, filled with anxiety, shock and fear. She felt his hands on her arm. Her world started to spin and turned fuzzy. She lost sight of John slowly and the park, all the plants, the people. Finally, she leaned to her side, falling on her left arm onto the damp grass. Her world disappeared into darkness.

John's bruised heart wrench painfully again as he saw Cameron fell to her side, limpless, leaving a crimson red trail of thick blood on the edge of the bench, "Cameron!" John gritted his teeth as he shook her. But her eyes were closed. John reached out, pulling her by the underneath of her left arm, pulling her to him.

He cradled her, one hand supporting the back of her neck and the other across her chest, hand on her shoulder on the other side, holding her close to him as John lost control of himself, sobbing his heart out, tears falling at an uncontrollable pace. Thick droplets of them fell onto Cameron's cheeks. John's hand wandered from the back of her neck to the back of her head so he could hug her closely.

He felt warm and thick liquid gushed out onto his hand. John removed them from Cameron, only to find them coated in thick crimson red.

John's breathing came out in short rasps as he stared at his bloody hand, his hand but not his blood…John's lower jaw trembled as his eyes sought it's way to Cameron's unconscious form. John closed his eyes tightly, hugging her, hoping this isn't true, hoping this would all go away. He hurt her and that was a fact…

"Excuse me?" A woman of middle aged approached John, who was sobbing, burying his lips into Cameron's head in an attempt to kiss her but the tremble in his lower lips proved impossible for any of that, "Is she alright?" the woman's eyes must have found the blood on the bench as she gasped, digging into her handbag and dialing on her cell to, what John thought, was the hospital.

But John didn't care, he wanted Cameron to wake up, look up at him with curious brown eyes and ask him what's going on. That was the time they were together, in a world he said was gone forever.

"C-Cameron," John sobbed, clutching at her desperately. Everything lost its colour, in John's eyes; the only ones are her blood, his tears and Cameron. John didn't know how long he had been sitting here sobbing. He felt strong arms around his shoulders and attempted to pull him away but he held on to Cameron.

Then John saw another pair of hands held on to Cameron's arm and tried to pull her away. _They're taking her away from me_… John thought. He elbowed the person trying to grab him in the guts, feeling him let go. But the person holding on to Cameron's still there. John looked at him, giving him the fiercest glare in his arsenal.

John saw a paramedic in his uniform, but not Charley… thus John's glare grow fiercer at every second he laid his hand on Cameron. The paramedic started speaking.

"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital," The paramedic spoke in a deep voice but it was filled with anxiety_. Hospital! They can help her!_ John thought hopefully before he cautiously let Cameron go from his embrace. But before the paramedics could carry her onto the stretcher they prepared, John slipped his hands under her knees and the back of her neck, lifting her.

His legs pumped under him as he ran towards the ambulance, leaving the paramedics running after him frantically, carrying the stretcher and marveling at John's ability to even run this speed with someone in his arms, but they assumed Cameron was 'light' with her small form. John climbed into the ambulance with only the muscles in his leg. He looked around the space, sitting himself down on the seat by the side.

He gently placed Cameron down on the long bench by him, in a sitting position. He cradled her from her torso and up. His arms around her protectively. The paramedics ran up the ambulance, signaling to the driver to drive off after they shut the door. John felt the ambulance burst into life and they moved.

"Sir, you should place her on the stretcher," The paramedic spoke, "Cradling her like that would increase the blood loss,"

_Blood loss! He's right. _

John's eyes darted around the ambulance fiercely before lifting Cameron gently and placing her on the stretcher. He placed her hand in between both of his. John's lips rested on her knuckles as he watched her.

The paramedics went to work in the moving ambulance, wrapping her head up in a bandage with John's permission but under his very strict observation. The paramedic whose guts he elbowed bent over and limped around, looking sick.

Later when the bandaging was done, the two paramedics insert an IV tube into her arm, connected to a bag of liquid. John growled as he inserted the tube into her arm a little too harsh but yet professionally. The paramedic jumped, instantly does it gently. They placed an oxygen mask which covered her nose and mouth and finally settled opposite John, observing him as John mumbled softly to Cameron.

"Don't do this to me," John mumbled into her knuckles, gazing lovingly and hopefully at her. Wishing she'd just sit up and rescue him from hell.

"She your wife?" The paramedic asked gruffly. John's head snapped up to him, eyes losing his fierceness at the mention of Cameron.

"No," John replied, going back to gaze at Cameron, considering before adding, "But I love…I care for her a lot."

"She's gorgeous," The paramedic remarked.

John looked up, giving him a small smile, "I know," He glanced at his nametag, "Mark, I know,"

"What happened?" Mark asked innocently, voice filled with curiosity and somewhat genuine concern.

"I- I hurt her in an argument," John stammered, lips starting to tremble at the thought of it, "But I swear, it was all an accident,"

Mark opened his mouth to speak but closed it, instead saying gently, "I'm sure she knows that and I'm sure she knows you love her,"

John nodded hopefully at the paramedic, tearing his eyes from Cameron, feeling much better in the conversation with this man who seemed quite nice, "You married?" John asked out of pure curiosity.

"Last time yes, but we divorced," Mark sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

"What happened?" John probed slowly; thumb stroking the back of Cameron's hand gently.

"I saw her with another man and ranted at her about what an imperfect wife she was and we broke," Mark said, striking a soft spot in John's stone heart, "But later, I found out it was nothing actually. It was nothing compared to what she felt for me,"

John gave him a slight nod, eyes wandering back to Cameron, hand flying up to cup her cheek, index finger feeling the rough surface of the bandage around her head.

"So I learnt to never jump to conclusions. Life is all twist and turns, especially in romance. You have to give and take," Mark smiled, "You just never know what's in for you."

"Yeah, I know," John muttered, guilty.

"What about you? Have a love story with this beautiful gal here you can share?" Mark smirked, jerking his head to Cameron.

"Cameron, that's her name," John choked out.

"A beautiful name,"

"Means a lot to me when I hear it," John shook his head, eyes closing as he chuckled in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every couple has their own love secret they feel for each other," Mark waved him off.

"I'm John," John decided. Mark nodded.

"You already know my name with my nametag on," Mark chuckled. John forced a smile, eyes still on Cameron, worried and anxious, "don't worry y'know. She'll be fine. If she love you, ain't gonna die on you,"

"Yeah, I know that too," John mumbled.

00000000000000000000

"John, John!" Sarah shook him. John's eyes snapped to her from the glass window.

"What happened?!" Ryan growled, taking John by his collars.

"Back off!" Sarah snapped, pressing Ryan away from John, turning back to her son, "What happened?"

"She got hurt. The doctors got to work on her. They said it was a concussion in her head; an explanation for her coma and they would have to wait for her to wake till they operate on her," John croaked.

"She's a metal," Derek spat, earning a sharp punch from Ryan. Derek held his bruised cheek in shock, glaring at him and before he can lunge himself at Ryan, Sarah stood in between them. Shooting both of them a warning glare and if looks could kill, Derek and Ryan would have withered right then and there.

Before John can say anything more, Ryan dashed into the ward and began pulling out all the tubes from Cameron's arm and removed the oxygen mask gently.

"What are you doing?!" John gaped, almost demandingly.

"What does it look like?" Ryan grunted, picking Cameron up from under her knee and the back of her neck, walking out of the ward.

"She's hurt and she-"

"Needs a doctor?" Ryan scoffed, "If they operate on her, they'll find out what she is and the world would be in chaos!" He glared at John, "General, taught me things, I can help her more than this dumb hospital can, she'll be fine," Ryan walked down the hall, earning shouts from the nurse and doctors in attempt to stop him.

But they should've known better than to stop the Connors. Derek punched a doctor conveniently as he neared them. Ryan kicked open the emergency exit door and head to the car park. He opened their jeep, slipping inside with Cameron. Sarah took the wheel, Derek rode shotgun and John sat beside Ryan with Cameron, in his arms.

Sarah stepped on the throttle, hard. The jeep's engine made a loud sound as it burst off. Soon, in the rear view mirror, they saw cops just emerging from the door they came from, running after them.

Ryan glanced behind, "Don't worry, they won't be able to catch us," He assured, "stupid cops, don't even know how to use their car," He smirked. Then he gazed down at Cameron, "John, hold her," He held Cameron, pushing her so that she's in a sitting position. John held Cameron by the two side of her arm.

Ryan slowly unrolled the bandage around her head. The white bandage slowly turned red as Ryan unrolled closer and closer to her wound. John felt his stomach flip as the raw smell of blood pricked his nose. Ryan threw aside the bandage, gently moving aside her hair and examining the damaged.

"What happened?" Ryan demanded at John, gazing at the wound.

"I-" John stammered, lost for words. Ryan would've killed him if he admitted what happened and perhaps explained to Cameron that John's a threat to her that's why John should be 'neutralized'.

"I fell," John jumped as he heard Cameron spoke weakly, "I fell while chasing after John and tripped and fell, my head hit a bench," She explained.

"Um," Ryan acknowledged it mildly as he pushed aside her hair, touching the almost invisible wound due to her hair. Cameron jumped slightly wincing as Ryan's fingers touched her wound delicately.

"How is she?" John asked, casually, earning a curious but weak look from Cameron which he shifted uncomfortably under. His hands on her arm slackened but never let go.

"Just flesh damaged and blood lost…" Ryan whistled, reaching for the first aid kit Sarah always brought in the jeep, pulling out fresh bandage, "Luckily your colton was there to prevent anymore damage to your systems," Ryan smiled, wrapping up her head.

"So she's fine?" Sarah asked, startling all of them. After they recovered from the shock, Ryan, John and Cameron stared at her almost in disbelief that she cared about 'Tin Miss', "What? Having her damaged leave John vulnerable,"

"Don't worry, I'm fully functional-"

"Oh no you're not," Ryan interrupted her, "not until I check up on your chip for any 'concussion',"

"I'm not letting you anyway near my chip without my permission," Cameron said weakly but sternly.

"What do I need? A written invitation and to get it do I need to join some sort of membership huh?" Ryan scoffed, "I am your protector and I have every right to go inside of you to make sure everything's in order in here," Ryan used the fastener to fasten the bandage around Cameron's head.

"You won't be getting within 5 centimeter of my chip," Cameron argued wearily.

"Yes I am," Ryan growled at her stubbornness.

Cameron opened her mouth to object but before she knew it, Ryan's arms wrapped around her neck loosely, thus she concluded it is not an assault. He pulled her back to lean, resting her body. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, nearing his shoulder-blade. John turned in his seat, looking out, feeling uncomfortable having them at such close proximity.

But he had to admit; only Ryan had the ability to be gentle yet firm enough to hold her down. Soon, Cameron was fast asleep. John glanced at Ryan whom caught it.

"Sorry about just now," Ryan spoke softly, not wanting to wake Cameron.

John caught Sarah's frown in the rear view mirror but he avoid it, "I don't care," John shrugged, trying to be casual.

"Really? I can tell you do care," Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Your face changed when I got her in this posture,"

"Shut up," John growled warningly, leaving Ryan smirking as he got the better of his future 'general' again. John turned away from him, looking out of the window. Ryan's smirk disappeared as his azure eyes spotted something red on his neck. Ryan's frown deepened as he reached out to touch his neck with his index. John swept his hand away from him roughly.

Ryan brought the substance, which got caught on his finger to his eyes then with a mild sniff, he glanced nervously at Cameron. After making sure she's asleep, he spat, "Fuck you, and that blonde bitch," Ryan glared at John so intensely that John almost saw fire behind his eyes, "I take back my apology." He growled.

Then, Ryan shifted slowly, arms under Cameron's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. With a finishing touch, he wrapped both his arms around her, both hands ending on her shoulder.

John watched as he suppressed the urge to punch him. John glared back at Ryan, whom now is gazing at the side of Cameron's face features. John let out a low grunt, turning to face the window, looking out and thinking of nothing but scolding himself.

The last thing he wanted was for Ryan to find out about Riley's and his progress. John assumed Ryan was trying to make him jealous by cradling Cameron but he was wrong, though not to his knowledge.

Ryan gazed at Cameron, feeling his heart hurt but not for the sake of himself, it's for the sake of Cameron. She was so faithful to John. She pushed him away when they were at their climax. Ryan can never forget the look of confusion and regret on her face when she pushed him away. She felt uncomfortable being touched by other men, other than John, or so from his observations from her and Future John.

Ryan didn't know what Cameron did in her past to make her deserve to suffer like this. The man she loved hated her and was making out with another woman, whom Ryan is dying to strangle to death. Cameron is a cybernetic being and because of her love, she turned to fight her own kind, Ryan didn't believe it didn't hurt her one bit killing her own kind time after time.

Ryan was sure Cameron knew soon, they would be no more of them on this earth and she'll be all alone and when people find out about her, they'll kill her, destroy her. She'll be so outnumbered and lonely.

Because of her love, Cameron bears down with all the insults thrown at her in the future. She'll throw herself in front of John selflessly. And through this incident, Ryan realized she'll never stop loving John Connor and if John wasn't with her but was happy, she'll also help him in that, she'll help him find his happiness.

Ryan's hand flew up to her cheek, caressing it gently, he wanted to love her all he can from now on; he wanted to love Cameron, whose fate seemed to be carved on the forehead of the god of misery…_her life sucks_…

To be continued…

This chapter is cheesy with the ambulance part but it was a set-up for John to have a small talk with 'Mark' so some of you may realize some of John's venom is gone and his love for Cameron strikes back stronger than ever but it slow disappeared it the presence of others for he can never forget the way Cameron turned on him.

**Next chapter**, Cameron's chip, let's hope Ryan's not up to anything funny in Cameron's brain. And of course, a little gise of JAMERON!!!! Fans, you've been waiting a long time for this eh?


	28. Chapter 27: The Mindset

Thanks so much to those who reviewed and read!!!

Sigma: Thanks! Don't worry, you're not the only one who likes Ryan but is glad Cyan didn't happen so severely. Thanks, the ambulance scene was meant to be the main part of this story, all it's essence in their talk. Thanks so much!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Yes, let's all hope so. Thanks so much!

Starman800: Thanks, you Jameron fan! OF COURSE that was the turning point. It was the heart of this story! Well, for Cameron's part is a little trickier. She needs teachings and someone to spell it out to her or she won't even know what's going on, like a small child. But I don't deny, the Cameron I wrote definitely feel something for this John. Ryan is a dick but because John is treating Cameron like trash and you'll find out the second reason as to why he hate John here in this chapter. Thanks so much!

Renderer: don't be too sure. But of course I'll fix it! I'm a no.1 Jameron! Most definitely not. Riley is getting useful to me. But if I did, she'll definitely have a heroic death, the question is as a good guy or bad? Who says it can't get worse? Anyway, read on! Thanks so much for reviewing too!

TK-MR: Alright, I figured the problem out after reading your review, VERY VERY SORRY! I would try my best to prevent it but my spelling check on Microsoft words spells 'colton' that's why! So sorry once again! I'll fix it, remember? I always have a thing to fix stuff! And don't go criticizing it yet. Till you know what's going on. Thanks so much!

jen88: Yeah, I figured out in the last last chapter: Chapter 25, I pissed a lot of readers off and even drove away some so I decided to post my new chapter up. They don't understand my initial plan and ran off! T.T …But, at least I have some loyal readers! The unconscious thingy is solved here! I doubt JF wants it to happen that way and the more I think about it, the more I think JF is the anti-Jameron fan! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Reminder: The last chapter of this story 'Falling in the black' lies on Chapter 34! So…let's start the mad but heart wrenching dash to the end. Promised to leave your mouth hanging open upon its departure.

Finally, the **summary** of this chapter:

**Ryan gets to mess with Cameron's chip after the reason of his 'hatred' for John and protectiveness over Cameron is revealed. Meanwhile, John Connor strikes, furious of a resistance fighter looking down on him, decides to make things right once in for all. **

Chapter 27: The Mindset, the Letter, the Chip

"Hey, wake up," Ryan whispered gently, shaking her.

Cameron stirred, blinking a couple of times as the old problem of her HUB occurred, always making her vision blurry when she came back from stand-by. And about stand-by, Cameron didn't even want to think of that problem. Now, her systems seemed to have crashed or something. Her stand-by mode goes on auto mode whenever she is in a comfortable position and nothing is processed through her CPU or when her power reached its limits. Cameron moaned slightly, trying to get her HUB cleared of whatever it is making it cloudy.

"Hey beautiful, finally woke?" Ryan loomed over her grinning. Cameron gave him a bleary smile, irritated by her poor vision, "You alright?" Ryan asked, noticing her face contorted in annoyance and seemingly having difficulty with something. Cameron gave one last deep blink, transferring more fluid into her eyes and it cleared.

"I'm fine," Cameron replied.

"Good," Ryan nodded, stepping away from her side, walking to the table a distance away from her bed. Cameron looked around realizing she's in her room. On the table Ryan was standing at was filled with metal tools and bandage.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, feeling a thick lump in her throat. Fear crept up to her chest, engulfing her chip, fogging it to the extent of not being able to process a simple question: _Is Ryan hurting her?_

Ryan turned from the table, noticing fear in the depths of her croaky voice, "You don't have to be scared," Ryan walked over to her casually, sitting by her head, on the bed, "I'm here, your protector remember?" He leaned over, resting on his elbow above Cameron's head, on the pillow.

Cameron strained her head to look up at Ryan, forcing a small smile.

"I-I'm going to remove your chip," Ryan started slowly.

"No!" Cameron jolted up, feeling a sharp sensation in her head. Ryan reached his hands out, touching her shoulder, pulling her down. He stretched himself over her, eyes connected to her.

"It's going to be fine, I'm not going to hurt you," Ryan whispered, assuring.

"I know but I just-"

"It'll be fine, I swear," Ryan interrupted, "I just need to know if the blow had damaged your chip,"

"I'm not damaged! I'm fully functional in terms of psychologically and physically!" Cameron hissed angrily, trying to sit up only to be pressed down by Ryan.

"Psychologically?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, "You used to say processor and endo-skeleton,"

Cameron looked away from his, averting his gaze awkwardly, "Please, just leave me alone," Cameron pushed his hand away from her shoulder, sitting up and swinging her legs down from the bed but before she can leave it, Ryan hugged her, by her side. She can feel his body heat drilling through her skin. She pursed her lips, resisting a threatening growl.

"Cameron, is there anyone you trust so much as to give him your entire existence away for other than John Connor?" Ryan's forehead rested on her temple as his brows furrowed; disturbed.

Cameron leaned to him, sighing. She turned her head, his forehead ceasing contact with her temple. Her brown eyes bore deep emotions, but mostly firm. They were unidentified by the blue ones, "Maybe yes, but at the moment no," Cameron replied, shaking her head. Ryan's eyes filled with hurt, anger and somewhat disappointment.

"Let me in," Ryan whispered. Cameron sucked in a nervous breath before closing her eyes tightly. She shook her head, pulling away from him, "Why?" Ryan asked shakily, as Cameron pried his arms away from her.

"I don't know," Cameron finally spoke, successfully releasing herself from Ryan and standing on her own, feeling light headed from her head wound.

"I have to help you," Ryan stood up, "I have a mission to complete,"

"Your mission is to protect me, not help me," Cameron objected.

"No," Ryan shook his head slowly, walking around her to stand in front of her, "my mission is neither to protect you nor help you,"

Cameron's eyes narrowed, flashing bright blue as her soft gaze turned aggressive, "You're here to hurt John?!" She reached for the pistol sitting on the table in its holster.

"No!" Ryan snapped, holding her by the wrist tightly. Then he collected the other wrist, squeezing them together in his grasp firmly but not hurting her, "Although General may not have mentioned it or have any direct orders but I have instincts and I know what he wants, at least now I know,"

Cameron couldn't keep her eyes off their contact, trying to pry his fingers from around her wrist but it was futile. Finally, she sighed in defeat, "What are you here for?"

"For you," Ryan gave her small smile which Cameron never returned, and she was not intending to either, "General wants me to love you,"

Cameron's eyes widened in shock. She growled angrily as she yanked her wrist from Ryan with all her strength, pushing him back with her momentum. Ryan practically flew and hit the wall. He gasped in pain as his back slammed into the wooden wall. Ryan bent over as the pain eased. He looked up to find Cameron's eyes filled with rage.

"He couldn't come for me and he send another to love me in his place?!" Cameron's brows furrowed in anger and hurt, her fists clenching subconsciously.

"Cameron-"

"I don't want to hear it! I want answers from John and only John!" She snapped, backing herself to the bed, collapsing on it.

Ryan sighed, "Read this," He walked to her, digging in his jeans back pocket, bringing out a piece of envelope.

Cameron looked up, analyzing the envelope, "What is it?"

"Answers, from John," He replied. Cameron looked up at him, narrowing her eyes as she took it cautiously, ripping it open and pulling out a yellowed piece of paper, "General couldn't find a white paper despite looking for it the whole day," Ryan explained, as if reading her mind.

Cameron delicately unfold the letter, hands trembling with anticipation, excitement, fear and all sorts which confused her but she didn't care anymore. Nothing was more important than words from John! Finally reaching the last fold, she hesitated but Ryan growled in annoyance, grabbing her wrist and unfolding it with a flick with his own effort, the curvy writings inside revealed themselves.

Cameron recognized it as Future John's handwriting, messy and curvy but luckily, still able for people to read or maybe just her:

_Cameron,_

_I sent Ryan Keane, my most trusted subordinate and friend. He should have figured out what I want of him by the time he gave you this letter and with his wits he should've guessed and I have already expected you to blow up, angry at me, at the world. Yes, I sent him to love you; thus protecting you, take care of you and in all, love you more than anyone else can. Love you so deeply he could die for you willingly, rip out his own heart out with his own hands for you. _

_You are my life and you must know that. I couldn't think of having a more capable and yet devoted protector for you other than having a man who loved you all his life. You taught me that. You'd protect me, follow me to hell, and bear down all the insults because you loved me._

_You may not have heard of Ryan when you're here with me a very long time ago but he heard of you. In fact he claimed to have met you a couple of times, instantly falling for you, like me. _

_I actually did tell him he may have to die for you after he volunteered and gave him the chance to back out if he wanted but no, he shove that aside, nodding furiously at his mission. I can see he's madly in love with you. And no, again, I'm not jealous, I am glad someone can love you as much as he treasured his own life, or maybe more. Though he may not show it. Ryan's a very headstrong person. Strong on the surface, as cold as a stone but he does care, Cameron. _

_From our separation, I realized Time is a very horrible thing indeed. It separates us from each other. Although space will never be an issue; as I'd crawl across this world to even glance at you but in our lives, time is always one big issue and will always be the culprit for burning hole after hole in my heart, an incurable wound. _

_When you were in the future with me, I had so little time to spare with you, it had somewhat hurt me. Then we heard words skynet is sending terminators to kill the younger me. At that moment, time had never been more cruel. We had to part for my survival, part over not days but years. And now, Skynet's zeroing in on us and time is once again not on my side, I can't go back to you as I had planned to. _

_But know this, Cameron; time can never pull my heart away from you, not now, not ever. It would really put me at ease if I just knew I was treating you properly over there, love you like how I do. But I would never know; I can only wish and hope with my entire being that you're happy._

_I dream of you Cameron but life has never been bitterer for me when I wake up and find you not there by me, but in many years in the past, separated from me forever. I wished I would never wake up from a dream being with you. Fighting this war had been hard without you to support me, or to comfort me in the worst times of my life, but I don't blame you, you did what you had to. _

_HKs are everywhere and somewhat, I hoped they would find me and kill me, make it swift. I wonder if spirits can travel through time at their own will, I hope so. Then I'll go to you, stay by you, I'm sure you can feel me. But I remember you telling me the resistance consists of more than me and you. It consists of the entire existence of mankind. So I would fight, fight with all my might to my death. Like our promise, remember, don't let go of dear life no matter what. Somehow that's carved deep in my heart and soul, I won't forget._

_I will continue living and fighting, and I wish you would fight for yourself as much as you'd fight for me. Take care of yourself or know my heart dies along with you despite the time that separates us._

_God, Cameron I miss you so much, it's impossible for you to imagine how much. I wished you could hold my hand and together we can destroy skynet but I know that's not possible now. But I do hope that can be accomplished with the John you are with now. _

_I want to touch you so bad, just a small touch at my fingertip to your skin or a simple handshake would do. I can only find comfort knowing this letter would only be touched by the hands of you after me._

_I love you…_

_Love,_

_John Connor; whose heart remains with you till the day it stop fighting…_

Cameron lowered the letter to her lap, realizing she'd been crying. Ryan knelt down in front of her, finger wiping her face tear by tear.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked thickly, concerned. Then his face burst into a grin, "What's it wrote, the love letter?"

Cameron gave him a shy smile, "It's not a love letter,"

"Yeah right," Ryan sneered teasingly, wiping the last tear off her chin, "Anyway, I swear I haven't and won't read it. I might throw up if I did," He remarked playfully. Cameron chuckled, folding the letter and stowing it away carefully in her jeans pocket.

"How'd you bring it over?" Cameron probed.

"It'll disgust you to no end so none of your business," Ryan teased, grinning from ear to ear. Cameron's smile slowly faded as she looked into Ryan's azure eyes before speaking.

"I trust you, Ryan," Cameron gave him a small smile, "Remove my chip and make sure I'm alright. Do as you wish," She laid down with Ryan's help. When she's all ready on the bed, Ryan leaned over her, pecking her on the forehead.

"I swear you'll wake up again," Ryan mumbled assuring her. Cameron nodded, watching intensely as he walked to the table once again, placing a mixture of metal tools and a syringe on a tray and brought it to Cameron side.

He placed the tray on the bedside table, picking up the syringe and use his index and thumb to tap the side of the syringe a couple of times and squirted out the liquid in it before inserting the needle into Cameron's arm, smiling at her.

Cameron watched him insert the medicine into her. Then he put away the syringe on the tray again, leaning on the bed by his elbow. For a moment, Cameron and Ryan's eyes watched each other till Cameron felt her head began to float, her HUB started to jump, fuzzy. She felt Ryan's hand slipped into hers gently, squeezing it, sending spasms up her arm and she realized she was numbing. Cameron squeezed his hand back with all her remaining strength before feeling so tired she can't possibly move then her world dissolved into nothing.

Ryan stood up, kissing her on the brow, feeling her cool skin under her. Satisfied, Ryan sat back down, picking up the scalpel. His left hand rested on her head, feeling about in her hair then when he pinpointed the location, he took a last glance at Cameron's sleeping form before inserting the scalpel in her head, quickly moving it around into a semicircle as warm crimson liquid gushed out onto his hand.

After cutting the semicircle, Ryan's hand shot out for the cloth, picking it up and pressing it against Cameron's head. He reached for another and placed it under her head, swiftly grabbing a screwdriver, pushing aside the flap of skin gently and unscrew the port cover quickly, he didn't want Cameron to bleed out.

He removed the chip and closed the flap of skin pressing the cloth on it. Then Ryan walked to the table and opened the ice box he place under the table. He retrieved an ice pack out, placing it on Cameron's head to slow the blood loss.

Ryan later bent to take out his laptop, switching it on; he plugged in all the electric supplies, preparing even a power amplifier to activate her chip. While waiting for his laptop to boot, Ryan examined her chip with his naked eye, turning it around it his finger, admiring its complex beauty.

The chip was like any other computer chip, filled with golden lines and green base but hers was a little different there were tinch of blue around the green base and some of the lines shone like diamond in the light.

Finally, the laptop was ready, Ryan plugged Cameron's chip in. He gave her enough power to function. Slowly, he saw Cameron's HUB appeared on his screen, with his camera connected to his laptop, Cameron viewer was viewing him.

**IDENTIFIED: RYAN KEANE**

**RELATIONSHIP: EX-PROTECTOR**

**CURRENT RELATIONSHIP: UNKNOWN**

Ryan smiled, amused, "Hey, Cameron, can you hear me?" Ryan spoke into the microphone, putting on the headphone.

He heard Cameron asked anxiously, "Yes, are you done checking?"

"I haven't started," Ryan scowled at her impatient attitude.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid," Cameron spoke again.

"I know, but please, patience," Ryan sighed, using the mouse and activated her chip functions. He saw a few folders by the side of the HUB. He accessed mission protocol.

As usual, it was to protect John Connor at all cost. His finger lingered over the mouse to click the button at the corner which said 'replace current mission protocol'. It was a long moment of freezing before Ryan closed the mission protocol page and entered the others, checking all her functions were fine.

"Is everything alright?" Cameron spoke, startling Ryan.

"Fine, all your functions are at a 100 percent. The cause of your unconsciousness was perhaps due to your chip affected by the turbulence when you fall. Might be something's up with your shock dampener, other than that, you're alright. But maybe you have to work on your attitude," Ryan smiled, switching off his laptop and plugging out her chip.

He removed his headphones and walked to Cameron with the chip. Ryan brushed it gently with a small brush and settled down beside Cameron. He reached for the flap of skin but hesitated. Ryan glanced between Cameron and the chip before standing up, holding the chip.

He closed his hands around the chip, turning away from Cameron and to the table, filled with tools and material. A small smile appeared on his face as he settled down at the table, picking up a plier…

00000000000000000000000000000

John looked in the mirror, seeing himself staring back at him with that defiant look and the intense stare, both he just adopted after Cameron went psycho on them. They had just arrived home, Ryan settled Cameron in her room. Sarah and Derek collected the baby from Kacy, thanking her for caring for him. Later, Sarah was stuck babysitting the infant while Derek went out to buy baby products, grumbling about having to babysit being a resistance fighter.

John tilted his head, spotting the red mark in the shape of Riley's lips imprinted on his neck. He remembered Ryan's look of fire, taking back his apology and wrapping his arms around Cameron. John's face hardened as he fiercely flicked the tap on, scoping a small puddle of water in his right hand and rubbing furiously on the mark, almost angrily. John scratched on the mark, desperately.

He kept on going until he was sure he couldn't see the mark, switching off the tap and examining his neck filled with red scratches, _but at least it's not there anymore…_

John looked into the mirror again, going into a daze. Before his eyes flashed Cameron and Ryan in the room, making out, about to have sex. John's eyes flickered across Cameron's back as Ryan's hand swept over it. John closed his eyes, opening them to face the mirror again.

He gave himself one last intense glare before bending over and flicking the tap on again so hard that the lever almost fell off. John lowered his head into the sink, stopping the flow of water into the drain with the stopper and at the same time, splashing his face with water vigorously.

When the sink was full, John shove his entire head into the pool of water, waiting until his lungs scream desperately till he pulled his head out of the water, facing the mirror. His hair was wet and droplets of water dripped off them and rolled off his leather jacket.

John stood still, staring at himself, much longer this time, fists clenched as they dug into his pocket, dialing Riley's number and pressing it to his wet ear, not bothering if it might damage the phone, keeping his eyes on his reflection. _He'll show Keane he's not the future leader of mankind for nothing. _

He is John Connor and he will make things right, the way he want it to today…

_To Be Continued…_

_Intense?! I'm sure you're dying to know what Ryan did to Cameron's chip. Did he destroy it? What he did would be revealed later, most definitely. _

_Next Chapter: What will John do? Has he come to his senses or…? And of course, not to forget Ryan/Cameron. _


	29. Chapter 28: 201209

Thanks to those who took the time to review and read.

Nomad79: Finally, someone mentioned about the letter! It was supposed to be the climax and I can't believe people totally didn't mention it in their reviews…but thanks anyway for mentioning it. Why haven't it struck you Ryan might be an evil guy?

Jojobevco : Thanks so much!

jen88: Well, you have to decide that for yourself as the story progress but from this chapter, I think it'll be quite obvious. I think you can guess how he got it through time though. Thanks!

Kidtris: I'm so glad you like him! And I can't promise you I won't make him a bad guy but I can tell you this chapter might clear him up a little…thanks for reviewing!

Sigma: Whoa! Ryan might…who knows…alright, I know but the last I'll do is reveal anything to you. He can do a lot of things with a plier, especially DESTROYING HER CHIP . but you'll see here. Yes and why do I have a feeling this is going to be good with John? Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: I'm glad it is and thanks for reviewing!

Shaty: Yes, John's better do that, or I can imagine you jumping through the computer screen and the fact it's a story to punch him. *Sigh* I can't believe after all Future John has said, you still insist Ryan is the bad one. Doesn't love Cameron what future John wants Ryan to do? Thanks so much!

TK-MR: I'm sorry but I have no idea how to delete the word 'colton' from the dictionary, maybe you can help? I'm using Microsoft words. Yeah, good deduction, he might be, since he don't want her to learn too much about emotions and felt them, feeling hurt. Thanks for reviewing!

Some of you may think I have a mistake or Typo on the title but no, this is it. I hope the title arouse your interest as least a little…BIG REVEAL ABOUT RYAN!!!

Chapter 28: 201209 – The third mission

"Hi," Ryan smiled down at Cameron as she opened her eyes, blinking two times to clear her vision, "Told you, you can trust me,"

Cameron smiled brightly, sitting up, "Was there a problem?" Her hand flew up to her head.

"No, no problem," Ryan replied, sitting on the bed beside her. He reached out to the tray, retrieving the syringe. He held Cameron by her elbow with one hand and the syringe in another.

"What's that?" Cameron asked cautiously though not pulling away.

"Nutrients needed for healing of all your wounds," Ryan replied, gently pressing the syringe after the needle penetrated her soft skin. Cameron barely flinched. When the nutrients are inserted, he gave a forced smile as he struggled with the cotton wool, pressing it against her small needle hole.

Cameron gave him a small smile, taking the cotton wool in her own hand, pressing it down. Ryan nodded, keeping the syringe and all the tools away, "Cameron," He spoke with his back turned to her blocking her from seeing his expression while keeping the tools in a toolbox, "You must never end yourself, never," Cameron looked up at him curiously, cocking her head.

Ryan closed the toolbox and fastened it before walking slowly to Cameron, sitting by her on the bed and placed a hand on hers, "Ever,"

"Is that what you worry?" Cameron asked, averting his gaze.

"Everyday," was Ryan's forced reply, "The way he's treating you here is-"

"He treats me fine and I am good," Cameron insisted.

"But that isn't much. Good isn't all, happy is," Ryan objected, holding her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"But it's enough," Cameron forced a smile, shoving his hand away gently and standing from the bed, "Where's John?"

"He's somewhere in the house," Ryan replied distractedly. Then they heard the bathroom door open and shut again, "There, it must be him. Sarah's babysitting and Derek's buying milk powder,"

"Is he hurt?" Cameron asked, trying to obtain more information about the current situation in her black-out.

"I don't know but he is safe so wash your hands off that brat and-"

"Ryan, you're doing it again," Cameron accused, walking about of the room, leaving Ryan there to sigh in defeat. He followed her out of the room and heard-

"I don't know how to-"

"There! By the counter! Do you really live here? I can't believe you don't know!"

"Where is the blasted thing?!"

"There!"

Cameron descended the stairs to find Sarah holding the baby in her arms gently, sitting at the couch and the other arm outstretched and pointing towards the kitchen where Derek stood, flustered.

"What is it?" Cameron asked curiously, spotting Derek's reddened face as she asked.

"Reese doesn't know how to make milk for the baby!" Sarah said exasperated.

Cameron smiled, resisting a good laugh while Ryan sniggered, putting less effort in hiding it. Derek scowled at Ryan.

"You're so clever you try!" Derek growled as Ryan smirked at him, joining him in the kitchen, hearing Derek muttered, "I only don't know the right proportion."

Soon, Ryan emerged from the kitchen with a readied bottle of powder milk, spilling the littlest amount on his arm to test the heat before he held it out to Sarah who took it and gave the baby. He stood beside Cameron who gazed as the infant swallowed the milk hungrily.

"How'd you learn to…?" Cameron gestured to the infant.

"Hey, don't look down on me! I don't know how to handle them doesn't mean I don't know how to do the rest," Ryan's face contorted in hurt of her 'insult'. Cameron nodded, absorbing the new information with fascination about her 'protector'.

"Where's John?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"I think he's in the bathroom," Cameron replied. Derek walked out of the kitchen, sweeping pass them in embarrassment for his last failure.

"I'll be out for a while," Derek muttered, sweeping his green jacket off its hook. Cameron stood at the window, watching Derek walk down the front yard and left after opening and closing the gate behind him.

"He shouldn't be out too often," Cameron commented, "It's getting cold,"

"Yeah, Christmas is on its way huh?" Ryan sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah nudged him as he settled beside her on the couch.

"Nothing," Ryan caught himself quickly. He cowered for a moment under Sarah suspicious stare, "Nothing!" He assured matter-of-factly, forcing a smile and shook his head to assure her. He shifted on the couch as Sarah turned away reluctantly.

"Derek's getting weird," Sarah spoke.

"In what way?" Cameron turned around, asking monotonously.

"He's out too often and he never returns for night," Sarah's voice laced with some concern but mostly suspicion.

"Maybe he's out on a one-man mission," Ryan shrugged.

"That's very dangerous," Cameron frowned.

"You're right," Sarah grumbled, "He could at least have the brains to ask me along, getting himself killed, I wouldn't be the one to drag his body into his grave and burying him if he does,"

Ryan chuckled, observing Sarah's grumble, "you're worried," Ryan commented, "Though you two could be good pair," He grinned.

Sarah turned and gave him her glare, "Say that again and I might actually strangle you alive," She warned. Cameron smiled in almost glee as Sarah pinned Ryan down for a change of when he pinned her down all the time. Cameron's eyes sought their way out the window again and this time, frown deepening.

"Sarah," Cameron called.

"What is it?" Sarah turned by her neck. The doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Cameron walked to the door but as she was about to reach for the door knob, a loud rumbling was heard at the stairs as someone rushed down, trampling on the wood harshly. John dashed pass Cameron, who ducked with a slight tilt of angle by her shoulders.

John opened the door, "Hey," He smiled. Riley stepped in, greeting him with a wide grin then she greeted Sarah by 'mom', to Sarah's annoyance and Ryan and Cameron with a simple 'hi'.

Ryan muttered something under his breath as he glanced at Cameron, worried but he was shocked to find her smiling at Riley as John pulled her upstairs. But Riley dug her heels down, eyes brightening up as she spotted the small infant in Sarah's arms, sucking away at the milk from the milk bottle.

"John, I didn't know you just had a…brother or sister?" Riley turned to John, eyes filled with excitement as she stared at the infant.

"Boy," John replied hastily, "But he isn't my brother,"

"Then who is he?" Riley asked, almost squealing as the little infant drank the last of the milk and rejected the bottle, stretching slightly in Sarah's arm.

"My cousin," John lied, grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs as she insisted on staying to play with the newborn.

Cameron watched bitterly as John applied contact to Riley, pulling her. Ryan caught that, standing up and patting her shoulder, "I told you your life sucks," He grunted. Cameron gave him a small acknowledgement of a nod distractedly. Sarah also watched as John and Riley disappeared upstairs. Her face was imprinted with bitterness but of a different reason as Cameron.

Sarah can feel John pulling away from her more and more these days. He stuck to Riley too often and somewhat, Sarah felt sorry and worry for the girl. It's only a matter of time before she gets hurt. Then, Sarah heard her phone ring, startling her and everyone in the room, including the infant who started crying. Sarah indicated for Cameron to take the infant as Ryan immediately back stepped the moment the baby him cried.

Cameron cradled the baby into the kitchen, not wanting Sarah's conversation with whoever to startled him. He stopped crying staring up at Cameron with curious blue eyes, then his mouth curled up in a small tentative smile. She smiled down at him and Ryan slowly peered at himself, having followed Cameron into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Sarah pressed the phone against her ear. She heard the code and then Derek spoke.

"Sarah, I found it," Derek said breathlessly into the phone.

"Found what?" Sarah frowned.

"The Turk, I found the asshole who had it,"

"Had, meaning he doesn't anymore?" Sarah frowned.

"He sold it, meet me," Derek panted.

"Where?"

A moment later, Sarah holstered as two 9mm and a shotgun, brought as many ammunition as possible and threw plastiques Derek prepared into a bag, swinging over her shoulder. She left the house, not informing Cameron, wanting her and Ryan to stay put with John and Riley. Sarah made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible and drove away also equally quiet.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your cousin's a cutie," Riley squealed as John shut the door to his room behind himself.

"Yeah," John said, trying to resist sarcasm as she did not realize it but she's complimenting the same man down in the hall.

"So is Cameron's boyfriend," Riley added.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the guy sitting on the couch by your mom; seemed to be getting along with her better than I am," Riley sat down on John's bed.

"Huh," John nodded distractedly, _since when is Ryan, Cameron's boyfriend?_

"Your house is full of good-looking people," Riley chuckled, turning around to look around the room.

"Yeah, it's in the family line I think," John said, grinning playfully.

"Not you," Riley threw the pillow in his face. John ducked catching it in mid-air and hugging it, settling down beside Riley and placing a hand on hers.

000000000000000000000

"Sarah I-" Ryan walked out of the kitchen, looking around the living room. His heart nearly leap out of his mouth as he couldn't find Sarah anywhere, thus he popped his head back into the kitchen, "Cameron, Sarah's gone!" He growled.

"She may just be out to get something," Cameron smiled, frowning as she saw Ryan's worried expression. She walked to Ryan, placing the baby in the small rocking 'cot', apparently for the baby, which she presumed bought by Derek Reese, "What's wrong?"

Ryan didn't reply, feeling his muscles starting to tense as his mind sought out many imaginations. He started to perspire.

"Ryan, if there's something you're hiding from me you'd better tell me now!" Cameron snapped.

"The date…" Ryan paused.

"What of the date?!" Cameron demanded anxiously, influence by Ryan's anxiety.

"201209," Ryan said.

"Today," Cameron replied, to what she didn't know. She was totally confused now.

"Yes, that's the point! My three missions," Ryan continued, "First, to love you thus taking care and protecting you. Second, to pass you the letter. And lastly, I have to help Sarah cross her death day, alive and unscathed, it's TODAY!"

To be continued…

How's that?! Totally wicked right? Sarah's gonna die…wow, this is getting fun!

Be warned: Heavy action in the subsequent chapters or suggestion of action in later chapter.


	30. Chapter 29: Prepare Yourselves

Action would be after this chapter and I assure you, it'll be good. This chapter is mainly about planning.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: Chapter 29: 201209

Kidtris: Hi! He's afraid Cameron would become so human that suicide would come to her mind like the Cameron in the show during 'Self Made Man'. She asked Eric if she should kill herself, indirectly. He said he'd show Ryan who he really is and not let Ryan look down on him so he knew he had to make a choice and he did. But the unwanted one for all readers…Thanks for reviewing!

Vfergus: Yeah, the more excited I am for the show, the quicker I write and update. You have to understand that the Future John of my story is considerate and respects Cameron as a person. He didn't think he can own her. Others have the rights to love her and in fact, it made him proud that Cameron is able to attract humans to love her, despite their hate for her. He's proud of her. Aw…*gives handkerchief to vfergus* I'm glad I got you to cry though! I also wish I could bring him back without having such a big turn that twist people's head off trying to figure out time travel. Yeah, the younger John gives me a headache too. He is such a brat that I don't even know how to write him anymore without letting him do something that is too OOC! Be more honest, the younger John is plain naïve and have no idea about love! I say that too but Cameron ain't going to give up on someone she loves just yet! That's how noble Cameron's love is for John…  
I'm glad you like the chemistry between Ryan and Cameron! Whoa, that's harsh to John and Riley but…I'm all the way behind you buddy! My money is on wither to seduction as John still can't put down the fact of Cameron trying to kill him on his birthday. I know, even the story of Sarah in the show is really bringing her down to the dumps. Keep hoping my man! Ryan Keane is going to prove himself, if he is bad or good before this story ends that's for sure. Thanks!

Starman800: Well, it's alright. Though I still hope to have your comments but it's alright _ and of course Cameron ain't going to give up hope for John! She still loves him! Thanks!

jen88: I doubt they'll knock Sarah off in the show. For one, I saw her picture in one of the spoilers of the last episode. And they did say three women 'Sarah, Riley and Cameron' is going to have three fates, one betrays, one dies and one leaves. So Riley's dead which leaves betrays or leave. My money is on Sarah betraying, wanting to kill Cameron and Cameron leaves. Thanks for reviewing!

Shaty: I agree with you with that. Ryan is a headstrong person and is somewhat harsh and temperamental. I think it is mainly over protectiveness of Cameron. I love JAMERON TOO! Jameron all the way!!! . Thanks so much!

Nomad79: Hi!!! The messing with the chip thing would be revealed on the two chapters of this story (FITB). Thanks!

zahnfan23: I know, and I'll take it as a compliment  Thanks!

King Steve: Of course I won't let Ryan sleep with Cameron! Cameron loves John and Ryan has his loyalty to the general to stop it! John lost control of himself when he saw Cameron hurt and the fact which he had hurt her stuck in his head that's why he listened to the paramedic but then Cameron was up and moving so the guilt of hurting her shifted to nothingness. About walking pass her without saying a word, John isn't angry with her, he just don't know what to say. He wants to be with Riley but didn't want to hurt Cameron now that she has some emotions. He's guilty and daren't face her. If you read closely, John isn't as harsh as before. He seems to be avoiding her if he could. And I can't answer if I'm saving Jameron for later, you'll just have to read. Ryan is a twisted character. He's a dick to John when he treats Cameron like garbage. And he is struggling to control his love for her. Sometimes he tells himself he can't do it but sometimes he had to…thanks for your review!!!

Sigma: She might or might not, as you know, my concentration is John/Cameron/Ryan so if she dies, it's alright, no major change but let's see. I'm glad Riley's gone too, in the TV show…thanks for reviewing!

TK-MR: I want to know how to delete the word 'colton' from the dictionary, not add the word 'coltan'. Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much

WOW! Long reviews and long replies. *sighs* I resist answering most of your queries so read on!!!

PREPARE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 29: Prepare Yourselves

"What?!" Cameron gasped, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I'm afraid if I told you or Sarah it'll change the future and I know keeping her home would be safe but-"

"But now she's gone!" Cameron interrupted, close to growling. Ryan grunted, fisting the wall angrily, "Call Sarah and tell her to meet us, I'm going to get John," Cameron instructed as Ryan nodded before running upstairs. Cameron walked along the corridor and to John's room, without hesitating, she opened the door to find John and Riley lip-locked.

They broke their contact, sitting on the bed and staring at Cameron. Cameron portrayed a mild hurt look. John swore he saw tears crossed in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

"Thanks for knocking," Riley scowled at her.

"You're welcome," Cameron stared at her blankly, deciding the best reaction is to go to terminator-mode.

Cameron's stare turned to John, who growled at her, "Get out,"

"Can I talk to you, John? For a moment," Cameron's voice came out croaky and tight. John considered her offer grumpily, before forcing a smile to Riley, mumbling 'give me a minute'. Then he followed Cameron out of the room and shut the door, standing there, scowling darkly at her. He folded his arms and waited impatiently to what his imposter sister has got to say.

Cameron blinked her tears away again, which was fogging up her vision.

"There better be a good reason for this other than about Riley," John growled dangerously.

"Sarah, she's in danger," Cameron croaked. John's posture broke immediately.

"What?!" John gaped, "Where?"

"Ryan's mission, he's come to help her cross her death day safely," Cameron said stoically, trying to not crack up, sobbing like a dumb rag doll.

"Today?!" John's jaw dropped as he remembered Future John's digits and the date, "Damn!" John closed his eyes, cursing to himself for not guessing it sooner.

"We have to meet her now!" Cameron snapped him out of cursing himself.

"Alright," John nodded confidently. Cameron hesitated, standing still.

"And Riley?"

"I'll talk to her, you prepare ammunitions and-"

"I know," Cameron interrupted before walking off briskly, feeling tears flowed freely off her face however; she managed to keep a stoic look, not wanting to collapse in misery like a rag doll, not until safety is ensured for Sarah.

Cameron couldn't start imagining what pain John would suffer from if he lost one person he really loved and cared for all his life. She couldn't bear to put John through that kind of pain of losing someone he cared.

She didn't want her feel the way she did now; John couldn't take all that she's feeling... Cameron knew she'd lost him on his sixteenth birthday. Like how he'd said, she shattered everything they had…

00000000000000000000000

"Cameron, I called Sarah she said-" Ryan turned around from preparing the ammunitions, spotting Cameron's tear streak face. He left his job, walking up to her anxiously. Cameron looked at him, sucking in deep breaths from her parted lips, wiping tears from her cheek with the lower portion of her palm.

Cameron forced a smile, "I'm fine, Ryan. Where the little one? Did you-"

"No," Ryan snapped, "You're not fine," Ryan reached out, taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine, Ryan!" She pulled her hands from his roughly. Ryan's hands froze in mid-air as Cameron pulled away and he resisted but finally he let go. He was puzzled, "I'm- I'm worried for Sarah," Cameron lied.

Ryan frowned, not convinced, "Then let's move," He decided to play along, "And yes, I put the little one in with Kacy," Ryan faked a smile, watching Cameron intently. She forced a smile.

"Let's go," John walked into the garage, interrupting them. Ryan scowled at him but John was only thinking of saving his mother's life. John can't imagine life without his mom, "Have we enough plastiques to blow up city hall?" He asked.

"Enough to blow through your thick skull," Ryan scoffed. John ignored him, starting up the jeep.

"Where'd you place that blonde bitch?" Ryan asked casually. John snapped, turning around and wanted to give Ryan a sharp punch but Ryan was faster by many milliseconds, catching his punch in his palm. John's brows knitted in confusion as his punch was caught. Ryan smirked, "Saw that coming," He pushed John's fist from the middle of his palm away. John growled, "Are we saving your mother or not?!" Ryan snapped, jumping into the driver's seat.

He gestured to Cameron for her to take the bag of plastiques from him from the seat of the co-driver but Cameron rejected him politely, "I'll be sitting at the back. There's more space, I need to check all the guns, there isn't time," She explained. Ryan nodded at her reasonable explanations. John joined Cameron at the back while Ryan drove.

It didn't take an idiot to notice Cameron cried, from her tear streaked face and the slight puff at her eyes. John felt himself soften again. He hated himself for being so easy of feeling guilty.

"Cameron-" John started.

"Check these," Cameron interrupted him monotonously, stoic and calm as she passed him two 9mm. John resisted the urge to growl as he took them, checking it. He handed them back.

"I-"

"There are some magazines in the belts' pouches. Both of you take one belt and wear them the instant we stop. We have submachine guns, machine guns; 2 Desert Eagles-"

"Cameron, we don't need a background," Ryan interrupted her.

"Put this on," Cameron remained monotonous as she handed John a bullet proof vest. Although it was different from the last one he wore when Future John was around, it was of the same making. Thick sponge was placed at the back of the vest to ensure comfort and yet the sponges used did not block out the ventilation and make the person hot and stuffy. John always marveled at how awesome Cameron can make things.

Before John can speak to her, Cameron belted on a belt of ammos, with a 9mm and a submachine gun hanging by it, onto her curvy hips. She picked up a 9mm, pulling the safety off and checking it's ammunition as she watched their progress of the jeep.

John resisted a sigh as he wore the vest, the belt and held a 9mm, looking on the other side, out of the window. Then an idea struck him. John reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace he always wore; mumbling softly into speaker then sent it, glancing at Cameron.

Cameron physically jumped as her HUB announced:

**1 NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED**

Cameron pursed her lips, opening the message.

**ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

Cameron hesitated before replying.

**IN THE FIGHT, REMEMBER, GET SARAH NO MATTER WHAT. STAY CLOSE TO RYAN OR DEREK AND IF POSSIBLE BOTH. NO MATTER WHAT, KEEP SARAH SAFE JOHN. THIS CONVERSATION ENDS HERE. BE SAFE. **

Cameron sent the message, feeling pain swelled up in her chest. She almost felt John's sorrow and disappointment when he received her message and found out she's not answering to the point. It hurts her just as much as it hurts him for her to ignore him. But she knows now, she knows what he needs and wants. All of those are found in another girl; Riley and not her.

Cameron had already decided; she'll make John happy. She'll grant him what he wants.

"We're here," Ryan interrupted her thoughts and John's attempted to reply to Cameron's message. John's head snapped up from the device as he dropped the necklace into his shirt, jumping out of the jeep. Cameron followed him, scanning the vicinity while Ryan wore his belt. He brought out a shotgun in his right and two belts in his left.

"Mom!" John leaped on the curb, running to the jeep which Sarah stood by. Sarah walked two steps forth, hugging John into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, separating with John.

"Today-"

"Nothing," Cameron interrupted, "We thought you could use some help,"

"John you shouldn't have come," Sarah shook him by the shoulders as Derek stepped out of the jeep.

"You shouldn't have either!" John countered, "Why are you here anyway?"

Sarah pursed her lips and considered it carefully before replying, "We found the Turk. Or Derek did."

"So you're here to destroy Skynet and the Future Leader of Mankind shall miss it?" John growled.

"John, it's dangerous," Sarah said, hate to admit it but John was right.

"If I'm going to lead Mankind in the future, I can't hide behind my soldiers' butt while they go out and fight, can I?"

"You're not the leader now," Sarah said thickly.

"Then when would he be?" Derek interrupted as his stare went to Ryan who was walking to them. He nodded at Sarah then stiffly at Derek.

"Wear this," Ryan handed them two belts, "Ammunitions and weapons," Sarah accepted both, passing one to Derek and they both wore it.

"So, where's this great leader-of-shiny-thing hiding?" Ryan asked, unloading his pistol and checked the magazine before slapping the cartridge back in.

"There," Sarah pointed at the tallest building among all the others, about a distance away, "Zeira Corp."

"Same one that got Cameron last year?" John asked, earning a nod from Sarah.

"They manufacture those things," Derek took over, jerking his chin at Cameron who stared back, unresponsive to a new insult. Ryan however growled deeply, hand tightening on the pistol, "All their life. Recently, I found a man, Walsh. He said he got the Turk from Sarkissian,"

"The man who attacked us at the house?" John frowned.

"Exactly. Then Walsh got the Turk and sold it to a woman," Derek paused, looking at Cameron, "One which we have had encountered before but not face off. Weaver. Catherine Weaver,"

Ryan barked a laugh, "If General was here. She wouldn't last a second when General's in a rage for protecting Cameron. She'll be tore off limb by limb. I would feel kind of sorry for that Weaver if General were here."

John resisted the urge to smile. But soon, there was no need for resistance of a smile when he realized, _Future John isn't me. I'm not him anymore. He loved Cameron and I don't, so there's nothing to be proud of…_

"The metal is a T-1001," Derek raised an eyebrow, "Tin can, got files on it?" Ryan let out a low growl again, wanting to give Derek a punch but was stopped by Cameron's warning look.

"Yes," Cameron replied, accessing the file, "It works the same way as a T-1000, liquid metal, able to-"

"We know that already, get to the point," Derek waved her away irritatingly. Sarah glared at him, one enough to shut him up from interrupting Cameron. Everyone know now's not the time for a family squabble, especially when Derek deliberately want it to start.

"T-1001 is able to absorb water and is not affected, unlike the T-1000, when it comes in contact with Nitrogen," Cameron stopped, looking around at the frowning faces, filled with worry.

"Damn! So how are we supposed to beat that Bitch?!" Derek gritted his teeth.

"Plastiques," Ryan replied, shrugging, "Nothing we can't handle,"

"Without being killed," Sarah grunted.

"We have no time," John spoke, "It'll be dark soon and we don't want to miss that perfect moment. We'll just have to avoid contact with the T-1001."

"And how are we supposed to kill the heart without fighting the body?" Derek scoffed.

"We'll have to act accordingly," John replied, "We should drive there first, examine the situation,"

"She might know we're coming," Cameron said cautiously.

"She might not," Sarah countered.

"Whatever it is-" Ryan started, only to be joined by Cameron.

"We're going in and fight," Cameron and Ryan said in unison. They exchanged glances and smiled. Derek and Sarah raised an eyebrow at their togetherness and obviously growing bond. John, on the other hand, pursed his lips with a sour look which he hid successfully from any of his 'team'.

"Come on," Sarah interrupted the moment, opening the door to her jeep.

"We'll follow you," Ryan stated, walking off to the second jeep with Cameron. Sarah cast John a questioning look which John replied by walking after Ryan and Cameron, boarding the jeep.

During the ride to Zeira Corp, everyone was silent, caught up in their own thoughts. Cameron sat behind Ryan as usual with a bag of plastiques in the middle of John and her. Her grip on the gun tightened as she felt her body began to tremble. She didn't know why. But she knew it wasn't out of excitement, it was fear. Her mind flashed back to the experiment over and over again.

The feel of the cool scalpel running through her flesh bringing her endless agonizing moments. She had never seen or felt the way her pain sensors sent sparse and jitters all over her body. It was horrifying for her. And the organs-

"Cameron," Ryan interrupted her, "Do you have a specific format of Zeira Corp's building?"

Cameron felt her lower lips trembled as she replied shakily, "Yes," Ryan's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror tentatively, filled with worry. He obviously caught the fear in her voice.

"Can you please plan a route of entrance and exit?" He requested gently.

Cameron took a deep breath, finally something to do to keep her mind off her fear, "Of course," Ryan nodded appreciatively to her as she started on her assignment.

John glanced at her as Cameron went into a daze, spacing out but John knew lots of thing are going through her CPU now and flashing across her HUB. He quickly turned to look out of the window, not wanting Ryan to notice him looking at her. He would bug John to no end.

John gritted his teeth together, feeling the muscles of his jaws tightened. The day has come. _They can stop judgment day! Stop everything that will happen in four years! _His hands trembled in excitement at the thought of after this fight, he'll be able to go anywhere he liked, lead a normal life for once. Then he can officially be in a relationship with Riley, a girl he had come to liked and cared for.

"We're here," Ryan said. Cameron nodded, alighting and bringing the bag of plastiques with her which Ryan took from her. John joined the two on the other side of the jeep and Sarah and Derek grouped together with the three.

"I've analyzed the structure of the building. There are-"

"How'd you know the structure?!" Derek demanded.

"Future John gave it to me during his stay here," Cameron replied innocently, glancing at Sarah, John and Ryan.

"Continue," Sarah gestured.

"There are emergency exits at every floor to the west side of the lift. Staircase exits to be specific. North of the building, there are bushes at the ground floor; jumping out of the window would be not encouraged but if you have no choice…" Cameron's voice trailed off, continuing stronger than ever as the rest tried to absorb and remember all of them with great difficulty, "Security Cameras are everywhere. The basement is normally where Skynet would be or where Zeira corp would keep all their prized possessions. However, a pass would be needed…" Cameron looked at the worried faces as once again, they faced with a difficult problem.

"I got the pass," Ryan said, lifting the bag of plastiques.

"For once I agree with you," Derek grunted.

"We can't blast our way to the basement. We are supposed to avoid T-1001 remember?" John objected.

"It'll be quick. Prepare our bombs outside, dash inside, blow up the elevator, jump to the basement, plant the plastiques, climb back up and-"

"What? Go for pancakes?" Sarah interrupted Derek's 'master' plan.

"No, I was thinking of ice-cream, pancakes are getting old," Ryan smirked, earning a sharp nudged from Sarah in the ribs; he doubled over, nursing his bruised ribs. Cameron resisted a smile.

"No, we can't risk that," John said, absolutely no-nonsense voice.

"We could find a person with the pass, get tin man to snap his neck and go to the basement," Derek suggested.

"I'll get her to snap _your_ neck if you don't get something which is reasonable out from that foul mouth of yours," Sarah growled.

"Though that's a good idea," John held his chin, "Though mom's right, it'll be risky but it's the only way."

"There might be people working in the basement now," Cameron spoke.

"No, not this late," John shook the problem off, faced with her look of curiosity as to why, "Humans. No one in the right mind would work this late, unless they're dozing off." John explained. Cameron nodded but John caught the missing catch phrase of 'Thank you for explaining'. John missed that a lot.

"Not if it's not human," Derek grunted.

"If Weaver's down there, we'll have no choice but to fight her," John shrugged.

"The plan's up, so now what?" Ryan groaned, pressing his ribs to test it.

"Now we wait," John said, leaning against the jeep. Sarah, Derek and Ryan nodded, following his suite and relaxed. Cameron stood straight and stock still, hearing and looking in all directions.

"Now we wait…" Ryan mumbled to himself, staring at Sarah and Cameron, his two protectee.

*

Two hours passed and John glanced at his watch, "Guys, it's time,"

"Let's kick Skynet's ass," Ryan said, brimming with excitement.

"Wear this," Cameron took out a cloth from the jeep and held it out to John, "You wouldn't want Weaver or any other terminators she have to recognise you within an instant and try not to speak," John nodded reluctantly, taking the cloth and covering his face from nose down.

"Let's be bad guys," Derek smirked as they walked briskly across the road to Zeira Corporation.

To be continued…

Next one would obviously be action. I'm sorry if too many dialogs made you uneasy but I couldn't think of a better way than to plan with speech.

**Next chapter: ENCOUNTER. **


	31. Chapter 30: Encounter

Thanks to those who reviewed:

TK-MR: Thanks. Bummer…but, I'll try to remember correcting that word in the future.

Jeff - Starman800: Thanks. And how can you forget?! Anyway, I'll be writing on that later on as well. It's not that John doesn't recognise how human Cameron is, he just can't believe it. Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint you.

jen88: Yeah, I realized. I heard of the catfight in the show not coming up and am definitely disappointed. But yeah, it's TSCC, what's there to complain?

Sigma: I know, everyone wants future John back too. I'm sorry but only a little tips and not the main answer. The main answer would be much later but if you stay tuned to my stories, I promise you'll get your answers. Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

Shaty: I hope it is intense enough for you. And yeah, I tried to make the three have some teamwork but not this chapter, the next chapter. In this chapter…I can't say, just read.

Renderer: Thanks, I wanted to make Ryan say it but think it would be too much so Derek said it, who is quite similar to Jayne in a way. Thanks!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyway, here it is!

Chapter 30: Encounter

"Guards," Ryan hissed, pinning his back to the wall of the entrance, cursing, "Patrolling," Cameron, John, Sarah and Derek pressed themselves by their back to the wall behind them as well.

"I'll get rid of them," Derek made a move to stand but Cameron cut him off.

"I will," Cameron stood up slowly, unbuckling her belt of weapon and gave them to Ryan.

"What're you doing?" Ryan hissed. Cameron shot him a sly grin, walking sexily to the guard house. John watched sucking in a nervous breath, watching as Cameron leaned over the window, shooting the guards a sexy grin.

"Lady? Can I help you?" the guard asked and continued but stopped. His mouth hanging open as Cameron leaned over the counter, propping herself by her elbow. Her shirt dropped less than an inch due to the pull of gravity but it was enough as it was already a low cut.

He stared.

"Yes," Cameron pretended to be in a need of help or something, "My car, it broke down, can you guys help me push it, I live just down this hill," Cameron pointed down the small hill. The security guard blinked, standing as though for a better 'view'...

"Miss, I'm on duty," He stammered, staring at her body again. Cameron pouted playfully, "I guess a minute wouldn't matter." He perspired. Cameron's pouted transformed into a sexy smile. Derek watched, raising an eyebrow. Sarah smirked, seeing the guard's red hot cheeks and she would bet he's having a hard erection now, though she can plainly see it through his pants. Ryan smirked.

"The power of women can kill us," Ryan gulped, smiling to Sarah, who nodded, agreeing.

The security guard walked out of the guard house, standing beside Cameron, too close.

"Where's your car?" He asked. His breathing became raspy. Cameron scanned the area and pointed at a big Mercedes.

"It's really heavy; I'll need about 3 men?" Cameron asked, keeping the sexy grin.

"Sure," The guard grinned, leaning in a little as the side of Cameron's hips brushed his erected member. John clenched his fists, crushing the grass. But Cameron wasn't faltered; instead, she leaned in, giving a slight grind, "Hey guys!" The guard called to his friends. All the guards turned to look over, spotting a chick with their colleagues and all immediately came over, total about 4.

Soon, Cameron got all of them infatuated with her, all looked dreamily at her, eyes darting across her body, which made John wanted to go over to snap their necks. Ryan didn't mind, just as long as they didn't harm her; after all it's part of the job. The guards got to the car and started pushing with all their might, can't wait to get to her house.

Cameron pretended to follow them at a slow pace when they disappeared far away; she walked back to them, grin all gone. She stretched her hand out for her belt which Ryan gave her, flashing a playful grin.

"You're good," Ryan grinned.

"They're dumb," Cameron replied flatly.

"Men," Sarah nodded, agreeing.

"Hey!" Derek snapped.

"Let's go," John choked, feeling sick to the stomach. Cameron nodded.

"Their security is heightened due to our last break in," Sarah noticed.

"There shouldn't be anymore guards," Cameron said, walking into the building, stopping at a pillar and sticking her hand out of the cover from the pillar, firing the pistol (with a silencer). The bullet hit a security camera. Ryan shot her a nod and they went to the lift. Derek pressed for the lift and they waited anxiously.

"Damn, I should've gotten tapes!" Derek cursed. John grunted, as the lift arrived.

"5th floor. The security camera at the guardhouse showed a man there," Cameron said, walking in the lift, shooting the camera before it was at an angle to take record their presence and faces. Sarah pressed the lift button and up they went. The 5th floor was dark, only a single light outside the lift.

Cameron took the lead, shooting at cameras before they are at the right angle to video her. Ryan followed. Then John and Sarah and finally Derek who kept his eye on their backs.

"There," Cameron pointed into the office. Ryan gestured for John, Sarah and Derek to stay. Cameron walked to the office, hiding her gun behind her back, Ryan lag behind, stopping at the turn.

"The same trick again?" John hissed doubtfully. He peered pass the wall. Cameron walked to the man who was sitting at his desk, his back towards Cameron. She walked with grace and walked pass chairs noiselessly.

"Still here?" Cameron asked sweetly, pretending to be a staff. The man spun around, "I'm new here," Cameron said again.

"Oh, hi," He stammered. Cameron stood by his table, a hip leaning on it seductively.

"You know where to get water?" Cameron asked, accompanied with her sexy grin that could knock any guy out.

"Y-yeah, just here-" He spun around, only to be knocked at the back of his neck by the butt of Cameron's hidden gun. Sarah shook her head in disbelief as they all ran into the office, over the unconscious guy.

"Poor guy," Ryan winced, bending down and checking his pockets.

"His pass," Cameron pointed to the thing hanging from his neck.

"Oh, right," Ryan removed it.

"Here," Derek gave Ryan a roll of silver tape. All of them shot Derek a questioning look, "What? I got it off someone's table,"

Ryan pursed his lips, taking it, tearing a long strip of and taping the man all over.

"Ryan, it's enough," Cameron spoke after a while. Ryan looked up from his masterpiece.

"What? I'm just having some fun," Ryan shrugged. Sarah was tapping her foot impatiently while Ryan had his 'fun' 'torturing' the man.

"We should hurry," Sarah growled.

"Fine!" Ryan threw the tape down, standing up and nodding to Sarah as they walked back to the elevator. As they turned the corner and was just about to reach the elevator, they heard the elevator bell rang. Sarah instantly ducked down, pulling John with her. Derek stood in front of them. Cameron stood with her legs shoulder width apart. Ryan stood beside her, holding up his pistol.

John's heart pounded as he heard high heels tapped on the marble flooring as the person approached. Sarah's arm tensed around him as she held his shoulders, having a tight grip on them.

John peered past Derek's legs to see a speck of white through the translucent glass and the person appeared pass the wall, Cameron pushed Ryan down and he slid behind a cubical unceremoniously. Derek ducked down and hid behind a cubical, glancing at John and Sarah who are already behind one.

She wore a white suit and compatible white high heels. Her hair was bright red and she bore a pale complexion. Her long hair was plaited neatly. Her eyes glowered as she saw Cameron standing among the office cubicles. John almost stopped breathing; Catherine Weaver.

"Phillips," Weaver said in a thick accent, "What are you doing here?" She smirked, "Or has my experiment finally decided to returned to me,"

Cameron's brows furrowed in pure rage and somewhat fear. But then an idea strike Cameron. She relaxed herself, putting herself at as much ease as she could. Weaver approached her but Cameron took the initiative, walking forward. Cameron knows John, Sarah and Derek were all watching intently from behind their hiding place, especially Ryan. She can imagine how anxious he is to dash out.

"I see you had fun with my subordinates," Weaver glanced at the body of her unconscious staff.

"No," Cameron replied monotonously, "He's not dead, if that's what you're implying."

"My, my, implying, a new word you used," Weaver smirked, "My experiment is a success after all. No more terminator talk huh?"

"My thoughts are mutual," Cameron decided to add.

"Well, I…" Weaver paused, "Let's just say more advance and is an infiltrator after all,"

"You're a big success, fooling the humans in this entire company." Cameron smirked, trying to resist the urge to punch her as they closed in to each other.

"I don't deny," Weaver stopped in front of Cameron, "They are starting to suspect me," She raised a hand, "Though I'm starting to regret putting that experiment on you. You drove 4 of my guards away from their post without violence and they had become obsess to you. Just what drug did you give them?"

Cameron could almost hear Ryan's hand crushing the cubical wall as he watched Weaver closed in on her. But Weaver's hand merely rested on her shoulder, as gently as it possibly could.

"May I ask the purpose of your visit?" Weaver asked gently leaning in. Cameron could feel her body on hers. The heat drilling a hole through hers. Ryan let out a low and inaudible growl. It was so soft that he himself suspect if he let it out at all. He watched as Weaver leaned her head in, laying her lips on Cameron's bare and smooth skin on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked stiffly but firmly, deep down knowing she's being scanned by a T-1001.

"What am I doing? Shouldn't you say what your directive is?" Weaver whispered as she breathed in Cameron's scent. Cameron was practically shaking as Weaver's hand fell on her waist, feeling her shaking, "You're so scared."

John's frown of anger deepened as he heard Weaver's deductions of Cameron's feeling. John could see Cameron's hand trembling.

"What did you do to me?" Cameron asked shakily, "That day,"

"My, I made you human my dear," Weaver whispered into her ear softly.

"No, you didn't!" Cameron exploded, pushing Weaver away harshly. Then she sucked in a nervous breath, gulping as she saw Weaver's face made out a fleeting look of shock. Cameron was shaken and feared by the very thought of angering Weaver.

"Come my dear, I'll explain to you everything in my office," She walked to Cameron, putting her arms over her shoulder and gently guiding her away. Cameron was now really confused and scared. She followed Weaver's lead, her entire body trembling to no end. John clenched his fist but Sarah held him down from standing up.

Ryan's legs burn and told him to go. But he couldn't. He had Skynet to take care of. Ryan knew Cameron's aim was to lead Weaver away from them without a fight which puts John in danger.

They both watched helplessly as Cameron and Weaver disappeared out of sight pass the translucent glass wall and they heard the bell rang as the elevator arrived empty and went with two passengers.

Ryan's fist crashed and broke the cubical wall, "Darn!" He said tightly.

"Come on Ryan," Sarah called, "We can't let her sacrifice in vain."

"Cameron is not sacrificed!" Ryan growled, "I'll go get her, you get the Turk!" He said.

"No! We go together. I'm sure that's Tin Miss's plan," Sarah said.

"No," John spoke, "Ryan, go after her," Sarah shot John a shocked look but he was oblivious to it, "And make sure she's safe," He added, averting Ryan's, Sarah's or Derek's stare of shock. Ryan nodded stiffly, rushing to the lobby and pressed the lift, one up and one down.

"Good luck," Ryan wished John as he passed him the Basement pass, "Don't die eh? I'm not going to be the one facing Cameron's rage," He grinned as he ran into the elevator.

"Not dying before you do," John replied with a smile, walking into another elevator with Sarah and Derek beside him.

But they were careless. None of them saw Weaver gave a backwards glance as she and Cameron walked to the elevator, none of them saw her smirking back at the office, eyes darting around the 'empty' office, with a knowing look in her eyes. Even Cameron was too much in a daze to notice, Cameron was too caught up in her fear and sudden wave of emotions…

John tapped his foot impatiently as Derek scanned the pass and the lift started going down.

"How down does this thing go?" John asked, not remembering lifts taking this long to get to the basement.

"Bet that bitch made it deep down," Derek spat, "That's them. Always cautious and always making it inconvenient for us to destroy it,"

"Stop the machine rant Derek," Sarah growled warningly. Derek turned away grumbling as the lift bell rang, signally the basement. They stepped out cautiously, looking around for potential threats and when there were none, Derek walked out first, following the corridor and approaching a brightly light room.

He raised a hand to signal for Sarah and John to stop. Derek took two fast steps, aiming his gun in the room when a loud gun shot rang out. Derek back stepped and blood spilled all over the place. He cursed as he touched his shoulder to find a bullet lodged in his joint. Pain laced its way up his shoulders and down to his arm.

Sarah dashed forward, firing while John pulled Derek behind the wall. John felt a few bullets hit him in the torso but the vest protected him well, like how Cameron had always. All he can do was pray Sarah was fine.

"Mom!" John shouted and Sarah ducked down, a bullet missing her head as she rolled on her shoulder, behind cover.

"How is he?" Sarah shouted over the gun blast.

"Caught in the shoulder, massive blood loss," John shouted, pressing Derek's wound hard, "Oh god,"

"Be strong John," Derek grunted, "You can't let a little blood tear you down,"

John nodded stiffly.

"What's the situation?" John asked, shouting.

"An auto fire, Sentry gun," Sarah replied.

"A stupid programmed gun to protect Skynet? Hah!" Derek mocked thickly as blood continued to flow out, only at a slower pace.

"Either ways, we can't move or it'll hit us," Sarah growled. The sentry gun continued firing, "We can't move," She said, "Not even our mouths," Sarah clenched her teeth and sealed her own mouth shut.

0000000000000000000000

"My dear, sit," Weaver said gesturing to the chair. Cameron cocked her head as Weaver turned her back to her.

"Tell me what you did," Cameron demanded impatiently.

"Why? You suffering from the effect already? That was quick," Weaver smirked, sitting down in her own chair, high backed.

"Tell me!" Cameron growled.

"What? You have to tell me the symptoms," Weaver said, gloating at having the upper hand.

Cameron clenched her trembling hands into fists. She knew unless she don't want to know what Weaver did, she would have to reply to her questions, "Chest pains and abdomen aches," She said tightly.

"Yes, yes!" Weaver mumbled, "Continue," She said. Cameron's brows furrowed as she realized, Weaver doesn't want to tell her! She's just concerned about her own experiments!

The lift bell rang and both cyborgs spun their heads in that direction. Cameron let out a low groan as Ryan stepped out, rolling to the side as Weaver pulled out a gun from under the table, and firing. Cameron turned, kicking Weaver's weapon out of her hand and into the air, dropping a few meters off.

Weaver jumped over the table swiftly and grabbed Cameron by her lower arm; she didn't have time to react before she was thrown into a wall, breaking the fish tank as she crashed into it.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, firing his shotgun at Weaver who recoiled at each shot fired, only to absorb the impact and healed the metallic holes with the rest of her body, "Damn," Ryan muttered as Weaver walked to him, recoiling but it was only slowing her progress and not stopping.

Cameron got up quickly, pushing Weaver away from Ryan and horizontally skidding on her back across the floor. "Go!" Cameron shouted to Ryan. He nodded, turning to press the lift. In the meantime, Weaver got up, running to Ryan, only to be caught in a slight and insignificant wrestling match with Cameron mid-way before Cameron flew and crashed into the closed lift door.

She crashed through it and into the empty space of the lift compartment.

"CAMERON!" Ryan screamed. A loud thud was heard a Cameron landed, back first on the top of the elevator which is just coming to them from the basement. Weaver ignored Ryan, running and jumping through the hole Cameron made and landed on her two feet by Cameron on the elevator. Ryan looked anxiously through the hole.

Cameron rolled to the side as Weaver's feet attempted to stomp on her head. Cameron used the momentum to get to her feet, kicking Weaver across her face by her cheek. She absorbs the impact and soon, she regained her metallic self, her head becoming her hands as she shifted the position of her limbs. Cameron froze in shock but she recovered quickly when Ryan, from the hole in the door, fired the shotgun into Weaver's head.

Cameron's hand flew to her belt as her leg remained lodged in Weaver's two hands. Lucky for her, her model was known for its speed and mobility. Her hands found a grenade, like what she wished. Cameron pulled the clip loose and forcefully shoved it into the hole in Weaver's head caused by Ryan's shotgun bullet.

Cameron yanked her leg loose from Weaver, clinging onto the rope as the elevator changed directions, going down. Cameron's hands clutched at the rough and thick rope which was supporting the elevator as it go lower, with Weaver on top of it and a grenade in a hole in her head. Cameron watched the elevator went lower and lower as she hung helplessly on the rope.

"Cameron!" Ryan shouted anxiously as he heard the boom go off. Smoke erupted from the hole, forcing Ryan to retreat back out from the hole, coughing as the smoke thickened. When it was better, Ryan stuck his head back into the hole, seeing Cameron hang on the rope, staring at the elevator which was approaching.

"I'm alright Ryan," Cameron shouted. Then the elevator caught her as it moved up again. Cameron gasped as her legs screamed in protest under the pressure of being scooped by the hard metal elevator. She rested a while on the elevator top, wincing as she touched her leg and was shocked to find her jeans wet.

Then the layer of metal on the elevator top started to change. Cameron yelped and jumped to her feet leaning on one leg, slacking the other hurt one. Catherine Weaver was formed. She lunged forward, holding Cameron by her neck, threatening to snap the wires that send electricity to her CPU, "No, you aren't alright," She hissed.

"Cameron!" Ryan shouted, climbing into the hole.

"Ryan, don't!" Cameron choked out as she saw Ryan climbing into the hole, accompanied by many white and red dots flashing around in her vision.

00000000000000000000000000000

"John!" Sarah screamed as John ran forward, the Sentry gun going off. He jumped and ducked behind a desk, absorbing some bullets in his vest and thankfully, none in his exposed limbs.

John froze behind the desk but the Sentry gun continued firing at him despite Sarah was the one shouting, "Mom, it's not motion sensors!" John shouted to her, feeling bullets pummeling the table he hid behind. John bent down and laid flat on his stomach, peering into the small gap between the desk and the floor. The bullets were unable to hit him due to the angle, _thank god…_

John's emerald eyes trailed the wire he saw connected to the Sentry gun to the black box shaped machine, with a few lights flashing on it. The machine was guarded by another transparent box which John guessed was bullet proof. The black machine was controlling the Sentry gun and the Sentry gun wasn't programmed with motion sensors. He knew what the black machine was; it was the Turk. It was Skynet…

To be continued…

Well, wasn't that action packed?! I had so much fun writing it, especially Cameron's fight with Weaver ON the elevator! Stay tuned!!!

_Take back the future!_

-Hinotima24


	32. Chapter 31: Heart Breaking Death

Visi0nary (Review for chapter 30/29): Taking it is a good thing…Thanks!

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 30: Encounter! (Dudes, check out the title for this one!)

Jojobevco: thank you so much! Now didn't your review come late...?

jen88: Thank you so much!

Jeff - Starman800: I'm sorry pal! You'll have to wait. And if you said Wow to that, you are so going to shit yourself in this chapter…it's just in John's nature to get too active and brave in fights. It's John Connor! And yes, Cameron would be **. Thanks!

Sigma: Thank you! I just had to make Ryan butt in. Lol! BUT, Cameron did curse him so stop it! Yes, your guess is right, you'll have to wait. Thanks so much!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: Thank you so very much! I'm really glad you're enjoying this!

Nomad79: Thanks!

Now on to this chapter…

Who would die? Cameron? Sarah? Alright…no more teasing…

**WARNING…ACTION OVERLOAD…**

Chapter 31: Heart Breaking Death

"Mom! It is controlling the Sentry gun!" John shouted, sitting up but being cautious to have his head either leveled or below the table height as the Sentry gun continued firing. John swore he heard Sarah cursed out loud.

"John, damn it, keep your fucking head down!" Sarah screamed as John attempted to peer over the edge of the table but he ducked instantly, bullet missing his forehead by inches.

"CAMERON!" Ryan's voice was audible, echoing loudly as a loud crash was heard. The wall crumbled, bricks falling. The cause of the loud noise flew through the wall and skid across the floor pass John. Cameron lay within the crumble, hit by multiple bricks which she knocked down.

A long cut ran across her cheek. John gaped breathlessly as he stared at Cameron's limpless form. She wasn't moving. Her thigh was bleeding through her jeans; her abdomen had a big cut running through it, leaving a flap of cloth a bloody mess hanging, blood soaking her shirt.

John was about to reach out to pull her in when he saw countless bullets pummeled her as the Sentry gun switched target. He saw her grimaced in almost pain despite her unconscious state as each bullet drilled their way into her skin.

"Hey!" John shouted, standing up from the table to catch Skynet's attention. The Sentry gun shifted position from Cameron and aimed at him, John dived down, hearing Sarah's screams of fear for him. The bullets missed him again. John reached out to pull Cameron in when she suddenly opened her eyes. John withdrew his hand immediately shrinking back as the memories of Cameron's betrayal crashed into his 'systems'.

Cameron leaned on her left shoulder, staring at John for a while before using her right hand to prop herself up. But when she got to her feet, John saw a fleeting look of white and Cameron flew across the room and crashed into the wall at the far end, away from John. His heart ached as he saw Cameron hit the wall by her back, denting it and falling limplessly to the ground on her stomach.

The floor she was a moment ago was filled with blood, her blood…

But John had more things to worry about. Weaver turned to face John, who was cornered between her and the wall behind him. Weaver started to walk to him when at the corner of his eye; John saw Cameron strained her muscles to even tilt her head to look up. John watched in disbelief as Cameron stumbled upon getting up. She dashed to Weaver, pushing her away from her charge.

A fleeting look of shock crossed her face as Weaver's calculations of the time Cameron would take to get up went inaccurate. She had gotten up 9.547 seconds earlier than expected. Weaver backed into a wall, flinching. Cameron doubled over, as her legs gave up on her, her HUD flashing red and alerting her of her serious damage.

**WARNING! **

**DAMAGES REQUIRE IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!**

**PAIN SENSOR: 79.3% rising…**

The Sentry gun pummeled her, being a constant problem. Cameron gritted her teeth, trying to crawl for cover from the Sentry gun but she didn't have the strength anymore.

John cursed himself and quickly reached out, holding her under the arm and dragging her with him, behind cover. John cried out as the bullet struck his leg. He continued limping and sat down when Cameron and he were safely behind cover. John pulled Cameron closed to him. She lay motionless in his arms as he hugged her, feeling tears fall as he smelt and felt her blood spilling across him, because of him.

"John," He heard her mumble subconsciously. He pulled her away from him for a moment, turning her around to face him, cupping her cheeks in his hand, ignoring his leg crying out against the movement with the bullet in it.

"Cameron," John cried, "I'm here," He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her blood on her forehead tainting his as he rubbed against her, feeling his heart burst with pain.

"JOHN!" Sarah shouted; attempting to stand but the sentry gun pummeled her cover with bullets the moment she tries.

John's attention snapped away from Cameron and to his surroundings. Weaver stood in front of him, smirking as she zero-in on her target. Cameron clutched at John's jacket blearily, trying to get up and protect him from any harm the T-1001 is capable of causing to him.

John saw his mom wanting to come to his rescue but John knows that the Sentry gun would kill her, "Mom! Stay there!" Sarah froze, clenching her fists, ready to charge. She knew what was right but Sarah know, that is Connor speaking, not her boy…

Weaver made her move with her left leg but a loud gunshot sounded off. John flinched shutting his eyes and opening them to see Weaver's head consisting of huge hole, the inside of it liquid metal.

Then her torso was riddled with holes and Sarah took the chance to fire while the Sentry gun was busy with John. Ryan walked into the office, holding a shotgun, continuously firing at Weaver, preventing her attack on John and Cameron, and also preventing her from healing. She back stepped at every shot due to the impact. Then Ryan dived over the table to John and Cameron as the sentry gun switched targets.

"You alright?" Ryan asked John, though his eyes took in Cameron's extensive wounds.

"I got hit in the leg but its fine," John replied hastily as Sarah shot Weaver with all the ammunitions she had, trying to prevent her from recovering while the sentry gun aimed at Ryan, Cameron and John. Aware of the three hiding there and waiting for an appearance after calculating the odds of it's success if it continues its attack on them.

"Cameron," Ryan took Cameron from John's arms gently. Her head lolled onto Ryan's shoulder, "Please, Cameron," Ryan tilted his head, the side of his face touching down on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine," Cameron managed, "I'm good," She assured, forcing a smile.

"Ryan, is mom hurt?" John asked anxiously, assuming he saw Sarah on his way in.

"I don't think so. She was screaming like a mad person when I came in," Ryan replied, keeping his eyes on Cameron.

"Derek? He's hurt in the shoulder," John probed, also keeping his eyes on Cameron as John removed the cloth used to cover his face and pressed it on Cameron's abdomen, pressing on the wound that continuously soaked the cloth with blood. She winced as did John and Ryan along with her.

"I never saw him,"

"He's in the corridor!"

"If he is there, he wasn't there when I came in," Ryan shrugged.

"RYAN, JOHN WATCH OUT!" Sarah screamed. Alerting them of another presence. Weaver loomed over them; seemingly healed from her damage. Her hand stretched out, to grab any one of them. Her target was her experiment; Cameron, but Ryan growled, attempting to slap her hand away but she drove her sharp needle formed from her hand into his shoulder.

Ryan cried out in pain as the metallic hand emerged from the front of his shoulder. John winced, flinching as Ryan's cries jolted him. Weaver lifted Ryan by having her arm in the hole in his shoulder, throwing him towards Sarah, away from John or Cameron. His blood splattered everywhere.

Weaver bend down to pick Cameron up but John was swift; he reached out and pulled Cameron to him, hugging her protectively.

"Be reasonable, John, let me go," Cameron cooed weakly as she patted his arms which are wrapped around her neck loosely but firmly. John's face was imprinted with defiance and determination.

"John?" Weaver cocked her head.

An idea struck John, "That's right. I'm Connor!" He roared, "JOHN CONNOR!"

Weaver's eyes bulged as her HUD flashed for mission override, taking in the primary mission, John Connor: Terminate. Weaver brought up her index finger, ready to pierce John through his forehead.

However, she was interrupted by a loud roar. John looked at the owner of that roar, eyes darting to the top of all the machines, stood Derek. Leaning slightly to his injured shoulder.

He leaped down from the top and landed behind the Sentry gun, twisting it viciously then pulling out his pistol with his uninjured hand, blasting the main power source ruthlessly. He turned around from the Sentry gunand was about to destroy Skynet but Weaver got to him faster, wrapping him in her metallic hand.

"Let me go BITCH!" Derek struggled. But Weaver unrolled him from her liquid metal from and used the momentum to launch him to the farthest end of the room. Sarah, seeing the Sentry gun was disabled, she pulled out a grenade from her belt.

"JOHN, Fire in a hole!" She screamed, pulling out the ring with her teeth and throwing the grenade towards Skynet. The grenade soared in mid-air. John looked up, bending over Cameron in preparation for the explosion. The grenade started falling to Skynet. But what surprised John most was when Weaver reached out quickly, grabbing the grenade from above Skynet and pulling it away from her creator.

The grenade exploded in her hand, liquid metal flying everywhere. John flinched, clutching Cameron's petite form firmly to his body. He winced for Weaver, sacrificing herself to save Skynet, her master. John looked down at his protector, broken and vulnerable. Cameron looked no different from Weaver now…

"Damn it!" Sarah growled audibly from her failure of destroying Skynet. John uncurled himself from above Cameron and looked up, spotting Weaver's unrecognized form in front of Skynet, in the process of recovering, "John! Abandon mission, we can't beat her. Come on!" Sarah shouted.

John gritted his teeth, reluctant at how far they've come just to give up but he looked at Cameron and Ryan. He nodded, stood up, braced his muscles and scooped Cameron up in his arms, ready for the load but he was surprised when she didn't weigh as much as he expected. John limped quickly to the lobby, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Sarah dove to get Derek and dragged him to join John and Cameron at the lobby. Ryan had already pressed the lift, despite the bloody hole in his shoulder. John placed Cameron in the lift and sat down with her, holding her tightly. Ryan jammed the lift door with a gadget, not recognized by John's fuzzy brain.

Ryan knelt down in front of John and the soon-to-be-awake Cameron. She was stirring.

"John, listen to me," Ryan started, "You have to take care of her. Because for you, she wouldn't do that for herself. Protect her with your life. Without her, you would find life hardly worth living," Ryan grimaced, voice thick with pain. John nodded tentatively but it was enough for Ryan. His left hand was hardly recognizable anymore, looking to be a pile of rotting flesh hanging from his torso.

He reached out with his full arm, holding Cameron's unharmed cheek as she opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Cameron," Ryan started. She frowned as she saw his hesitant look, "I have to go," He spoke softly.

It took a second for Cameron to get it with her beaten up brain, "No, where're you going? Please, stay," She mumbled senselessly.

"No, if I go with you, you'll never escape out of here alive," Ryan stroked her cheek gently, cooing softly but despite all his effort to calm her, she constantly shook her head like a child, "Know this, I do this for you to live,"

"Ryan…"

"Like what General said, the Future's not set," Ryan winced as his shoulder throbbed, "we all have to be strong. Remember this, please," He said before standing up swiftly, hearing Sarah and Derek approaching. He helped Sarah settle Derek despite his terrible wound. Sarah stopped at the lift door, eyeing the bag of plastiques at his feet, jamming the door.

"Thank you," Sarah said, holding out her hand. Ryan took it in his right, smiling at her.

"Just keep Cameron safe," Ryan said firmly, "Go," Sarah nodded hastily, running into the lift and pressing the 1st storey and closed the lift door just when Ryan removed the bag of plastiques that jammed the lift door.

"Ryan," Cameron's hand shot out as her blurry vision spelled his departure from her. Cameron practically crawled out of John's cradling and attempted to stop the lift door as it closed, "Ryan!" She became desperate, not being capable of stopping the door. John watched as Ryan gave him a stiff nod, the door closing on him, "RYAN, DON"T LEAVE ME! You're all I have!" Cameron cried out senselessly, clawing her way to the door.

Ryan froze and so did John. Hesitation of leaving Cameron flashed across his features but Ryan would throw away his life in exchange for hers any day.

"Cameron, you're alive and that's good enough for me," He winced unwillingly, smiling. The door shut, leaving no exit for Cameron to get to him. She cried and clawed at the door weakly. John's heart hurt to see her sprawled so pathetically begging Ryan to stay. _Ryan's really all she had…_

John dove forward, scooping her in his arms and brought her back to him, cradling her tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably, "Ryan…" She fell limp in his arms after wetting her cheeks with tears. A loud explosion was heard and the lift shook but didn't stop, a little smoke seeped into the lift but began to disperse as they ascended. _Luckily it was bombproof._ John thought to himself.

Mourning the sacrifice of another brave soldier, John realized it was different this time, this time it was only half heartedly for John Connor; but full heartedly for Cameron. Only John didn't know what Future John did was to save his younger self when he send Ryan to protect Cameron. _Without her, John would find life hardly worth living…_ John doesn't realize it that.

_Well, there's Skynet. No more war, no more. And hopefully the end of Weaver too. I guess the big bag of plastiques Ryan had tied to his belt came in handy. Don't worry Ryan James Keane. You're a soldier and will be honored… your sacrifice would not be in vain. _John clutched at Cameron tightly as he thought, feeling his own tears flowed.

Derek stirred, attended by Sarah who tied his shoulder wound up. By the time the lift bell rang, Derek could already stand, but wobbly. Sarah held her 9mm, looking out of the lift cautiously and spotting only dark halls, lighted by only the rising sun. She gestured that the coast was cleared. John limped out, carrying Cameron. Derek wanted to help, seeing his nephew's injured leg but John was persistent about handling Cameron himself.

Their way to the jeep was safe and unhindered. John went into the back seat of the jeep with Cameron. Once he was in it, John took a cloth from the first aid kit and tied his leg up before pulling Cameron to rest her head on his chest, cradling her. John saw Sarah drop to her stomach on the concrete flooring, peering under the jeep if it had been planted with anything.

Obviously it was a no, when Sarah started the engine. John watched as Derek drove the other jeep, after checking it was fine. His shoulder was obviously no big problem if he could drive.

"John, are you alright?" Sarah asked, glancing at the rear view mirror at her son's face, stoic and staring at Cameron, wiping her blood streaked face with a strip of loose bandage.

"I'm fine," John croaked. Sarah nodded.

"Good," She continued driving the rest of the way home, constantly checking in the rear view mirror for Derek, in the other jeep following them. John noticed Sarah shifting uncomfortably in her seat for the lost of another soldier's life. She perspired and blinked unnecessarily. John knew that look anywhere. It means Sarah's grieving. It was her way.

When they arrived at the house, everyone was silent. John didn't speak and neither did Derek and Sarah. They made as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake Kacy and face any questions.

John made his way to Cameron's room the moment Sarah checked the house was safe. He placed her on the bed and worked on her wounds. John took out the first aid kit from under her bed and opened it when Sarah came in.

"John," She spoke, "I'll call Charley alright?" Sarah's tone was soft.

"Yeah, good idea," John replied monotonously, "But I'll like to work on Cameron myself if that's okay,"

"Yeah, but if some of her wounds you can't take it, let Charley," Sarah replied, leaving the room. John froze for a moment, staring at the space she stood at just a moment ago. John knew what she meant with that warning. It wasn't a warning of him making more damage to Cameron's bigger wounds, it was a warning of the dent in his heart if he seen her wound.

John scowled darkly at Sarah's casual attitude about Cameron's extensive wounds once more but hesitantly; after all, she cared for him…

John turned to face Cameron. He dug into the first aid kit, doping Cameron then pulling out needle and thread, he began stitching Cameron's abdomen up. He bit his lips as her blood flowed out the moment it was prodded.

John became flustered, he anxiously sewed it up. Then he worked on the gash on her face, sewing that as well. Later, he moved her over gently, removing her clothes for her, leaving her with only her panties and bra on so he can work on her bullet holes. He was shocked to find blood all over the bed.

_Damn! He'd forgotten about Cameron's new flesh and blood! The wound's really getting to his brain… _

John anxiously used smaller pliers to pull out the bullets, trying to not disturb the flesh but he was unsuccessful. John placed plasters on the smaller ones and square shaped bandage on her larger ones. Then he worked on her thigh. He didn't know what happened but the skin left on her thigh was only a blotchy and bloody patch. John paste bandage on it after apply antiseptic liquid on it to prevent infection.

Total, she had 38 bullet holes, a huge gash on her cheek, abdomen sliced open, countless cuts and abrasions of different severity on her limbs and not to mention the huge layer of skin cleanly skinned off from her thigh.

John stopped working, realizing how exposed Cameron was to him. His eyes couldn't help but sweep over her shapely body. Despite the cuts, John could still see the beauty underneath it.

His cheeks burned as he quickly find fresh clothes for Cameron, not removing her panties and bra in the first place meant he didn't have to change it for her. John dressed her quickly flushing as his hand brushed against her skin.

As John wore her pants for her, John's hand tingled as his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh mildly but it was enough. He quickly did it and later laid her down, realizing how pale she was. _Loss of blood, go to hell John! How can you forget about such an important factor?!_

But John had his own wounds to worry about. He limped out, mind fuzzy. Charley stood there, arm crossed with Sarah standing in almost the same posture opposite him. They both turned to John. Charley had a dark frown of worry and grievance on his face as do Sarah.

"Hey Johnny," Charley smiled.

"Hey," John forced a smile, "Charley, can you help me with my wound?" He requested sheepishly.

"Sure, sit down," Charley dove for his bag as John sat. It was another hour settling John's wound and waiting for him to regain the amount of blood loss.

"Charley, where's the IV tube for blood transfusion?" John croaked.

"In my bag,"

"Thanks, I'll need it,"

"For what?" Sarah interrupted the men conversation, walking into the kitchen from checking on Derek.

"Cameron," John replied, averting Sarah's stare, "She needs blood or she'll die,"

"John, but she's a machine,"

"You don't know that! Not anymore! I don't know if she can live without blood! You witness her wound at Mexico!" John growled, "I'm not about to let her die," John shook her head, looking straight at his mother, "I'm not ready to let her. Are you? After Ryan sacrificed to save her life? After a human saved her life? After his life became hers?" John asked shakily. To his relief, Sarah shook her head slightly and hesitantly, "Then you have to let me," John stood up, limping to Charley as he passed him the tube for blood transfusion.

"Johnny, you have to test her blood," Charley said.

John turned, "No," He shook his head.

"You sure?" Charley raised an eyebrow, "You could kill her if the blood doesn't match; a horrible death but of course if it's true that she can't survive without blood."

"It's true!" John said firmly.

"Fine, but your blood have to-"

"Our blood matches!" John growled, breathing in a deep breath to calm himself after Charley and Sarah stared in shock at his sudden uproar, "I'm sure," He mumbled, turning and going into the room.

John stuck the tube into her neck and into his arm. John sat down beside her, gripping her hand, staring at her pale face; he wasn't used to not have pools of brown staring back at him. His mind was clouded with confusion now. _How can he have any more feelings for Cameron? He loved Riley now and he has already confirmed he hated her when he went into a relationship with Riley!_

Cameron stirred, fingers twitching slightly. John snapped himself out of his confusion and stood up, over Cameron. Her eyes slowly opened, fluttering as she tried to clear her vision. She thought she saw Ryan but later her mind cleared and she realized it was John when she spotted his worried emerald eyes instead of Ryan's worried azure ones. .

"Ryan?" Cameron managed weakly.

"We couldn't save him. He died for our survival, for yours," John mumbled, averting her hopeful stare. Cameron felt tears welled up in her eyes, seeping out and trailing along her face to the pillow. Cameron turned to face the other side, weeping silently.

John stood there, helpless as to how to lessen her pain. Last time, he's perfect at doing those things or perhaps in the past he dedicated himself to love her and make her happy and now he's nothing but stuck between the choices of two.

"Cameron-" John started, hand touching her arm. To his astonishment, she shook his hand away from her arm, keeping her arm crossed over her abdomen, avoiding him, "Cameron, I-"

"It's your fault," Cameron spoke, voice thick with sadness and depression. John's face fell. _It was partially_. John thought, "You should have let me stopped him."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you. You're hurt I couldn't-"

Cameron spun around so fiercely, sitting up. She yanked the tube from her neck, throwing it away. John removed his end slowly and sadly, watching Cameron as she hugged her knees. Cameron sobbed into her knees, wetting her new clothes. Suddenly Cameron stopped.

"Where's the letter?" Cameron looked around anxiously, realizing she had changed out of her jeans.

"What letter?" John frowned.

"In the back of my jeans," Cameron replied hastily, flustered, "Where is it?!" Cameron attempted to crawl out of bed to look for the letter but instead, she yelped as she fell onto the carpet flooring, unable to support herself in this weakened state. She fell on her stomach, wincing as her abdomen wound split open.

John yelped, as she collapsed on the floor, bending down to help her up. To his surprise, Cameron struggled from his grip under her shoulder but he seemed stronger than her as she's in her weaken state. John was even more surprised when he was able to lift her from the floor with merely two hands and with her struggling, "Let go, I can stand!" Cameron insisted, making John wonder where did she get such a stubborn attitude.

"Cameron!" John gritted his teeth as he brought her up while she flailed helpless against his firm grip. John got her to her feet after much struggling but although she couldn't stand, Cameron insisted she can, demanding for John to let go of her. John held her tightly to restrain her from moving too much, already feeling blood seeping on his arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

He noticed her other bandages having blotches of blood seeping through them as she strained her limps, pumping blood into the wounds. Her neck, where the tube was, was seeping a small line of blood down.

"Cameron!" John shouted firmly over her flailing as tears streamed down her face. John can't believe how hysterical she was over a letter. Soon, as he expected, Sarah, Charley and Derek barged in. All except Charley, holding a gun. They stared in shock at Cameron and John having his arms around her, desperately trying to restrain and calm her.

"Help me out" John barked angrily.

"John, how'd you-" Sarah gaped at her son's strength to stop a flailing terminator.

"She's weak, now help me!" John interrupted. Sarah nodded tentatively, approaching their terminator who acted like as if all hell had broken lose. Sarah gripped Cameron's arms and John felt his leg throbbed but there were more things to take care of. With Derek, reluctant to go near to Cameron, hating machines and Charley, freaked out by Cameron; not helping, the mother and son had no choice but to handle Cameron themselves.

John told Sarah to hold Cameron down as he walked to her jeans for the letter. John struggled with her jeans for a while due to the pain which erupted from his wound before he found the letter she was talking about.

He turned around, relieved to finally be able to calm Cameron with the letter; whatever it may be. But he was shocked to find Sarah and Derek using a rope to tie Cameron up; she was way too weak to resist but only cry.

"MOM!" John ran over, shoving Derek away. He yelped as John's hand rubbed his shoulder wound. John didn't bother to apologise, instead he yanked the rope off Cameron and threw it away.

"John, she's bonkers. You should tie this crazy metal bitch up before she jumps on you again," Derek growled.

"Shut up," John glared at him warningly, looking down at Cameron's tear-streak face. But only to find Cameron's eyes closed, tear streaming continuously down her cheeks. He began to panic, "Cameron," He shook her anxiously, "Charley!" John called. He didn't see the paramedic come over, before his world started to spin and Cameron disappeared out of his view…

_To be continued…_

This chapter is too long but I just couldn't stop writing so I've decided to put two chapters in one, treat it as a bonus people! Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!

-Hinotima24

P.S. SAVE THE SHOW!!! Just step into .com forum and you'll shit yourself with these kind of messages and just follow a link and spam their VOTING! Vote damn it!


	33. Chapter 32: Escape

Thanks to those who reviewed!

gul rahn: I know how you feel about liking Jameron stories! Me too! I'll try my best to see where this story goes…you'll just have to read and find out…Thanks. And yeah, I hope the show is renewed too but the rumors are not helping…

TK-MR: Because I want to…Lol. Thanks!

Jeff - Starman800: Thanks! Yeah, maybe…but I would just tell you honestly, he's not. Ryan's just another admirer of Cameron's. A man who knows she's a machine and yet love her so much that he'll eat his heart out for her. Skynet killed? Well, read…Thanks for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thanks! I'm glad I'm making improvement. I hope I don't spiral downwards…

Jarvey: Thanks and yeah, I put the URL there but you still have to explore that forum of that site to find some voting stuff. There is a lot of voting going on.

Vfergus: Thanks!!! You can't be serious about loving Ryan! OMG, but good…I'm glad you liked him. I'm mourning for Ryan too…Yes, John is a total IDIOT in my story, and I can't make him all smart. I'm sure even Albert Einstein isn't smart all his life…Well, maybe I'm consider bringing Ryan back but…um…I'm not too sure…However, you'll feel so happy reading this chapter which have some Ryan content! Hint: You're forgetting something really important about Ryan…

Sigma: Thanks. And don't worry, everyone had that bad habit…^_^ I'm glad I pulled off the fight well! Yes, a cliffhanger lightens up my life! And this would be quite lengthy as well.

King Steve: Sorry if Ryan's death doesn't strike as a good scene to you…and relax mate…I have the reason why Cameron screamed that out all written here in this chapter. Frankly, as the writer of FITB, I just couldn't resist making John care! I hate heartless John! Again…you'll have to wait quite long to get your answer why she's so weak. A lot of questions would be answered all at once, even the once you might have forgotten. Don't worry, they'll resolve this but whether they'll remain friends or lover remain a question… thanks so much for your review!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

Here we go!!!!!!!!

Chapter 32: Escape

"John?" Sarah shook him lightly.

"Huh?" John mumbled, groaning softly as consciousness slipped their way into his brain giving his temple a dull throb.

"John," Sarah sighed, relieved.

"Mom?" John murmured, "What happened? Cameron?"

"You passed out," Sarah replied, "She's fine. She cried and was out cold before you fainted. I never thought Cameron could value someone. She really liked him as a companion. Charley doped her," Sarah sighed, "didn't know machines could be like this,"

"She's different," John recited. Sarah nodded lazily, sick of John and Cameron reciting this over and over again, "We have to cure this, she can't be like this forever. I can't live with a psychopath robot. It'd be weirder than living with an actual killer robot."

John relaxed on the bed, thinking of ideas when one obvious idea stuck him. John kicked himself mentally having being so dumb not to think of it before.

"Where the little guy?" John asked.

"Ryan? The infant one?" Sarah frowned.

"He is bound to cheer Cameron up, he's still Ryan right?" John sat up slowly.

"He's with Kacy. I told her you and Cameron got into a fight with friends and she promised to take care of him and besides, she said it was good practice for hers," Sarah said.

"Bring him over," John jerked his chin to the door. Sarah considered it before conceding to her son's good idea; she hate to admit it but that seemed to be the only idea. John heard Sarah left for next door, fetching the little guy. John watched Sarah as she left, after making sure she did, he unclenched his hand and revealed a piece of paper, folded. It was the letter Cameron was so anxious about. He was curious as to what could make Cameron want it so badly.

John delicately unfolded it, seeing it so yellowish, afraid it might be fragile. Deep in his mind, John knew he's invading Cameron's privacy but it maybe something he might want to see or know about. Right now, John felt sorry for Ryan's death but if this was a love letter from him to Cameron, John had no doubt he would strangle baby Ryan to death.

John sat in bed, reading the familiar writing but he couldn't put a name to whose. He read the letter slowly and carefully, feeling tears welled up in his eyes. His breathing became erratic as he struggled to keep his eyes clear to read but tears continued to fall. John's hands holding the letter began to tremble.

_You'd protect me, follow me to hell, and bear down all the insults because you loved me._

John blinked.

_If I just knew I was treating you properly over there, love you like how I do_

John's heart began to throb harder than his leg wound as his eyes darted over these few words.

_I can only wish and hope with my entire being that you're happy._

His hands trembling worsen, making it almost impossible for him to read with his hand moving like that. But John persevered, bearing with his watery vision and trembling hands.

_I love you…_

John almost dropped the letter as guilt crashed on him. He folded the letter with hands that barely move on his command.

John remembered the time he practically whimpered for Cameron to stay with him in the present and now when she did, this is how she's treating her. John really felt physically tortured just thinking about how betrayed Cameron can possibly feel. Then John heard the main door open again, signaling the arrival of Sarah.

John swung his legs down from the bed, despite the pain that laced up his wounded one. He made sure to wipe his tears with the back of his hand before he limped out.

"John, you shouldn't-" Sarah spoke, but John leaned forward, taking the little Ryan from Sarah and limped noiselessly to Cameron's room. Ryan was quiet, apparently asleep. John turned Sarah's words on deaf ears. He opened the door to Cameron's room with Sarah's help on his request.

"Stay outside," John mumbled before walking in. He closed the door behind him with a nudge from his elbow. It was his first time cradling an infant. It felt…good…but he was really afraid he might drop this helpless guy whose life depends on him now. "Cameron," John whispered, noticing Cameron already sat up, despite the drug. Cameron looked terribly depressed. She was looking down at her hands, "Cameron, look who I brought,"

Cameron looked up tentatively, eyes brightening the moment she saw the infant. John wordlessly passed Ryan to her. Cameron took him. John noticed the tear-streaked face and red puffy eyes.

"And…" John held out the letter, "I couldn't pass this to you before I fainted," Cameron took it, dipping her head slightly in thanks.

She held the letter and Ryan close to her, but her face displayed no happiness despite all that John's done. But then it struck him, what he's done to help her isn't as much as what he's done to hurt her.

John realized, Cameron's serious when she told Ryan he's all she had left. He's the only one who cared for her that much anymore. Though, somewhere –no some when- a person, future John loves her just as much but he's too out of reach for her to even wish he'll be around for her. So she's right, Ryan's all she had left…_because she sees that I don't care anymore…_

He reached out to touch her hand as a form of comfort, to tell her he cared but then Sarah came in. John withdrew his hand, looking at Sarah.

"Your friend's here," Sarah said casually and almost glaring at John. He glanced nervously at Cameron. All of them knew it was Riley… But if Cameron was hurt or uneasy, she didn't show it. She was dedicated to patting Ryan gently as he snuggled up to her in his sleep. John stood, reluctant to leave Cameron alone but he loved Riley now, _or did he?_

"Hey," John forced a smile as he saw Riley stand in the living room.

"Hi, your mom said you got into a fight, is your leg alright?" Riley asked, walking to him and slipping her arm through his. John fidgeted uncomfortably, aware of Sarah's glare, Derek's audible snort as he walked to his room, even aware of Charley raising an eyebrow at this new girl who was more comfortable than John in displaying affections in front of other people.

"I'm fine," John shrunk away as Riley attempted to kiss his lips, "We should talk, in my room," John turned away, going up his room, pulling Riley along.

He shut the door behind Riley, turning to find her too close to him. She grinds his breast on his chest in an attempt to get to him but John walked away from her, standing far.

"Riley, I said we have to talk, will you hear me out?" John said gently. Riley frowned but nodded lazily, "We can't be together. I need time to think," John stated.

"Think? About what?"

"About us,"

"Us? Didn't we already talk about it? What's the problem?" Riley's frown of unhappiness and obviously confusion sank in.

"There's just-" John paused, trying to find the right word, "Now there's a problem alright?" John said, trying to be as soft to her as he can in his frustrated state.

"What's the problem? You can tell me and we can-"

"It's not that simple!" John interrupted, raising his voice. Riley's mouth clamped shut before she spoke, gulping.

"There's someone else?"

John's brows knitted together as he considered how to answer her. He didn't know if that's the answer. John couldn't bear to let go of Riley, he know he couldn't but since they stopped judgment day now that Skynet's dead, what harm could possibly come to them?

John's heart and mind twisted in a confusing tornado as Riley neared him. She placed her hands around his waist, resting her head on his chest. John didn't react to this. He didn't know how. Before he knew it, Riley tilted her head up and their lips met. John wanted to step back but he kissed back instead.

_Cameron smiled and at him…just smiling…_

John shoved her away from him, nodding tentatively, "Yeah,"

"Yes? what?" Riley frowned, almost angrily at John interrupting their kiss.

"There's someone else,"

Silence.

"Who?" Riley asked; voice shaky.

"Someone I loved,"

"Loved? That means you don't love her anymore," Riley protested, stepping closer to John again.

"I-" John hesitated before saying, "I don't know, other times I think I don't but sometimes I think I do," He breathing became hard and raspy as John struggled with himself.

"But other times you don't," Riley hugged him, head resting on his shoulder. John's hands were practically trembling as he embraced her, nodding tentatively to her statement.

John Connor's choice changed everyone's life. The human race really did rise and fall on his shoulders…

A couple of months passed…

Snow kept falling from the sky. It was getting colder, especially in the Connor's household but not for all of them.

During these times, Riley visited the house so often that Sarah could almost be sure she stayed in the house more often than Derek did. Sarah also noticed Derek's disappearance for the entire night most of the time though she felt stupid and foolish to probe him; it isn't her business, so Sarah didn't. Most of the times, Riley spent the night over.

Their wounds healed, Cameron took care of Ryan and soon, he was a toddler, able to walk around in the house but unsteadily. Sarah was awfully amused to see the Terminator teaching Ryan to walk, insisting for him to learn despite all his cries of protest. His strict 'teacher' caused Ryan to learn to walk within 3 days. Cameron reminded Sarah of a strict coach…

His screams were loud; whether cheerful, in protest, fear or anger, and Sarah was starting to like him around in the house, he gave a sense of family to this household. She remembered the times she took care of John and smiled at how much she struggled last time.

Sarah often accompanied Cameron and Ryan to the food mart in Van Nuys to purchase daily items. She didn't want to loiter in the house when Riley and John spent time in the room and making audible laughs. So Sarah helped Cameron with the groceries.

Sometimes doing that made Sarah embarrassed as when Cameron and her approached the baby products section, the salesperson would look and at them and gave a small raise in a eyebrow, staring at them. She must be thinking how ridiculous it is for these two women; one too young and one older to be together.

Cameron smiled but Sarah was soured face and instantly regretted ever accompanying Cameron here. But she kept doing it over and over again despite the embarrassment as she got to see Cameron and Ryan together. Sarah couldn't shake the thought of how much Cameron looked like Ryan's mother though she may be the youngest mother in the century; forever…

Though there is something Sarah couldn't explain. Which is sometimes Cameron disappeared as well and appeared only a few hours after. However when Sarah probed, Cameron avoided the question, pretending to be busy or misheard her question. But days passed and Sarah's suspicion for Cameron faded away and her trust for her grew as well. But her trust for John faded so fast it was hard to believe.

Now, Sarah was doing what she though she didn't like again, accompanying Cameron and the little guy to the food Mart. But specifically, _for now_, Ryan was running around in the living room as fast as his little legs can carry him while Sarah chased him playfully. Cameron went to get clothes for Ryan to wear.

"Ryan," Cameron emerged from the stairs, descending. Sarah stopped chasing the excited toddler, smiling at Cameron who forcefully returned the smile. Ryan walked to her unsteadily, gurgling happily as Cameron scoped him in her arms and sat down at the couch to dress him.

"I had a talk with John," Sarah said nervously, no knowing how Cameron would react. Nowadays they barely talked about John. No terminators showed up either, "I told him to be careful but he refused to listen. He went out this morning,"

Cameron, who was pulling a shirt over Ryan's head, looked up, face grim. She forced a smile at Sarah, "He's right though. Skynet's terminated and there is no judgment day. He's not in danger anymore." _He doesn't need me…_

"Cameron, maybe we should stop lying to ourselves!" Sarah snapped, "We both know it'll never be over. It's inevitable,"

"No, you're not lying to yourself but I am alright? So what if I am? Take it I'm lying to myself for this little guy." Cameron carefully placed Ryan on his feet, on the floor in front of her as she pulled up his pants. Sarah was at a lost for words. John is not talking to either Sarah or Cameron these days but he wasn't in any danger either. He spent most of his time out with Riley or in the room with her, "Where's Derek?" Cameron changed the subject.

"Out," Sarah sighed, "Again,"

"You seemed awfully disappointed," Cameron smiled, teasing Sarah. Sarah scowled at her, starting to hate Cameron for developing emotions, having the ability to tease her and notice Sarah's meaning behind her sarcastic expressions, even laughing at some of Sarah's sour humor. Cameron stood up, picking Ryan up and walked to the door, "Going to stock up on Groceries, coming?"

"Definitely," Sarah smiled, following Cameron out. Cameron held Ryan as Sarah drove them to the food Mart, "I can't believe Ryan can understand me," Sarah smiled, "The way I speak, thick with sarcasm."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you speak and he understands, more than we think" Cameron stated, smiling at Sarah. Ryan let out a high pitched squeal in almost an agreement with Cameron. The two ladies in the jeep burst out laughing and Ryan giggled to himself, pleased.

Cameron pushed the food cart while Sarah carried Ryan, entertaining him by teaching him the names of products and let him play with her hair but not overly so. Cameron was in charged to buying the groceries because of her excellent 'memory'. Sarah was really amazed by Cameron's speed. She just reached for the food on the shelves and dumps them in the cart, not stopping at all.

They went to the baby product section to purchase Ryan's every day needs. Cameron walked to the bath soap section.

"Ryan, there're so many brands. Which one do you want?" Cameron wondered, picking up random bottles and looking at the labels, reading all of the words on it in a second. Ryan gurgled, stretching to Cameron, small hands touching her arm. Cameron looked up from the bottle she's examining, and noticed him pointing aimlessly, "Sarah?" Cameron asked, requesting for a supposedly experienced mother.

"Don't look at me, John grew up in a jungle, I don't get the luxury to choose soap. Only one brand available," Sarah joked. They laughed over it for a while before Cameron let Ryan decide randomly which one he'd prefer and settled on a light blue one. Later, they went to the counter and paid for their purchase when Ryan got impatient letting out endless screeches and squirming in Sarah's arms.

Cameron gave him a few warning look and tone but he only kept quiet for a while before screeching again. They went back to the jeep, Sarah holding Ryan's hand as he walked, Sarah accommodating to the toddler's smaller steps. Cameron was loading the jeep of their purchase by the time Sarah and Ryan decide to show up.

This time, Cameron drove and when they went back, John and Riley were in the room. Sarah swore she saw Cameron's hurt look as she walked to Sarah's room to place Ryan in his cot.

Sarah had volunteered to take care of Ryan at night due to sentimental reasons and that Cameron was still weak from her massive injuries.

Ryan was asleep the moment Sarah went to her room from keeping the groceries in the fridge. But Cameron wasn't anywhere to be seen, thus she assumed that Cameron was in her room as she always is in the night, locking herself up in the room doing only god knows what.

_The cyborg was the last thing I'd worry about these days_. Sarah thought, amused at the irony from a few months ago.

*

"What?" Riley grinned; turning in the overly small bed and gaze at John who was gazing back at her for a long time now.

"Nothing," John grinned back playfully, drawing circles on the back of her hand. John watched her before leaning forward and his lips met hers again. John had lost count of how many times they had kissed and Cameron's images did not haunt him anymore when he was kissing Riley.

John's hands rubbed the back Riley's neck as he kissed her passionately. He felt Riley's hand over his as she guided his hand down and slipping it under the hem of her shirt.

He felt the sweaty flesh there. A strong smell of perfume overwhelmed him. The taste of thick gel lipstick was nothing now that he's so used to it. John rolled on top of her as her hands wandered to his belt and unbuckling it. She threw the belt aside, not breaking their kiss.

John felt his jeans lower and he wriggled until they are as low as he needed them to be in order to proceed. Riley giggled as John tickled her on her hips unintentionally. John's hand lingered under her shirt for a moment. Riley's hands pulled at the hem of his shirt and John automatically lifted his arms for her to slide it off him.

He gulped, feeling a little nervous as it was still their first time going to this extend…he hope he wouldn't embarrass himself…

John saw the uncalled sight of his necklace hanging from his neck. Riley looked at his necklace as it lingered there. John grunted angrily, yanking it from his neck, breaking the string and threw it out of the way. He heard a mild clank as the necklace struck something which he didn't bother to find out.

He let out another grunt as Riley's breast mashed against his bare thorax.

Neither John nor Riley saw the door cracking open when they started and neither did they see it close softly when John let out a last grunt.

*

Cameron sat in her bed, hugging her knees, sobbing. If she had a heart, Cameron would have swore it was torn beyond repair. Her head hurts from the pressure and her chest throbbed like a thousand knives stuck themselves in it.

She couldn't believe what she just saw. _How can John do this to her? Did he really bore no more feelings for her?_ Right now, she really hoped she had went back with Future John to the future. Ryan was right. She was miserable and pitiful, her life sucks. Where's future John? Where's Ryan? She needs them now and they're not here.

Future John left her to go back to the future so that humanity wouldn't come to an end. Ryan died to save her life. Both of them count on John to take care of her.

There is no escape for her now. _No escape from this pain_. It hurts and John doesn't know. Cameron picked up a knife she kept in her bedside table drawer. The knife was bloody from last night. As usual, Cameron drove the knife into her thigh; enough to make her pain drown in a new wave of one, it always worked for Cameron. _No escape but this_. Cameron's sore eyes, from crying, sought their way to the open drawer.

Her trusty 9mm 18 round Glock sat in it. The moonlight shone on it, reflecting off its barrel. Cameron's trembling hand dropped the knife and the bloody object fell on the carpet floor noiselessly, tainting it crimson red. Her bloody hand reached out, resting on the cool metal of the gun. She adjusts the gun in her grip with one hand, tightening her hold on it.

_Can this end it? Is this the answer? _She thought_. It'd be terrible if she didn't die. The sound of the gunshot would alert Sarah and worst, John…then he'll think she's malfunctioning and send her away. Send me away…I'd rather he did…_

Subconsciously, she brought the gun closer to her vision as she studied it through her endless stream of tears. A moment later, she felt the cool end of the barrel resting on the hollow under her chin…imagining a moment later when she wouldn't feel anything ever, anymore.

_I'm so sorry, John, Sarah, Ryan…_

To be continued…

This would be the third last chapter before the finish of this. When I was writing this I was fully 'Damn Riley'. I'm sure most of you feel the way I do. PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 33: Suicide

Alright, thanks so much for the review. This review reply section would be quite huge…

Thanks and replies to those who reviewed other chapters:

cptlatnok (Chapter 20): About the language (Mexican and Spanish thingy), yeah, I realized, now…thanks for pointing that out  I found out I was wrong after I read a few other stories thanks again for pointing that out! (Not a really mechanic person)

djpc450 (Chapter 21): The literal fight between Cromartie and Cameron or an argument (which I am not sure to which one you are pointing out specifically)?

Dc: Thanks so much!

Thanks and replies to those who reviewed chapter 32/33:

Cptlatnok: Hi again! Riley deflowering John? LOLS! That honestly made me laugh. You made it sound like John is the one losing out when IF they had sex, Riley would be (being the female) and yes, screw Jiley. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But the John in the show neglected her for about 17 episodes!!! I think if the show hasn't shown John forgiving Cameron, you might act differently to this. And yes, it's **supposed** to go to hell, the relationship in this story, John is supposed to be the jerk in this (vfergus's review would explain John's action in this story) and you are not supposed to understand why Cameron can self terminate. It is one of the unanswered questions in this story that is to be revealed in a later time. Maybe if you stick with this story a while longer, I can make all this make sense as I have already plotted out the plan and it is ready to go, but not that soon.

Sigma: Yes, John is now stuck in between Cameron (a machine) and normality. If I were him, having lived in a machine world all this time, wouldn't mind having a human girl for a change. I considered killing Cameron and have weighed the advantages as well as the disadvantages. I guess you'll have to read to find out. This chapter's last few paragraphs are more dramatic. I just hope it isn't too cheesy.

Vfergus: Don't worry; this author doesn't like Riley too so…  
Why would I hate you for liking one of my characters whom you are supposed to love! AND YOU GOT IT ALL!!!!! You're definitely the man who understands this story all the way, its ups and downs about why John chose Riley! As much as it is sad, yes, Cameron has to carry the burden of loving John forever even if he doesn't love her back. She loves him and all humans would know it is unpredictable and uncontrollable when it happens. (Like Summer Glau said before in one interview: "Love is never easy")  
Sarah and Cameron's relationship is something I would love to try. In a lot of fan fictions here, I realized if Sarah is nice to Cameron, they have got to be les. So I wanted to try something new.  
About Sarah's trust for John, you got that but let me explain…Sarah wasn't trusting John as you can see, John is avoiding the fact if skynet is able to survive (you got that right) but not only that, she don't trust him is because he seems to blind. Sarah's heart broke for Cameron, if you noticed and John wouldn't talk to Sarah even! He spent all his time with Riley, ignoring even his mom! Now that's a true sign of a bastard (sorry). Sarah might also dislike Riley. Although she is a human girl, she pulled her John away and you of course have heard about the mom and the daughter-in-law practically fighting for the son/husband.  
Cameron committing suicide was mainly due to missing Future John and realizing John doesn't love her anymore. It's all about pressure. And Cameron did admit she is lying to herself that Skynet's dead for Ryan's sake (the little toddler) but if you noticed, she is actually lying to herself for John.  
If Cameron didn't lie to herself Skynet's dead, she'll stalk John and take away his 'normal'. Cameron understands what this poor kid has been though and wants to help but she realizes around her, there is no normal because of what she is.  
Derek's secret would be revealed, later, much later…  
Yes, the ending would be mind-blowing. You wouldn't see it coming and you'll definitely shit yourself. Thank you yourself for reviewing!!!  
I'm glad you noticed the necklace. Finally, someone noticed…

Kidtriss: Um…okay…I just hope you could stay to read. But, I respect your decision and thanks for reading and reviewing all these while!

jen88: Thanks so much! And LOLS.

Jeff - Starman800: If you are confused, perhaps you should read vfergus's review…it would set things right and answer a lot of whys on John's action. Thanks for that last one ^_^ I'm behind you all the way on that. But I'll have to wait for the right moment I'm afraid.

djpc450: Thanks! Me too, I prefer John and Cameron but being a writer, I have to love every character on the story to create a perfect balance. We'll see where this goes and the response…

Sol goddess: Nope, this is not the end...that's for sure, I'm not giving up. As usual, you'll have to read to find out what I do but this 'season' is ending soon. The sequel is somewhat planned and written (somewhat).

TK-MR: I like your opening…You are forgetting how can Cameron's head bleed when she hit the bench. Thanks so much!

zahnfan23: thanks!

King Steve: If you want to have an explanation for John's actions, read Vfergus's review for the last chapter. John is plainly caught between Cameron (Metal) and Riley (Human). He wanted to be normal (who wouldn't?) but he loved Cameron and he refuses to admit it. (Face it, who would admit their in love with their hand phone?) He does want to care but when Riley appeared and reminded him to how normal he can be with her, he is like a bee to honey, unable to resist. He couldn't make up his mind. Remember? This John is still the wimpy brat in this story. He hasn't hardened up. Don't hope, I won't drag this any longer. If I want John and Riley to be together than they would be and Cameron would be nothing, either ways, there would be a definitely answer to where each character end up by this end. This 'season' for this story is going to end but the sequel is coming. The last part about thinking Cameron is stupid enough to kill herself with bullets (which I agree, would bounce off her skull, though it is going to hurt for this Cameron), I can tell you this Cameron is not stupid and she knows her stuff, no matter how sad she is. And don't worry about it, this isn't a negative review in my opinion, it is a constructive criticism. At least you're not that harsh. Thanks anyway!

Renderer: I would try. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed that twist. I would consider your request…thanks for reviewing and keep reading; you'll get your answer.

Shaty: If you noticed, John hated Ryan because he is with Cameron but he constantly reminded himself he is with Riley. So…thanks for reviewing!

Nomad79: Thanks for reviewing!

virgo4rmga: I was kind of thinking if it would be too cruel to make Cameron cut herself but since it created a shocking effect on readers, I guess it was okay…problem is she wouldn't drown. If Cameron were to jump into a sea, she'd sit at the seabed for the rest of her life… (Lols. That was pretty funny to imagine) Cameron's life is all guns so you can't blame her for shooting herself. I thought of making Cameron shoot herself in the stomach to make John sorry but it would make Cameron the A-hole! And I wanted Cameron to appear really lost and at dead end, not a Cameron who seeks attention or want to terminate Riley. Cameron doesn't have a TDE to go back to the future. Or anyway, she has no escape. Cameron loved John and she had to carry the burden of seeing him making out with another woman. She can't leave him so she had to die to end her misery. Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much.

WOW! RAINING REVIEWS (POSITIVE/NEGATIVE/CONSTRUCTIVE) Anyway, the reviews reply stretched up to 2 pages in Microsoft WORDS~!!!!!!!!!!! Not that I'm complaining, I love this! Keep it coming, I'll reply it all. Whether positive, negative, constructive, 'your story sucks', 'I love your story' I answer to them all!

And As a reward….HERE COMES CHAPTER 33!!!

Chapter 33: The Best Escape - Suicide

"John!"

"Shit! My mom's coming!" John grunted angrily, jumping off Riley and pulling up his jeans frantically and putting on his shirt. Riley groaned, sitting up and smoothing the folds on her shirt. John sat beside Riley the moment Sarah opened the door. John's forehead was covered in shiny perspiration and his cheeks were bright red from all the adrenaline rush. Riley was no better.

Sarah narrowed her eyes between them and realization slapped her harshly and instantly her heart went out for Cameron, whom she was starting to take a liking to, "What were you two doing?"

"None of your business, mom," John scowled, averting her stare. Sarah resisted the urge to wince; _so true…I can't trust my boy anymore. He can't see what's going on in this house anymore; he's gone so blind…_

"Call me that and it's my business," Sarah growled.

Silence.

"What'd you want?" John asked after a while.

"I'm not here for an argument, don't worry," Sarah said calmly, deciding to attend to the purpose of her intrusion first, "I have to talk to you in private, John, come outside,"

John grunted, standing up, struggling to keep his legs hard and steady, not soft and jelly like. He stood outside by Sarah and she shut the door, gripping John's upper arm tightly as she dragged him further from the door.

"What is it?!" John grunted, pulling away from her.

"Did you see Cameron?" Sarah asked, almost anxiously as the real questions came out of her mouth.

"Why would I see her? I'm in my room all the time," John scowled, rubbing his arm.

"You were in your room and she's in hers but I went into her room a moment ago and I found this," Sarah growled, lifting the bloody knife in front of John's face. John recognized it as a handy knife which he had and Cameron always carried around for safety purposes; they carried an identical pair.

The blood shone. John snatched the knife from Sarah, eyes widening, brows furrowing as he examined the blood on the sheath. His index finger touched the damp blood.

"It's fresh," John stated.

"I know," Sarah scoffed, feeling insulted her son think she doesn't even know that. It made her feel it's time she be the hero in her son's world again.

"Whose blood is it?" John asked shakily, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I don't know, but my guess, it's connected to Tin Miss's disappearance," Sarah replied.

"Damn it!" John muttered.

"I don't care what you think but get rid of your girlfriend," Sarah hissed, "We got to find her,"

"No," John stated firmly, I'm not getting rid of Riley even for judgment day, I get a chance to be normal mom, and I'm not giving that away for anything…" John turned, stowing the knife's handle into Sarah's hand and ran to his room before she can lunge at his arm again to stop him.

"John Connor, won't you even give her up for me?" Sarah muttered angrily, teeth gritted together. Things are getting darker by the moment…

*(A few minutes before)

Cameron's hand started to shake as her finger tightened around the 'executor' ready for the death pull and her brain or whatever would splatter everywhere, accompanied by the rain of her new blood whose origin she still haven't found out, hopefully.

_Cameron, don't…_

Cameron gasped as her hand slipped. The pistol struck her thigh, dropping to the floor with a clank when it struck the knife, clattering before it settled. Cameron rested her hands on her side, gasping like she just ran a round around the world.

_You're my life…don't do this to me…please…_

"John," Cameron whimpered, leaning forward by an inch, feeling her body soften. She scrunched up the sheets. But lucky for her, she felt only her knife wound throb and not her heart where the pain would be much more extensive than a little knife one, "John," Cameron laid on her shoulder, head lolled on the bed, wetting it instantly with her endless flow of tears.

Cameron lingered on the sheets, taking in a strong smell of the new bed sheet. She realized she had not slept on the bed before. She didn't have a need to. But now she did, staying there for many minutes before feeling strength going to her limbs. She propped herself up using her hands, sitting upright.

She didn't know what to do with her life. John didn't need her anymore, he hurt her and she felt it but he didn't know. Ryan had Sarah to take care of him and Cameron was pretty sure, from the few days observation, Sarah was able take good care of him. After, she had no more worries.

_I wonder if spirits can travel through time at their own will, I hope so. Then I'll go to you, stay by you, I'm sure you can feel me. _Flashes of the letter flashed through her head.

Cameron hoped it would be true. John was always right. Her John, not this John. Not the John who lived 'next door' from her. Not the John in bed with another woman. Not the John who don't know he'd hurt her and-

Cameron broke down again, sobbing quietly. Then her CPU went out of control again. It sends her on another trip down memory lane. She sat in the darkness, letting her malfunctioned CPU bring her wherever it wanted her to.

When it end, Cameron bent over, picking up the gun and stowing it in her empty holster and standing up, limping on her injured thigh, out of the room. She walked silently pass John's room, hearing moans and grunts, pass Sarah's room, hearing the soothing sound of Sarah hushing Ryan gently and down the stairs.

She opened the door to the outside, her escape, and disappeared in the darkness, snow dropping delicately on her dark brown hair.

0 (Sarah's story)

Ryan started bawling, struggling to sit upright in his cot. He looked around, his little head spinning from left to right, looking for Cameron. When he didn't see her, he started crying louder, practically screaming. Sarah instantly dropped the magazine she's reading; about toddlers when she heard him cry. She left the comfortable position on the bed and to Ryan.

Ryan stopped crying when he saw Sarah but tears flowed down his cheeks freely as he looked up at her with azure eyes.

"Shhhhh, its fine. I'm here," Sarah bent over to pick him up in her arms, hearing Cameron say this to him. And it works wonders. Ryan stopped crying genuinely, looking at Sarah with confused eyes. Sarah brought up her finger to wipe his small chubby face, "What happened? Had a nightmare?" Sarah asked gently, not expecting a reply.

To her surprise, Ryan nodded tentatively, bobbing his head up and down elaborating his reply with exaggeration of a nod. Sarah smiled widely at him and he gave her a hesitant one as well.

"What's it about?" Sarah asked sitting down on her bed, cradling him upright. She leaned on the headboard, Ryan's head on her chest. She patted his rump gently. Ryan gave a loud gurgle, closing his eyes. Sarah reached out for her bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out 'The Wizard of Oz' which she read to Ryan more than a handful of times and he reacted well to it before.

Sarah put the book on the table, carrying Ryan small form to lie beside her, on the bed. She propped herself on her elbow, leaning over him and holding the book. She began reading with Ryan's red puffy eyes looking up at her, listening intently to Sarah's soft voice.

"Mama," Ryan interrupted her, gurgling loudly. His small fist propped up on his arms.

Sarah froze.

Her lower lips trembled with excitement as a wide smile took over her lips. She leaned over, putting her book away, kissing Ryan on his forehead. His call to her echoed in her mind consistently. Sarah flew over the moon! But she kept her posture, patting Ryan on his torso with her larger hand, compared to his. Ryan slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Sarah watched him for a while, wrapping her mind around Ryan's new and first word. It was meant for her! Even John's first word was not for her. It was for his father, in Mexican which Enrique taught. Sarah settled on the conclusion that Cameron taught him that, intending for him to call Sarah with it.

Sarah made sure Ryan was in a deep sleep before leaving the room quietly, walking to Cameron's room, can't wait to tell her that.

"Cameron," Sarah opened the door to Cameron's room, voice thick with excitement. But the room was pitched black. Sarah let herself in, switching the lights on and noticing Cameron wasn't there. She was about to turn and go look for her when her eyes saw a speck of red on the sheets.

Sarah walked to her bed, closer and closer to the pool of red on her sheet when her feet touched something. Sarah stepped back on instinct; swiftly, hand reaching for her gun but Sarah saw it was only a knife. A knife; its sheath coated in crimson red. Sarah's trembling hand reached down for it, picking it up by its brown handle.

Her lips parted in shock as she examined it…

*(After Sarah's confrontation of John)

"What is it?" Riley asked as John re-entered the room, looking deep in thoughts.

"Nothing," John managed to choke out. Riley shrugged, propping herself up on her knees and clinging onto John.

"May we continue?" She asked slyly, unbuttoning his jeans. His hand covered hers.

"Tomorrow, Riley. Not tonight," John said, "Let's sleep," He forced a smile. Riley frowned when John sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. Riley obliged, laying beside him. John smiled before closing his eyes. Riley followed him, her hand reaching out and plunging them into darkness with a soft click from the light switch.

John heard laughter of someone whose voice he was so familiar with yet John haven't heard it in this way before. John walked down the corridor. The walls were all thick with algae and slippery. Overhead were pipes which were dripping droplets of water down. A bulb at the corner of the wall flickered.

John ignored all these, walking down it till he turned a bent.

In front of him was Future him and Cameron.

Future John had his arms around Cameron's slim waist, spinning circles. Cameron threw her head back. Her laughter sounded like a high pitched wind-chime to John's ears; soothing to his ears. Future John's lips parted as he looked up at Cameron, happy; feeling happiness himself because of the simple reason of Cameron feeling that.

"John!" Cameron cried out as future John slipped his grip on her waist, letting her fall to the floor to stand but Cameron's knees buckled from the sudden pressure, however Future John was quicker than her fall. He reached down, catching her before she can fall to the slimy ground. Cameron froze for a moment as Future John pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'll not let you fall," Future John mumbled into her ears, "Trust me," Cameron nodded slightly, pulling away an inch, just enough for their lips to touch and press together.

John felt a grin spread as he watched but then, the image of the two people shattered like a broken mirror, replaced with John standing in front of Cameron, in a white room. She was hugging her knees and sobbing her heart out. John's heart wrenched just by watching. John took a step forward but Cameron disappeared before he can touch her.

He looked around anxiously for her before he felt a hand touch his shoulder. John spun around. Future John stood there in his usual loosely fitted army clothing, combat boots and clean shaved chin.

"Where's Cameron? Where's my Cameron?" Future John spoke darkly, growling.

"I-I don't know. She was there one minute and-"

"Where's My CAMERON!" future John screamed, throwing a punch across John's cheek. John hit the dust, "Cameron, where is she? Where'd you drive her to?!"

"Wait! I don't-"

"What've you done to her?!" Future John shrieked in a tone filled with fear that John has never thought Future John was capable of. John felt fear clenched his own heart at his cruel and sick voice.

"I don't know, I-"

"You don't know? You swore you'll protect her, you promised me you'd love her!" future John interrupted John again, "Give me back my Cameron!" future John screamed, pulling out his pistol and firing it multiple times into John's head, his brains redecorating the wall behind him in a splatter of crimson red…

John sat up, perspiration gathering on his forehead.

"John? What's wrong?" Riley sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Cameron," John mumbled.

"What?"

"Go home," John said shakily before dashing out. He heard Riley shouting after him but John never turned back. He met Sarah, sitting in the living room, on the couch, brows furrowing and worry gathered in her eyes.

"Where're you going?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at John.

"Looking for Cameron," John said before dashing out, swooping the jeep keys from the counter. The snow fall is getting worse but John didn't care, he unlocked the jeep, sitting in and started the engine, taking off, the tires spraying snow in every direction as he went on his search.

"Cameron…" John mumbled, driving at a dangerous speed. His eyes darted around as he entered the city but among all the people, none of them is Cameron. John's heart raced and his temple throbbed. Then an idea struck him. John reached up with his hand to his chest, feeling it. But the necklace wasn't there!

John cursed loudly, remembering himself throwing it across the room when it interrupted the moment between him and Riley. Just that very thought made him feel sick and the urge to throw up, "Cameron, please be alright," He tapped the steering wheel anxiously. An involuntary flashback struck him.

"_First Carter and now Ryan!" John growled, louder than he expected, "I had enough of all this, I give up! It's time to let go I guess!" _

"_Didn't you already let go? On your sixteenth birthday?" Cameron felt tears welled up in her eyes as well as she walked closer to John. He froze, cornered by her statement, there is no argument there. _

"_Yeah, but it wasn't I who let go that day. There wasn't anything left of us that I can hold on to. You are the one who broke everything! You are the one who destroyed the very thing I ever wanted!" John said tightly and harshly. _

"_John, I didn't want to, I tried-" _

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it! You can have sex or kiss any guy you want, I don't care!" John interrupted, snapping. Some of the people in the park turned to them but quickly look away as they spotted the heated argument between a 'couple', not wanting to interrupt them. _

_Cameron own tears fell despite her effort in keeping them in. John felt his hesitation as he saw her tears glittering in the sunlight but he tightened his jaw muscles, clenching his fist. _

"_I can fix it, John. We can be-" _

"_No, you can't!" John cut her off again, "Gone is gone!" He growled. _

John kicked himself mentally for even having the heart to say that. He realized what he said was true but Cameron did wanted to pick up the pieces and no matter how much of a formidable cyborg she is, there's no way she can fix it without the other hand. John haven't been cooperating but he love her, he know, he admits it, _now he does_.

_Ryan's gone and she can't hold on…he's been holding her up all this while…_John realized, clenching his teeth angrily. _That's what Future me wants. Someone there to hold her up when I fail to do so…he knew I would fail him…fail myself…_

"Where are you?" John growled as his patience wore out. John had rounded the city once and came back but he couldn't find Cameron. John turned into a small gap between two curbs, in front of a warehouse.

He slammed the breaks, leaning back and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. John pushed the back of his head into the headrest, "How could you be so stupid, John? Think!" John growled. He shook his head to pick up his senses as his eyes darted across trees and benches in a distance away.

"_Today's kind of special," Future John smiled slyly at Cameron who gave him a frown._

Memories darted across John's eyes.

"_Where are we going?" John asked as they walked along the pavement. _

"_The beach and __**maybe**__ we could go shopping and enjoy ourselves!" Future John grinned at John, keeping his face facing the sunshine. _

John's heart raced, blood veins thickening with the increase in blood running through them.

_Cameron redirected her attention to the sand, using her index finger and drags it along in the sand. She started writing on the sand, fascinated. _

"Cameron," John whispered to himself, adrenaline rushing to his ears.

_It was a realistic drawing of two hands connected, fingers intertwined. Behind the hands was a mild picture of something too familiar to John, a terminator's chrome skull. And above it was a note: Don't take him away from me. _

"Cameron, I'm coming," John muttered, opening the door and dashing out, slamming it shut. John ran as fast as he could cursing himself on the way there, "How could you be so stupid?" John arrived at the beach, panting. He could hear the wave splashing on the shore in the dark but instead of sand, it was a blanket of snow. John panted as he explored the beach, running along the coast.

His emerald eyes settled on a lone figure in the middle of the blanket of snow. John's eyes twinkled as he walked closer to her, threading deep into the snow, wetting his jeans.

"Cameron?" John whispered as he neared her but he froze as his eyes set on the shiny barrel of the pistol in her hand. She was looking out to sea and her hair was covered in snow.

Cameron lifted the gun, ignoring John if she heard him. She walked forward, closer to the sea, as the gun rose. John made a move to follow but Cameron turned around so quickly John barely see it. Her pools of brown looked lifeless and filled with tears; John had never seen them so sad before.

John gaped as the tip of the muzzle rested on her temple, "Cameron, don't," John mumbled, shaking his head, watching the gun intently, his heart almost stopped. The body of the gun shone and showed itself as Cameron's usual one. The one she carried around, the one she used to shoot at terminators, the same one which consist of thermite rounds.

_John's bruised heart wrench painfully again as he saw Cameron fell to her side, limpless, leaving a crimson red trail of thick blood on the edge of the bench, "Cameron!" John gritted his teeth as he shook her. But her eyes were closed. John reached out, pulling her by the underneath of her left arm, pulling her to him._

_He cradled her, one hand supporting the back of her neck and the other across her chest, hand on her shoulder on the other side, holding her close to him as John lost control of himself, sobbing his heart out, tears falling at an uncontrollable pace. Thick droplets of them fell onto Cameron's cheeks. John's hand wandered from the back of her neck to the back of her head so he could hug her closely._

_He felt warm and thick liquid gushed out onto his hand. John removed them from Cameron, only to find them coated in thick crimson red._

"Cameron…" He mumbled, lost in the fears brought to him from his memories…

_He stared at his bloody hand, his hand but not his blood…_

She'll die…he realized.

Cameron's collapsed mentally as she laid eyes on John. She pressed the muzzle against her temple hard, bruising it. She gritted her teeth together as she started crying, "John," She mumbled through her sobs.

"Cameron, don't do this," John held out his hand gently, walking forward, trying to make his steps as quiet as possible and less sudden movement that would trigger her, literally and mentally.

"John," Cameron cried softly, keeping the gun up, "Please, don't come any closer," Cameron mumbled. John ignored her, walking forward, eyes on the gun, "Stay away from me!" Cameron screamed; the gun redirected from her to John.

John froze in his tracks as he watched the gun, now pointed at him. He wished she'll keep it like this, he just wished she'll shoot him dead now rather than let him watch her blow her own chip in…

"I'm so sorry," Cameron whimpered, moving backwards. She stopped a distance away.

"Cameron don't do this!" John shouted, feeling his own tears running down his face. He's lost her. John knows, what he says now is futile, she's not listening anymore. She can't make herself listen, her battered heart didn't want to anymore.

"John, you shouldn't be here," Cameron mumbled. John frowned deeply, "It hurts me," Cameron cried, bringing the gun back up to its initial mission, blowing her life apart and put her out of her misery once in for all.

"I can help. I'll help. I'll make it go away," John cooed.

"No," Cameron said, pinching her lips into a thin line, "You can't." Cameron's hand tightened with certainty.

"Cameron, please," John felt his legs soften as his mind ran out of ideas, "I love you, I still do, don't do this!" John screamed desperately, running forth, "We can be together, please,"

"LIAR!" Cameron screamed and that was it. A deafening bang filled John's ears. Crimson red blood splattered unceremoniously across the snow, painting it red from white. Some of them sought its way at John's feet. He screamed, feeling part of him falling and dying as he saw Cameron fall limplessly to the ground.

John ran up to her, skidding to a stop, falling to his knees. He cried, holding Cameron up and pressing her head to his chest. She was limpless and there was an obvious and bloody hole by her temple where the bullet drove itself into, right through her poor and helpless coltan against the thermite rounds. Blood flowed out from her temple and onto his hand.

"Cameron," John sobbed, whimpering as he shook her for her to get up, "Please, wake up," He shook her.

The usual pools of browns aren't looking up at him anymore.

She isn't moving…

_To be continued…_

_Alright, second last chapter finally done. I hope you like this. Keep the comments coming in! _

_The last chapter of Falling Inside The Black: Chapter 34: Please, Hang On Tight_

-Hinotima24


	35. Chapter 34: Hold On Tight

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY (other chapters)

Nathan Riddle: I read all your reviews and thanks so much for them!!! And ouch! That's a little to harsh for writing Jiley! Despite how sadistic it sounds, I'm glad you felt really angry that John and Riley were together.

Dr. Pluto of 1812: Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story ^_^ Now, for the last chapter, prepare yourself!

rockfrek3: Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I get it, life gets in the way of what people wants to do so…^_^

Amrita D: Ryan sacrificed himself to blow up the basement with Skynet and Weaver in it. He knows that if he ran with them, they'll never get out of there alive and he'll just slow them down with his injury. So he became sort of like a 'suicide bomber'. I feel just as sad killing of a character I took so long to plan! T_T

Now for the people who reviewed chapter 33/34:

Nathan Riddle: Don't worry, I had everything planned and I promise, the continuation would definitely be kick ass. Kill John? Wow, you really hate him and I SUCCEEDED!!! Cheers! I'll get the story going with or without Cameron, you'll see. Yup, John would be tortured but I doubt he should be killed; after all, that idiot still saves mankind!

Visi0nary: The website is in my profile. Though, it is preferable if you head for the discussion forum at Terminator wiki and search for threads there with people telling you to vote.

Pointzip73: Thanks! It is much worst for me to write Jiley, trust me… ^_^ I had a feeling all the sense of the Jameron's fans would be tingling…the idea of John talking Cameron out of killing herself was mainly based a Samson Delilah where Cameron begged John not to pull her chip, I figured it would be a good turn. Thank you!

Shaty: sighs…and yes, WTF Cameron!!!

tanks60808: No, I want you to type this review _! Thanks so much!

In x disarray: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Don't be sad, a sequel is on its way! Thanks once again!

jen88: LOLS!!!!! *rolls on the floor and scrambles back up to type. Thanks!

Jeff-Starman800: It's that a good thing? That is so foreshadowing. John was just confused but the fact that he dreamt about it meant he was thinking of Cameron when he fell asleep…he didn't know if he should go find Cameron…Well, you have to read to see if John kicked Riley away. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Stella: Thanks! And if I kill Cameron…yeah, I know, I'll get trampled on the way out of my house.

zahnfan23: Yes, I am evil and that's the way I like it, it is only right for a writer to be evil and cruel to the characters or where's the fun? Thanks!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much!

gul rahn: Sighs, I know. And you're not the only one glad. Thanks!

Sigma: Thank you so much! Yeah, I figured that would strike the readers that John still cares for Cameron. Thanks and you are not the only one who hopes Cameron's still alive. Well, you'll have to see if Cameron survives. But yeah, the odds are low with a thermite filled bullet in her brain. Thanks!

Kidtriss: *HUGE SIGH OF RELIEF!!! Stop scaring me! To be honest, a few readers really gave up in the midst of Jiley…it hurts, ouch!!! Yes, STUPID JOHN! Thanks! I am so glad my writing save my torturing-Cameron-story! Yes, I killed one of them, but not just any main character, I KILLED CAMERON!!!! Nooooo, made me wonder why I did that *sniffs…I did consider having Future John come to the rescue but damn it, it'll be too predictable so I blew her away. Yes, John needs to suffer or he wouldn't learn. Thanks so much for sticking with this!

Dim Raven : Really? Hope to see you still alive…I haven't update in almost a week because of a busy time…Wow, John travelling back in time? Never stuck me that one. But well…Thanks so much for reviewing!

djpc450 : Thanks so much!

**Alright, this is it folks! FASTERN YOUR SEATBELTS and get ready to be brought on an emotional rollercoaster. **

Chapter 34: Please, Hang On Tight

John wasted no time. He slipped his hand under Cameron's knees –noticing the thigh knife wound, cursing- and her neck, lifting her pretty easily. He felt his heart beat became erratic and his legs soften but John was determined to keep her alive. Adrenaline took over his heart and soul as he felt his love fading away in his arms with every lasting second.

He had to get help for Cameron. _She can't be- no- she wouldn't be. She's a terminator. But then again her new flesh and blood. We don't know the extend of her 'change' yet._

John arrived at the jeep. He used his fingers to open the door, letting Cameron ride shotgun as John had to make sure she's still alive even in her dead state- _no, she's not dead_.

John slammed the door shut, running around the jeep to the take the wheel. He yelped as his boots slipped on the ice he failed to notice in the dark and fell. He shot out his hands to cushion his fall, feeling a jarring thud and his mind spin, red dots appearing in his vision. He blinked once, realizing he's on the floor.

"No time to sleep John!" John growled to himself, getting up, shaking his head forcefully, and hoping to shake out the dizziness. He opened the door and got in, starting the engine with his blurry vision.

He drove with his feet pressing the accelerator hard and one hand on the steering wheel, the other on Cameron's hand. Her head was lolled to the side, blood dripping from her temple. John's hand felt hers becoming colder and colder. He muttered to himself, trying not to lose his head, "It's just the weather," As he spoke, puffy white air emerged from his parted mouth.

His heart ran astray and John couldn't tame it…

_Don't worry y'know. She'll be fine. If she love you, ain't gonna die on you_

John blinked…who said that?

"_What about you? Have a love story with this beautiful gal here you can share?" Mark smirked, jerking his head to Cameron._

"_Cameron, that's her name," John choked out._

"_A beautiful name,"_

"_Means a lot to me when I hear it," John shook his head, eyes closing as he chuckled in embarrassment._

"_There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every couple has their own love secret they feel for each other," Mark waved him off._

"_I'm John," John decided. Mark nodded._

"_You already know my name with my nametag on," Mark chuckled. John forced a smile, eyes still on Cameron, worried and anxious, "don't worry y'know. She'll be fine. If she love you, ain't gonna die on you,"_

"_Yeah, I know that too," John mumbled._

"Mark…" John mumbled, glancing at Cameron. Her blood is beginning to stain the cushion of the chair after leaving a long trail of it by the side of her face. John breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

But the consoling wasn't comforting enough. Soon, John found himself crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to keep his vision in driving. Fear had never struck his heart in this manner before. John tightened his grip on Cameron's slender hand, feeling it becoming even colder than before.

"Hang on, please, Cameron hang tight, don't die on me…" John mumbled thickly behind his tears. Soon when John pulled over in front of the house, his face was covered in tears. John wasted no time scooping Cameron up and running down the path, kicking the fence open viciously, breaking the lock.

At the door, Sarah emerged from behind the brown wood, "John how's-" She spoke but pause, mouth hanging open as she sees limpless Cameron in his arms, half her face covered in dried blood from her temple which was still bleeding.

"Mom, help me out," John grunted, slipping into the house, running up the stairs, "Get me the first aid," He shouted thickly as he entered his room, forgetting totally about Riley but she was not there. He put Cameron down on the bed, holding her hand in his as he knelt beside her.

"I got it," Sarah rushed in clumsily with the first aid kit, towel, a bucket of ice and a basin of water in her arm. John stood up hurriedly, taking from her the first-aid kit and starting to dope her, "John, what's going on here?" Sarah asked, watching her son rushed to and fro the table and the bed, "John!"

"I can't explain," John spoke, tears rushing down the stream again, "It's my fault." He mumbled, injecting the anaesthesia into Cameron's arm, "It's all my fault,"

Sarah grumbled angrily and cursed as she took the towel and placed it under Cameron's head, one to wrap around her thigh and the last one to wipe the blood off her face while John pressed the ice against Cameron's cheek, under her bleeding temple and the gaping hole in it. The bleeding slowed and John got to work.

He deftly took up a scalpel and drove it into Cameron's head.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah gaped, forgetting Cameron's real nature with all the blood.

"Her chip, I need to see if it's obliterated by the bullet," John mumbled distractedly, tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably but also forcing himself to work. _He's so scared…_Sarah realized.

"Alright," she nodded.

But when the scalpel got in, blood flowed out. John pressed the ice pack against her head, slowing the blood loss as best as he could in the limited time. When he saw the blood flowing out slower, he carefully pulled aside the skin, revealing a small port hole. John reached out for the screwdriver, opening Cameron's port cover and revealing the chip.

John reached it and removed it, pressing Cameron's flap of skin down again, "Hold this," John muttered and Sarah lunged forward, holding her skin down with the ice pack, "Thanks," John nodded to her, holding up her chip for examination.

"How exactly does she work?" Sarah scowled.

"I don't know. But she's able to damage her skull, whether chrome or flesh. Cameron, she's so fragile and I just-" John said thickly, ready for the worst while he turned the chip around, sighing relief as it was still in one piece, at the very least, feeling his eyes stop 'watering' like a tap.

He looked closely, realizing there was a film on the main body of the chip, where the silver lining ran along the green base.

John looked closely at the film, realizing one side of the film was dented, bending into the chip. It stuck into the chip but not crushing it. However, the dented side did graze the chip's main body. John carefully removed the film around it. He realized it was made like a protector for her chip, a really strong protector. Like Ryan was to Cameron, like Future John was to Cameron, like he was to her, in the past.

Now, John knew, he'd hurt her again but it hurt him twice as much to watch…

John didn't know what the film was made of. But whoever planted it there knew there would be **one day** Cameron would get fatal damage that would kill her if not for a protection around the chip.

He sat at the table, setting up his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she patched Cameron up, using a small tweezers to remove the bullet in Cameron's head and later wrapping rolls of bandage around her head, covering both temples and her forehead. Sarah realized the side of Cameron's skull is badly dented by the bullet. She would've sworn she saw a crack running along the chrome if not for the time of this night. She started working on her thigh.

"I have to check if her chip can work. It's not obliterated," John replied.

"How's that possible?" Sarah narrowed her eyes, clipping the bandage.

"There's a protection around the main body of her chip that protected it from the bullet, maybe future me placed it there to protect her, or not... But the protection was dented to the inside, grazing the chip. Who knows what a graze on a chip can do so I have to check," John said distractedly as Cameron's chip came online. John put in enough voltage for her to function but not activate higher level functions. If she's really still 'alive', John preferred to talk to her face to face.

But instead of the loading symbol appearing, a big red sign flashed time and again:

**ACCESS DENIED**

"What?" John gaped though he did not intend for it to be audible. Sarah frowned, walking to stand by him, "Since when did Cameron know how to block out viewers?" John scowled. He pushed in the plugs in the port, trying to make sure none of them are loose.

"What's wrong?"

"As you can see, Cameron's denying my access," John scoffed, bending over to check her chip. John took it out, examining it. He cleaned it with a brush in the first aid.

"Just hack in," Sarah grunted impatiently, "We have to find out,"

"I can't. Hacking in may damage either her chip or my computer permanently if this Cameron's new 'wall' is too persistent," John spoke, "I'll try again and-"

They were interrupted by the door downstairs opening and closing. The Connors tensed and exchanged nervous glances.

Sarah drew her pistol, "Stay here," She held it in both hands, walking out of the room and shutting the door. John watched her leave, dreading who might that be and at the same time, his mother's safety. He glanced at Cameron, on his bed and suddenly something struck him.

He left his seat and walked around the room, bending over and using his hands to rummage through the collection of scattered blocks on the floor and moving aside toy boxes.

First thing's first…

He had to find his birthday present!

*

Sarah held the gun at the ready, upright in front of her face. Her feet touched the ground noiselessly. She heard shuffling of a pair of feet in the living room. As she descended the stairs, she heard the cocking of gun and before her eyes can adapt to the dark living room, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sarah, it's alright, it's me," Derek spoke in the darkness, switching on the lights. Sarah blinked a couple of times and truthfully, Derek stood in the living room, by the switch. Sarah relaxed instantly but not fully, lowering her gun as Derek stowed away his, "What's going on? You're getting all uptight at me?" He raised an eyebrow at her glare.

Sarah descended the stairs, "I wasn't expecting you to visit at such late hours," Sarah scoffed, walking to the kitchen,

"Visit?" Derek raised an eyebrow, following her into the kitchen, "Don't I live here?"

"You do?" Sarah countered, sipping a cup of water thirstily.

"I've been…busy," Derek scratched his chin awkwardly.

"Yep," Sarah replied, "Very busy," She scowled, standing in front of him.

Derek frowned, "Where's the kid? Anything going on while-"

"Busy? Really?" Sarah interrupted, almost in a mocking tone. Derek grunted, annoyed with this interrogation. Sarah faked a smile, "No, nothing's gone wrong. Even if there was, none of your business," Sarah scowled deeply, putting her cup in the sink and making her way upstairs.

"Hey," Derek called gruffly. Sarah turned, annoyed and frustrated with Derek, "Where're you going?" He asked, to Sarah's surprise.

"My room, do I need to get a release form?" Sarah sneered.

"No," Derek shook his head, "It's just, your shirt…" He pointed at her abdomen. Sarah frowned, looking down at her shirt. On the white fabric was a patch of Cameron's blood, "A fight? You hurt?" He said casually.

"No, tomato juice," Sarah replied just as casually, turning and walking back upstairs. She had a good mind not to tell Derek about Cameron. That, she finally believed and trusted that whatever's got to do with Cameron is John's decision, not hers, not Derek's, not even fate's nor god's. It's John's, John Connor's decision.

"I'll be sleeping in!" Derek shouted after her. Sarah ignored him, heading for John's room.

But in her heart, she knew Derek and her were both bluffing. She didn't meant what she said and neither did he.

*

"John?" Sarah popped her head into the room. He was seated at the chair, hands behind his neck, tying something, "What's wrong?" Sarah frowned, walking in. She stood behind John, noticing he's trying to tie a knot of two strings which was actually one but was broken. Sarah's hands covered her son's, tying the knot for him.

"Thanks mom," John mumbled.

"You're welcome," Sarah smiled, sitting beside Cameron, on the bed, "Where'd you get that?" She pointed at the shiny device hanging from the broken string.

"From Cameron," John replied flatly, turning back to face his computer, plugging in the chip. Sarah knows that tone anyway. It means her son doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Alright then," She stood up, "You need anything, call me. And, Derek's returned, sleeping on the couch," She said. John nodded, not even looking at her, eyes glued to the screen. She sighed and left the room.

"Mom?" John spoke, to her surprise, stopping her at the door. She turned to find him still staring at the computer screen, "Thank you for everything. Patching up Cameron, caring and most importantly keeping this from Derek," John turned, smiling.

Sarah nodded with a smile and left the room, going across the corridor to hers. John's not stupid and she knows. She's sure John knows Derek would be starting a riot if he knew about Cameron. But since there isn't any, John concluded he doesn't know. Sarah can hear Derek's blanket swishing in the wind was he fanned it out on the couch. She shook her head into sense and entered her room.

She smiled as she saw Ryan lying on his stomach on her bed, head lying on the bed by the side; eyes wide open, looking at her.

"Hey little guy," Sarah cooed softly. She walked to the wardrobe and took out a fresh set of shirt. Swiftly, she removed her bloody shirt and wore the fresh on. She knows Ryan wouldn't mind since he's still young, from Cameron's knowledge, and once again, Cameron's right. Ryan couldn't careless.

Sarah walked to the bed and sat down on the other side. Ryan's eyes followed her. He got on his fours, crawling to Sarah and standing on the bed, a hand on her shoulder to tackle this new 'choppy' terrain on the bed. Sarah grinned, wrapping her arms around Ryan's smaller body and bringing him closer to her, feeling his warmth on hers. He gurgled in her ear, maintaining her smile to grow wider and wider.

*

Downstairs, Derek's having the worst time of his life, tortured by his conscience.

"What the fuck Reese?" Derek mumbled to himself as he shifted on the couch, "Why are you feeling guilty?" His mind twirled as he recalled Sarah's rude remarks to him, "She's obviously mad I'm not always here but why is she?" Derek frowned, closing his eyes and thinking, _Man, this is stupid, and I sound like some sort of family man! Where's Kyle? Isn't this his duty? Take care of his unlawful wife and his son? _

Derek continued to ponder on the problem but things got worst. He didn't even know in the first place why did Sarah being upset affect him so much? _Women are just temperamental Derek. Why are you caring about this? _

"Damn, I got to talk to her in the morning," Derek gritted his teeth, feeling his head hurt from all the blood rush. Deep down, he felt Sarah's rage at his absence.

He felt so guilty that if he didn't come to a conclusion tonight, he swore, he'll march up to Sarah's room and confront her about her being upset about him being away and satisfy his conscience, _After all, this is our mission. We share one mission and she needs help. That woman is officially unstable._ Derek concluded, before smiling to himself in satisfaction and happy not having the need to confront Sarah. The last thing he need tonight is a fight.

Gripping his gun tighter under the pillow, Reese fell asleep, dreaming of Sarah Connor's horrifying rage which send shiver down his spine. He'll rather face a second judgment day than face Sarah Connor when she's unstable.

*

John smiled down at his necklace, looking at the photo, he chuckled at the memory. He tore his eyes away from the necklace and to the computer screen which continued to flash, Access Denied. John pulled out the chip, sighing.

"I guess I'll just have to find out if she'll kill me," John muttered, _doubt it though…_ sitting by Cameron and leaning over her to pull aside the ice pack on her head. Gently, he moved the flap of skin aside, pushing in her chip and closing the port cover over it, pressing her skin down.

John leaned back, waiting for Cameron to regain consciousness from the doping and the insertion of her chip. It's been awhile so the medicine effect must have worn out at least a little to let her come to. A soft whirling was heard and pools of brown were once again visible.

John looked closely at them and sighed relief silently as he didn't see the things behind them that he saw before she almost kill him. He saw eyes he saw before he slept the last time, soft, gentle and almost vulnerable.

In them, a light blue light flashed once as Cameron looked around. He leaned over to get into her vision.

"Hey," John cooed softly, "Does your wound hurt?" John asked. Cameron frowned up at him, attempting to sit up, eyes filled with confusion, "You scared me," John muttered, "Don't do that again, please," He continued, slipping his hand into hers by her thigh.

To his surprise, Cameron withdrew her hand from him swiftly, holding it close to herself. John looked up to see her eyes revealing an unreadable feeling that John had never seen before.

"Cameron?" John leaned into her view.

Cameron ducked back, sitting up slightly. John was relief the numbness was still there or she'd have winced and so would have his heart.

"Cameron, are you alright?" John reached out. He saw her tense as her confused eyes searched his face for answers she wanted but John couldn't give her any, not knowing what the questions are. His hands rested on her shoulders. John felt them relax when Cameron figured it was alright, "Come here," He smiled, pulling her gently into his arms. She obliged.

His heart thumped against him chest vigorously, threatening to jump out of his mouth. It has been a while since they were this close. Her warmth practically nibbled on his skin, soothing his every knot in his muscles. Her hand pressed on his chest, eyes wide as she heard his strong and quick heart beat.

With her cheek against his chest, Cameron spoke, softly and curiously.

"Who-who are you?"

To be continued…

Aren't I evil? This is the last chapter and I hoped you enjoyed your roller coaster ride with Falling in the Black! Please review! I'll reply them, as usual, in the sequel, '**I'll Always Come for You**'. Remember to watch out for it!

**A fact you might have missed**

-The protective film was made by Ryan (He made it at …Chapter 27: The Mindset, the Letter, the Chip…when he checked up on her chip)


	36. Notice: VOTE

Hi!

Sorry if this upset people but I decided to set up a vote since I received/seen some hateful messages on this story

Main Reasons being:

1) I'm bringing Cameron's humanity too far (Though I have a good explaination that I have written in the sequel but haven't post)

2) Too much Drama (Apologies. honestly when I'm writing TSCC I couldn't resist)

3) Many grammer mistakes (I screwed that, sorry)

So...after all that: it all comes down to you. I decided to let you all decide...

Should I have a Sequel?

-Hinotima24


End file.
